New Justice- Trials of the League
by CharmedMilliE- Karry Master
Summary: With R Flash defeated things have settled down for the New Justice League, but when a new enemy makes himself known things are shaken up. But there's an even bigger threat out there and it's going to take all current members of the Justice League plus some new faces to take on these trials. Part of the Millma Verse.
1. The Wrath of Savitar

New Justice: Trials of the League

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (besides Rae) or the Arrowverse or DC, but the idea behind New Justice is mine.

Facebook: FanFiction Millma Verse Page

Note: Well, New Justice season 2… Season 2 will be 20 episodes instead of 18. I will be taking a knock at The Flash Season 3; well just look at the title of this, but it's part of a bigger plot I'm really excited for. But first, let's start where we left off. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!

The Wrath of Savitar

-The Very Distance Future-

There were three teenagers in what seemed to be a garage: Two boys and one girl in. They were working on something big.

"It's working!" One boy shouted excitedly. "I got it working!"

"Is the suit ready?" A girl replied.

"He needs the suit. He told me." The boy snapped in response.

"The suit is ready," the second boy chimed in.

"Okay then, let's welcome a Speed God into the world!" The girl said with a smile as the first one pushed a button and a blue portal started to open.

The three kids crouched down as a light came out of the portal they created and shot into the suit they had made.

They paused as, after a moment, the suit seemed to come to life; the eyes glowing blues as the portal itself closed.

"Savitar… My god," the girl said with a smile. "We have done everything you asked. Make us speedsters as promised, and we will continue to be your loyal servants."

The suit, Savitar, sat up as it gave them a look before moving faster than the eye could follow – all their throats were slit. "Your usefulness is over," the suit spoke in a demonic voice as he looked around and the bodies fell where they stood.

In an open book nearby was a picture of The Flash; red suit, large goggles and metallic hat, staring out of the pages.

"I'll be coming back for you." Savitar spoke to the picture. "But first… to become a god." Savitar ran, another portal opened, and he disappeared through it.

-July 2018-

Rachel 'Rae' Garrick woke up and smiled as she felt arms around her. She opened her eyes to see Kara asleep next to her – she was in her pajamas and so was Kara. They had just gone to sleep together but Rae had to smile as she kissed Kara's cheek.

"What was that for?" Kara asked, her eyes closed but she opened them at that moment.

"For being so great," Rae said with a smile. "You know I was nervous when we…" Kara held up a hand to stop Rae and nodded. She knew why Rae had been nervous as both had some sort of commitment issue: Kara, with her sleeping around before she had met Rae, and Rae, who had only recently discovered her own sexuality after a nasty break up with her ex, Francisco 'Frankie' Ramon. But Rae had to go with her feelings, and those feelings had been leading her to Kara for a long time. "You've proven yourself." Rae said simply, kissing Kara again before sitting up and turning around, but when she did, she noticed something on the nightstand.

"What is this?" Rae asked, lifting the box that was not there when she'd fallen asleep last night. It even had a bow on it.

"A present," Kara said, sitting up. "Open it."

Rae gave Kara a confused look. It wasn't an anniversary, or a birthday and not even close to any holiday one would give a loved one a present. Rae curiously opened the box to see a necklace. It was a simple necklace with what seemed like a little red gem. It took her breath away. "Oh, wow this is beautiful," Rae said, smiling at it. "What's it for?"

"Just for being you," Kara said, taking the necklace out of the box and putting it around Rae's neck. "It looks beautiful on you."

Rae touched the necklace, pausing for a moment and then went to kiss Kara. Kara was stunned for a moment before kissing back, leaning back down on the bed.

Rae put her hand on Kara's stomach before breaking off the kiss. "I know it seemed weird when I said to take it slow, considering we already... well you know… but it seemed important. These last few months." Rae kissed Kara's neck at that. "You have been so great. Everything has been great." Rae kissed Kara again. "I think it's time we moved thing along."

"Yeah," Kara said with a smile, putting a hand under Rae's shirt.

"Yeah," Rae replied, kissing Kara again. "But…" Kara groaned she had been about to put her hand down Rae's pants, to take them off, but paused at that. "I think before we start again… you should get a new bed."

"What?" Kara asked, dumfounded and confused by this.

"Been thinking about it, and it's kind of weird sleeping in the same bed you brought so many people into," Rae pondered.

"One of those people was you," Kara pointed out.

"But at the time I was just a one night stand. Now I am your girlfriend. I think we need a fresh start," Rae said, kissing Kara again before jumping up and changing into her outfit. "I got to run to work anyway. Need me to make breakfast for you and Chris?"

"No," Kara said, shaking her head.

"Okay," Rae said, pausing before she ran. "By the way, what's Chris's problem with me?" Kara raised an eyebrow. "He's been… well, kind of moody lately." When Chris, the teenaged clone of Clark Kent, was first made and given Clark emotions and a very basic memory, he had gone on Clark's love for Rae and they had been friends. But lately Chris seemed to want nothing to do with her, which confused Rae and made her sad. She loved Kara and loved Clark. She wanted to be close to Chris, too.

Kara shrugged. "He's a teenager. He's gotten moody. The only person he has liked recently is Karry Universe's Connor," Kara said, and Rae smiled. After everything Karry had gone through recently they had invite them here for a day. The Kryptonians and Barry had had a blast.

"Go, don't get Ms. Grant mad at you. Besides you have a big day today." Kara gave Rae a wink and a smile. "I'm going bed shopping."

Rae gave a smirk before grabbing her Kryptonian dog, Clark, from downstairs and running off to work.

-New Justice-

Rae had got to work in time to make breakfast for the Grant/Foster household. Cat, her husband Joel and their kids Dawn and Carter.

"Ms. Grant," Rae said after she was done serving. "I have to go to Central for an hour or so around noon."

"Any reason why?" Cat asked airily, as she started on her omelet.

"I'm in a bridal party and we're trying on and picking out dresses," Rae said not hiding her annoyance at this. It wasn't exactly what she'd call a fun lunch.

"Oh," Cat said with a smirk. "Have fun."

"You live in Central right?" Joel asked, and Rae nodded. "Well you might just take the afternoon off then. With the President in town to present Flash with that award, it's going to be crazy. Going to be difficult to cross the river."

"Yes, Joel is right," Cat said with a nod. "Besides, we're leaving tomorrow for our vacation anyway." Rae gave a nod and a small smile. The Grant/Foster were going on vacation for a few weeks, which meant she got those few weeks off – with pay.

"Thank you," Rae said, heading back to the kitchen.

"Rae," Rae nearly jumped turning around to see Carter there. The blind boy, who could only see the presence of meta humans now his own powers had kicked in, could really be quiet when he wanted to be – seeming to get the hang of moving around without his eyesight. "You're showing up, right?"

"For?" Rae said with a smirk, knowing exactly what Carter was talking about. Having Carter in the know about her identity was nice at times.

"Come on…" Carter said, playfully.

Rae gave a look at the other three household members still eating and leaned in close, so she could whisper in his ear. "It would only be right for the Flash to show up. The President has traveled a great distance to see me." Carter smiled. "Go eat." Carter nodded as Rae gave her dog a pet and went to cleaning the pans she had used.

-New Justice-

Caitlin Snow was in the car with her boss, Doctor Samantha Jones; a woman Caitlin admired and respected. The two had left early in the morning to give a talk to a class of medical students.

"You know, you did really well in front of a classroom," Doctor Jones said as she drove. It was a small road they were driving on, with no one else on it. "You have a…"

Whatever Jones was about to say was cut off as she slammed on the break. On the side of the road was a car on fire. Caitlin jumped up in her seat, shocked. "There are people inside," Caitlin said, hearing a baby cry and the parents' unconscious. She got out of the car without thinking.

"Snow, you will burn up if you go in," Jones called, taking out her cellphone, seeing Caitlin heading for the car.

Caitlin didn't stop though as she opened the back door first, going through the flames to take the baby out of his car seat. Coming out she gave the little boy to Doctor Jones before going to the front seat. As she opened the front door, the added oxygen caused the fire to grow and crackle dangerously.

Caitlin came out with the baby's mother, putting her on the ground. Caitlin was completely in flames herself but seemed unfazed by it.

"Doctor Snow!" Doctor Jones called, going to get a blanket to put out Caitlin, but was surprised when Caitlin turned towards the car on fire and the flames around her went right at it. She held out her arms and the fire from the car seemed to be sucked into her until both herself and the car were only smoldering and smoking.

"The father is dead," Caitlin said turning to Doctor Jones who still had the baby in her arms but was staring at her employee in complete dumbfounded shock, "and she will follow if we don't act fast." Caitlin was down on the floor, checking over her patients as her boss still stared.

-New Justice-

Rae walked into the bridal shop having dropped Clark off at home beforehand. She doubted the place would allow a puppy inside, despite Clark's whines on wanting to come with her. She was the last to arrive. Iris, Iris's sister Julia, her mother Francine, and two of Iris's friends were already there.

"Sorry I'm late," Rae said, taking a seat.

"Not a problem," Iris said. "In fact, we just got a selection of dresses selected and you four are going to try them on for me. See which one I like the best. Time to be my models." Rae smiled as the employee of the shop directed them to the fitting room with a selection of dresses waiting.

The next hour was filled with all the bridesmaid trying on dresses. It was starting to get annoying, especially as Rae could have flown through this in five minutes with her speed if she could.

"I like that one," Iris said, looking at the current one Rae had on. "The red is a nice color, especially for a Christmas wedding. A bit of a sleeve… could we add some green? What does everyone think?"

Everyone agreed with Iris, as Rae went to change out of it to let the others try it on to see how they looked in it. Rae put back on her clothes and was going to sit down, bending down to grab something from her bag the necklace she was wear bent forward.

"Oh, that's pretty," Iris said, looking at Rae. Rae was confused for a moment, but then noticed she was looking at the necklace. "Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift," Rae said putting her hand on it with a smile.

"Wait, are you dating someone?" Iris asked, and Rae gave a smile. Despite chasing Plus and Minus around, Iris's meta human twin siblings, and having contact with the West family, she had not told them of Kara. It had seemed too new. Too personal. But now it was something she wanted to tell her friends.

"Is he cute?" One of Iris friend, the one currently wearing the dress, asked.

"Do we know him?" Julia added, getting up. She had to try on the dress as well soon.

"Forgot that. What's his name?" Iris asked as Rae was thrown with the questions.

"Yes," Rae pointed at Iris's friend. "Sort of." Rae told Julia with a smirk, confusing Julia. "And her name is Kara."

"Oh," Iris said following by everyone else's drop in realization. "That leads to a lot of new questions… Since when do you like girls?"

"Honestly, it's not that surprising," Francine said with a smile, and Rae gave her a confused look, an eyebrow raised. "Nora and I talk – she always thought you were a little into girls and I had to agree." Rae gave a slight chuckle, remembering when she had told Henry and Nora and their relief it was out in the opened. It seemed this wasn't a secret from anyone but her. It really wasn't surprising she had not known herself that well though: She had thrown herself into being the Flash when she was young, and people normally discovered these things in their teens, rather than saving the cities as a superhero. She had not had the time to really discover herself as more than a hero. Things she had changed recently.

"You know, my college roommate was named Kara," Iris said thoughtfully, remembering back to her college years; the name bringing back memories. She did not know what happened to that Kara. She had been planning on looking for her to invite her to the wedding soon as invites had to go out.

"Kara Lane, I know," Rae said simply.

"Wait. How?" Iris asked, wondering if she ever told Rae that.

"She's my Kara," Rae said as the other looked on in interest. Iris seeming stunned as she looked at Rae. "We met through mutual friends." Rae decided that was the best answer in present company to the question she knew coming – technically Karry Universe's Kara introduced them, and she was sort of a friend to them both at the time.

"Wow, I'd love to see her again," Iris said with a smile that made Rae nervous. "And I know she will be your plus one now, but wow… wedding. I'm not going to have a lot of time to catch up so, double date. Tonight."

"Can't," Rae said with a smile, but shaking her head. "Not tonight. I got plans."

"What…?" Iris started but then stopped. She knew what plans Rae was talking about, the reason why the President was in the cities. "Tomorrow then. We'll invite Wally and his girlfriend Tally so Eddie is not the only guy." Iris gave a laugh at herself then. "You're not allowed to say no. I'll text you the info tomorrow."

"Okay, okay!" Rae said, laughing at her friend's antics. "Are we done here? I got to run in a minute."

"I bet you do," Julia said with a smirk and Rae stuck out her tongue at her. Luckily Iris's friends weren't listening at this point. Julia had finally tried on the favorite of the dresses to see how she looked in it.

"I do like this dress," Iris said now, smiling at her sister as she took in the dress. "I think it looked good on everyone. Yes, this one." Iris told the shop assistant, who had been helping them. There was another few minutes of her measuring everyone to order the sizes then Rae put the down payment on her dress, smiled at the others and left.

Not long later she was running around the streets as the Flash, smiling.

Running had always been something she loved. It was freeing, being able to zip through the double cities of National and Central. It was also one of the only things that made her feel connected to her long-dead father… That was when she noticed another speedster running just behind her. That wasn't right. She was the only speedster on this Earth!

Rae took a breath. She had to stop just running for fun and get into Flash-mode. She turned around and grabbed hold of the other speedster, running her up a building and tossing her onto the roof. "Who are…?" Rae stopped when she was finally able to take in the face of the other speedster. She lifted her googles to look right into her own face with her two eyes. It was another Rae, who looked winded at her action. "Oh god, please tell me you're not from Paranormal?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble," another voice spoke, and Rae turned to see another face she had seen on Paranormal, and recently on Karry: The younger daughter to Nora and Henry. The one she knew could open portals.

"Paranormal." Rach smiled at her double as Rae groaned.

-New Justice-

"You're firing me?" Caitlin asked, not believing it as she was sitting in her boss's office. She had not expected that to happen – she had not wanted to show her power to her boss, but she could not let that family die. "You can't fire me because I am a meta human. That's discrimination!"

"You're right," Doctor Jones said, but she seemed stern. She was not backing down from her decision. "And you could take this to the board and even the courts, but then you would have to reveal you're a meta human in public. I don't think you will do that. Not with the discrimination against meta humans in the world."

"Like right here…" Caitlin muttered, talking of her work place as she lit up her hand n momentary flame before putting it out. "I am a good doctor."

"Yes, you're a good doctor when you want to be a good doctor," Doctor Jones reasoned. "And indeed, being a meta human was a big part of this decision. If this got out though, patients would not trust you. You would be a liability to this hospital. But I looked over your recent records and you have been late often, with no explanation. Then I remembered rumors around of a new superhero in town. A fire meta human. I looked up the sightings. They coincide with when you were late. You have been doing hero work."

Doctor Jones stood up. "You want to save people. Its why you became a doctor but you can't be both a doctor and a hero. They both need your full attention," Doctor Jones stated. "I don't know which one you will choose, but if you decide you want to be a doctor it's not going to be here. Pack up your stuff and go."

"This is not the end of this," Caitlin stated angrily, standing up and heading out, slamming the door.

-New Justice-

"What are you doing here?" Rae said, not happy to see her double from Paranormal on her world. She did not like that world because any thought of it brought back the pain of her father's death, that he died for another world. Punching Maxwell Lord and finding out the truth behind his death had led to some closure, but it did not mean she liked the world that caused his death.

"I was tired of waiting for you to come back," Rach said, making Rae confused.

"Let's forget the fact I don't have a Premo on the team anymore. Why would I come back to your world?" Rae asked.

"Why wouldn't you?" Rach said, clearly having very different ideas from her double.

"You have a no world hopping law," Rae pointed out, anger in her voice.

"That's a fair point," Rach's cousin said with a laugh. "By the way, I'm Amy but call me Accord." Accord gave Rae a smile, which she did not return.

"Oh, forget the law," Rach continued. "Our world has everything you need!"

"I need nothing from your world," Rae said, her cool Flash exterior melting away as anger built up. Something about Paranormal got under her skin and angered her.

"Your parents are there. Your cousins. Our little sister. And me…. your twin," Rach said, a little hopeful on the last bit.

"They are not my parents," Rae snapped. "Not my cousins. Not my little sister. And you are certainly not my twin!" Rae was not hiding her anger at this. "You're not my family. You're doppelgängers, nothing more, nothing less." This was a very different way to how she reacted with other worlds on the system: Prime, SuperEarth, and Karry Barry she considered her cousin, better than her real cousin here. The Karry kids she had taken as her nieces. There was just something about Paranormal that got to her. She could not, and would not, consider any of them as family.

"I know," Rach said regardless of this reaction as she took a step forward, trying to change the direction of the conversation. "I know the truth."

"Know what?" Rae asked, confused. "What truth?"

"How you always felt you should be a twin. How you woke up at night almost feeling your twin but remembering you are not. We were meant to have a twin. Since we don't have one, we can be one another's," Rach said, hopeful, and Rae anger was turning to confusion.

"Look, I don't know what you think you know about me, but you don't," Rae sighed. "I never wanted a twin." Rae pulled her googles back down and straightened her helmet. "And I got things to do." Rae ran off and Rach watched her go.

"Well maybe now you can…" Accord stopped as Rach ran, chasing after her double. "Urgh, okay. Wait for them to slow down and then catch up." Accord muttered to herself, not liking being here. She knew how Rae felt about them and would have rather given Rae time to forget them before coming back here.

….

Rae ran an extremely long way, taking unnecessary turns and stopping small crimes, hoping to lose her trail before stopping in Nora and Henry's kitchen. Clark barked as Rae bent down to pet her dog, not looking at her aunt and uncle.

Things between Nora, Henry and Rae had been a little weird since Rae had killed Barry. The two had mourned and understood why Rae had to do it, but they had been secretive about something since. Talking something over without including her. Rae decided to give them time, so she had worked on her relationship with Kara.

"Rae we…" Nora started the moment Rae appeared, but was cut off by Rae.

"Don't," Rae said to them, confusing the two before Rach stopped inside the house, taking deep breath.

"Wow you're fast!" Rach said, taking a seat. She had barely been able to keep up with her double. "How can you be so much faster than me?"

"You don't use your powers," Rae said with a snarl. She knew her counterpart wasn't a hero; it was something else she hated about that world. She had always had the need to help people, to be out there, even if her father was alive and had not wanted her to be out there she would have gone. Paranormal's Rach had never done it, using her powers for other things rather than be a hero. She had to wonder why her Paranormal father didn't help her on the way to heroism.

"Rae?" Henry asked, looking between the two as the wind picked up and a portal opened. Accord stepped out of it, Clark now barking at the newcomers.

"I should have known," Acord sighed. "Mom… dad…"

"Another world," Nora muttered, catching on, remembering the Barrys she had seen before when her Barry had been outed as the Reverse Flash.

"The world that killed dad," Rae hissed.

"Oh," Nora didn't know how to react to that. Obviously, this Rachel and alternative daughter wouldn't have had anything to do with their Jay's death, so she didn't know what to say of their remark.

"Well, erm Rae… Anyway, we need to talk to you about something," Henry said.

"Later. I got an hour to go until I am meeting with the President at the rally," Rae gave her aunt and uncle a smile who had to give a small smile back.

"What's a Presi-bent?" Rach asked, curious at the strange word and making all three look at her confused.

"The leader of the country," Henry spoke cautiously at this.

"So... your General," Rach said, and Accord gave a giggle. Unlike her cousin, she was more used to the multiverse and the fact that their Earth government was a bit strange compared to the rest.

"No," Nora said. "He's a politician. We elected him to lead the country."

"Rach…" Accord said, seeing her cousin's confusion and decided to cut this short before it got out of hand. "Their government is different than ours. It's called a democracy. They vote on who rules their country." Accord turned to the three New Justice people. "You see, on our world the military oversees the government. Every country has a military-controlled government and their military chooses one person to be leader, like your President. We call them the General, even if their rank isn't necessary general."

Rae blinked for a moment shook her head. "I really hate your world," Rae said turning to her aunt and uncle who were looking curiously at the two Paranormal people. "I know you wanted to talk, but I'm going to catch you later." Before anyone could react, Rae was running and ran right through a wall – it seemed this little break at her aunt and uncle's house was just a stop to lose them. She had taken Clark with her and taken the Flash pup costume from the living room as she left.

"Oh man!" Rach complained standing up.

"Rach, you think it's time to let this go," Accord said. She had been willing to humor her cousin and bring her here, but Rae wasn't very willing to talk to them. Accord had known that from the off.

"No," Rach said and Accord groaned.

"Why are you here?" Nora asked, looking over the girl who was apparently her daughter. She and Henry looked at each other. Before Jay had died they thought of having another but taking in Rae had stopped that. It was interesting to see the child they could have had.

"She has this… twin thing," Accord said.

"I always thought I should have been a twin and I figured Rae felt the same. That we could be each other twin," Rach said, and Nora and Henry actually laughed at this. Rach pulled a face.

"Sorry it's just… Rae always liked her uniqueness," Nora said. "She never wanted a clone, a twin, or anything like that. She liked being the only one. Being a little speedster. Having her own unique history. Even the bad stuff. Knowing her cousin seemed to be a speedster and she didn't really exist on other Earths reaffirmed this. She likes being special."

"So what she hates us because we have a her too," Accord spoke up.

"No. She thought she would exist on other worlds eventually. Well she dislikes your world because of that Maxwell Lord guy. He was from your world and did kill her father. Almost killed her a few months back too," Nora frowned as she said this.

"I doubt a thousand apologies would even help her get over that," Accord looked down at this, knowing the history, having watched Rae closely for a while.

"But I thought…" Rach spoke up now trying to get back on track. She was so sure another her would know her feelings; would want to have a twin.

"Rae's biggest thing in life was her powers. Learning them. Growing into the Flash," Henry spoke up with a small smile as he talked to these two. He loved remembering his little girl. The childhood. He had enjoyed every minute of raising Rae, of doing what his brother could not. And he liked seeing the daughter he and Nora never had. Knowing what she could have looked like, what her personality would be like. It was just a shame they had never got the chance to have her, with Rae taking up all their time, but he did love Rae as his own.

"Hey. Wasn't she wearing the helmet and the goggles?" Rach asked, noticing the helmet and goggles on a nearby counter. She went up to them and picked them up. She knew the helmet; she had seen and held it many times. It was the one her father still wore as the Flash.

"She made a time remnant a few months ago," Nora explained, feeling uncomfortable talking about this. Talking about her son's death. "So, she now has an extra helmet and goggles."

"Oh. I need to show her," Rach said, putting the goggles on and confusing everyone.

"Show her what?" Accord asked confused as Henry and Nora shared a look.

"That I…" Rach said, tossing the helmet up in the air and catching it, "can be the Flash."

"Rach…" Accord moaned, seeing where this was going, but Rach had put the helmet on and ran out.

"That's not good," Accord said, shaking her head as her this-world parents looked on in shock. "I should follow her. It's nice to see there are other worlds besides mine where you two are still together." Accord told the two before leaving through one of her portals and leaving the two Allens alone and just a little bit confused.

"We still didn't get a chance to tell Rae," Nora said sadly.

"I'm thinking it's something that can wait right now," Henry said putting an arm around his wife and kissing his head. "She has other things to think of with her double."

-New Justice-

Accord was following her Rach as best she could – jumping from portal to portal as she chased the want-to-be-Flash – watching as Rach took out criminals in moves echoing what she'd seen her father do back home. Only she wasn't very good at it. Most of the criminals getting the better of Rach.

"Okay. That one was not even a meta human," Accord said rolling her eyes as Rach knocked out a bank robber. He was the first one she had really gotten the better of but his cohorts had gotten away.

She was impressed at her cousin determination, but not at her ability – Rach had never used her speed to fight crime, only ever using it around the house, playing with her dad or at her job; using it as a short cut and to make simple things faster, never wanting to be a hero like her dad until recently and only then she had doubts. Jay had even talked her out of it. But catching bullets, dodging attacks, and taking down the bad guy was not something she was used to.

"Meta-what? Don't you mean a Paranormal?" Rach stopped, taking a breath. Besides the helmet and goggles, she didn't have a real superhero outfit on, but she was wearing clothes that were made for fast runs.

"Not on this world," Accord explained. "They call them meta humans. Meta. But my point being, isn't it time to give up and go? Rae hates us and is never going to give you a chance. I tried to warn you before…"

"No, I've got to," Rach said but then was cut off by a flash of blue light. For a second, she thought it was Rae, but paused as she saw a speedster in a completely metallic outfit, mask and all. He grabbed her in a split second and then sped off.

Accord stood there, stunned for a minute. A speedster had just kidnapped her cousin. She could find her, but she couldn't take on a speedster. She needed someone fast and she only knew one person on this Earth. She groaned as she came to one conclusion.

-New Justice-

Rae was taking a breath. She was far out from the rally with Clark by her side, but it was time to run into it. She wasn't the Flash for awards though; she did it because she loved it. Loved helping. Loved her powers, and loved her team. But it was pretty awesome that the President of the United States wanted to give her a medal – and it was something that had never been done before for someone considered a civilian. It was in fact a new award completely. Who knows, maybe each member of her League would earn one in time?

She was about to run up when a blue portal opened and she had to stop short as Accord came out. Clark gave a growl. "Kind of in the middle of something…" Rae said, not wanting to deal with her alternate cousins at the moment.

"Rach was kidnapped," Accord said, seeming frantic as she said it. Rae paused, raising an eyebrow. "She was trying to be you… using your extra helmet and goggles to prove to you she could be the Flash."

"What?" Rae asked, getting madder at that. Her doppelgänger had taken her things and tried to take her identity! This was her earth, she was the Flash. No one else – not even an alternate her. "She took my stuff? Tried to take my identity?" Rae voiced this and Accord could hear the anger there. "Why would she do that?"

"She wanted to show you she could be your twin," Accord said, and Rae groaned. "But a speedster took her."

"Wait? A speedster? But I'm the only one…" Rae was confused by this. Rach turning up had annoyed her, but with her Barry dead she thought she was the only speedster on this world.

"Rae…" Accord continued, "I know you don't like us but you're the only one fast enough to save her." Rae sighed, a sad look on her face as she looked towards the distance. The crowds cheering, waiting for her. She had been looking forward to this. "Unless you don't want to…?"

Rae really wanted to go get the award, but even though she hated Paranormal and blamed them for her father's death, she could not let Rach die. "I'll call my team," Rae said going for her communicator. She needed the Justice League.

"No time," Accord said. "Besides, you're the only one fast enough." Before Rae could argue that her team would be a help, that they might not be as fast, but having them would give her an advantage a portal was opened. Accord pushed her through it, an annoyed Clark flew after her, and they were gone.

…..

Rach was thrown onto the floor in what appeared to be a warehouse. They had been running for a while, Rach not able to break from the hold of the man. It scared her. The moment they stopped the helmet dropped off her head and she put her hand on the goggles, lifting them to her forehead.

"I bet you thought you would never see me again," the speedster who had taken her said, his voice almost demonic. "It's been so long… I've been a prisoner for so long. I kept picturing what I would do to you when I got out."

Rach was confused, but before she could say anything else, a portal opened and out of it came her cousin with Rae and Flash Pup. Rae blinked, shocked at the change. Before she could yell at Accord for rushing her into this fight, the speedster turned around, it's blue armored eyes narrowing to look at her. Rae took a deep breath and gave a smirk, getting into her hero mode. "I think you got the wrong person," Rae said. Clark gave a growl next to her.

The speedster looked between the two Rachels. "One of your clones…" the speedster said, walking away from her. "And you came for her? I thought you were content to let them die." Rae raised an eyebrow, confused at the comment. The only thing that could be considered a clone that she had let die would be the time remnant. But that was in the distant past, and in that case, it was her 'clone' choosing death. "See what you did to me? Winning the finale battle was not enough for you! You had to trap me. Trap me in the very thing that gave us power. But you only made me stronger."

The words made no sense to Rae. She had no idea what this speedster was talking about. It was very rare for her to be in the dark like this. "I was being cute before, but I actually think you got the wrong person," Rae repeated, taking a step forward. "I don't know who you are." Rach stayed still on the floor, too afraid to do or say anything. Accord stayed back, waiting for her chance to get to her cousin without getting hurt. Clark stayed by his mistress's feet.

"You know who I am," the speedster growled, "or at least who I was. Because that man does not matter anymore, the boy I was before. No. Let me reintroduce you to the new me. I am Savitar, the God of Speed."

Savitar ran at Rae, who barely dodged the attack. This Savitar was fast; faster than her, actually. And she was without her team, on her own in this fight. She couldn't think about it now though as Savitar came at her again. She needed to fight. Clark flew up, trying to throw down freeze breath to help her, but Savitar managed to knock him aside in a powerful blow that only made Rae angrier.

Accord took the opportunity, the two fighting, light trials running around the room.

She ran to Rach. "Rach!" Accord said, running to her cousin. "You have to help her! You're the only one fast enough."

Rach gave her cousin a look before turning to the fighting two. They were fighting at speeds so fast, she could not even see them. She felt so useless. "No, I can't even see them!" Rach said, putting her hand on the extra helmet for a moment. "I'm not fast enough. I'm no Flash."

It was a few moments after that the two stopped. Savitar pushing Rae to the wall as she cried out and he stabbed her with part of his suit, a metal spike among the other metal. Rae moaned, not looking good. There was blood all over her and she was taking deep breaths, clearly in pain. "I will kill you slowly for what you did to me," Savitar hissed.

"Not… to… day," Rae struggled to get out, vibrating her hand and using it to chop off the piece of Savitar's suit in her shoulder. Savitar screamed, as though it was actually attached to him and hurt when separating. Then a blue portal opened up behind him – Accord had taken the opportunity to help her alternate cousin, even if Rach couldn't. Clark flew at him now, pushing him through the portal and the portal closed behind Savitar, leaving Clark standing there. Clark turned to his mistress, looking up at her.

Rae then collapsed falling to the floor. She had no strength to do anything else. She had never felt so defenseless before; not even against Barry. Barry had been her equal, they had been able to match each other. Savitar though was faster than her. He had made her defenseless. But right now, she was breathing in pain. Not able to move.

"Rae…?" A voice said, and she saw Accord appear over her. "Oh god… all the blood." Accord looked over Rae; her costume was ripped, blood was coming from open wounds, and bones clearly looked broken. Clark moaned sadly, and Rae did not have the strength to comfort him. She was barely conscious.

"We need to get her help," Rach said, moving over cautiously.

"I know where to bring her," Accord nodded, taking Rae's helmet off her head so she did not lose it as Rach picked her up. Accord opened a portal and they all went through.

-New Justice-

"Where is she?" Kara asked, coming out of the zap tunnel into Watchtower. Everyone from the Justice League had been watching TV to see their leader accept the award but were shocked when she did not show up. So, as the news was joking about the President getting stood up, the Justice League was looking for their leader.

"On it," Adam was saying, already in the base and on the computer, ready to track the Flash's whereabouts.

It was only moments later that a portal opened and out came two Rachel Garricks, Clark, and one Accord. "She needs help," Accord said, Rae in Rach's arms. Krypto, who had come in with Kara, went to comfort his sad son as Kara ran to the group.

"Rae!" Kara called, knowing the bleeding one was her girlfriend. Kara took a deep breath; Rae was barely conscious. Rae didn't respond to her girlfriend. It scared Kara to the core. "We need our doctor."

"On it," Donna said, running to the zap tunnel as Kara picked Rae up and brought her to the medical area of Watchtower. Kara had to keep Rae alive until Caitlin Snow got there. She was the only one with any medical experience, being a trained vet, but it was hard seeing Rae like this.

Rach took the helmet off her head and then took the one Accord had. Taking off the goggles as well she put them all down. "These belong to her," Rach said making the group look at her.

-New Justice-

Caitlin was walking out of the hospital, a box with some of the things from her locker under one arm. She was on the phone with Daphne, telling her sister what had happened.

"They can't do that! I mean they can given the prejudice against metas, despite a lot of them saving their lives, but they can't do this…" Daphne was saying.

"They are not getting away with this," Caitlin agreed.

"Doctor Snow?" A voice spoke, and Caitlin looked to see Wonder Girl standing before her.

"Not now, Wonder Girl," Caitlin said, wanting to continue to complain to her sister.

"The Flash is injured. She will die if you don't come," Donna said calmly, which made Caitlin pause and turn to the Amazonian in shock.

"I'm going to have to talk to you later…" Caitlin said to her sister.

"Go," Daphne said, having heard Donna's comment as well. Caitlin hung up the phone.

"Take me to her," Caitlin said, and was picked up in a moment and flown out.

It was a few minutes later they were in Watchtower. Caitlin paused, never having been in this base before, but she had a patient. She dropped the box to the floor as she followed Donna in the unfamiliar base.

She was led to the medical area to see Kara in her Supergirl outfit taking care of Rae's wounds. Kara had ripped opened Rae's costume to get a better look at some of the cuts. "She has multiple deep wounds. A couple of broken bones and of course…" Kara pointed to the spike of Savitar's suit still lodged into her girlfriend's shoulder.

"We're going to need some pain medication," Caitlin said. Rae had seemed to have lost conscious now, but even unconscious this could hurt.

"No good. Her system is too fast. It will burn out in seconds," Kara said. "Everything… has to be without medication." Kara's hands were shaking as she talked, tears in her eyes and Caitlin noticed it.

"Are you able to help me or is this too much?" Caitlin asked seriously.

Kara was silent for a moment but then saw the necklace she had given Rae. It was still on her neck; covered in blood, but it was still there. Kara gave a sad smile. "Save my girlfriend's life? I can do this," Kara said.

"Okay then," Caitlin said, deciding not to make a big deal over the two dating. In a normal hospital Kara would not be allowed on this case, but right now Kara was all assistance Caitlin had. "Then we need to take care of this shoulder first."

….

"What world are you from?" Sara asked the two, knowing they had to be from another world. With Caitlin now with Rae and Kara, all they had to do was figure out what happened and pray for the best.

"Paranormal," Accord was the one to answer, hesitating in the presence of Rae's Justice League, and multiple people groaned. They knew how Rae felt about that world.

"And what are you doing here?" Sara asked, a little more stiffly now as Laurel joined her sister. Accord and Rach looked at each other but told them about why they showed up.

"I was trying to be the Flash, to prove myself," Rach was explaining after telling them of their first encounter and their brief stop at Henry and Nora's. "But then this Savitar… thing came out of nowhere and took me."

"He mistook Rach for Rae," Accord stated. "So I found Rae myself. I didn't think there would be time to call you – I know what Reverse Flash did to her old League and I wouldn't be the cause that again, leading you to him, so I sort of just took her and Flash Pup to where Savitar had taken my Rach…"

"So, let me get this straight." Sara interrupted the two, holding out a hand. "You showed up to try to convince Rae you two could be twins. You tried to be her and failed epically… and then got kidnapped… leading Rae to get beat up saving you." Accord and Rach nodded.

"Yea-ah," Accord looked down at this as Rach looked a little lost now. "Like I said, I know Rae's history with Reverse Flash and if this Savitar was anything like that…"

"You rushed her into a fight she was not ready for," Sara said, angry herself. "If she dies it is your fault!" Accord took a step back at that, not sure how to react. Laurel though looked curiously at these two world hoppers, ignoring her sister's outburst.

"Did you really think we could not help?" Aqualad said. "We are all-powerful heroes. We might not all be fast but we work together for a reason. We are more powerful together."

"Together there is nothing we cannot do," Selena, Aquagirl, agreed with her boyfriend.

"Hey. My dad was part of a League like you – emphasis on the 'was'." Rach suddenly snapped at that. "They thought there was nothing they could stop together until it all went south. Now he's on his own." All this negativity was getting to her. She knew this was sort of her fault though. "Besides, what's to say this Savitar wouldn't have gone at her during this award ceremony?"

"If he had taken her there, we would have seen. The League would have been able to track her and help her fight," M'Gann spoke up. Rach rolled her eyes at this, but Accord silenced her cousin before she could speak up.

"And Rae is different to you," Dinah pointed out. "If Savitar had went after her right out she would have reacted different. It would have been a completely different ball game."

"And the Justice League has been around on this world for a long time," Jon, one of the three Green Lanterns stated.

"In fact, not long after your world killed Jay Garrick was it formed and has existed in one form or another. When the old League died the new League was put together because we're needed," Adam added. "Whatever your League was we're different. We stood up against the Reverse Flash together and won." Accord and Rachel assuming their league would not have been of used annoyed him.

"You should go," Winn said quietly, glaring at the two.

"I need to know if she'll live," Accord said, Rach silent now, and Sara nodded. Letting these two stay for the knowledge.

Attention turned away from the Paranormal duo after that, but Laurel was curious as she moved over to Accord and Rach, a lone member of the League willing to talk to them.

"I'm sorry," Laurel muttered quietly as both turned to look at her.

"What for? It's us who should be sorry. We came to your world and ruined it. Again," Accord muttered.

"Rae… she has a thing against your world," Laurel explained, "A lot of bad blood."

"Trust me, I know," Accord muttered. "I tried to explain to Rach before… and now Rae…"

"She'll pull through," Laurel muttered. "She's the Flash. A symbol of hope for this planet. The worlds longest running hero, no pun intended. She's strong and brave and loyal. She won't go without a fight; at least not this fight. And by the sounds of it this Savitar is not going away. Rae will be up to fight him. Wonder where he came from though? Rae the only speedster since Barry died. Maybe…."

"We didn't bring him," Accord stated, getting where Laurel was coming from. "I don't know where he was from. He could be from a different earth but he did not come from us." Accord didn't want this world thinking they had brought him here.

"That's interesting to know," Laurel muttered, not sure what else to say now. She felt sympathetic to these two world hoppers; after all, events escalated beyond anything they or Rae could have predicted, but it was also true that whenever their Earth came here, they usually came with trouble. First was Jay's death over 20 years ago, then was the ordeal with Maxwell Lord a few months ago and now was this Savitar and Rae's injuries. Who knows what would happen next?

…

It was hours later that Caitlin came up to the group, covered in blood herself and exhausted but seemingly pleased.

"She lost a lot of blood; had a lot of really deep cuts, and broken bones. If she was anyone else she would have been dead before I got here," Caitlin explained. "But she's not anyone else – she is the Flash. She'll survive." A breath of relief went through the Justice League. Their Leader would survive. "But even with her fast healing it will take some time for her to heal completely. She's asleep right now and Supergirl is with her, but I am going to stay here." Caitlin kicked her box still on the floor. "Besides, it's not like I have anywhere else to go."

"Thank you, Doctor Snow," Sara said – with Rae out, and Kara with her, she was acting leader of the League. "Now you two can go." She addressed the two from Paranormal before turning to Adam. "We need to make some statement, to explain why the Flash didn't turn up at her own award ceremony. Something that doesn't say what happened. Just like saying something came up and Flash was unavailable."

"On it," Adam nodded now, moving back to the computers.

Accord glanced at Rach now, opening a portal home. Rach gave a look at the two helmets nearby, before following her cousin out.

-Paranormal Earth-

"Well, where could they be?" Henry and Nora had come to Jay's house, looking for their daughter but had been told that Rach had been gone all day too.

Jay didn't know where the two were; he had sped around the cities trying to locate them but had come up with nothing. Soon though, a portal opened in the lounge, and out came the two missing kids, covered in dried blood.

"Rach!" Jay called, taking in the blood as he went to hug his daughter, but Henry and Nora remained in position as they realized properly what had happened.

"Amy, you brought Rach to another world?" Nora asked, knowing what had happened the minute the two had appeared.

"There's no rule saying I cannot bring someone with me," Accord defended.

"And you're covered in blood!" Jay now pointed out, but the girls ignored this.

"It was my idea dad," Rach spoke up, to get blame off her cousin. "I wanted to go to… what do they call it?"

"New Justice," Accord said.

"Yeah New Justice. To see the version of me who had came here once," Rach said, and her dad, uncle and aunt groaned. "I just… I thought…"

"She thinks she has a twin," Accord muttered.

"And you thought that Rachel would be one?" Jay pointed out, a little taken aback by this as he looked to his daughter.

"I hate her," Rach kicked the nearby chair. "She didn't even want to try and then… well, if she didn't hate us before. She might hate us now."

"What did you do?" Jay asked, wondering. "Is that her blood…?"

"Yeah, but she's fine – or at least, will be," Accord explained. "Long story short," Accord sighed, "she tried to be the Flash." She pointed to Rach who was sitting now on the arm of the nearby couch, arms folded and an annoyed scowl on her face. "She got her ass kicked a couple of times, then got kidnapped by an evil speedster with a god complex. I rushed Rae into saving her without her team and nearly got her killed."

"Is she okay?" Joan asked, concerned for the alternate version of her daughter as she entered the room, glad to see the kids as she had been calling around their friend's homes to see if they were there.

"She'll live," Rach spoke up. "But I was useless. She said I did not know my powers well and she's right. I don't. I can't be a hero."

"You never wanted to be," Jay said. "Then after she turned up you did, but like I said back then, you don't need to be. I'm around."

"Yeah," Rach confirmed sitting down. "But I had you and mom. She didn't. When she turned up and I saw what I could be…"

Accord chuckled making eyes turn to her. "Sorry Rach, but after Rae showed up here I got curious about alternate yous. I had to look at worlds not on the system, since most of them do not have a Rachel Garrick, but I found some other ones. Some of them have both parents gone, some only one, and some have both like you, but all are in some way a hero."

"What?" Rach asked. "They became heroes even with both parents? Why didn't you say before?"

"It's the same thing with Barry." Accord ignored the second question. "He usually becomes a hero – unless he becomes a villain. You see, our world is different from their worlds. Not bad-different, just… different. We're more content to let the government handle things now. They have more of the desire of having to stand up. Besides, their worlds have had situations where they needed good people with great powers to become heroes to face bad people with great powers. Like Uncle Jay used to. But with our military-run government, we have not had the need. It's not Uncle Jay and Aunt Joan that makes you not a hero, it's the world you live in now. Take it as good or bad."

"Well I'm not content anymore," Rach said turning to her dad suddenly. "I want you to teach me. No backing down now. Teach my powers…. for real."

Jay sighed as he looked to his wife. "If you're sure," Jay said, and then nodded. "Okay, we can start tomorrow."

Post Chapter Note 1: Okay, so the new villain is here and is Savitar… One thing I have to say though is SAVITAR IS NOT BARRY ALLEN HERE! I already did an evil Barry for this Earth in season 1. He is dead. Savitar is someone else entirely. Also, notice how everyone, even Savitar, referred to him as a male, even the kids at the start? That's because Savitar IS NOT RAE either. Someone new. Someone this season will reveal.

Post Chapter Note 2: Season 2 has a lot of fun plans. One coming up I'm super-excited for, but regardless, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter.

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	2. Out of Commission

New Justice; Trials of the League

Disclaimer: same as always.

Note: hey everyone remember last season when I did a crossover with Prime and said Sigma part would be out eventually. Well he uploaded the first of two chapters of the crossover is up. So go check it out.

Beta Note: Please can we not judge a whole world on just one or two characters? Would you judge New Justice on Frankie, alone? Or Karry on the late Jax's bad attitude? No, you wouldn't, so please don't judge this world solely on Accord or Rach. Let's face it though, Paranormal got off to a bad start, Millie and I made plans which backfired on me, and it hasn't improved since then. What doesn't help is that I don't get the chance to write for this world, and that most of the opinion/interaction with them comes from a character/story who don't value the world, but all that is to change. On our Facebook page I have been asking for ideas on how to improve this world, and with the criticism here too – all of which I value greatly – I have ideas now on how to make this world better, with the two main negative factors being POD/Amanda Waller and the militant government, and I'm please to say, this will be dealt with in a very unique way. So look out for the Millma Verse Tale regarding this world soon. Thank you all.

Out of Commission

Kara sat by Rae's side. It had been a long night and Rae was still asleep. She hadn't moved at all with her injuries. Kara and Caitlin had managed to get her into some pajamas and Kara had cleaned off the necklace and put it back on her. Clark laid by the foot of the bed with Krypto curled up next to him.

"Supergirl," Caitlin muttered, rubbing her eyes as she moved back into the medical wing. She had spent the night in Watchtower. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Some," Kara answered looking up at her. Rae's Flash suit was on one of the beds, completely ripped and torn – it was unwearable. Her two helmets and goggles were placed next to the fabric.

"You should sleep," Caitlin said, concerned about Kara.

"I'm an alien," Kara stated simply, "and Kryptonian. I don't need as much sleep as humans." Kara put a hand on Rae's forehead. The only thing she had done since was call Chris to let him know she would not be home. "She's healing slower than she should." Kara stared at Rae waiting for those eyes to open.

"She was really badly hurt," Caitlin pointed out. "You know as well as I do that will take its toll, but she's healing. By tonight she will be completely healed, I suspect. And the sleep is good for her." Kara nodded, knowing Caitlin was right.

"Um… Supergirl?" Another voice asked, and Kara looked to see Sara at the door, dressed still as the White Canary – the only thing missing was her mask. "We have a problem. I'd take care of it but Red Tornado says I need to get you." Red Tornado had become an advisor to the leaders, after all, having been in the old Justice League longer than even Rae, he knew all the rules and all the protocols and had all Justice League files in his system.

"Handle it," Kara said simply, turning back to Rae. She did not want to leave her side.

"The thing is… it's a red," Sara said, making Kara look up in shock.

"What's a red?" Caitlin asked, not sure about the term being used, but it sounded bad.

"It means all hands on deck," Kara said.

"And we're down our leader," Sara pointed out, and Kara turned to look at Rae. She knew it was her responsibility to lead the League in the event of a Red with Rae down, and Rae would want her to go lead the League, not mope around.

Kara bent down and kissed Rae's forehead. "I'll be back soon," Kara whispered. "Dr. Snow…"

"I'm here," Caitlin said with a nod. "I got her."

Kara started to move out, but Krypto barked. "Stay here," Kara told her dog, looking at Clark. That puppy was going nowhere, and it was better for Krypto to stay with his still sleeping son. "So, fill me in." Kara added to Sara as they left the medical area heading for the main room.

"Starling," Sara said. "Two magic users. A man and woman. They seem to be causing chaos in the city. Reason unknown."

"Oh, it's got way passed that," Adam said as they entered the room. The entire League still inside. "Facial recognition got a hit on the man. Damien Darhk."

"Not possible," Laurel and Dinah said together both seeming annoyed.

"Who's Damien Darhk?" Kara asked, not having heard the name before.

"Magic user," Winn said. "Caused problems in Starling years ago. Killed by Team Arrow back in the day, before they were in the Justice League actually."

"It was one of the deciding factor that got them in," Red Tornado said, remembering the vote clearly. The tides had turned in their favor with the defeat of Darhk.

"So, did Team Arrow screw up or do we have a zombie on our hands?" Kara asked.

"Zombie," Sara, Laurel, and Dinah all said together.

"Either way, it seems he's trying to take revenge on the city that rose up against him," Adam said, the live footage of Damien Darhk on the TV. "No clue who the girl with him is."

"So, what's the plan?" Donna said, hand going for her sword. She was standing next to Selena who had her trident in her hand – the two had been getting along well lately.

Eyes were on Kara and Kara took a breath, feeling nervous. She had to make a plan, and this was the first time without Rae taking the lead.

"Okay," Kara said, eyes going to Winn. "We go in, Winn freezes them, we knock them out and get them in a prison cell. We'll figure out the return from the dead thing later. Let's move out."

The Justice League jumped up as a Zap Tunnel to Starling was opened. Each member going through, except Sara and Kara, who took a step back, pausing momentarily. "I've never led the League in a big situation like this," Sara said to Kara as she put on her mask.

"Me either," Kara responded, wanting Rae to wake up more than ever right now. Rae would have had a better plan than her, and made it look easy. "Rae was always here…" Kara put a hand on Sara's shoulder now. "But it's the reason why there's a second and third in command – for when she's not here. This is our test. Come on, let's go."

Sara and Kara moved through the Zap Tunnel, the last of the League to head to Starling.

"Okay me, M'Gann, and Donna will draw their attention," Kara said over the coms, a plan coming together. "Red Tornado, get Winn in position. Everyone else stay back and keep a watchful eye. White Canary, if things go south lead the rest of the League in."

"That's right baby doll," Damien Darhk was speaking to the girl, as Kara landed in front of her. "Oh, a Super. Interesting…" he wasn't very Zombie-like, at least not one Kara knew.

"I think this has gone on long enough," Kara stated as Red Tornado said in her ear that he and Winn were in position. "Freeze!"

Damien Darhk and the girl froze for a moment with Winn's power, but before anyone else could move, they moved slowly and with a jolt were moving quickly once more, Darhk raising his hand up to Kara now as she felt herself fly up in the air, unwillingly.

"What?" Winn voice was heard over the coms, as Kara tried to control her flight. She hated magic.

"Why does that always work for Flash," Kara mumbled, using freeze breath to distract Darhk now. Whenever Rae commanded Winn's power, he always managed to freeze their enemy.

Kara landed again in front of Damien Darhk, who turned to the girl with him and together they held their hands in a pincer movement in Kara's direction, and she felt her airways closing – her Kryptonian physiology nothing against this magic. She struggled for air, faintly remembering Clark telling her they were weak to magic years ago. "Did you really think your parlor tricks would work on us?" Damien Darhk said.

"Why…?" Kara tried, struggling to breathe.

"This city took away any chance I could to raise my baby. But she brought me back, my own daughter brought her father back from death," Darhk informed her.

"And no Team or Justice League is going to stop us now," the young woman, Damien's daughter, added at that.

"Move in!" Sara ordered, seeing their Second in trouble.

"Throw out your strongest attacks," Kara managed to mumble, lighting up her eyes with heat vision as Donna took her sword to run at them. M'Gann froze for a moment, worried, before joining her friends and Red Tornado. Kara felt the Darhk's hold on her loosen as both were distracted by the other League members and after a moment, she was free of them.

Kara was on the floor now and looked up at the fight above her. Damien and his daughter were blocking every attack and holding their own against every member of the League. They had no magic users to help in this fight – this would be harder than she thought.

-New Justice-

Caitlin was sitting on a bed and looking through her box of possessions when she heard a groan and saw the Flash move. Slowly, Rae opened her eyes and carefully sat up. Clark barked and jumped up, licking Rae face. "Clark, I love you, but move," Rae muttered with a small hiss of pain – Clark had hit a sour spot but backed down and remained on the bed as Krypto came up to check on Rae. Rae giving him a pet.

"Careful," Caitlin said smoothly, standing up and not wanting Rae to hurt herself as she moved.

"Doctor Snow," Rae said, taking her hand and finding the necklace on her neck with it, happy she did not lose it in the fight. "I supposed I have you to thank for the fact I am still breathing?"

"Well myself and your powers," Caitlin commented, knowing Rae's powers had a big part of Rae still being alive.

"Where's K… Supergirl?" Rae asked, nearly using Kara's real name in front of a civilian. She looked around for her girlfriend, expecting Kara to be there. To be there for her.

"They had a Red…?" Caitlin said unsure, making Rae frown.

"I've got to…" Rae never finished her sentence as she moaned in pain. The movement she had made to get up causing it.

"You're going nowhere," Caitlin said quickly. "Doctor's orders."

Rae was not listening to Caitlin though, as her eyes found her outfit. Rae ignored the pain as she moved to it, taking the destroyed outfit in her hands. She remembered when she first saw the outfit… when Frankie had given it to her. She remembered all the take downs, all the times she had with her old League and her new League while wearing this. She loved this outfit. Since she had become the Flash, any alternations, growth spurts, or rips in it had been easily fixed but this was not. The outfit was beyond repair. Tears appeared in Rae's eyes at the destruction of something that had been such a big part of her life for nine years.

"Are you crying over an outfit?" Caitlin asked, unsure.

"It's not just an outfit…" Rae said, knowing someone who was not a superhero would not be able to understand that. Rae turned with a hiss and sat back down on her bed. She knew she had to let her body heal, but she kept her hands on the outfit, holding it close to her body and almost hugging it. "It's a part me," Rae noticed the box near Caitlin. "What's with the box?" She changed the topic.

"Well, your Wonder Girl got me after I was finished clearing out my locker," Caitlin said, resentment to her old boss coming back to her and Rae looked on, confused. "I was fired."

"Fired!?" Rae said in shock. "But you're an amazing doctor! Why would they fire you?"

"Because of other factors they won't get away with," Caitlin said, her anger building as her hand then lit on fire, a fire ball accidently jumping towards Rae. Rae was about to move in shock, but before she had to two freeze breaths from Krypto and Clark, which hit the fire, evaporating it easily.

Rae sat for a moment, looking at Caitlin who was staring back at her. "Okay… I was not expecting that one," Rae spoke after a moment of silence.

-New Justice-

Kara flew up in the air to see the fight. No matter what they threw at them Damien and his daughter, they were deflecting it all. And the League was getting weak.

"This is not working," Kara said, a thought coming to her as she watched. "Red Tornado, how did Team Arrow, who had no powers, defeat him?"

"The city rose up," Red Tornado said in her ear. "According to the magic users we had in the League, the city rising up against Damien Darhk and the hope they put in Team Arrow let the team bypass the magic. It bought him down."

"Then it's not us," Kara said, an idea coming to her. "White Canary, I need you to lead a retreat. Keep the two in sight but keep our League safe."

"What are you doing?" Sara asked.

"Inspiring hope," Kara replied, flying up and using her x-ray vision – she found a large crowd of people hiding in the mall crashed right through the ceiling landing in front of them.

"Everyone cellphone out now!" Kara demanded. "Record." The people were taken aback before cellphones were out and record buttons were pushed. Kara had to think.

"Several years ago, the magic user Damien Darhk had this city at his mercy, but the people of Starling City revolted against him, they defeated him as a city. As a people. Today the man is back, and he's more powerful than ever. We are down members, but we are not out. Magic is not something we are going to defeat easily, so to do it we need your help. If you're in Starling, we need you to rise up again. We need you to join us and believe in us. If you're not in Starling, you can help by sending your thoughts to us. Believing in the Justice League. It might seem stupid, but your hope and belief will be the key to our victory. There is magic in words, in thoughts… help the Justice League." Kara paused for a moment, indicating to the people turn off their recordings.

"Everyone, post that on every website. Social media. Everywhere. Email it to Lois Lane." Kara grabbed a nearby piece of paper and wrote down her foster mother email address, handing it one of the people who had recorded. "Send it to the Daily Planet. To CatCo. Now, go."

Kara saw people typing on their phones and knew they were complying, so she flew out of the hole she made in the ceiling, rejoining the League who had retreated some way, giving the magic users some space. "Well… let's hope my idea works," Kara said.

-New Justice-

"It's hard to explain," Caitlin said of the fireball she had produced.

"You're a meta human with fire abilities," Rae said simply. She was lying down on the bed, but the top of the bed was at an incline now, so she was in a sitting up position. Clark was next to her too, snuggled close and sitting on the ripped remains of Rae's outfit. Krypto was sitting on the floor, looking up at Caitlin. "Sort of the opposite of Crystal." Rae's mind was putting things together. "Hang on. Washington State… You're the new hero we heard of! We were going to send someone to look for you. You're doing good. Crystal would be proud."

"Thanks," Caitlin said, sitting on a bed opposite. "But it got me fired. I saved a family from a burning car with my boss present. There's discrimination against meta humans, prejudices. Doctor Jones said if it was revealed I was a meta, no one will want me as their doctor. Also said I cannot be both a doctor and a hero. I have to choose. It's wrong, and I will sue them. They cannot fire me for being a meta human."

"Actually… not a good idea," Rae said, shaking her head as she took in the information.

"What?" Caitlin asked, her hands lighting up on fire again. Krypto growled out and Clark gave a bark.

"Whoa," Rae said holding up a finger. "Calm down Wild Fire. Do you know my real name?"

"Well the Justice League watched yours and that jerk's break up video about 11 times with me there, and I believe he called you Rain?" Caitlin said. Rae was taken aback at the same name Cat Grant used to address her. She wasn't expecting that.

"Don't you go all Ms. Grant on me. It's Rae," Rae said, not believing Caitlin had just called her that. "Rachel actually – Rachel Joan Garrick, but everyone calls me Rae." Rae normally did not like to give her full name out, but with Caitlin it was easy. She had helped the League a few times and was Crystal's sister. She was family.

"The point of this reveal…?" Caitlin asked.

"I'm getting there. Do you know what I do for a job?" Rae asked.

"You work for Cat Grant, so you're a reporter," Caitlin said, and Rae actually laughed, but the movement caused pain in Rae's shoulder.

"Ow, that's weird," Rae said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "But no, I'm her personal chef. The point being, if people knew who I was, they would treat me differently. I would be a meta human and a hero. Certainly not Rae the chef anymore. If you sue and reveal you're a meta human, you might win a lawsuit, but you will be treated differently. Even hated. You will lose being Caitlin the doctor, no matter what."

"I've already lost being a doctor," Caitlin pointed out.

"You saved me," Rae pointed out. "And Caitlin, your boss was right about being a hero and being a doctor. It's the reason why I do not work for a restaurant, because it would be harder to get out on short notice. You either have to be like Supergirl or Black Canary and run the company. Be the boss in a way so you can get out when you need to. Or be like me, Stopwatch, Atom and others and have jobs that you can balance with super hero work. Or you could be like White Canary, Wonder Girl, Miss. Martian, and the Aquas and not have a job."

Caitlin laughed but gave a smile. "What do you want?" Rae asked, smiling herself. She knew what she wanted Caitlin to choose, but this was Caitlin's decision. Caitlin had to decide if being a hero was her. It was something everyone in her League had decided on for themselves and now it was Caitlin's turn. Rae could not pressure her.

"Well… I want to continue being the Justice League's doctor," Caitlin voiced, that decision being easy.

"Oh, you have no choice there," Rae said with a smirk. "That job is yours whether you want it or not. We will keep coming to you."

Caitlin gave a laugh and then stood up, going to pace the room. She had to think: She became a doctor to save lives, but she had given up other passions to become a doctor. She had always liked researching, the science behind her field. "I can save lives as a hero," Caitlin said. "And… I could teach. Teach people how to save lives and I could work at a university. Do research maybe…"

"Does this mean…?" Rae asked, having to make sure.

"I want to be a hero," Caitlin said, turning around to face Rae. "I want to be like my sister."

"Nice," Rae said, going to move but hissing in pain. Clark moaned at that.

"And I think I should check your injuries," Caitlin said, going over to Rae.

-New Justice-

"We have people coming out here," Adam said into the com. "Should we…"

"No," Kara said, seeing people coming out of nearby buildings. Some brought weapons with them, and some were just yelling. "The city is rising up! Time to attack again." The Justice League had been trying to maintain control without confrontation. "I got the daughter. Black, Red, Atom, and one Aqua with me. Lanterns, keep an eye on the city. We do not want anyone getting hurt. Everyone else with White against Damien Darhk."

Kara landed right in front of the two magic users. "Seems the city is rising up again," Kara said to the two, who seemed to be looking around at everyone coming. Damien used magic to magic to attack one citizen, but a Green Lantern easily protected them.

The entire Justice League came around their leader.

"Justice League!" A chant started, and soon the city was filled with the voices, with chants.

"You really think this will stop us?" Damien's daughter called.

"Yes, I do," Kara said, lighting up her eyes and aiming at the girl, who barely stopped it with her hand, but Kara kept it up. Laurel sent out a canary scream and the girl stopped it from hitting her as well. Aqualad sent water at her, Red Tornado sent wind, and Atom fired his blasters.

Meanwhile Donna got in between Damien and his daughter. Donna moved in with her sword and Selena with her trident. "Ladies, I was a member of the League of Assassins," Damien called with a chuckle.

"Seems we have something in common then," Sara called, bo staff in hand. Winn came up holding, out his arm to use a weapon in his suit. Dinah fired one of her canary fires at Damien which he easily stopped by starting to choke her. Sara went to use her bo staff on her causing a distraction that let Dinah free.

At that moment Winn fired, making Damien Darhk dodge, M'Gann came up on this back but Damien dodged the attack, turning around to fight M'Gann. Donna and Selena went to attack him, but Damien once again dodged, using his magic to throw them back. Dinah sent out a scream too at him, but he used his magic to swipe them all aside. Sara moved in at that, she going one-on-one with Darhk.

Donna came up, and Damien used his magic to block the sword and tossed Sara back.

At that moment Sara heard a door slam and turned to see a car come up. "Hey, white bird," the guy in the car was taking a shot gun out of a back of the trunk and tossed it to Sara who caught it.

"It's Canary, but thanks!" Sara replied, grabbing the gun as the man took out a bat himself.

At that moment, all the attacks Kara and the others were sending at the girl seemed to explode, knocking the girl back. Damien stopped fighting with all the members to turn.

"Nora doll!" He cried, his daughter unconscious from the attack.

That was when Sara aimed the gun and shot him right in the head. His body stood for a moment, shocked, before collapsing in a heap. Sara stepped forward.

"And that's how you kill a zombie, boys and girls," Sara said with a smirk.

"Is she dead…?" Jade asked the three Lanterns, landing. They had been flying around, stopping any damage from the fight from hurting any of the people Kara had gotten to rise up and help them.

"No," Kara said, shaking her head. She could hear her heartbeat. "Just knocked out. Does meta human containment keep magic users under control?"

Before anyone could say anything, a new voice spoke up.

"Actually… I'll take her," the voice said, and they turned to see Rip Hunter standing before them.

"Rip Hunter," Kara said giving him a look – the man who had come once for the Spear of Destiny. "What are you doing here?"

"She's from the future," Rip said. "She time traveled; got her father's body and brought him back to life… I was having a lot of trouble locating her until you knocked her out. Now as always, good job Justice League, but she's my department."

"Your call Supergirl," Red Tornado said, making sure Kara knew she had the say here. She did not have to give the girl over to Rip if she decided not to.

Kara looked at the girl and then back at Rip Hunter. "Take her," Kara said, and Rip Hunter went to picked up the girl.

"Well, now that that's settled," Rip Hunter said, Nora in his arms, "goodbye, and oh Supergirl have fun on your triple date." Rip Hunter walked away, seeming to disappear – but the group knew he had disappeared into his cloaked ship. Everyone turned to Kara.

"Triple date?" Sara asked, but Kara shrugged having no idea what he meant.

"Someone grab him," Kara said, pointing at Damien Darhk's dead body as Sara returned the shot gun to its owner and the Justice League left to a cheer.

-New Justice-

"What's the plan with this guy?" Donna asked as they appeared in Watchtower. She had Damien Darhk body over her shoulder.

The League looked at each other. "Well we normally do not bring dead bodies to Watchtower," a voice spoke, and they looked to see Rae standing at the doorway. She was in her pajamas still, her Flash outfit tucked under her arm. One of the helmets was on her head. Krypto appeared next to her with the other helmet on his own head, and Clark next to him, goggles in his mouth.

"Rae," Kara said, running up to her and bringing her into a hug.

"Ow!" Rae said, hissing in pain.

Kara backed, away clearly upset she had hurt Rae. "I'm sorry," Kara said.

"It's okay," Rae said with a smile. She had enjoyed the hug, even with it causing pain.

"Are you okay?" Jon asked. The League had let the two have their moment, but everyone was concerned for their leader.

"No," Rae said, making everyone look at each other. "Look at this outfit..." Rae said, holding up the outfit, tears again in her eyes. "It's ruined. Completely ruined!"

"But she's in one piece," Caitlin said, appearing in the room as well. "A little sore still, but that should disappear by tomorrow."

"Your body in one piece, but that outfit is wrecked," Sara said with a nod. "Sorry Flash."

"I think I should take you home and we can relax for the night," Kara said, kissing the top of Rae's head.

"Oh that sounds so good, but we have a triple date," Rae said putting a hand on Kara shoulder and Winn gasped; he had heard of Rip Hunter time traveler, not having been in the League when Rip had joined them last, but for someone from the future to know when Supergirl and The Flash's triple date was happening seemed odd.

"Triple date? That's actually happening?" Kara moaned. "Who with?"

"I never got the chance to say…" Rae groaned, she'd been injured by Savitar before she could even tell Kara. "We're going out with Iris and Eddie, and Wally and his new, mysterious girlfriend…" Kara moaned at this. She didn't like socializing like this, but if Rae was still determined to go, even injured like she was, Kara would put up with it. "Go home get into a nice dress." Rae continued. "I got to go home as well for a dress. I'll text you the location."

"What do we do with this?" Donna asked again, dropping the body onto the floor now, "Where to put him to make sure he does not come back to life again."

"Want us to throw it into a volcano like we did Reverse Flash?" M'Gann asked and Rae paused at that. Rae had asked Nora and Henry if they wanted to bury Barry for real, but with nine years of decay on the body and multiverse alternates showing up under the pretense of being their Barry, the two decided not to go through the trouble. They told Rae to get rid of him, so Rae had brought him to a volcano to put Barry officially in the past – with some tears as well. He was still her cousin.

"Just toss it into space," Rae said after a moment. "Oh, and membership meeting tomorrow morning." Everyone frowned at this. "Our doctor has been keeping a secret from us. She's the fire meta hero we have heard about. So Wild Fire is getting a vote." Rae gave Caitlin a smile at this. "Clark, come on."

Clark barked as Rae opened a Zap Tunnel and they left. Kara took the helmet off Krypto and left the extra helmet there before going herself. She decided not to argue about the triple date now; she was just so relieved Rae was up and running around again.

"She's going to need a new outfit," Winn turned to Adam now, who gave a smirk.

"Yes… she will," Adam said with a smirk back before turning to Caitlin. "Do you need a suit?" Caitlin nodded seeming nervous. "Come on Winn, let's go to Home Base and plan." Adam grabbed Rae's extra helmet as the two left.

"Why do I feel like I should be afraid?" Caitlin asked as the two boys left.

-New Justice-

Rae walked into her aunt and uncle's house to find them pacing the floor.

"Rae!" Nora called, bringing Rae into a hug making Rae hiss in pain. "I'm sorry… wait… are you… what happened?" Nora didn't know why Rae was hurt. The official news had it that The Flash had to forgo her award ceremony with the President but never gave a reason; and then she hadn't been in the battle in Starling, with Supergirl's broadcast on all news stations. Nora and Henry were completely in the dark.

"Long story short, but my alternate from yesterday got kidnapped. I saved her and got my ass handed to me," Rae said, anger at Paranormal coming back up again, but she let it go. "But I'm fine... Just a little sore."

"We've been worried since you did not show up for the President," Henry pointed out. "And then you were not in Starling… We were fearing the worst."

"No one contacted you?" Rae asked, confused. She had thought her League would. "I'm sorry. I'll make sure in the future someone contacts you." Rae never wanted to make her aunt and uncle worry like that; sometimes as a hero she had no choice, but a day of worrying was uncalled for. Her League must have forgotten, but she had to make sure in the future they were told. She could not cause her aunt and uncle pain on purpose like that.

"Okay," Henry said, going to hug Rae but then stopped remembering Nora caused her pain and then kissed the top of her head. Clark gave a bark and Henry smiled and bent to give him a pet.

"But I have a triple date with Iris and Wally," Rae said. "I need to grab a dress..." Rae looked down at her ripped flash outfit. "And put this somewhere." Rae was still upset over it as she headed for her room, putting the torn and bloody remains of the outfit on the bed with her helmet and goggles as she went to grab a dress.

Nora and Henry looked at each other. "Rae," Nora called as Rae came back out with a dress on.

"Does this look bad?" Rae asked, noticing on her shoulder was a deep wound from where Savitar had stabbed her. The dress showed the wound completely. It would probably completely disappear by morning. "I should put a bandage over it. Or grab a bolero jacket in case it heals…" Rae headed for the bathroom as she spoke.

"Rae," Henry said as Rae came out, putting a large bandage over her shoulder.

"You have that nice red bolero top, Aunt Nora, could I borrow it?" Rae asked, thinking it would go well with the dress she had on.

"Yeah of course…" Nora started as Rae ran off, appearing a moment later in the top, it covered the wound and the bandage nicely.

"Now I think…" Rae started again.

"Rae, we need to talk. Can the fastest woman alive slow down for a minute?" Henry asked, almost laughing in frustration at his niece. She wasn't moving as fast as normal due to her injuries but was still the fastest woman in the room.

Rae nodded, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "There is something we need to talk about," Nora said slowly now. "Something we have been talking and thinking of since Barry died."

"Oh," Rae said, instantly said looking down in worry. "You want me to leave?" Rae had been fearing about being kicked out since she had killed Barry. The fear of losing her parents. Tears coming to her eyes again, but this time not for the outfit – she thought one of her worst fears was being found out.

"Never," Henry said, leaning over to wipe the tears from Rae. "We would never kick you out. We love you."

"This is not about you killing Barry," Nora said to comfort Rae. "We know things have been a little… off with us for a few months, but it's not you. We know you had to do what you did. This is about us."

"Okay," Rae said, wiping away the tears away a bit confused.

"Barry became what he was because we ignored him," Henry said. "He might have blamed you, but it was us who did not see him. We didn't see he was hurting. We didn't help him. We gave so much attention to you – attention you needed to make you a hero, but we left him out in the cold. He was a villain because of us."

"And we realized there are meta human kids out there in the foster system being ignored like that. Kids who could one day be up against you the same way Barry did because no one was there to care. Or kids who could one day be brought into the Justice League," Nora said. "We want to help them."

"You want to adopt someone?" Rae asked, confused.

"We want to be foster parents," Henry said, "specifically, for meta human kids. There is a need out there, but the thing is, if we did this these kids could be in and out of the house. We could not tell them your secret, so if it would be too much for you to hide here then we won't do it."

Rae sat there for a moment, thinking this over. This wasn't what she thought she'd ever discuss with her aunt and uncle, but it was better than being kicked out. "I don't want you giving up something for me," Rae said reasonably. "I'm at Kara's or at work a lot anyway. Um… you know… If you could put a lock on my bedroom door so I can keep Flash stuff in there, and I'll limit the use of my powers in here I think that would work," Clark barked by his food bowel eating, "and we'll have to keep him under control." Clark gave her a shocked look at this and Rae had to chuckle. "But I am starved so..."

"Agreed," Nora grinned, turning to her husband. "We can get locks tomorrow and start phone calls."

Rae nodded at this as she ran around the room and stopped with a huge sandwich in her hands. "I should eat before going to dinner," Rae said, eating the sandwich fast, making the two chuckled at her speed. Rae paused as she realized: "This won't happen when you have foster kids. I'll be human here…" Rae finished the sandwich.

"The necklace is very pretty," Nora mentioned, and Rae had to smile as her aunt noticed the jewelry. The necklace Kara had given her was on full show with a dress she had on, still very noticeable through the top, which just covered her shoulders.

"Take care of Clark." Clark gave a moan as Rae was gone.

-New Justice-

"And there she is," Iris said. She was standing next Kara who was wearing a blue dress. Kara smiled over at Rae. "You think you would be here faster..." Iris then paused, looking at Kara as she stopped herself referencing the Flash in front of her. "I mean… well… does she…?" Iris paused looking around; she could not let anyone in the restaurant hear her say anything suspicious.

"Iris, Kara here has blonde hair, blue eyes, and is an orphan," Rae whispered, noticing Kara's arm around her but being careful not to hurt her. Kara didn't seem to mind Rae letting Iris figure this out. "She gave me Clark. Put it together."

Iris moaned in realization. "Ohh," Iris said with a smile as she put it together. "And here's my fiancée." Iris noticing Eddie walking up in a suit, Rae knew Eddie of course, but Kara didn't. "Eddie, this is Kara. My college roommate and Rae's girlfriend."

"Be careful of pies," Eddie said, with a smile to receive a slap from Iris.

"That video will haunt you forever," Kara said to Rae, who had to put her head on Kara's shoulder. "Nice to meet you Eddie." Kara held out a hand which Eddie took as Wally walked in with a pretty dark haired girl, who was slightly tanned.

"And there they are," Wally said with a smile. The girl next to him also had brown eye and wore a smile. "Tally, you know Iris and Eddie. This is one of my best friends Rae and…?" Wally pointed at Kara.

"My girlfriend, Kara," Rae said.

"Kara," Wally said with a smile. "This is Tally."

"Hi," Tally said, still with the same smile. "So nice to meet you. Wally here talks about you all the time – although he didn't mention a girlfriend! Got to say I am very relieved. Thought I might have some competition."

"No," Rae said, kissing Kara cheek. "Is Tally short for anything?" Rae tried.

"Oh no, just Tally," the girl stated, a little too quickly as she changed conversation, poking Wally playfully. "Oh, Wally why did you not tell me she was seeing someone? We could have done this before."

"I er, didn't know until yesterday," Wally said.

"Oh well, maybe soon…" Tally said, giving Kara and Rae a very unusual look, which they couldn't understand.

"West!" The host called.

"And that would be our table," Iris said smiling as she went to follow the host followed by her fiancée, and her brother and his girlfriend.

"Something odd there?" Kara asked Rae who shrugged, unsure of Tally as they went to go to the table.

Post Chapter Note: As usual, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master out!


	3. Finding Jay

New Justice: Trail of the League

Disclaimer: as usual.

Finding Jay

"Kara!" Chris yelled, running to where Kara was talking to some employees. She was preparing for Laurel who was showing up later that day to talk some business, being the CEO of Queen Consolidates now. "Kara?" Chris repeated, to get her attention.

"Yes, Chris?" Kara asked with a patient smile, turning to her cousin as her employees moved off to do what she had asked of them.

"Do something about your girlfriend!" Chris demanded making Kara pause and raise an eyebrow. "Come…" Chris took Kara's hand, leading her back to Kent House and into the living room where boxes were literally all over the living room. Random objects and books were littered over the room and Rae was smiling as she looked at one of the books she was holding.

"Kara, I found it," Rae said as Kara was looking around. Since the triple date with Wally, Tally, Iris and Eddie, Rae had been trying to figure out about this new enemy of theirs. Savitar, who had severely injured her. For the last few days it had become an obsession, of sorts, especially with the Grant-Fosters having left for vacation and she had no outfit, so not being able to go out as Flash yet.

"What is all this?" Kara asked, calmer than Chris but still confused at the mess.

"My dad's possession. All of them." Rae said. "I had to go to a storage locker to get some of the journals I did not have in my room. Every journal he ever made is in here. Plus, some other stuff."

"Why?" Kara asked, confused as she picked up a baby blanket from one of the boxes. This was clearly Rae's old one but must have been in Jay's boxes of stuff.

"The name. Savitar," Rae said. "I knew I had heard it somewhere."

"Where's my whiteboard?" Kara instead asked, noticing the whiteboard was not where she had left it.

"Oh. Um…." Rae paused a moment, looking around and finding the white board, which had been hanging on the wall, had fallen off – probably when she had been tossing things out of boxes. Rae picked it up and hung it back up. "Um… sorry… It got a little… messed up." The writing that had been on it was now scrambled, and some parts erased.

"Rae…" Kara moaned, clearly getting annoyed at Rae's carelessness, and Chris had a smirk. "This was my calculations for population!" Rae looked at Kara, not sure what she meant by that. "For our new reptile house. Smaller creatures, Kryptonian snakes and stuff that we had not been able to do before because we didn't have the proper place which we are building now – this is a big project, and everything was on this board!"

"Oh, shit… I'm sorry," Rae said, knowing she had made a big mistake here. Kara's animals meant everything to her. Rae never wanted to mess with the operation of the Sanctuary – she loved this place as well. She felt at home here. "I didn't mean to."

"Why is this here and not at your place?" Kara asked, running a hand through her hair now.

"Uncle Henry and Aunt Nora had someone coming over to make sure they are fit foster parents," Rae explained, "and I'm not bringing this to Watchtower or Home Base." Rae, while she loved her League, didn't want to bring her father's personal belongings there. It felt wrong for some reason. Besides, Adam and Winn were making costumes at Home Base and Rae was staying away.

"Next time, just be more careful," Kara said, looking at the whiteboard with a sigh. She wanted Rae to feel at home here and comfortable, but it was also her home. The whiteboard wasn't that bad though. She could fix it. She had a good memory, after all.

"I will," Rae said, hugged Kara and kissing her cheek. "I think that was our first fight."

"I think you're right," Kara said, kissing Rae, not noticing the look Chris gave. Chris had been a bit of a brat towards Rae since they officially got together. "So, did you find something?"

"Yes," Rae said, holding up the journal in her hands. It was opened to a page.

Kara took it and started reading out loud. "'Rae started walking today, well actually running. She went at super speed…'"

"Skip to the end," Rae said with a small smile, making Kara chuckle.

"'Rae seems to get the hang of being on two feet. But as I was chasing her, another speedster showed up and held her,'" Kara paused as she looked up at Rae, then back down at the page. "'I was concerned but the man introduced himself as Max Mercury. He said he had met several different versions of me as he was running through the multiverse and time itself. He said he was looking for something but didn't reveal what it was. Through talking he told me a rumor he had heard – I had heard it before, but never paid too much attention to it. Rumors of a god. The god of speed. A man named Savitar. We had a good laugh about it. It seemed impossible.'"

"Not much to go on," Kara said, after reading, looking up in concern at Rae.

"No, which is why I need to talk to him," Rae said.

"Who? Max Mercury?" Kara asked, looking back down at the page.

"No," Rae said not, even sure where she would find this Max. "No, my dad."

"Time travel?" Kara asked, concerned now.

"I never suggested time travel," Rae said. "Look at the pages. My dad said he had heard those rumors before and this Max had contact with other Jays."

"You want to talk to Paranormal?" Kara asked, it being the only world she knew of with a Jay but knew from the look Rae gave that was a no. Rae really had a thing against Paranormal which Kara only partially understood – they got under her skin in a way Kara had not seen since she met her. Not even her Barry had gotten Rae in that mood. She knew they had their own Kryptonian Sanctuary and was still a bit weirded out by the sound of their Kara from Kayla, but it wasn't anything as personal as this was to Rae.

"No," Rae said, taking out her communicator from her pants pocket. She was wearing jeans and a Flash t-shirt. "Adam put information about the other worlds in the communicators – by the way, remind me to yell at him. He put my break up video with Frankie in the communicator." Kara had to chuckle at that. "Anyway, look, Alien Earth. The description has not been updated in a while, but it says the real home to Jay Garrick found on Wells. I can call them."

With that, Rae ran and put Clark, who had been playing with Marble, Dizzy, and Misty, in his Flash outfit. She was standing, wearing her helmet and her goggles but still in her normal clothes, having no outfit to change into herself. "Got to go to Home Base," Rae put her dad's journal on the table.

"Chris, go with Rae," Kara said before Rae could run off, making all pause. Rae looked confused at that.

"What? No!" Chris said crossing his arms defiantly.

Kara glanced at her cousin at this, then took Chris aside. "Look, I want you to go with Rae. I can't, and she's a little obsessive over this," Kara said quietly, and then put a hand on Chris's shoulder. "Besides, you're important to me and she's also important to me. I want you to spend some time with her." It had not taken Kara long to see Chris's attitude was negative towards Rae. She wanted that fixed and thought going out with Rae would be good way to do that. "Keep her safe. For me. Please."

"Fine," Chris said with a sigh, and turned to Rae. "Give me a minute to get my armor on." Chris moved, heading up to his room where he kept the Kryptonian Battle Armor he was using as his super suit. It was the same one James wore before he'd been comatose a while back. It was rightfully Chris's though, so he'd never felt guilt over taking it. Besides, the suit had been altered, now showing the House of El in red on his chest, and a red cape. Superman's cape.

"Come on," Rae said, having an idea on what Kara was doing as they left.

-New Justice-

Adam and Winn were showing Caitlin what they had designed so far for her suit; explaining to her the costume and the things they had added.

That was when Rae and Chris came in with Clark by their side. "Rae! Good timing, we need to show you…" Adam paused as Rae raised her hand to him.

"Not now," Rae said as she went to the multiverse system. She leaned on the desk and dialed for Alien Earth on the computer. She had only done this before with Karry, but the system was pretty straight forward. She waited for an answer which never came. "Gees…. What's the point of this if no one uses it?" Rae complained as she clicked off.

"They might be busy? You can try again later," Chris said, thinking he had gotten out of this one easily.

"Or I can go there," Rae said with a smile, making Chris's mouth drop open and Clark bark as Rae went back to the zap tunnel and Chris ran in after her.

"What's going on there?" Caitlin asked, confused. She had an interview for a teaching position at a university but had some time before hand, so she figured she would come here and see what Adam and Winn had been working on for a few days. She hadn't expected to see Rae or Superboy.

"World hopping," Winn said. "Takes a bit to get used to."

"And we're done here," Adam said, having seen they needed to make some alternations to the costume to fit Caitlin. "We will have both costumes done by tonight." Adam and Winn gave each other a smirk, going back to all the fabric they had as Caitlin looked on in bemusement.

-New Justice-

Frankie was sitting at the counter drinking coffee and looking at a newspaper when he saw the flash of light, and before him was standing Rae with her dog. "You know, you can't just run in here whenever you want," Frankie said, hearing a noise to see Chris enter by the window.

"The pie guy?" Chris asked, having seen the video but not having met him as he was created by Replicate after Frankie had left the League. Frankie gave a glare at being called that. "Why are we here?"

"Because I need to world hop," Rae said.

"No," Frankie said with a smirk, leaning back in his chair. "The worlds are meant to be separate, you know this, and now I am not a member of the League, you have no control over what I do. I will not take you to another world."

Rae raised an eyebrow and gave her own smirk, having guessed she'd get this reaction from him. "Gypsy!" She yelled out, and Gypsy came out of the next room. "Is that my shirt?" Rae asked, noticing the shirt Gypsy was wearing – a night shirt Rae had been looking for for a while. She must have left it here when she had moved out.

Gypsy looked down. "Oh, you know I think it is. I've been wondering where I got this," Gypsy said with a big shrug. "It's very comfy."

"Yeah well, I need your help again world hopping," Rae said, deciding to drop the shirt thing. Gypsy had been the one to take her world hopping to go to Karry for the first birthday party. Frankie might not like world hopping, but he was not the only one who could on this Earth. And Gypsy was a lot easier to get a ride from. Besides, she liked the woman, despite everything.

"Ah, he's being an ass," Gypsy said with an eye roll. She had been trying to get Frankie to loosen up lately, but it was a difficult one. "Can I keep the shirt?"

"Sure," Rae said, not caring enough about the shirt now.

"Let me get changed," Gypsy said, going back into the room and coming back out a moment later in her normal bounty hunter outfit. "So where are we going?"

Frankie had remained seated, looking shocked at the events unfolding. "Wait, since when are you two friends?" Frankie asked, shaking his head and waving his hand for attention. "I thought you two did not like each other because… um…"

"You?" Rae asked with a laugh as Frankie paused, clearly not wanting to bring up his own cheating past. "Gypsy taking you from me was probably the best thing that happened to me." Gypsy smiled herself as Rae showed her on her communicator where they were going. Alien Earth. Gypsy opened a portal. "Chris, in or out?"

"Kara asked me to follow you," Chris said noncommittedly, going through the portal.

"Clark!" Rae called, and she and Clark went through the portal. Gypsy blew Frankie a kiss before disappearing into the portal and it closed.

"My girlfriend and my now-gay ex are friends," Frankie said to himself, looking at where they had been before shaking his head. "Not right that." Frankie turned back to the newspaper he had in front of him before realizing something. "Wait, why was Rae not wearing her outfit…?" He knew she hadn't turned up for that thing with the President, but not being in the League now, he didn't know the details.

-Alien Earth-

"Jay, you've got to go a little faster," Jay heard Winn's voice in his ear as he ran. Jay was running after a specially made device. "Supergirl's hands are full and Superman and Valor are too far out, taking care of something else."

"Your father made this good! Going as fast…" Jay paused as a light by passed him and right to the device he had been chasing, grabbing it as she did. The girl stopped, holding the device in her hands and Jay stopped in front of her now. The girl somehow looked slightly familiar; she was wearing the same helmet as Jay, and a pair of goggled but not a speedster's outfit.

For her part, Rae stared at Jay with a smile. She had seen Paranormal Jay, but the anniversary of her father's death had been hanging over her then and the knowledge it was that world fault hadn't help. This felt different.

"Hi," Rae said. "What is this?" She lifted the device up a little unsure what she was holding.

"A bomb," Jay said, suddenly concerned as a young boy wearing black and red armor and the House of El symbol on it appeared with another girl in a black bodysuit. A dog wearing a similar outfit to Jay himself, and a helmet that also looked like the one on Jay's head, ran next to her feet.

"No it's not," Rae said, scanning the device with her goggles. There was no heat signature on it at all. Rae went and pulled a wire, so sure of herself. The thing opened, pouring chocolate syrup everywhere that Rae dropped the machine. The syrup had gone everywhere and Rae and Jay used their powers phase through it. A sign popped out, simply saying 'Got you!'.

"This was a decoy," Jay said into his coms with a sigh.

"Here too," Kara's voice was heard.

"Over here as well," Clark's voice was heard. "Me and Valor are heading back to the DEO."

"Me too," Kara said again, sounding frustrated to Jay.

"Okay," Jay said. "And I'm bringing some guests with me." Jay took a step closer to Rae. "Who are you?"

Rae smiled, remembering a similar circumstance when she had originally gone to Karry. Only this time she was not wearing her outfit. "I'm the Flash," Rae said. "At least, I am of my world." Rae took a step closer, guessing this Jay did not have her. Paranormal Jay had recognized her right away after all but this one hadn't. "This is Superboy," Superboy gave a nod, crossing his arms, "Gypsy, and Flash Pup." Clark barked as his superhero name was called. "And I've come here to see you." Jay raised an eyebrow but noticed the public looking on in curiosity. This was not the place.

"Follow me," Jay said with a nod, turning, having no doubt this girl could keep up, and as they ran he noticed Superboy in the air above them and Flash Pup running just behind them. He didn't know where the Gypsy woman went.

-New Justice-

Kara was in her Sanctuary, outside the house, waiting. She didn't wait long as she saw Laurel come up and, running just ahead of her, was Arthur – Aquaman's son, who Laurel had officially adopted. "Kara!" Arthur said, jumping at Kara and giving her a hug, surprising the Kryptonian. Kara had not seen Arthur much since he moved to land. "Can I swim in the tanks?"

Laurel was giving a smirk and Kara had a feeling this was behind the hug; with Atlantis wanting the boy, he was not allowed in the ocean and pools were a lot smaller than he was used to. The tanks were much larger, after all. "Not while the park is open," Kara stated simply, "But after we close for the night, and if your mom agrees, I see no reason why not." Arthur turned to Laurel at that.

"We'll see," Laurel said, making no promises. "Show the way."

Kara knew what Laurel wanted to see and led Laurel to where Reptile House was being built, explaining the species that would go in it as well as they walked.

"Good," Laurel said after the explanation, knowing this small Reptile House would become popular. "But we do have one other thing to talk about." They were in the non-dangerous section and Laurel was keeping an eye on Arthur, who was playing with the animals. Krypto was by the boy as well. Keeping eyes on him.

"The idea of rides?" Kara said. She wasn't completely against adding a ride or two. "We can't put anything too big in here." That was the thing; she would not take space away from the animals.

"I know," Laurel said. "But we have been doing some surveys and have some ideas. People love seeing the Kryptonian animals and plants, but they want to experience other cultural things as well. The religion of Krypton. What the planet was like…" Kara gave a smile. She had nothing against showing humans her home's culture. "But we do know this place was made for the animals. So… remember the idea of opening a second location on an island?"

"Yeah," Kara said, nodding and wondering where this was going.

"Well, buying an island and putting a dome over the whole island would be too expensive," Laurel said. "But we could make smaller houses, like this reptile house where we would put certain animals. This way, this place can expand on more animals and make the rest of the island a Kryptonian Cultural Center. Rides and shows and other things, all focusing on the wider Kryptonian culture. Of course, our own hotels as well as restaurants."

Kara gave a smirk as Laurel took out a tablet to show her the starting ideas. Designs and specs. "Before we do this though," Laurel said, "there are two things we want to do here to prepare for it."

"What?" Kara asked, liking the ideas so far.

"One thing is one ride here," Laurel said pushing a button on her tablet. "A Kryptonian Merry Go Round. Instead of just horses, we include some other Kryptonian animals including your Natus."

"I think we can work in one ride," Kara said, smiling at the designs. Laurel had really worked on this pitch. The Queens business might own half the Sanctuary, but Kara was sole owner of the other half, so she had to be on board with any changes.

"And the other thing is…," Laurel said pausing now. "Food." Kara raised an eyebrow at this. "I know we don't exactly have a restaurant in here. You only sell fruits and other snake items. I was thinking occasionally, a pop-up restaurant. Not all the time – once a week or month. And you can make humanoid Kryptonian dishes with our human meat replacing any Kryptonian meats that you ate. And obviously vegetarian substitutes so to cover all bases for our public."

"And who would cook?" Kara asked.

"Well… you're the only one with any knowledge of these dishes," Laurel said thoughtfully.

"And I don't cook," Kara said. "It's not a bad idea, I give you that, but that one will need more time. Someone's got to experiment with cooking with Kryptonian fruits and vegetable and herbs and figuring out what to substitute. I would have to try it all to see how close it is."

"Okay, some time on that one," Laurel said. "But if you're okay with the ride I can get it made next week."

Kara gave a smile, but before she could say anything a familiar voice caught her attention. It belonged to a woman she recognized from TV as Cat Grant – a man Kara assumed was her husband was next to her and two kids were playing with some cats. The boy not able to see, but his head turned towards them, and it was almost like he was looking at Laurel.

"When Rae said Cat Grant was going on vacation to a few places with her family I did not expect them to come here!" Kara said, shocked. "Maybe I should do something nice for them? For Rae..."

Laurel gave a smirk. "Maybe we sho…" Laurel didn't finish her sentence as there was a flash of blue and before them was a completely metallic-looking man, it's eyes seeming to shine blue as he held up his hand right at Kara.

"Where is she?" The voice growled, and Kara knew it was Savitar in front of her.

-Alien Earth-

Rae stopped in the DEO with Jay and groaned, seeing her feet on fire. She easily put it out with her hands as dog-Clark used freeze breath on her feet. "I should have asked this before we left…" Rae heard and saw Gypsy appear out of one of her portals. "Where's your Flash outfit?"

"It got completely destroyed," Chris said, seeming to find it amusing as this-Earth's Kara came in behind him, giving the visitors a look.

"I don't want to talk about it," Rae mumbled sadly, still upset about her outfit but gave this Earth's Kara a look – she was wearing the same outfit as Karry Kara, the blue shirt instead of the white Rae was so used to now.

"You better have known that was not a bomb," J'onn J'onzz said coming up in his human form, but Rae did not recognize him – her J'onn having used a different human face.

"Are you the leader around here?" Rae asked, hearing the tone he was using. That was an order not a request.

"I am the Director of the DEO," J'onn said, and Rae rolled her eyes. She hated government agencies, and on her Earth the government gave the Justice League free range. She didn't have to deal with them and when they mixed they normally answered to her. It was one of the reason she hated Paranormal, with their version, POD.

Rae took off her goggles. "These could see there was no heat source," Rae explained. "You can look them over, Stopwatch, catch." Rae noticed Winn at the computers and tossed the goggles at him, which hit into him. He barely managed to grab them before they hit the floor. "Stopwatch?" Rae gave Winn a look, used to her Winn being better at that.

"Ow," Winn complained, a little sarcastically.

"What are you calling him?" Kara Danvers asked, having remained quiet until that moment.

"It is his superhero name, right?" Rae asked, looking at Winn and seeming unsure now, a smile coning across his face though at this.

"I am a superhero on your Earth?" Winn said, getting excited. "Yes!" Winn punched the air with a smile and Rae had to smile at this. Maybe he was not a superhero, but he was the same nerd she knew.

"What are you doing here?" J'onn continued.

"I need a word with your Jay. And I called. You did not answer," Rae said, turning to the alternate of her father who had been looking over her quietly. Rae gave a smile for some reason, seeming nervous.

"Okay, my bad," Winn said, holding up a hand. "I didn't get the chance to see who was calling – I thought it was Prime and we were busy so figured we would call back later," Rae had to raise an eyebrow and smile; it seemed Prime got around.

"Who are you?" Jay asked, having tried to figure it out. He had been staring at Rae the entire time. It didn't go unnoticed by Rae, who was unsure where to even begin with this version of her father.

"Rachel Joan Garrick," Rae said, making Jay take a step back. "But everyone calls me Rae."

Jay seemed stunned as his mind obviously turned this over. "Are you 23?" Rae nodded. "And were you born on January 1st after your mom died in a car crash?" Rae nodded again. "You're Roland."

"Who?" Rae asked, confused.

"My son," Jay said. "Roland. I was so protective of him. He wanted to be a hero, but I wouldn't let him. When he was 13… he tried to take on the Trickster. Before I could save him he… well, he died. But you're his alternate and a hero?" Jay took a step forward, putting a hand on Rae's face. "You look a lot like him." Jay eyes were glistening with tears now, Rae bringing up a bad memory and Rae felt bad, but she also had to explain her own history.

"I took on the Trickster when I was 13 too," Rae said, remembering the events of her first time as the Flash. "It was my first take-down as the Flash. Taking over your shoes. My father died when I was one. My Uncle Henry and Aunt Nora raised me."

"Uncle," Jay said, remembering Prime Barry's story of him being Henry Allen counterpart. "That makes sense. But what can I…?"

Before Jay could, finish two men walked in. Rae recognized the Superman suit, but the man in it was slightly different. He had the same general look but was not exactly the same as the man Rae knew. That was interesting. "Is that…?" Chris spoke up, pointing at the Superman as dog-Clark's eyes caught an orange cat and started to bark.

"Clark, down. No chasing the cat," Rae yelled at her dog, who backed down, but her eyes were still on the men.

"Clark?" This Earth's Clark Kent asked with a confused smile.

"Yeah," Rae said. "Name after our Clark Kent. Although you look slightly different to him. Not bad though, Clark." The sting of seeing an alternate version of her mentor with the different look was less. It wasn't like Karry's Clark, who was the same.

Rae eyes turned to the man next to Clark though. "Valor," Rae smiled at her old friend, who raised an eyebrow. "Mon El, Prince of Daxam. You look… young." The Mon-El who had died on her Earth had been slightly older, but this Mon looked exactly like the Mon she had seen in the past not so long ago. "And no beard. You look good." Rae had mourned her League long ago that seeing their alternates alive and well only made her happy now that they existed somewhere. Alive. If her world could not have them, at least other worlds had them, protecting their worlds.

Kara moved towards Mon. "Should I be worried?" Kara asked, putting her arms around her boyfriend.

"Oh no," Rae said shaking her head. "He's an old friend who's dead on my Earth. I never had any interest in him."

"Yeah, she prefers you," Chris said, both his and Rae's eyes on Kara. "Taking all your time up…" Chris stomped off and Rae suddenly realized what Chris problem with her was. She was taking Kara away from him! She'd never wanted that.

"Oh," Rae said suddenly feeling bad as the pieces came together. "I really need to a word with you," she addressed Jay now, "but I got to take care of my girlfriend's little cousin first..." Rae moved off after Chris.

"Girlfriend?" Alex Danvers came up with a smirk, looking at Kara. Streaky the Supercat had went to hide on Kara shoulder as dog-Clark was wagging his tail, looking up at them. "I got to meet that Kara…"

-New Justice-

Kara Lane stood in front of Savitar not moving. "Tell me where she is!" Savitar repeated. "Or I kill you and your animals!"

"You have bigger problems than knowing where whoever you are looking for is," Kara said cryptically, knowing he was looking for Rae but not going to say it. Savitar seemed to laugh at that. "Look around you! The animals are upset." Kara's hand was behind her back, using her cellphone without looking at it. Laurel raised an eyebrow, keeping an arm protectively around Arthur now, wondering where Kara was going with this.

It was true though. With the presence of Savitar, the dog packs had gathered, Bruno at the lead. The cats were together hissing. Monkeys were coming from the trees nearby, with Beppo up front and center. Horses were moving. The animal knew Savitar was a threat and were gatherings. All hearing it. All coming towards the intruder who threatened their home. "You have come into their home. Threatened them and me. They are not happy…"

Savitar laughed again though, Kara glad they were near an area away from the public, so as not to lead any sort of evacuation. She knew what she needed to do though. "They are powerless!" Savitar continued. "Everything here is powerless! It what makes this place so great."

"Yeah… about that…" Kara said, pushing a button on her phone. The red lights turned off, letting the natural sunlight outside the dome shine in, the red glow suddenly gone as yellow sun spotlights also turned on – a safety precaution. "Not anymore." With the yellow lights, both natural and artificial, the animals started powering up, their eyes all started to glow with heat vision, knowing to protect their home. Kara gave Krypto a look and Krypto knew it meant 'stay back'. He could not reveal he was Superdog. "They are powerful… and mad."

Savitar looked around as the dogs got closer and shots of heat visions came at him from all angles. Savitar started dodging the shots and ran, with the animals following him. He was fast, but Kara was not impressed. Rae had said he was faster than her, but she had seen Rae move faster. Maybe dodging the animals was slowing this Savitar down. The animals stopped chasing though when he ran through the wall and out of the Sanctuary.

"And I think he learned his lesson," Laurel said, having been chuckling slightly. "Never mess with the Sanctuary."

"Yeah," Kara said going into her cellphone and putting back on the red lights. As the red lights came back on she felt her own powers disappear and let out a sigh of relief. It would have been hard to stop herself wanting to protect her animals too with her powers switched on

"That was so cool." She turned to see the Grant-Fosters still nearby, not having moved at the appearance of the speedster. She paused as Joel let go of his children, having held them close when Savitar had turned up. "Carter, I wish you could see it," Dawn continued.

"Ms. Grant," Kara said, shaking herself and walking up to them. "Kara Lane, I am the head vet around here. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Never. That was impressive, Miss Lane. Any relation to…?"

"She's my foster mom," Kara said cutting Cat off, knowing she was going to ask if Kara was related to Lois. "Now, I'm willing to give you a statement," Kara was looking around; not many guests were in this section because of the construction of Reptile House. The Grants must have followed the dog pack here. If Cat Grant was willing to work with them, they could lessen the effect of the breach here. "I can make it worth your while."

"And how?" Cat asked. She was a news woman, giving the facts, and by the facts as she knew it, was that a speedster was looking for someone, and Kara had turned off the red lights, and powered the Kryptonian animals with yellow light.

"I have no idea who that man was looking for. He's an unknown to me. And I want that to be clear in the article you write," Kara said; it was a lie, obviously, as Savitar was looking for Rae, but she needed to cover the tracks. Make sure this did not get out. No one could connect the dots.

"I have no reason to doubt you," Cat said simply.

"Okay then, how about I bring your kids on a special tour?" Kara said. "Besides, Rae would never forgive me if I did not."

"You know Rae?" Dawn said, eyes lighting up with excitement.

"How else do you think she gets those Kryptonian fruits?" Carter asked with a smirk. He knew for a fact who this woman must be now. He couldn't 'see' her, not being a meta human, but this Kara was Supergirl

"Come," Kara said, giving Laurel a smile who had grabbed Arthur, going to take him probably to look at some animals. "And Ms. Queen," she called to Laurel, who turned to look at her. "I'll all go for the merry-go-round," she hadn't had the time to give the all-clear to Laurel before the Grant-Fosters turned up, and Savitar. Laurel nodded at that.

-Alien Earth.

Chris had walked away, only to stop in the hallway, putting a hand on the wall to calm himself. Rae really annoying him right now.

"Chris?" Rae said coming up and standing next to him. "I get it."

"You get what?" Chris asked, not looking at her.

"That while you look like a teenager, you're really only a few months old. That Kara is like your mom," Rae said. "And I am the one dating her. And we did not think about the effect of our relationship on you before we started this." Rae put a tentative hand on Chris's shoulder. "And I'm sorry we didn't think of you. We didn't include you more during these last few months as we were figuring out our relationships. We love each other though, and that's not changing."

"And about me?" Chris asked.

"Our relationship doesn't change you," Rae said reasonably. "You're her cousin, her family – and family means everything to Kara. You have a different relationship with her and I want to be your friend. Like I was Clark's. Please? We don't have to be enemies. I don't want to take Kara away from you. I would never do that." Rae was serious, and Chris looked at her at that.

"I guess I have been a little…" Chris paused, and Rae smiled, putting an arm around him.

"When we get back home we'll talk properly," Rae said. "but now I have…" an alarm sounded. "Seriously? Come on, let's see what that is." Rae and Chris moved off, running back into the main room. "What did I run in to?"

"A villain team up," Kara answered for her. "Trickster, Toyman, Livewire, and Lex Luthor."

"They broke Siobhan out of jail too," Alex said, the new information coming across their screens as she spoke.

"So, your Justice League will take care of it," Rae said simply, and everyone looked at her at that. Rae's hand went to the necklace Kara had given her as she saw the look on this Kara's face. Alex gave it a strange look though.

"Justice League?" Jay was the first one who asked.

"A team of superheroes who work together… oh gees you don't have one either," Rae said, realizing this world must be Justice League-less. Like Prime, sort of. It meant the heroes worked alone and teamed up sometimes. They also seemed to work with, or for, the government.

"I got Lex," Clark said with a nod and then was off. The name Lex Luthor Rae hadn't heard of in a long while but remembered it now: the man who had killed Clark's adoptive parents on her world, and Clark had killed him in rebuttal. Either some, or all of that, history had not happened here though, and Lex Luthor was a major baddie.

"Me and Streaky have Livewire," Kara said, kissing Mon's cheek and the two Kryptonians were gone.

"Trickster is mine," Jay said, a look in his eyes – the man had killed his son, and the speedster was gone. This villain was always personal for him.

"I guess that leaves me with Toyman," Mon said. "Any requests, Winn?"

"Give my father hell," Winn said, and Mon ran out.

"That's… that's not how a Justice League works," Rae said, seeing each hero take a certain villain and making no plans. Gypsy giggled.

"No League here. No rules like yours," Gypsy voiced, but Rae sighed at this. She wasn't used to worlds without a Justice League. Perhaps that was why she liked Karry so much?

"Who's this Siobhan?" Rae now asked, turning to J'onn, but it was Alex who brought up a video of a woman, screaming her lungs out and causing serious damage. "Oh, like Laurel and Dinah."

"Silver Banshee she goes by," Alex said.

"Well so long as everyone is taking a villain…" Rae stated, turning to Chris. "Superboy, what do you say you and me have some bonding time?" Chris gave a smirk at that, and a nod. "Stopwatch, going to need my goggles back."

Winn smirked, still loving being called this Stopwatch, even if he did not have a power and handed the goggles back. "Going to need this," Winn said, taking earplugs out of a draw. Rae took a pair and so did Chris.

"We have coms in. Connect to them. Flash Pup, come," Rae said before she, Chris, and Flash Pup ran out of the DEO.

"Who does she think she is?" J'onn asked angrily as Winn connected to her coms. She hadn't worked with them and was annoying him with her authoritative attitude.

"I think she's the leader of the Justice League," Winn spoke up in response. Liking this title. It could use improvement though.

"J'onn?" Alex said, ready to run out herself.

"Go," J'onn said, and Alex was gone, quickly assigning a team of agents as she did.

…

Rae appeared on the scene, noticing the others fighting their chosen targets.

"Hey! Rip-off Canary," Rae called to get Siobhan's attention.

"What, are you the new Kid Flash?" Siobhan mocked, seeing the helmet and goggles. "Need a different outfit."

"Hey!" Rae said pointing a finger. "The outfit is a touchy subject." Siobhan smirked, then let out a scream. Rae was fine because of the ear plugs, but Clark whimpered. His super-hearing not helping here. Chris came up behind Siobhan and pushed her.

"Flash Pup," Rae bent down, but Clark was fine. Rae noticed Mon fighting against a man who seemed to be using toys as his weapons. Mon had a shield, which seemed to be reflecting the blasts. "Go help Valor!" Rae pointed at Mon and Flash Pup gave a bark before heading over.

Chris was easily taking on Siobhan, whose power did not work on Chris with the earplug in. "Superboy!" Rae said. "Take your thumb out of the fist. That's a sure-fire way to break your thumb." She showed him a clenched fist, with her thumb over the index finger instead of inside the hand.

"My thumb cannot break," Chris pointed out.

"It can if you're fighting an opponent who as indestructible as you," Rae said, taking Siobhan's arm and holding her. "Now, fist." Chris held up his fist. "Thumb." Chris removed his thumb from inside the fist. "And now knock her out." Chris punched Siobhan, knocking the Banshee out as trucks came around the corner, and Alex jumped out. Rae removed the ear plugs and so did Chris with the Banshee down now.

"I'll take her," Alex said, putting cuffs on Siobhan and putting her in the truck.

"That was fun," Chris said, smiling at Rae. Kara had shown him some moves, but possibly had not noticed the fist-thing.

"I've been a superhero a lot longer than your cousin has," Rae said. "I can show you a thing or two." Rae looked up at a sound. Lex Luthor, who was wearing some type of supersuit, and Livewire, had managed to get Kara and Superman connected to some type of machine. It was a large machine that had been there since Rae had gotten there, although it hadn't been a priority to her, with a couple of places for people over a control ledge. Kara and Superman were dragged into places by some type of wires that had somehow plugged into them. The orange cat in a cape was thrown backwards and Rae ran to catch her – running up a building and catching the cat before she hit into it, before running back down.

Superman and Kara screamed out – the machine seemed to be taking something from them. This must be whatever the villains were planning. The reason behind the distraction earlier and the chaos here. All to get this machine ready and the heroes into it. The Toyman tried to get Mon into a similar machine, but Flash Pup had bitten his leg and Mon hit him hard with the shield. Blood came out of Toyman's head from the impact as Mon backed away from the device.

The wires acted like they had a life of their own as they seemed to move and somehow grabbed hold of Chris instead of Mon. "Chris!" Rae yelled, running over for Chris but the device had taken him and dragged him into the bigger machine next to Kara and Clark. Chris yelled out in pain. "No!" Rae said seeing red. No one hurt Kara's little cousin. Not on her watch. Toyman gave a laugh and used some device of his to fly away from the heroes, joining Livewire at a safer distance, but Rae wasn't paying attention now.

Trickster tried to get Jay into a similar machine, but a flash of green and the Trickster was out. "J'onn!" Rae said as Jay and J'onn joined the group. "Man, am I glad this world has a you." J'onn raised an eyebrow, Rae still not realizing it was the same man she had been talking to earlier.

"I'm going to go get Kara," Alex said.

"No," Rae said, wanting more than anything to run up that machine and grab Chris. A younger her would have done it in a second and would likely have been beaten for it. She learned again, recently when she had encountered Savitar to always call in her team, to get back up. "We got into this because each hero decided to take a villain and not work together. Meanwhile the villains were working together. We need to work together."

"Hate to say but she's right. We learned in the past working together is always better," J'onn said. "So, leader of the Justice League, what's your plan?"

Flash Pup barked and Streaky meowed as Rae looked at them. "Stopwatch," Rae said. "You might not have your superpower here, but I need your nerd power." Mon and Jay looked at each other at that.

"What?" Winn asked over the coms.

"What would happen if me and your Flash here threw a lighting bolt at heat vision?" Rae asked.

"An explosion," Winn said right away.

"Then that's what we're going to do. And Gypsy I need you," Rae said and with that a portal opened before them, Gypsy stepping out. "Here's the plan."

…

Streaky and Flash Pup flew up into the air. "They are sending in the super pets," Lex said as a joke as both Kryptonians heated up their eyes and hit a heat vision right down on the floor. "What…?"

That was when they saw the flashes around the heat vison and saw a lightning bolt hit into heat vision. The heat vision exploded, sending a shock wave right at the villains. Lex Luthor, Toyman, and Livewire all went to investigate what was going on, but the two speedsters stood there, smirking. They had managed to duck for cover in time, so the explosion did not hurt them. Flash Pup and Streaky joining them on the street.

"You think that will stop us?" Lex said. "The machine is nearly powered!"

"You know I never got to fight side by side with my father before," Rae said, ignoring Lex and giving Jay a look. "Mine was dead long before I could."

"I never fought side by side with my son, well my not adopted son – I've fought beside Malcolm a lot – but it will be an honor to fight with my daughter," Jay said with a smirk and the two ran around the villains. Rae went for the Toyman and Jay went at Luthor. The pair hit into the villains, pummeling them into each other. Both Kryptonian pets went right at Livewire.

….

Gypsy had created a portal right to the ledge on the machine where their people were attached. She, J'onn, and Mon all came out of it. Gypsy went right for Chris, using her vibes to free him and take the weaken boy out of his holdings. Mon used his shield to break Kara free while J'onn simply broke apart what was holding Superman.

"We have them," J'onn said in to com as Gypsy opened another portal. This time to the DEO. "Blow it."

…

Alex and other DEO agents used the cover of the explosion and the distraction the Flashes were providing to go around the machine with explosives.

"Move off," Alex said having the button to set the explosion and she did.

…

"You will not defeat us," Lex mocked. Rae and Jay had been tag-teaming him and the Toyman, running around them at speeds and dodging attacks, getting their own attacks in when they could. Clark and Streaky were having fun dodging Livewire. That was when they heard the explosion and all the villains turned to see their machine breaking apart.

"Actually, we were just the distraction," Rae said with a smirk, hearing on her com that Chris was fine and wanted to get out and fight again. Rae had to smile at her girlfriend's little cousin. One day he would be a great hero, like the man who his DNA came from. Rae would make sure of it if it was the last thing she did.

"Whatever that was supposed to do," Jay said, pointing at the remains of the machine with a smirk. "It's gone now." Clark and Streaky, not to be outdone, barked and hissed their opinions at this.

"DEO," Alex said coming up with agents who had guns out. "Hands in the air."

"Later boys," Livewire said, vanishing in a flash of light and escaping as electricity through a nearby streetlight.

"Yeah, bye," Lex said, using his super suit to fly off, leaving Toyman behind who smartly put his hands in the air.

Flash Pup jumped onto Rae's shoulder and Streaky went onto the other one, giving Rae a nudge. "Seems you two are getting along now," Rae said to the animals. "But to your DEO place-thing."

…

A minute or so later, everyone was sitting around the medical wing of the DEO. Kara, Chris, and Superman were all taking in some solar energy – it seemed that the machine was designed to take their solar energy to use for power. What for, the group did not know. Mon had his arm around Kara and was kissing the top of her head. Rae could see the love in their eyes: Kara and Mon were together here. Rae was used to seeing Kara with someone else, usually Barry, so it was not too weird for her to see her girlfriend with a man.

Rae herself was sitting beside Gypsy. She had checked over Chris when she came in, but the boy seemed a bit embarrassed he had been captured. Rae had given him a smirk and told him that it happened to the best of them.

"Well everyone is locked up. Luthor and Livewire are still free," Alex said, walking in.

"I think I should thank you," J'onn said, back in his human form which had shocked Rae for a moment, but Rae had shook it off. The man was a shape shifter after all. He didn't always need to take the same human face. "If you hadn't showed up…"

"Well, I did show up for a personal reason," Rae said, eyes on Jay again. "But you should really consider making your own League. Having all superheroes under one leadership. It's helpful."

"You know, a Legion of Superheroes might be good," Mon said, a smirk at the name. wanting to be different and not copy the term Justice League. "We have everyone here."

"Legion, now that's a cool name," Winn pointed out, in the medical wing himself, watching on.

"We also have Malcolm," Jay added, thinking of his adopted son who was busy. Jay was not too sure what he was doing, but Jay had a feeling it was something to do with a girl.

"Laurel," Kara added. "And her sister Sara is becoming a vigilante. I think."

"Diana," Superman said, thinking of Wonder Woman. "Too bad we didn't do this before Talia Al Gaul set off a nuke in Gotham. We could have included Bruce."

"All you need is a leader," Rae said ignoring the comment to Gotham even though she was a little curious. She was smirking at seeing the beginning of a Justice League form. Even if it was not going to go by the same name, it was still something special. The Justice League was something she was passionate about, but she had not been there when hers had originally formed. This was a special moment for this world, a moment people did not know was happening but in the future would be thankful it had.

Eyes in the room went to J'onn at this.

"No," J'onn said shaking his head. "I've got the DEO. That's enough." J'onn smiled putting a hand on Superman's shoulder. "Clark, I think this is a job for you."

Clark seemed shocked for a moment as everyone seemed to agree. "Only if Kara will be my second," Clark said, and Kara smiled and nodded.

"I think it's time we take care of the real reason why you're here," Jay said, turning to Rae. "So, what did you need your old man for?" Jay wanted more than anything to help this girl. This girl who was an alternate of his son. A son he could not save.

Rae nodded, seeing it was time for business. "Have you ever heard of a man named Savitar?" Rae asked.

"The god of speed?" Jay asked. "You're listening to rumors. He doesn't exist."

"He nearly killed me a couple of days ago," Rae said, shocking Jay who took a step back. "I need to know who he is"

Jay shook his head, still taking this in. "I can tell you the rumors… He's said to be the first speedster ever made; no one knows what Earth he comes from or who he is, but he's said to be the fastest speedster of them all. If he's come after you it's because you're getting fast enough to challenge him – and from what I've seen, you are pretty fast. Probably the fastest speedster in the known multiverse," Jay said, giving his daughter a smirk. Proud of her speed, but Rae shook her head.

"No, this was personal," Rae said. "He hated me." There was something wrong with the rumors. Some piece of information they did not have.

"I wish I could tell you more," Jay said honestly. "But that's all Max Mercury told me years ago." Rae momentarily wondered who Max Mercury was. The name coming out again; first the diary and now her father's alternative.

"Thank you," Rae said. The rumors might not be complete, but any bit of information was useful. "It was nice working with you." Rae was telling the truth; this man was different from Paranormal Jay to her. This man felt more like she thought her father would feel like. She truthfully felt a connection to him. It was nice.

"I am glad to see some version of my son exists out there," Jay said, bringing Rae into a hug. "If you ever need me again…"

"I know where to find you. Gypsy, let's go home," Rae said. With a final nod to the others, now silent, in the medical wing, Rae turned to Gypsy, who opened a portal.

Rae let Chris lean against her as they disappeared through it.

"Kara?" Alex said after a moment. "Did you realize Rae was wearing your mom's necklace?"

"Yeah," Kara said after a moment, taking her own necklace out from underneath her costume. The exact same one Rae was wearing.

"Did you not find that weird?" Alex asked.

"No," Kara said shaking her head. "She's dating her Kara. I would give the necklace to someone I loved too." Kara kissed Mon at that. "Weirder a version of me is with a girl truthfully. No offense, but I don't have any attraction to females."

"Why would I be offended? You're straight," Alex shrugged.

"At least she's not with Barry," Mon said with a smirk, enjoying a world where Kara was not with a Barry Allen.

"She's still technically with the Flash," Jay pointed out, making the smirk on Mon face drop.

-New Justice-

Rae, Gypsy, and Chris came out in Home Base, Rae smiling and thankful Gypsy brought them here.

"Thank you," Rae said to Gypsy.

"My pleasure," Gypsy said, opening a portal to go home.

Rae noticed Kara was in Home Base and paused. "What's going on?"

"Chris are you okay?" Kara asked, noticing Chris seemed weaker.

"I had a little… encounter," Chris said. "Rae saved me with the heroes there."

Kara gave a little smile as she brought her cousin into a hug. She had not expected Chris to get hurt, but it seemed sending the two off together had done what she wanted: It had bonded them. Rae smiled at Kara too.

"I'd never let anything hurt him," Rae said seriously, and Kara gave a nod. "But what are you doing here?"

"Well, I gave the Grants a tour of the Sanctuary," Kara said, and Rae raised an eyebrow. She had not expected the Grants to go there. "And came here to tell you Savitar expected the same."

"What?" Rae asked, shocked. "Savitar came to the Sanctuary? But… I…" Rae did not know what to say. She had gone to a different world looking for information and Savitar had just appeared expecting her to be with Kara.

"I turned the lights yellow. He rightfully ran away from hundreds of Kryptonian animals with powers," Kara said with a smirk.

"I would too," Rae said giving a small laugh. So, the man did have fears? Surely that meant he was not a god. "And I think Chris should stay in the yellow sun for a bit, so I'm taking him home to make him a home cooked dinner. Thinking ribs, corn and potatoes. Oh, and a pie for desert. You like pie?"

"Not in my face," Chris said with a laugh and Rae stuck out a tongue as Clark barked.

"Have fun, I should go back to the Sanctuary," Kara said, glad her cousin and girlfriend were bonding.

"Hold on," Adam spoke up and he walked out with Caitlin. She was wearing a yellow and orange outfit, with yellow pants and shirt, it had orange in the middle with a yellow belt. The boots were orange and she had orange around the neck. To top it off, she had a helmet in her hands, which as she put it on, Rae noticed it had a glass front, covering her face.

"So?" Caitlin said, putting on orange gloves and lighting up her hands. The fire appeared around the gloves without burning them.

"Glove are designed to focuses and help control the fire," Adam said, seeming proud of his achievement. He had been having fun trying to design a way for Caitlin's flames to be focused better. "The helmet is a bit like your goggles as well."

"Not bad," Rae said, nodding approvingly at the costume. Caitlin looked like one of them now.

"And…" Winn now spoke, coming out with a mannequin with a costume on it. Her extra helmet and goggles were on the top. "Yours," Rae didn't seem as impressed by this costume as she cocked her head at it. It was all red and a completely different design to what she was use too. No blue pants, for a start. The red was a darker red with a lightning bolt was on the outfit, exactly where her old one was – and that was the only similarity. "We put in a lot of gadgets in for you."

"We made an instruction manual," Adam said happily, taking out a large stack of paper from a draw.

"By the way, what is your helmet made of? We cannot figure it out…" Winn said, looking at the helmet now. He and Adam had run tests on it, but the test had all come out negative. He had no idea what type of metal this helmet was.

Rae did not answer as she grabbed her helmet and goggles off the mannequin and ran out, opening a zap tunnel. Clark and Chris went to follow her.

"She didn't seem impressed," Adam said, noticing that.

"You should have played it safe, gone with the same outfit. If it's not broken…" Kara commented, a small smirk on her face. She kind of did like the outfit, but she knew what Rae was like.

"Don't fix it," Winn finished, annoyed that their hard work may have come to nothing. He sighed.

-New Justice-

Henry and Nora were showing the woman from social services around the house, showing them where they would room a foster child. Their house was big enough.

"This room is locked," the lady noted as she tried a doorknob.

"That's our daughter's room," Henry said, having added a lock like they talked about. This way Rae had a place for all her Flash stuff.

"Does she live here?" The lady asked.

"Yes, she does," Nora said, a little worried now.

"I am going to have to talk to her too," The lady said as Clark came running up the stairs, pawing at the door. He then turned to the two and barked, clearly upset the door was closed. Thankfully, Rae had changed him out of the outfit.

"Clark!" Henry said. "That means… Rae!" Henry yelled out the last part. Rae had to be home for Clark to be here.

"Yeah?" Rae voice was heard.

"We're coming down and we have company," Henry called.

"Oh crap," Rae said by the stove, remembering Henry and Nora were having the person from social services here today to approve them to foster meta human children. Rae saw Clark's Flash Pup outfit on the table and Chris's armor in the living room. She ran, grabbed them, and managed to get them into her room by running up the side of the house and through the window, and then back at the stove before the three entered the kitchen.

"Hey!" Rae gave a smile as though, hoping everything appeared normal.

"This is Rae," Nora said. "Our daughter." Rae smiled at that. "Rae, this is Carol Tyler from social services."

"Hi," Rae said. "This is Chris." Rae introduced Chris. "My girlfriend's cousin. He was helping me with something today, so I promised to cook for him in return."

"Hi," Chris said, with a wave.

"So, you cook?" Carol asked.

"I'm a chef," Rae said. "I work for Cat Grant as her personal cook."

"I knew you were familiar," Carol said. "You threw a pie in a guy's face." Rae moaned as everyone else laughed. "I saw the video."

"Well, I'm making more than enough for everyone. Please, sit," Rae said, turning back to her cooking. She had already put a rub on the ribs, but they needed to cook for some time. She had the potatoes boiling and she was working on ingredients for a pie. Henry and Nora smiled a relieved grin at one another at the human scene, no speed to be seen.

"You know, Rae is pretty cool," Chris said with a smile and Rae had to smile herself. Seemed his attitude problem was gone.

Post Chapter Note: So, you got a visit to Alien Earth. Not one of our more used Earths, but it's a fun one.

Hope you enjoyed.

Please Review.

Karry Master OUT!


	4. Facing the Past

New Justice: Trial of the League

Disclaimer: Same as ever.

Facebook: FanFiction Millma Verse Page

Facing the Past

"Ugh," Kara heard a voice and came down the stairs to find Rae throwing parts of her new suit on the floor and stomping on it. Clark was in his Flash Pup outfit and was trying to comfort his mistress. "I hate it. I hate it!"

"Rae, what's wrong?" Kara asked, never having seen Rae throw what could only be described as a temper tantrum.

"I just used Justice League training areas to test out this suit," Rae said. "And I hate it."

"We have training areas?" Kara paused as Chris came down the stairs rubbing his eyes.

"That's what you get from that?" Rae groaned, turning to her girlfriend.

"Well it would be nice to know all the places the Justice League owns," Kara pointed out, wondering what else Rae had not told them about. It wasn't done on purpose – Rae didn't seem to think to inform them of everything the Justice League had accessed to, and Kara had not checked the system to see for herself. It was all in the computers and communicators though, so it wasn't like Rae was keeping information from them. "But what's wrong with the outfit?"

"Besides the color scheme?" Rae said, still annoyed Winn and Adam had gone all red. Maybe it was to match her other worldly cousins who were the Flash and wore all-red but it annoyed Rae the blue pants were not there. "It's a size too small and they put too many gadgets into it. Guns. Sensors. Oh and…" Rae punched the chest a couple of times and the suit seemed to blow up into a float. The arms out to the side. Chris laughed. "I have no idea what this is… or exactly how it activates. I just messed around with it and it turns on randomly. And I don't know how to turn it off."

"Why would you need that?" Chris asked.

"I don't know," Rae groaned as the suit deflated and Rae ran in a blur to reappear in normal clothes. She had the suit in her arms and tossed it on the floor kicking it. "I hate it. Why did my old suit have to be destroyed? I loved that suit."

"Why don't you just ask your Aunt Nora to make you a new one?" Kara asked.

"Why would I ask Aunt Nora?" Rae asked, tilting her head to her girlfriend now. Nora and Henry had been approved to be foster parents quickly though, especially since they wanted to take in meta humans and the state needed foster parents for meta humans. They already had a little green baby who liked to turn into animals who mother was abusing him, and the state was looking for his father, who was apparently in the army.

"Didn't she make your original outfit?" Kara asked, always assuming Nora had made the outfit.

"No," Rae said shaking her head. "But you're a genius!" Rae seemed to perk up and she kissed Kara. "I got to ask the person who made my original outfit." Rae pointed at the suit on the floor. "Burn that with heat vision." Rae ran out with Clark before Kara could ask where she was going.

Kara turned to Chris. "Who made her original outfit?" Kara asked him and he shrugged.

"You didn't ask her?" Chris pointed out and Kara sighed. She had to go find out where Rae went.

-New Justice-

"Found him," Frankie said, turning the computer to Gypsy who had to smile.

"This is going to be a good bounty," Gypsy replied, but before she could say more they were interrupted by lightning and standing before them was Rae.

Rae took off her helmet and goggles, letting Clark down on the floor. Clark gave Frankie a glare but stayed calm. "I need you," Rae said.

"Again?" Gypsy asked. "You know I don't mind world hopping with you but…"

"No," Rae said. "Not world hopping. I need Frankie." Frankie raised an eyebrow at this. "I need you to make me a new suit."

"What happen to your old one?" Frankie asked, seeming upset. He had made that suit after all.

"It got destroyed. She's very touchy about it," Gypsy pointed out, remembering that from their trip to Alien Earth.

"Please, Frankie," Rae said, practically begging. "I need an outfit and you…"

"I'll do it," Frankie said, surprising Rae. She had expected to have to beg, to plead with her ex but this was a surprise. Frankie could clearly see the shock in Rae's eyes. "Making that outfit for you was the first thing I ever did for you. It's what started our friendship. A friendship I have missed because well… you're my only friend."

"No, I'm not," Rae said, almost automatically.

"Name another one, and do not say Winn," Frankie commented.

Rae opened her mouth to form words, but then stopped. Closing it, clearly thinking. "I'm your only friend," Rae said, realizing it herself.

"Like I said," Frankie commented. "And I know I was a jerk. I was an ass. How our relationship ended was my fault, but I really want my friend back. So, I'll make a new outfit for you. I got some ideas on how to make it better too."

"No weird float," Rae said, making Frankie raise an eyebrow. "Don't ask." Rae knew she had to respond to what Frankie said though. "Frankie…" Rae started. "You were the biggest jerk at the end of our relationship. How it ended is all on you, but I had a part to play in us falling apart. I thought because you helped make me become the Flash and knew I wanted to join the Justice League, you signed up for the life. I didn't think to work on the relationship, to give it the attention it needed. Really, we just did not fit. Me and you. I needed someone who fit into my life just a little better. You needed someone who could be a little freer than me."

Rae went closer to Frankie. "But the thing is, you will always be my first love," Rae said, putting a hand on Frankie's shoulder, Gypsy coughing politely at that to let Rae know she was still in the room. "And before that you were my friend…" Rae continued. "My best friend. I am more than willing to go back to that relationship."

"I make you the outfit we reset our relationship back to the point it last worked. Like a computer," Frankie said, nodding.

"That sounds great," Rae said nodding at Gypsy now. "But there is one thing… Kara." Frankie raised an eyebrow. "I love her Frankie. She's my world… my everything."

"And I made her my number one enemy," Frankie said, nodding. "I'll figure out how to make it up to her." Clark barked. "And him." Frankie knew that was coming and Rae gave a chuckle. "Right then, outfit? Can you leave the helmet and goggles? Need to match…"

"It took me this long to figure out who made your first outfit," Kara's voice interrupted Frankie as she flew through the open window. "Not actually sure why." Kara had almost hit herself when she had realized who it must be.

"Hey Kara, looking good," Frankie said politely, and Kara gave him a glare. Rae shook her head and eye rolled as she took off her helmet and goggles leaving them on the counter for Frankie.

"I didn't expect you to follow," Rae said, turning to her girlfriend.

"Well actually… I gave all alerts to Sara for the day," Kara said, making Rae raise an eyebrow. "Because, well I'm going to Metropolis for the day. To be with Lois and the kids. Chris and Krypto are already heading there and well… I want you to come too. To meet them."

"Are you asking me to meet your mother?" Rae asked.

"In a way, yes," Kara said, nodding her head and Rae kissed her.

"Okay, let's go," Rae said. "I'll be back later Frankie." Frankie nodded as he was already taking out everything he needed to start on the outfit. Rae, Clark, and Kara leaving the apartment.

"Guess I'll go get this bounty on my own," Gypsy spoke up, once the two girls and dog had left, knowing Frankie was not even listening as she opened a portal to leave.

-New Justice-

Sara came into Watchtower looking around at the group gathered. M'Gann, Caitlin, Winn, Adam, and Red Tornado.

"Okay, why did I get a message to come here?" Sara asked, looking around.

"Red has found something interesting," Adam said. "And you're the on-call leader."

"This is a mission a leader, if available, should okay," Red Tornado said. "The Old Justice League monitored movements of certain groups. During rebuilding, this got lost but I was always the one to keep track. I restarted it. There has been some unusual movement. Large shipment of certain chemicals and a possible threat. I think a sale is happening."

"And…?" Sara asked this not seeming like the biggest threat. Surely the local police could be alerted to deal with it.

"I think we should check it out. Spy on the situation," Red Tornado said. "Intercept if needed."

"He didn't mention that I think it's possible these chemicals are being used to make a weaponized virus," Caitlin pointed out, alerting Sara more now. "It's all unconfirmed but…"

"Okay, where is it?" Sara asked, and Adam brought up a map on the nearby screen; it was on an island in the sea. "This is not even in America. Do we have a zap tunnel there?"

"No, but the Justice League does have access to several vehicles that can get us there quickly," Red Tornado said. "I think J'onn's ship is in the docking bay. It would be the best to use if someone can drive it, since the ship contains cloaking technology."

"I can drive," M'Gann said, seeming excited. She loved ships, and this one was her late uncles, which made it special.

"Okay, we'll check it out. Who's coming?" Sara asked.

"I think the people in this room will be enough," Red Tornado said and Sara nodded.

"Wait, where's Donna? She normally free," Sara said.

"Job interview," M'Gann spoke, surprising everyone. "She wants to be a model. Oh, and the Aquas are moving to Metropolis today. Starting their new jobs."

"Okay then… let's go." Sara stated, deciding not to comment on the jobs of various League members; they had a chemical exchange to monitor. "Docking bay? Red, lead the way," Sara commented, and Red Tornado led them to the docking bay, where several space-faring ships were. M'Gann was looking around, clearly excited but then ran right to J'onn's ship opening the door.

Everyone walked in. M'Gann was already sitting in the chair at the control panel. Several other chairs seemed to grow from nowhere though – enough for everyone. "Ready," M'Gann said and the doors to the space station opened. With a call of 'ready'' as reply, M'Gann flew the ship out into space and cloaked it.

"Why didn't Rae tell us about this when Watchtower was under attack?" Adam asked, thinking they could have used these ships to stop that time traveler.

"If you remember correctly, Rae was already looking for the Spear when we were attacked," Sara commented, and Adam nodded and smiled as M'Gann moved the ship towards Earth and to their destination. Rae hadn't been around to tell them of this place, and Red was still out of commission at the time.

-New Justice-

Rae followed Kara to Metropolis and up the building, stopping inside with her pants on fire.

"Damn it!" Rae said as she put it out to see Kara, Lois, Chris, Krypto, a puppy, and two kids giving her a curious look. "It happens without my suit," Rae defended as Clark went to go play with his sibling – Krypto kept a careful eye on his two puppies.

"I could have carried you," Kara said to get a look from Rae. Rae loved running and Kara knew that. "Or not. Rae, this is Lois. Lois, this is Rae." Rae was surprised when Lois hugged her close. She had not been expecting a hug.

"Hi," Rae said when the hug was over.

"So you're the one who helped Kara find love," Lois said, knowing Rae was confused. "As far as I am concerned… you're a miracle worker." Rae gave a smirk as she smiled at Kara.

"She helped me find love too," Rae said, giving Kara a look and going to kiss her.

"You knew daddy?" The little girl spoke up and Rae knew she was Ellen; the boy with her had to be Jason. She had never met them before, but she had seen Jason and Ella on Karry when she had gone to celebrate the twins first birthday. They looked similar, although they weren't twins on that other Earth.

Rae nodded though, dropping to her her knees to be eye level with them. "Yes, I did," Rae said. She had to see a lot of family members of her former League members after their deaths; she had to comfort them, but never anyone so young.

"Why did he have to leave us?" Jason asked, clearly upset still.

Rae sighed, biting her lip but before Lois could break up the scene, she said, "Being a hero is not easy. You have to put what's right above anything else and always try your hardest to do the right thing. This was the first lesson your father taught me." Rae put a hand on both kids' heads at this. "Your father did not want to leave you, but he wanted to protect the world and his friends and you. He wanted to do what's right and someday you will too." She nuzzled their hair at this, letting them go.

The two kids hugged her though, and she hugged them back. "That's a keeper," Lois whispered to Kara, who had to smile.

-New Justice-

Once on the island Red had disclosed, the League had easily located the smuggling ring surrounded by trees in an old warehouse.

Sara and Red Tornado hung out, hiding in the tree on one side. Winn and Caitlin went to the other side of the warehouse, hiding in the trees themselves. M'Gann was staying in the ship, to keep it going and cloaked with a bird eye view. Adam shrunk in his suit to get into the warehouse, to get a fly-on-the-wall look at events. "Well there is a lot of stuff here," Adam said. "Not sure what any of it is. All packed up."

"The question is, should the Justice League intercept?" Sara whispered, watching as some guards were playing a card game.

"What is the qualification for this being a League issue?" Caitlin asked. "I mean, we just fight crime, and this is illegal. Why not just take it down?"

"We don't just go after everything. That's for the police. If we do not have reason to believe this is a major threat to the world, especially since we are not in the United States, then we just pass off as an anonymous tip," Red Tornado commented. "We need to save ourselves for the bigger issues. Not every drug ring."

"So far this is boring," Sara said. "Atom, see if you can find anything that would confirm Wild Fire's suspicions. If not, we'll tip off the local police."

"Aye," Adam said.

It was only a few minutes later the people started moving. A man who looked like the boss came out. "Atom, did you get caught?" Sara asked, having not heard from him since his affirmative.

"No," Adam said.

"There's a car coming this way," M'Gann said, having the bird eye view from the ship.

"I think a sale is going down," Sara said, as the car M'Gann mentioned came off the road and stopped in front. Sara watched as two familiar people came out of the car. It was Deathstroke, in his full outfit, and next to him was none other than Nyssa Al Ghul! "League of Assassins…" Sara groaned.

"I think that's proof enough this is our business," Red Tornado commented. "We should…"

"Everyone, stay still!" Sara said, taking deep breaths as she saw her former girlfriend going to talk to the man. She was nervous and she had never been nervous like this before.

"White Canary…?" Red Tornado said.

"I was a member of the League of Assassins," Sara said, and she had a feeling Red Tornado knew. "Rae got me out by threatening them. They said as long as the Justice League was as powerful as the old one they would not come for me. They agreed not to go after each other."

"According to Rae's notes on the encounter they agreed to go back to the way things were. We never purposely went after the League of Assassins but if we found them doing something bad, we did stop them," Red Tornado reasoned. "We can leave if you want. You are in charge, but they are up to something. Something deadly. It's your call, White Canary."

Sara looked at her former girlfriend. Her former life. She wanted to run from it again. Run like she always had. But she was a leader of the Justice League now, she had a responsibility. She could not run anymore.

She took deep breaths, trying to think of a plan. It was harder than Rae made it out to be. "Okay, Stopwatch get Wild Fire into the warehouse. Burn the place down. Atom, come out to take the smugglers. Red, get Deathstroke. Nyssa is mine. M'Gann, have that ship ready to come get us. Got it?" Sara heard the affirmative from her group. "Okay, now!"

Sara saw Adam grow bigger and shot at some guys. Red Tornado flew in right at Deathstroke. Before Nyssa could go to help them, Sara ran in front of her, her bo staff in at the read. "Hello sweetie," Sara commented with a smirk. "Want to dance?"

-New Justice-

Rae had told the family a story about Clark. About one of the mission she went on with him. How he had trained her, for the kids who wanted a connection to their father they never had before. And then Lois told Rae about how she found out Clark's secret. How they became an item. Rae had to smile at the dorkiness of her former mentor through Lois' words.

Then they went out to the beach. Rae started throwing a ball around with Jason, Ellen, and Chris. The four laughing as Clark and Scooby – Ellen and Jason's puppy – ran around them. It was hard to find a beach that allowed for pets, but Lois had found a pretty nice one. "So the Aquas have been in the city a lot," Lois commented, finally sitting on a beach chair on the sand and watching the four with a smile.

"Moving here," Kara said. "I mentioned to them you guys needed a hero."

"I want an interview with them," Lois smirked, noticing the way Kara was watching the group playing. She was watching the kids and Chris, but her eyes kept going to Rae, who was wearing a bikini. "You really love her." Kara nodded. "I'm glad this worked out."

Rae came up before Kara could answer. "Come swimming?" Rae asked, taking Kara's hand. "Come on, the kids want to go swimming."

"Okay," Kara said, taking her off the shirt she had on over her bathing suit.

"You know I like you in that bikini," Rae said, seeing her girlfriend who gave a smirk and kissed her before chasing the kids in to the ocean.

Lois laughed, deciding to work on her tan.

It wasn't long later that everyone was around her with towels, grabbing the packed lunch. "You like playing with the kids," Lois commented to Rae when they were done, and the kids started playing again with Chris.

"Well, when I was a kid I had no one I could really play with," Rae said thoughtfully. "I always had to be careful and sometimes had accidents that hurt others. I threw a ball once too fast that bruised Barry in the stomach. Broke some toys on accident… You know there is some reason why he hated me." Rae thought, thinking over her childhood. Her powers had been a pain for the people around her before she had mastered them.

"Not reason enough to do what he did," Kara said, putting an arm around Rae and starting to tickle her to make her forget.

-New Justice-

Sara and Nyssa had started to fight, their weapons out as they twisted and turned around each other, ignoring the fighting around them. "You are still good Ta-er al-Usfar," Nyssa commented. "You can still rejoin us. I can make my father take you back."

"The name is White Canary," Sara commented, using her bo staff to block Nyssa weapons. "And I will never go back, Daughter of the Dragon!"

"When I saved your life, you loved being in the League of Assassins. You loved me for it," Nyssa said. "What changed?"

"I never loved the life. And I didn't love you because you saved my life or because you were a fellow assassin," Sara commented as she continued to fight alongside this. Throwing out kicks and punches. "I loved you because you were a good person. For the life of me I can't understand why you let your father control you the way you do. If there's one person who does not belong in the League of Assassins as much as me it's you."

The words seemed to lessen Nyssa as she paused, and Sara got the upper hand knocking the weapons out of Nyssa's hand and putting her to the ground. She held her bo staff to Nyssa's neck. "Kill me," Nyssa said, defeated, almost daring Sara to do it. Likely because if Sara killed her it would prove Sara was the same person she was in the League of Assassins.

"I don't kill anymore. Not unless I need to," Sara responded as she heard screaming and turned to see the building on fire with Stopwatch and Wild Fire running out. "And I don't need to. Meet the newest member of the League. Wild Fire."

Deathstroke managed to throw something on the floor, causing smoke making it hard to see. Sara felt a push but Nyssa did not go for the kill. "They are heading for the car," Red Tornado said, using a wind vortex to clear the smoke for his friends. He went to attack the car but it sped up to miss the attack.

"I can track the car," M'Gann said.

"No, everyone back down," Sara said, seeing the car get out of sight. "We stopped them. The League of Assassins would break them out of a jail anyway. M'Gann, ship?"

The ship appeared over them and landed, opening the door. The mission was over. For now.

-New Justice-

Kara and Chris were carrying Jason and Ellen into Lois's apartment. After playing all day and Rae letting them chase her at super speeds, the two were exhausted. "You had fun," Lois said, seeing Rae smile as Chris and Kara disappeared into the kids' room.

"It was nice," Rae said. "Being with you and the kids, I got to see a side to Clark I never did when he was alive." Clark barked. "Not you." Clark moaned at that and Rae bent down to pick up her dog. "I miss him."

"I know," Lois said, putting a hand on Rae's back. "Me too. More than you know."

"If I could have saved him for you…" Rae said, wanting to say it.

"No, don't go there," Lois said cutting Rae off. "You can't rewrite the past, and I can tell you moved on from the old League now." Rae raised an eyebrow. "The smile on your face as you are in front of the Hall of Justice. The love in your eyes. You loved them, but you love the new League more. Don't bring yourself back to that guilt. Live your new life. And remember them like the stories you told today – don't live in the past."

"Thank you," Rae said, going to hug Lois who hugged back.

"You keep hold of Kara," Lois whispered into her ear at that. "You watch out for her. That's the best thing you could do for Clark. And for me."

"No problem," Rae whispered as Kara and Chris came out of the room.

Rae communicator chose that time to bing and Rae looked to the message.

"Kara, we got to head to Watchtower," Rae told Kara.

"Chris can you find your way home…?" Kara asked her cousin.

"I got it," Chris said waving the two off, and the two girls left with Krypto and Clark not far behind.

"Want cake?" Lois asked Chris, who smiled and nodded.

-New Justice-

Rae and Kara came into Watchtower, they quickly informed about the events of the day from Red Tornado.

"Sounds like you did a good job," Rae turned to Sara. "So why are we here?"

"Well I destroyed most of what was in the warehouse," Caitlin said. She was in her outfit with her helmet by her side. "But I managed to get some samples and well… I put it into our systems – this is amazing by the way – and the only thing that came up that uses all these is an anti-speed formula."

Rae didn't react to that. "Okay," Rae said with a shrug, putting an arm around Kara.

"You're not concerned that the League of Assassins might be trying to make a formula that can weaken you?" Sara asked, dumbfounded by this reaction.

"It only works once and I already had it used on me," Rae pointed out. "Let them make it. We're not in a war with them. Why they needed to go to smugglers for that though is confusing. I didn't think it was hard to make."

"It doesn't seem to be," Caitlin said, looking at the formula herself. It was very smart. Something she would think of but wouldn't be hard to make. There might be something else there after all.

"Not starting a war with them is a smart move," Red Tornado spoke, seeming to approve.

Rae's cellphone binged. "How do you get texts up here?" Winn asked, seeming annoyed.

"I got to go," Rae said ignoring the question, a smile on her face though.

"Wait, Rae," Sara said stopping her and grabbing her, moving away from the others. She did not want the rest of the team to hear this. "I was so nervous when I had to make a plan. I was so unsure when planning... You always seem so sure, how… how do you do that?"

"I'm never a hundred percent sure," Rae commented truthfully. "But you got to sound sure. That way, the League will believe in you."

"That's it?" Sara asked, thinking it sounded so easy. Make the plan and do your best to make it sound like you're confident in it. It felt almost like cheating.

"Yep," Rae said. "Although it helps that I am fast."

"How does running help?" Sara asked confused.

"No, I mean that I can think at super speeds," Rae said, making Sara blink. "And spent my whole life learning how to make plans to take down villains. I can think up various scenarios in seconds and go with the plan that's likely to work. A bit like Red Tornado could do, in a way," Rae cellphone binged again. "I really got to go. Frankie's texting."

"Frankie?" Sara asked as Rae went to the zap tunnel.

"How do you get texts up here?" Winn asked again.

"We have Wi-Fi!" Rae yelled as she left, Clark running after her.

"What is she going to see Frankie for?" Sara asked Kara, thinking that sounded stranger than anything she had heard lately.

"He's making her a new outfit," Kara said without thinking.

"What?!" Adam and Winn asked together, looking shocked and annoyed at this. "But we… huh…"

"Give it up guys," Kara said. "The one you made is destroyed worse than Rae old one. She made sure of that."

"We were only trying to help…" Adam pointed out.

"Next time, try not to help so hard," Kara winked. "Like I said, if it's not broken, don't fix it. At least the design anyway."

-New Justice-

Rae ran into Frankie apartment and paused at the mannequin in the living room, taking in the outfit with a smile. Blue pants and a red shirt, a slightly darker-red than her old one. There was an upside-down black triangle on the chest with a lightning bolt going across it. The boots were red with yellow lightning bolt on top. Above the red gloves was also two little yellow lightning bolts, around the upper-wrists. Where the pants and the shirt met, was yellow lining, matching the lightning bolts on the top.

"It's beautiful," Rae said, moving towards the window, a smile on her lips, to get it in better light.

"Inspired by your father's, but not an exact clone like the last one," Frankie said. "You've grown into a Flash of your own. You deserve a style of your own. The boots are enhanced to deal better with the speed you run. In fact, you might be able to go a little faster with these. I switched up the material of the suit a bit to better protect you while still being flexible enough to do all your moves – I know places now I'm a bounty hunter. Oh, I also added extra monitoring into the costume and sensors."

Frankie was giving a smile as Rae looked at him. "I updated the goggles, too," Frankie continued. "I have to say, Adam has been doing a good job with them. Try it on."

Rae ran into the costume, changing into it in a second. She stood in front of Frankie and put the helmet on her head. Frankie turned a mirror, allowing Rae to see herself and Clark barked. "Looks good, right?" Rae asked her dog, who barked again.

"Oh, and I am working on making your dog a new costume," Frankie said, making Clark look up at that. "To match your new one, and he's growing out of the old one a bit now." Frankie bent down to look Clark in the eye. "I need some measurements without you biting me…" Clark gave Rae a look who gave him a nod and Clark let Frankie measure him. "By the way what is your helmet made of?"

"You know, Adam and Winn asked the same question and I don't know," Rae said. "Why?" Frankie had never asked about that before.

"I was going to make Flash Pup here one of his own, made of the same, but cannot figure it out," Frankie said. "But I got an idea for a better helmet than the plastic one he has now. Give me a few days on his." Clark gave Frankie a look and then rubbed his leg a bit before jumping into Rae's arms.

"You know, you are getting big. And a bit heavy," Rae commented to an annoyed bark from Clark. "See you soon Frankie… and thank you." Rae hugged Frankie, still holding Clark in one hand who gave another annoyed bark. "I got to go. Aunt Nora and Uncle Henry are fostering a green baby, so going to see if they need help."

"Okay… wait what?" Frankie asked but Rae was already gone. "Green baby…?"

-New Justice-

Tally was showing Wally some martial arts moves, kicking air as Wally copied the move, chuckling.

"You're a fast learner," Tally said, Wally kicking air again in a copy of the move. Wally was laughing and smiling – he was having fun with this. Tally threw a punch, but Wally blocked it, grinning as he got used to this.

"Well you're a good teacher," Wally said, taking a deep breath. They had been at this for hours. "Can we take a water break?" Tally nodded and the two sat down, both grabbing their bottles of water and taking a drink. "So how did you learn all this?" Wally now asked.

"My father taught me," Tally stated. "Since I was young. Taught me fighting techniques and how to handle weapons. He's big on that stuff – and big on learning it."

"And er… will I get to meet your father?" Wally asked. After all, Tally had met all his family, but he had yet to meet hers.

"Soon," Tally said, hitting him on the arm playfully and smirking. "How's your friend Rae doing by the way?"

"Ah…. Good, I guess," Wally said, wondering why the change in topic. "I haven't really seen or talked to her recently." Wally bit his lip. Rae had not connected them, and even Julia and Walter who still went out as Plus and Minus, had not seen her. It was concerning but Wally was jealous of his little siblings. Why were they the ones who got powers? Why did they get to be the heroes?

"I thought you two were like best friends," Tally said.

"She's just always busy," Wally mumbled, not liking this topic.

"Doesn't sound like a good friend," Tally commented.

"Forget her. Show me another move," Wally said, to change the topic again. He didn't want to talk about Rae – since learning she was the Flash, he had to be a secret keeper for everyone. Wally wasn't sure if he was relieved not knowing as they grew up or upset he hadn't known to be more use to it. He kept thinking he could have somehow helped her when she first started, but Rae had never even thought of telling him. She instead relied on Frankie who she had just met.

"Okay then," Tally said, nodding, and Wally did not notice the smirk on her face as she started explaining and showing another technique, this time with her hands.

Post Chapter Note: I hope you enjoyed Sara taking the lead and Rae and Kara just having a fun day with the wise Lois and the kids.

Please REVIEW,

Karry Master OUT!


	5. Reflections in Crime

New Justice: Trial of the League

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Facebook: FanFiction Millma Verse Page

Reflections in Crime

Rae laughed as Nora and Henry grabbed hold of the little green baby, Garfield. His social worker was coming today with the boy's father – they had managed to contact him, even though he had been overseas. It had taken him some time, but he managed to get honorably discharged from the military to come back for his son.

The doorbell rang and Rae went to open the door. The social worker who had dropped Garfield off days ago was there with a man.

"Uncle Henry, Aunt Nora!" Rae called, letting the two in. Henry came out holding Garfield as Nora came with a bag of his stuff.

"Garfield," his father said, going to take the boy. "I can't believe she did that to you." The man was kissing his son as he talked, and Garfield seemed happy as he laughed. "Thank you." The man was looking at Nora and Henry now

"Well it's what we're here for," Henry said, smiling at Garfield.

Rae on the other hand was looking at Garfield's father. "You're a meta human," Rae said right away, making the man turn to look at her surprised. "You have not blinked since you got here. And it's very slight, but your eyes are different."

"Enhanced eyesight," the man said seeming impressed Rae had noticed. "Not exactly Justice League material, but made me a good snipper." Rae nodded as the man looked down at his son affectionately. "But Garfield here will one day be a great hero. You watch it, one day he will be in the Justice League."

Rae gave a tiny smile, shaking her head as the social worker and the others had words with each other. Garfield's father was apparently moving to DC to get a job in the FBI as he had friends there. Once they left, Rae gave her aunt and uncle a smile.

"Apparently Garfield there will one day take over for you," Nora said, and Rae had to laugh. His father had constantly praised his son abilities, how he would one day be a hero.

"Who knows? Maybe one day I will be putting him in the Justice League," Rae said. "If I can figure out Savitar…" Rae had continued with her Savitar obsession, Kara trying to help her unravel the information Jay Garrick of Alien Earth had given her and what she knew from their encounters. All they agreed upon was that Savitar hated Rae.

"You will," Henry assured his niece as he turned on the TV and Rae froze. The news was talking about a battle deep in Central-National and how people had run for cover, but some were hurt. Before Henry or Nora could say anything, there was a flash and Rae and Clark were both out of the house.

-New Justice-

"Stopwatch," Rae said entering Watchtower. Winn was by the computers. Rae had come here, knowing Winn was in the tower. Clark ran to his seat to curl up. "What's going on in my city?"

"Our city," Winn said, but stopped when he saw the look Rae gave. He stared at her for a moment, taking in the outfit Frankie made but decided to bite his lip and turn back to the computer. "I've been trying to handle this on my own," Winn admitted. "I know you have been… well… but it's big. I think we might need to get the League involved here."

"Elaborate," Rae said, not liking the small talk and wanting to get into action.

"Two groups of criminals have gone to war with each other," Winn said.

"In my city," Rae said, agitated by this. Central-National hadn't been the safest of cities when she started, but it was through hard work and years that she had made it one of the safest cities in the United States.

"Well they think you're dead," Winn muttered, and Rae had to blink. Even Clark picked up his head and barked at this. "It has caused quite a panic in Central-National the last few days. Crimes have gone up."

"Excuse me?" Rae asked getting closer and spinning Winn's chair around to make the man face him. "What do you mean they think I am dead?"

"You have not looked at the news the last few days, have you?" Winn asked seeing Rae's confusion. "Well it started with you ditching the President over a week ago. Then you did not appear in Starling with us and then you have not actually appeared in the city. Going to Alien Earth and then doing stuff with Kara and… well, you have not been seen. Then a few days ago CatCo printed this." Winn brought up the article on the computer.

Rae read through it fast, seeing the negative comments, the assumptions based on pure speculation. The title wasn't helpful, simply saying 'Is the Flash Dead?' to grab attention.

"This is horrible work. It based on rumors with no facts. Cat Grant would never let this pass," Rae said, and then sighed, realizing. "But Ms. Grant is still on vacation."

"And Samantha Arias is in charge," Winn said. "I tried to object to it, but I'm just an I.T. guy."

"Okay," Rae said. "I'll take care of my death later. Tell me who has the nerve to start a war in my city?"

"Former friends actually," Winn said, bringing up pictures. "Snart, his partner Mick, and sister Lisa, against Mirror Master and Top."

"Mirror Master and Top used to work for Snart," Rae pointed out, having had encounters with them before. "Seems old friends have turned against each other."

"How much of the League do you want?" Winn asked.

"Me, you, and Flash Pup will be fine," Rae said, and Clark barked. Frankie had come through and made a new outfit for Clark along with a new helmet which was much better than the one Rae bought from a pet shop.

"Really?" Winn asked, surprised by so few numbers.

"We're not going to fight this. Snart is a friend of the League. Mirror Master and Top fear us. We can talk them down," Rae said.

"Snart a friend of the League?" Winn asked, his mouth opening. "You've sent him to jail… multiple times!"

"I've also worked with him multiple times," Rae added. "Only put him in jail when he is robbing or hurting people, which does happen a lot. But if we can end this war, we can get them in jail next time."

"One more thing you should know," Winn said, making Rae raise an eyebrow. "A new hero has appeared in Central-National… They call him Angel." Winn brought a photo of the new hero up; he was white, with dark hair, and wore an outfit with a white shirt with yellow wings on it with blue pants. He had silver gauntlets on, too. "He has appeared in many different cities, but for the last few days been in Central section. He's actually pretty good. Adam and myself believe he has the ability to fly, since his suit has nothing in it to make flight and the gauntlets shot electricity. We believe…"

"Nerd it down," Rae said, wanting to deal with the Snarts first before they got into discussion of a new League member. "I got it. We keep an eye out for the newbie. Come on."

-New Justice-

It wasn't hard to find the fighting group. They were in a junkyard with Mirror Master and Top at one side with Snart, Mick, and Lisa at the other. It seemed they'd moved their battle from the streets now.

"Give her back!" Snart yelled, holding up his cold gun.

"Not until…" Mirror Master was cut off when in a flash stopped him and Rae was there in her Flash outfit with Flash Pup next to her, and Winn dressed as Stopwatch.

"Flash!" Snart said, turning to her. "I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were in prison," Rae countered back with a smirk from Snart.

"Nice new outfit," Lisa said, and Rae gave her smile and nod.

"Thank you, now that that's over, how about we stop this war?" Rae said, looking between the two groups. "And end this. Before I have to bring the rest of the League here and this gets even messier."

"No," Mirror Master said. "This has been has to realize this is my city now!"

"This will always be my city," Snart countered.

Rae sighed. "You know, it's actually mine. Stopwatch, freeze them!" Rae said, pointing at Mirror Master and Top. Winn held up a hand and the two froze. Before Snart, Mick, or Lisa could react, Rae was in front of them, looking them in the eyes. "What happened? Why are you at war with your former allies?"

"Everything was fine. We got away with a job and then this ass puts us all in danger by spending the money too soon. I then confronted them to teach them a lesson about endangering the group. They kidnapped Stephanie." Snart explained.

"What?" Rae asked. Stephanie Brown-Snart was the youngest Snart sibling. The half-sister to Leonard and Lisa. Her mother had died not long after Stephanie was born, and the father being the criminal he was, Leonard had practically raised Stephanie himself. Stephanie also was the only Snart who was not a criminal, and Rae liked the girl.

"And we're not going anywhere until we get her back," Mick said, raising his gun.

"Stopwatch, switch," Rae said turning around to face the frozen duo and Winn switched his hands, freezing the Snart's group and unfreezing Mirror Master and Top.

"What?" Mirror asked looking around noticing the changes from being unfrozen.

"Okay here's the deal. I get you're in a 'who's city is this?' war. Well you're both wrong. I said it before and I will say it again. This is my city," Rae said, crossing her arms. "It always has been and always will be. Now, you can avoid jail right now by giving up Stephanie Snart and stopping this war. Do you really want to be fighting the Snarts when you have me in this city to worry about? Tell me where Stephanie is and this is all over."

"Not happening," Top said, going to use her power to make Rae dizzy. Rae had felt this before so was not shocked, but Winn went to freeze them both.

"How is your talking thing going? Now what do we do?" Winn asked, getting tried with the constant freezing of time.

"Take out Mirror Master and Top and find Stephanie," Rae said, but at that moment they heard a voice calling to the Flash. Both Rae and Winn looked up to see the new hero Winn had showed before, floating above them.

Before either could say anything, Winn looking up, distracted him, and everyone unfroze. Clark barked running at Top to stop her powers. Snart, Lisa, and Mick, in the confusion starting shooting and Rae went to run after Mirror Master.

Mirror Master must have planned this out before as he ran to a wall, which had in fact a covered mirror, and Rae found herself running after him as he dodged into mirrors. Then Mirror Master grabbed hold of her and push her into the mirror.

"Come," Mirror said, going for Top and grabbing her hand before bringing her through another mirror nearby. Clark barked at the mirror they disappeared before hearing the banging and seeing Rae trapped in the other mirror so ran over to it and paws at the glass, moaning.

Winn and Angel were throwing out attacks at the Snart, Mick, and Lisa. Angel flying around and throwing out electrical attacks from his gauntlets. Winn used the guns in his suit to counter their attacks.

"Come," Snart said, seeing his targets were gone. He had to find Mirror Master and Top again. Snart shot a cold blast directly at Angel, making him fall and Lisa got Winn with her gold gun. Mick used the fire gun to cover their escape as they ran.

"Oh, that hurt," Winn said putting an arm on his stomach where the gold gun had hit him. "You okay?" Winn asked, helping bring Angel to his feet.

"Yeah," Angel said. "Cold." Angel fixed his glasses on his face. "Where did the Flash go?"

Clark was barking at the mirror and Winn and Angel turned around to see Rae inside the mirror. "Flash?" Winn asked, to be responded by an unfamiliar language from his leader. He paused, confused – he could hear her, but it made no sense. "What? I don't…. what?"

Angel came up beside them, his mouth open, but a thought came to him. "Hey, you know," Angel said. "When you look into a mirror, everything is backwards…"

"She's talking backwards," Winn groaned, getting it. "Well, not talking backwards but that's how we're hearing it. We should be able to record what she's saying and have it play back in the right way. We…" Winn paused, looking around. Rae had run him there. The nearest Zap tunnel was far away. "Can you carry this without dropping it?"

"Yeah," Angel said with a nod.

"Okay, Flash Pup," Winn said, hating he had to do this. "You're going to have to fly me." Clark gave a bark but nodded, biting down on Winn's outfit and flying him into the air; Winn closed his eyes and tried not to scream. Angel lifted the mirror and flew after them.

-New Justice-

"What does Flash stuck in a mirror mean?" Kara asked coming out of the zap tunnel with Krypto into Home Base and saw the mirror there. She could see Rae standing in it and heard her say something weird. "Oh… kay… What happened? And who is that?" Kara pointed at Angel sitting on a chair talking to Caitlin.

"Angel," Winn said. "He's… he helped me get the mirror back here and came up with this idea." Winn held up a device he and Adam had been working on. Angel had given ideas, but the two had done it by themselves in the end, especially after Caitlin had shown up and distracted Angel.

Winn put the device on the mirror. "Flash say something," Winn said.

"Get me out of here!" Rae said, and Clark barked.

"Yes, get her out of there," Kara said, turning to look at her girlfriend. "How did this happen?" Kara put her hand on the glass and Rae put her hand over Kara's. Both giving each other longing looks. Rae definitely felt trapped.

"Are they dating?" Angel asked, ruining the moment.

"Yes," multiple people said at once.

"How do we get her out?" Kara ask, turning to the group. Red Tornado and the Aquas were also in the room.

"Well, I have run the thought through MIA," Angel was the one who talked, making multiple people look at him.

"Who's Mia?" Caitlin said, her voice a little too high at that.

"Not Mia, M.I.A. - Multipurpose Intelligence Alternate," Angel said. "An A.I. I created. The reason why I am in Central-National. To have STAR start marketing. You know I could add her here and she would run all these systems…"

"Nerds," Rae said, waving her hand. "Speed this along."

"Well MIA suggested freezing the glass," Angel said.

"That's brilliant!" Adam said, jumping up at the idea. "If we freeze over the glass, Flash should be able to phase herself out. I got to see this MIA." Angel had a smirk on his face.

"So… freeze breath," Kara said, to sum it up. Flash Pup perked his ears up at this and opened his mouth too but stopped when Adam called out.

"No," Adam said before Kara could start. "Your freeze breath isn't cold enough. This has to be done quickly and fast. Times like this Frost would be useful… Ow." Adam said when Caitlin slapped him over the head. "Sorry. But your sister would have been useful."

"That's why you look familiar!" Angel said with a smirk. "You're Frost's sister. I always thought she was beautiful. Should have realized you were related." Caitlin blushed at the compliment.

"Snart's gun," Winn suddenly said, turning to the computers and bringing up a Justice League blueprint of the gun. "We take apart the gun and use its components to completely freeze over the glass in seconds." Both Adam and Angel were looking at the blueprints, talking amongst each other for a moment.

"Okay, we need to get the gun," Adam said after a moment.

"So we find this Snart and take it," Selena said.

"I think I know where he is," Angel said.

"Erm, hello!" Rae said as Kara and everyone started to talk plans on how to take the gun. "Hello. Yes. Clark, Krypto get their attention." Rae finally ordered, and Clark and Krypto barked loudly, shutting the group up; everyone turned to face the mirror Rae was trapped in. "While I am glad you all can make plans without me, I'm here and I got a plan of my own. Just ask Snart for help. He'll help us. He's a friend of the League."

"I thought he was a villain?" Aqualad said.

"He's half and half," Rae said, annoyed at that. "But his sister is in danger. We agreed to get her back. He'll help us. So go ask him now and bring him back here, since we seem to bring everyone to Home Base."

Everyone stood there for a second. "Flash is still technically leader," Red Tornado pointed out. "And she is right about Snart. He has helped the League numerous times before. Usually when one of his sisters are in danger."

"Okay, we ask Snart for help," Kara said, nodding and trusting Rae completely. "Winn, with me. Superdog, Flash Pup you too. Everyone else stay here." Kara grabbed Winn before he could say anything and a zap tunnel was open and they left.

-New Justice-

Snart, Lisa, and Mick had a headquarters, of sorts, set up and were making a plan when Kara came in, with Winn and the dogs.

"We need to talk," Kara told them when they looked up.

"Look here, I found where they are keeping Stephanie and I'm going to get her," Snart stated. Clark gave a bark followed by Krypto. Snart eyed the two dogs.

"Stopwatch," Kara said and Mick and Lisa froze.

"Stop doing that!" Snart complained, seeing his sister and friend frozen as he turned around. "I got a little sister to save."

"And we don't want to stop you. We want to help you," Kara said.

"I'm listening," Snart droned. He had worked with the Justice League enough to know they were true to their word.

"We just need your help first," Kara said. "Come with us and then you have the entire Justice League to help you get Stephanie back."

Snart stared at Kara for a moment before he nodded. "Okay. Unfreeze them," Snart said and Winn moved his hand and the two unfroze.

"I hate that," Mick growled after a moment, realizing what must have happened.

"We're working with the Justice League," Snart told the two,

"Cool," Lisa said with a grin.

-New Justice-

Kara, Winn, the dogs, Snart, Mick, and Lisa all came out into Home Base.

"What's this?" Snart asked, smirking at seeing Rae in the mirror. "Flash, you have never looked so good." Snart looked in the mirror seeing his own reflection too, with Rae there.

"Very funny," Rae said as Mick and Lisa laughed.

"Your gun," Adam said, holding out his hand.

"Why?" Snart asked, patting the device, protective of the machine.

"It's how we're getting Flash out," Adam said and Snart gave Supergirl a look. Supergirl crossed her arms and glared at Snart.

Snart sighed and took out his gun, handing it to Adam, who along with Winn, and Angel, went to work on it. Taking the gun apart.

"Hey!" Snart yelled, seeing his gun being dismantled, but Supergirl put a hand on his chest and Aqualad and Aquagirl gave him a look. He stepped back as the three used the components of the gun, and some others equipment Adam had brought out to make a new device.

"Here we go," Adam said, putting the new device on the mirror and pushing a button. The entire room got cold as the mirror started to fog up, freezing before their eyes. It started to splinter due to the cold, but Rae had moved, vibrating quickly moving forward, out of the mirror just as it exploded due to the cold.

"Nice work my three nerds," Rae called, speeding to Winn and Adam's side.

"Hey, that included me," Angel said with a smile as Kara moved and put her arms around Rae.

Rae put her arms around Kara and kissed her, to catcalls from Snart and Mick. Rae gave them an annoyed look and smiled at Lisa, who slapped her brother. "Okay, now it's time to save Stephanie," Rae said, determined.

"We know where she is," Snart said.

"But they have groupies," Mick added.

"They hired some thugs," Lisa clarified.

"Thugs against the Justice League?" Rae said with a smirk. "Red, Top's power won't work on you. You'll go after her. Aquas, take the thugs. Wild Fire and Atom, you're with me against Mirror Master. I need someone to smash the mirrors. Stopwatch, you and Supergirl are on rescue duty, with Snart, Mick, and Lisa." Krypto and Clark moaned. "Flash Pup with me. Superdog help Supergirl."

"What about me?" Angel said, raising his hand.

"Thanks for the help, but we got it from here," Rae said, not even going to call in any other members of the League anyway. They did not need it. Rae noticed Angel frown but shrugged. Angel was not part of the League and she already had three wild cards working with her. She couldn't add Angel right now. "Stopwatch, open a zap tunnel for Angel. Then we're gone."

-New Justice-

Mirror Master and Top were in an old warehouse. He had set up mirrors as his and Top's escape route, easily able to jump to and from any mirror. Stephanie was tied up in one corner, and Mirror Master was threatening her.

"I'm in," Adam said, having shrunk to get in, flying around the room the size of a fly. "And I think I can break most of the mirrors with a new high pitch noise sound I put in my suit."

"Wait until we come in," Rae said, as everyone situated themselves. "Okay, everyone ready?" She got an affirmative from everyone. "Red, show them we're here."

Red used a tornado blast to knock open the door and then headed right for Top. Adam grew and used a button on his suit and a high-pitched noise started shattering mirrors. Wild Fire came in and started breaking mirrors too as the Aquas threw water at the thugs. Selena came in with her trident to attack.

Rae ran right in and pulled Mirror Master aside, the attack being too quick for even he to react to. Clark bit his leg and dragged him away "Round two?" Rae asked with a smirk and Mirror Master looked around for a non-broken mirror to use as he went to punch at Rae. Rae grabbed him away from Stephanie.

That was when Supergirl, Superdog, and Winn came in with Snart, Lisa, and Mick. Winn freezing the people closest to them so the group could untie Stephanie. Stephanie hugged onto Snart as she looked around. Winn's power timed out though, having used it too much this day but Krypto was already knocking out the people Winn had frozen along with Kara and Mick was punching people. Leonard and Lisa too concerned with their sister to take part in knocking out the thugs. Soon Mirror Master, Top, and all the thugs were down. Top had stood no chance against Red Tornado.

"Without mirrors he's not so tough," Rae said, standing over Mirror Master and she could hear sirens. "Sounds like the police are heading this way."

"I guess it's time for you to…"

"Get out of here," Rae interrupted Winn, surprising him. Winn had been about to tell Snart and his gang they were going back to jail. "Go now. Don't rob again, or we'll put you back in jail."

"You'll have to catch us first," Mick yelled out.

"Hey Flash. You owe me a new gun," Snart called out as the four disappeared out the back.

"Why set them free?" Winn asked, clearly confused. He always thought the heroes put away the villains when they could. The group of three had been part of a war that hurt a lot of people in the city.

"You have to weigh the good and bad," Rae said, knowing Winn did not understand her reasons. She needed to let them go. Something in her told her it was the right thing to do. "This time Snart was on our side. It was the right thing to do to let him go. Always do what is right."

"No matter how hard it is," Kara added, having heard Rae say something similar before. Rae smiled at her girlfriend as she heard the cops at the door. "Let's go back to Home Base."

The Justice League was gone before the cops entered the building.

…

"You know, Angel was a good addition," Adam pointed out once they were back at Home Base, giving Winn a look. They had liked having a third who was as intelligent as them in the group. Plus, he was another guy.

"We did not even get his name, though," Winn added.

"Jess Morgan," Caitlin stated, making everyone look at her. "He gave me his number before he left." Caitlin held up a piece of paper with a smile.

"Jess Morgan," Rae said the name, it brought back some memory deep within her brain. "That sounds familiar." Rae tried to think. "Wait… Karry Universe. Bring up the list of their Justice League members."

Adam went to the computer and brought it up for her, "There it is. Jesse Morgan," Adam said, highlighting the name. "Frankie put her down as not existing here because her dad, HR Wells never had kids. Already looking it up." Adam knew what Rae was going to request before she did. "Harrison Wells never had kids but… Harriet Wells did. Jess Morgan."

"He's HP's son," Rae moaned in realization. "Meaning he sort of is this Jesse counterpart… HR's twin's kid. Frankie was wrong. Sort of." Rae had a smirk on her face as she said it. Kara herself was laughing and Clark and Krypto sensed their owner's good mood gave out a playful bark. "Contact the League. We're having a membership vote tonight."

"On it." Winn stated, wondering if Rae would have even considered it had Jess not been a Karry Universe counterpart – she hadn't wanted to know earlier on, not even letting him help in the fight. He didn't voice this though; Rae had other things to think of back then.

-New Justice-

The next day, Samantha Arias was sitting behind the main desk of CatCo, her feet up a desk, a smile on her face until she heard a familiar voice calling.

"Serena!" Samantha jumped up, seeing Cat Grant standing there.

"Ms. Grant, I thought you were not going to be back until next week," Samantha said, suddenly nervous.

"Well, when the person I put in charge of my company prints rumors as facts I cut my vacation short and come back," Cat Grant stated. "We report facts, Ms. Arias – we do not make it up as we go along."

"I didn't make it up. The Flash is de…" Samantha started.

"There is no proof she is dead. Lack of evidence does not make anything on the contrary fact." Cat said, her eyes dead set on Samantha. "If the Flash is not dead, you made this company look like a fool and caused a panic in the city for no reason. If she is dead, you took away the Justice League's ability to lessen the blow. The world has grown use to her new Justice League, but the Flash being there was always reassuring."

"Ms. Grant," Siobhan, Cat Grant assistant, walked in. "The Justice League has called a press conference. I already told our DC reporters to get there. Thought you should know."

"Thank you, Sharon," Cat said. "Well, we will see what happens. Personally, I hope the Flash is alive. I can deal with an underling jumping the gun." Samantha moved away from Cat Gant's desk, letting the woman in charge take back her seat. "Oh, and Serena, your job depends on her being dead." Cat Grant said, emotionless on that, but Samantha took a deep breath, knowing Cat Grant was serious. If the Flash was alive, she was fired.

-New Justice-

Stephanie Brown-Snart was packing up her room.

"Batgirl," she heard a voice say, and turned to see the Flash standing there. Rae was pointing at a poster on the wall. It was of Batgirl.

"Always my favorite member of the old Justice League," Stephanie said. "No offense, but she had no powers. I learned material arts because of her. Didn't help much here though."

"Not use to people attacking you," Rae said, smiling at the poster. It felt good knowing people still loved her old League members. "So, you're moving?"

"Coast City," Stephanie said. "Teaching self-defense there, believe it or not." Stephanie put something else in the box. "And maybe get away from my family's enemies. Do some good." There was a look in her eyes Rae knew. Stephanie wanted to do good in the way Rae and the others did good.

"Well, be careful," Rae said with a nod, thinking she had to keep an eye on Stephanie now.

"Don't you have a press conference to get to?" Stephanie asked, pointing at the TV. It was already on the empty Hall of Justice in Washington DC.

"I got time. Besides, I owe your brother this," Rae lifted up her hand and Samantha noticed the gun in it. "Had Atom and Stopwatch make it last night." Stephanie took the gun, and before she could say anything, the Flash was gone.

"Leonard has strange friends," Stephanie muttered, but smirked, knowing the Flash could be considered a friend to her brother. Even if she did put him in jail a lot.

-New Justice-

Jess was walking into the STAR lab building when he was whisked away in a flash and found himself on top of a building.

"Hello," Rae said with a smirk. "Jess… or should I call you Angel?"

"How? Caitlin…" Jess said. Wild Fire had given him her real name at the same time Jess had given him hers. "Should have known."

"She is a member of my League," Rae said. "And so are you." Jess raised an eyebrow. "If you want to be. We had a vote last night. You got in."

"After sending me away?" Jess asked. He had not been expecting to be added to the League after being sent away.

"That wasn't personal. You were not a member of the League then. Now you can be," Rae said, holding out a hand and Jess took it, smiling. "Good. We have a press conference to get to."

-New Justice-

The press was waiting outside, and all noise stopped as members of the League came out of the Hall of Justice, all lining up behind a podium. White Canary took her position to the left of the podium and Supergirl to the right, with Krypto by her side.

Then Rae came walking out with Clark next to her. Clark went next to his father as Rae got behind the podium. "Hello. Sorry to disappoint many of you, but I'm not dead," Rae said to a laugh from the crowd. "I know rumors have been going around since I stood up the President. I do not do what I do for awards. I do it to help everyone. I did have every intention of going there that day but sometimes in this life plans get thrown out. During that day, something came up. I got taken away and could not go there or help my League in Starling the day after. I have been dealing with some personal issues and I trusted my League to take care of all you while I was gone. And I believe they did a great job, but I am here and I'm going nowhere."

"What's with the new suit?" A reporter yelled out.

"I've been the Flash for nearly ten years. I thought it was time for a new suit," Rae said, and the group laughed. "But we are not here to talk about me. Today I am introducing some new members… Firstly, Wild Fire. I think her name covers her power." Caitlin came out in her suit with the helmet on. Rae shook her hand and Caitlin took a spot with the rest of the League. "And, our newest member, Angel." Jess came out in his outfit and accepted a communicator and Justice League patch from Rae. "Just two members in our ever-growing League."

Rae let the reporters ask questions for a while, smiling and loving being up there once more. Lois Lane was right: she loved her new League. She loved being up here. She felt at home.

-New Justice-

Cat Grant had returned to her penthouse after the press conference and firing Samantha. Dawn and Carter were hugging Annie as Joel was unpacking.

"I'm glad the Flash is alive," Annie said, seeing her sister. "And kind of glad you came back early. I had gotten used to seeing you all almost every day."

Cat smiled as she hugged her sister. "A little birdie told me you were back early," they heard a voice and turned to see Rae had come in with her key and had Clark next to her.

"Rae!" Dawn said, taking Carter's hand to bring her blind brother over to Rae and hug the chef. "We went to the Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary and your friend Kara gave us a tour. She brought us into the Natu habit and let us pet the red one."

"Jay," Rae said with a smile. She was very fond of that Natu herself for obvious reasons. "You know, he's named after my dad."

"Really?" Dawn asked as Clark barked and Dawn bent down to pet the dog.

"Yes, and Kara is not my friend. She's my girlfriend," Rae told the two, smiling.

"Really?" Cat asked, giving Annie a knowing look. "That's a rather long-distance relationship. Kansas and Central-National are not exactly right next to each other."

"We make it work," Rae said with a smile.

"Oh, we got you something," Carter said, having been petting Clark as well and looking up at Rae. Rae's glow had become comforting to Carter since he'd gone blind and could only see metas. "But it's still in the luggage."

"You didn't have to," Rae said, putting an arm around Carter.

"You know, the kids are not the only one who missed you," Annie said. "I thought about calling you and asking if you would just cook for me," Rae had to smile at that.

"Wait," Joel said, holding a hand. "You're still on vacation. Just because we came back early does not mean you have to. We can survive until next week without you."

"I didn't need the time off to start with, so if I could take the vacation days another time, I would be happy to come back to work tomorrow," Rae said with a smirk. "I would say today, but I don't think there's anything in the refrigerator."

"Sounds fair. Go shopping tomorrow morning and be here to make lunch and dinner for us. We can get take out for dinner tonight. You can take the rest of your days whenever you want, Rae," Joel said, and Rae nodded with a smirk. Having these vacation days in her pocket might be helpful.

Post Chapter Note: Another one done. I hope you enjoyed.

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	6. All's Wells That Ends Well

New Justice: Trials of the League

Disclaimer: Same, as always.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

IMPORTANT NOTE: next chapter will be updated on a Tuesday the 22nd instead of Monday. For reasons that will be explained not hat day.

All's Wells that Ends Well.

"Rae?" Adam Grant-Foster called, coming up to Rae who was busy cooking. Cat Grant had friends coming over for dinner and she wanted Rae to cook a pork loin. Rae had got the pork in the oven a while ago and was just checking on it as she was making potatoes, vegetables, and gravy. She also had to make appetizers and the desert.

"Adam," Rae said with a smile to the man. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom asked me to come for dinner. Besides, this is mom's best friend and me and her son are close," Adam said. "You know… I met a girl." Rae raised her head at that. "We've been on a few dates."

"Congrats," Rae said, still distracted by her cooking, knowing the guests would be here soon. Rae finished the appetizers she had made, placing them on a serving tray.

"So tomorrow I invited her to my apartment for a home cooked dinner," Adam continued.

"You can't cook," Rae pointed out, getting it right away and seeing Adam's face.

"Yeah… so if you could make something in the morning I can…?"

"No," Rae said right away. "Sorry Adam, but I'm not helping you trick a girl into sleeping with you. Not even for a friend." Rae knew where this was going and gave Adam a smirk. They might be friends but she had some morals.

"You work for me," Adam said, confused now.

"No, I work for your parents," Rae corrected, taking out the last of the appetizers. She had made multiple different openers, not knowing what these guests would like.

"Mom!" Adam yelled, and Cat Grant walked into the kitchen. "Rae won't make me a meal for tomorrow."

"He wants to use my cooking to impress his new girl," Rae said simply.

"I will have Rae make you something," Cat said, and Adam looked smug at that. "If you call your girl now and tell her the meal will be prepared by your parent's chef." Adam's smug look disappeared, and Rae had to smirk to herself now. She knew Cat Grant well enough to know she would say that. "If you don't want your girlfriend to know you can't cook, I suggest making pasta."

The doorbell rang and Cat smiled as she went to answer the door. Rae went to bring the appetizers out, Adam taking a tray himself to help her. Rae smiled at that. "PB," Cat said to the guest.

"Pat," a familiar voice said and Rae nearly tripped. Putting the trays down, she turned around to see Harriet Wells, commonly knowns as HP, coming in with HR, Tracey and Jess.

Jess's eyes met Rae, the two staring at each other for a moment. "Seems a young lady caught Jess' eyes," HR said after greeting Cat and putting an arm around his nephew.

"Who? Rachel?" Annie said, coming down the stairs with a laugh. "Sorry, she has a girlfriend."

"This would be my chef, Rain," Cat introduced. "Rain, this is HP Wells, her son Jess, her brother HR, and HR's girlfriend Tracey."

"Rachel to Rain?" HP said, thinking that was a pretty big difference. "Come on Pat."

"I go by Rae," Rae said, to make it clear where Rain came from. "And dinner. Yes, it will be done in a half hour…ish. Appetizers on the counter." Rae backed into the kitchen to finish up the dinner.

"You work for Cat Grant?" She heard Jess as she turned from the oven to see him standing there. He must have excused himself to come into the kitchen

"Everyone in this world knows I work for Cat Grant," Rae whispered, thinking to the video of her throwing a pie at Frankie. She had mentioned working for Cat in it. "What about you?"

"My mom and Cat have been best friends for a long time. Cat is my godmother," Jess said. "So… what's the protocol here?" Being the newest member of the League, he did not know what to do when bumping into a member in their normal lives. "Do we say we know each other?"

"Unless you can figure out an excuse, no," Rae whispered. "Just act normal."

"Jess!" Adam yelled out, coming in putting an arm around his friend. The two must have known each other for their entire lives by this friendly gesture. "Aunt Annie was serious. She has a girlfriend – I should know, she figured out she was in love with a girl when kissing me." Rae stuck her tongue out at Adam playfully, who smirked back.

"I was just asking about dinner," Jess said quickly, giving Rae a look before returning to the living room.

A half hour later and the group was sitting around the table and Rae was putting the food out.

"You know Cat, I got to thank your paper for the good review of my newest book," HR said, and Rae rolled her eyes, trying not to let it show. The book was about the death of the old Justice League and the beginning of the new one, but HR had of course added himself into it as pivotal character.

"Well, no thanks are necessary. If the book had been bad we would have put a bad review out," Cat told HR.

"Is there any gravy?" Tracey asked Rae, almost missing that the question was directed at her.

"Yes, I just got to go back and grab it," Rae said, heading into the kitchen.

"Does she look familiar to you?" Tracey asked, turning to HR.

"No," HR said shrugging. "But Cat, maybe you would be interested in being the first at seeing STAR's latest invention? It was created by Jess here." HR slapped Jess on the back. "I brought the chip with me." HR took out a little computer chip. "We can connect your computer to our MIA and you can be the first to see our new A.I."

"Oh, I'm very interested," Cat said, as HR put the chip on the table.

"After dinner, you two," HP said as Rae appeared with the gravy boat and then excused herself to the kitchen to eat her own dinner.

It was quiet in the room as the group continued to eat and make small talk, but at the screams Rae came running in.

Savitar was there, and he was holding onto HR and Tracey. His eyes moved up and looked right at Rae. "Your trap makers are mine!" Savitar said, his voice deep, and then Savitar was gone, taking HR and Tracey with him.

"Why is it always us?" Joel complained, having stood up at the speedster running in.

"At least this time it wasn't one of the kids," Annie stated, making Joel give her a look.

"STAR works with the Justice League," Jess said right away, trying not to show concern for his kidnapped uncle and his girlfriend. "I'll see if he has a way to contact them."

"I'll go with you," Rae said, using Jess's excuse. "Two heads are better than one. Come on."

Rae and Jess were out before the group could say anything, Clark jumping up from his spot to follow his mistress out. Carter smirked though. He had known Jess was a meta human – he had a softer glow than Rae. He was going to tell Rae, but it seemed she knew.

"Adam, watch the kids," Cat said and Adam took hold of the two. "I'll contact the Flash in another way."

"I'll help," Annie said, used to this.

HP got up to follow the pair. "I don't think you'll have to do that," HP whispered to the two with a knowing look in her eyes. Her son had not told her he was Angel, but HP knew her boy well enough.

"We've got to keep up appearances," Cat whispered back with a smirk.

-New Justice-

"Who was that?" Jess asked as the three finally got to Watchtower, all now in their outfits and then to the nearest zap tunnel.

"Savitar," Rae said, fearfully. The last time she had confronted Savitar she had been beaten to near-death. This time though she would prepare better. She would have her League behind her. Rae was already sending out an emergency alert to the entire League.

"That answers literally nothing," Jess pointed out, annoyed.

"He's a super-fast speedster who nearly killed me last time I faced him," Rae said, annoyed herself with the lack of information she had. "And besides rumors and myths, that's all the information I have."

"Savitar is back," Red Tornado said, coming through the zap tunnel with Donna and M'Gann.

"Why did he take my uncle and Tracey?" Jess asked. "Why did he call them your trap makers?"

"I don't know. Nothing Savitar says or does make sense. It's like he's commenting on things that have not happened," Rae groaned and then paused herself, her mind turning. "…yet." Rae added in a whisper to herself. No one noticed Rae mumbling as more members of the League started to fill the room; Kara came in with Krypto besides her and Beppo on her back.

Rae resisted a smile at the trouble-making monkey. He came on missions every once in a while, and was always a pain in the ass. "So what's going on?" Kara asked, and Rae noticed the entire League had filled into Watchtower – the League was getting big enough that there wasn't as much empty room as there use to be. It made Rae smile, seeing how much her League had grown, but she resisted that smile as well. It was time for serious leader of the Justice League, Flash.

"Savitar has taken HR Wells and his girlfriend Tracey," Rae informed everyone, noticing Jess was already at the computer searching. "So, use all the resources we have to find them. Try to track the speed force." They had tried that for Savitar before and it had not worked, but maybe it would now. "Scans, anything. We need to find HR Wells."

"Well that's a twist. You usually try to avoid him," Dinah commented.

Rae turned to Jess at that, who had looked up at the comment. It was true Rae tended to try to avoid HR Wells; while the man was brilliant and helpful, especially since STAR Labs had released the metamorphosis, his general personally tended to push wrong buttons for Rae, which lead to her trying to avoid contact when not necessary.

"Oh, don't worry," Jess said before Rae could explain, seeing the look in her eyes. "I get it. He's my uncle and I love him but he's annoying as hell. I thought about killing him once or twice." Jesse gave a smirk that showed it was a joke and Rae had to smirk herself as everyone got to work, trying to locate their kidnapped allies.

-New Justice-

HR and Tracey stepped back when the man released them., looking at the impressive armor and the blue glow. "You helped her!" Savitar said. "You made the trap for her."

"What?" Tracey asked, giving HR a look.

"Don't deny it!" Savitar said getting closer to them. "You know what your trap did. I was inside it for thousands of Earth years – for the speed force it was millions, maybe billions. The speed force keeping me alive and sane, not allowing me to die. I can't leave it. This suit is the only thing keeping my body whole." Savitar was clearly in a rant, his anger showing even without being able to see his face. "You did it for her. You'll do it for me."

"What?" Tracy asked as Savitar took a step back and HR took her hand.

"You will make me the trap to use on the Flash," Savitar said. "And then you will figure out how to fix me, how to let me out of the suit."

"We won't…"

"We will," HR said, giving Tracey a look now. "Just don't hurt us." Savitar gave them a glare. "We need some supplies."

"Don't move." Savitar stated after HP listed some objects. "I'll be back," he ran out. They heard a click and knew they were locked in the room.

"What are you doing?" Tracey asked. Nothing HR said they needed could be used to make any type of trap for a speedster. Besides, Tracey would not make a trap for the Flash to save her life.

"Hoping he was dumb enough not to realize what I was doing," HR said, taking the chip out of his pocket and Tracey smiled. HR had asked for equipment they could use to connect MIA to. MIA would then be able to alert Jess where they were and Jess maybe could get word to the Flash. It was brilliant.

"There's a reason I love to you," Tracey said, kissing HR but just then Savitar returned with the objects. They had work to do.

-New Justice-

Adam, Winn, and Jess were busy at the computers doing everything they could. Red Tornado gave ideas and Rae and Kara were ready to go out and search the city manually when Jess stopped them. "It's MIA," Jess said, taking out his cellphone.

Jess had been busy making two new MIAs for Watchtower and Home Base. "My MIA at STAR. She's been connected to a new device," Jess said. "Uncle HR… he had the chip. We were going to show it to Cat Grant. All I have to do is push accept and we have their location."

"Good HR. He might be nuts, but the man is brilliant," Rae said as Jess pushed accept button with a smile, getting the location and putting it up on the screen for the group. "Seems to be an old boathouse."

"So, what's the plan?" Aqualad asked.

"Let me guess. You go in as a distraction and we get the two hostages?" Sara said, thinking they were going to do the same thing they did with Barry when he took Adam last year.

"No," Rae said with a head shake. "No, this is different. Barry was predictable. I knew I was able to provoke him, get him away. Savitar is not so easy." Rae's mind was turning but Savitar's motives, his reasoning, was unknown. Trying to push Savitar the way she did Barry was not an option. "Okay… so Savitar takes Paranormal Rach thinking she's me… for revenge. Then he goes to the Sanctuary, apparently still looking for me. Then he disappears only to reappear taking HR and Tracey while I stood there. He could have taken me. He wants them. Which means I am not getting him away from them so easily. No, the plan here is different."

Rae was looking at the screen as she talked, but she turned to face the group now. "The ocean is right there. So Aquas, you'll have plenty of water. All of you will go in. Give Savitar your strongest attacks. I'll grab HR and Tracey and get them to safety."

"You're the only one who will be able to match his speed," Kara said, wondering if Rae was afraid. Savitar had given her the best beaten of her career, after all. "Shouldn't you fight him? I can grab the two almost as fast as you."

"Almost is not good enough. They need to get away from there fast. It makes sense for me get them. I just need a cover," Rae said, knowing what Kara's thought was. Savitar did give her some pause. He was faster than her, she knew that. But she would face him again when she absolutely had to. "We don't need to match him for now. We need to get them. Once I get the two, you all get out yourself – as fast as you can." Rae took a breath. "Stopwatch, stay here, keep an eye on everyone from above and make sure HR's position does not move. Sara, you too. Be our eye in the sky, and in case something goes wrong you can come up with a new plan, better than me."

"Translation: my power does not work on speedsters and Sara has no power, so she does not want us getting killed," Winn said, having expected that.

"Everyone else. Let's go," Rae said, ignoring Winn's comment and putting on her helmet as Winn opened a zap tunnel and the League started to go, leaving only Winn and Sara behind.

"So, want to play cards?" Winn asked, turning to Sara.

"Keep an eye on the League," Sara said, turning to the computer. Powerless or not, she would keep an eye on the League, just in case they needed some help from above.

-New Justice-

Kara used x-ray vision to see into the boathouse. Beppo, Krypto, and Flash Pup were flying next to her – Rae had told Flash Pup to stick with them. HR and Tracey looked to be building some type of device as Savitar took watch nearby.

"I'm in," Adam said having gotten in first by shrinking now. The league all getting into positions. Kara could see other members of the league going near the front door.

"We're in," Aqualad's voice added, he and Selena having swam underneath to get in through the underwater access, both staying below the water but able to see above.

"Okay now!" Rae said.

Inside the boathouse HR and Tracey were stalling until help could arrive, already having installed MIA.

"This is…" Before Savitar could finish, a jet of water came at him, nearly knocking him over. Atom grew, large firing his weapon. Kara broke open the front door, the other Kryptonians by her side, all using freeze breath. Behind her came Jess with his electricity, Caitlin with her fire, and the rest of the League all with attacks of their own.

Before HR and Tracey could move back they were grabbed. Rae ran them fast to Central's police station, leaving them by Joe's desk. "Detective," Rae said, giving a smirk to the man. Pausing for a second to catch her breath. Carrying two full grown adults wasn't easy after all. "White Canary, please tell me the League are out."

"Can't," White Canary said. "Savitar has them trapped. Both Black and Gray are injured – not badly, but they need help." Rae could hear the panic in Sara's voice and Rae herself was worried for her League. If Savitar could nearly beat her to death, what could he do with League members who weren't speedsters?

"I'm on my way back," Rae yelled, running back to the boathouse and leaving the two scientists with Joe.

….

Kara was yelling out orders, trying to get people away but Savitar had effectively locked them in, running around so fast none of them could escape.

"Red, blow off the roof!" Kara shouted. "Anyone who can fly, start taking people away." Red Tornado used his wind to knock off the top of the building, some walls caving in with the structure compromised, as Donna, M'Gann, and Red started grabbing people. Jess put his arms around Caitlin just as Rae ran back in, charging at Savitar.

The hit slowed them, down the two stood to look at each other. "I will…!" Before Savitar could finished, Beppo jumped on his back and hit into him, some type of electricity coming from where Beppo had hit – at least that's what it looked like, but Rae's goggles were giving readings off the chart.

Savitar screamed, grabbing the monkey off him and throwing him hard. Kara caught him in her arms. The monkey was unconscious and clearly injured. Savitar still had the electricity surrounding him now and he ran out fast. He was clearly injured, somehow by whatever Beppo had done to him.

"Good monkey," Rae said suddenly shocked and taking a breath. "I don't know what you did, but good monkey." Rae turned around to the members of the League still there. "Let's go."

-New Justice-

Back at Watchtower Rae came up behind Kara. She had sun lamps on Beppo – the monkey was still unconscious. "I'm sorry," Rae said, feeling guilty. Beppo might be a pain in the ass to Kara, but Rae knew Kara loved that monkey. She loved all her animals. Besides, Rae liked him too. Krypto and Clark were at the foot of the bed, taking in some sunlight too; neither injured but they enjoyed it. "I should have fought him alone and had you take…"

"No," Kara said immediately, knowing Rae was taking it on herself. "I might have questioned this before but this was the right call. Any other way and you might be on one of these beds again. Besides, you got HR and Tracey safely away and everyone is okay. Beppo will wake up. He might have to stay here for a while to heal but he'll be fine. Besides, he discovered something. Savitar has a weakness, although I'm not sure what it is."

"We can have Red Tornado watch Beppo when you go back to the Sanctuary," Rae said with a small smile and Kara leaned in to kiss her.

Caitlin was checking over the injures the rest of the League had; everyone had gotten out without a major injury. "You know, I should do monthly check ups," Caitlin commented as she looked over Laurel. "Rae, I can make a schedule? You can order people…"

"No," Rae commented, shaking her head. "If you want to do checkups you got to get them to come in on your own. And I got to go somewhere." Rae kissed Kara. "I'll check back on Beppo when I am done. You can go home. Clark, come." Rae and Clark left.

"It was just a thought…" Caitlin muttered, more to herself, wanting the League to be in top health, her medical profession taking key priority here.

"I'll have words with the others, see if they can volunteer," Winn pointed out nearby to Caitlin, who smiled at him.

-New Justice-

Rae knocked on the door and Cat Grant answered.

"Rain," Cat said. "It's kind of late… and don't you have a key?" It was dark outside.

"I just wanted to make sure everyone was okay – besides I left my bag here and it has my keys. My aunt and uncle aren't home," Rae said. It was a lie; she had left her bag here yes, but Henry and Nora were home and besides she could have gotten into her house without keys anyway. She could have gotten the bag tomorrow, but she just wanted to check on everyone.

Cat stepped aside, letting Rae in. Rae went to the kitchen to grabbed her bag. "The kids are in bed," Cat informed Rae and Rae noticed Annie was still hanging about with Joel on the couch. Both looked up at Rae. "Everyone is okay, but a little shaken up."

"This is third time something like this happened to you," Rae said. "It's like a bad luck charm is in this house… and maybe that bad luck should leave." Rae knew it was her. She had brought all the trouble into the Grant/Foster home; it was accidental, but she thought maybe she should back out. Quit the job she loved to keep people she liked safe.

"There's nothing to leave," Annie said. "It's not bad luck. It's just unfortunate. No one could have predicted these events happening and it's no one fault."

"Could be someone fault," Rae commented, knowing it was hers.

"If I had Supergirl, Wonder Girl, or even the Flash working in here," Cat Grant said, "and these events happened because people were coming after them, it would not be their fault. No one could predict it, and I would not let them leave." Cat gave her sister a smile and Annie a smirk.

Rae raised an eyebrow. Cat Grant couldn't possibly know who she was… could she? "Whoa, look outside," Joel said distracting Rae from the thought, and Clark ran to the window and barked up at the sky. Rae went to see as well and the others crowded around. Shining in the night sky over in the Central part of the city, over STAR labs, was her lightning bolt symbol.

"Just like they used to use in Gotham," Annie commented. "To get Batman."

"This is a first," Cat said, surprised. "What is HR doing?"

"Trying to get the Flash's attention, I assume," Joel said.

"Yeah, well she's going to be annoyed," Rae said, stepping back and indeed, already annoyed. Clark continued to bark though. "I got to go. Clark, come." Rae took steps back as Clark gave one last bark and followed Rae to the front door.

"Rain, we'll see you tomorrow," Cat said, slightly forcefully.

"I might be a little late," Rae said, deciding on something right then. "But you'll see me before lunch." Rae left the apartment at that.

"So then, the Flash is feeling some guilt," Annie said once Rae was gone. "Think she's going to quit?"

"I won't let her," Cat said to her sister. "You think I am letting the Flash walk out of my employment so easily?"

"What are you talking about?" Joel asked, confused looking at the two sisters.

"Honey, there are many reasons I love you, but your observations skills are not one of them," Cat said with a smirk. "Rae is the Flash."

"No she's not," Joel said, shaking his head.

"She's the same age and has the same look as the Flash," Annie commented.

"Her parents both died when she was young, and her father died on the same day as the Flash," Cat said, having looked it up. "In a very suspicious story of a car accident when as far as I can tell he did not own a car. He didn't even have a valid license. She also took Flash Day off."

"And when that speedster took HR and Tracey he looked right at Rae when he mentioned about trap makers," Annie pointed out, making Joel's mouth open wide and the two sisters laughed, sharing a look.

-New Justice-

"When did I become Batman?" Rae said, appearing on the roof of STAR Labs in front of HR and Tracey. She was annoyed at the light still shining in the sky and Clark growled, getting her annoyance.

"I am pretty sure that happened when the Reverse Flash killed the entire League," HR pointed out, not seeming to get what Rae meant.

"She means the light," Tracey said, turning off the light. "Sorry. It was the only way we could get your attention. We have some information we need to pass to you." Rae raised an eyebrow, waiting for Tracey to continue. "When that speedster…"

"Savitar," Rae added for Tracy, who nodded.

"Yes. When he had us, he said some things. Some strange things. He told us we made a trap for you for him… inside the speed force," Rae raised an eyebrow. A trap inside the speed force? That was a new one. "It's something we clearly have not done."

"I'm working on that," Rae said, having thought Savitar must be commenting on future events. She just could not figure out why Savitar thought she knew. There was something off. Something she could not piece together.

"Well, he said he was in the speed force so long and could not leave," Tracey added.

"He clearly left," Rae stated.

"He can't leave his suit," HR said. "It's keeping him alive somehow."

"Okay. Thank you," Rae said, her mind racing. She had to pass this information onto her League geeks. "Are you two going to be okay?" Rae was suddenly concerned for HR and Tracey. Savitar might come back for them. Did she need to put them somewhere? To protect them.

"We're going to go away for a bit," HR said. "I booked us tickets for a while, far away – under alter-ego names. We're leaving HP in charge here, as the business is half hers, after all."

"Good idea," Rae said with a nod. "I will let her know when it's safe for you to come back." Rae ran off with Clark at that, leaving the two lovers alone on STAR Labs' roof.

-New Justice-

The next morning Rae woke up to a hand poking her in the face. She was uncomfortable, sprawled on a chair and opened her eyes to see Beppo had moved to on top of her and was poking her. Clark gave a bark at that but curled back on the bed he was at.

"I see you're better," Rae moaned, putting a hand on Beppo's back.

"Did you stay here all night?" Rae heard a voice and looked up to see Kara had arrived.

"Yeah," Rae said, sitting up and hugging Beppo to her. "I figured I would stay. Make sure Beppo was okay."

"You didn't have to do that," Kara said, sitting on the chair next to Rae but smiled anyway. "And you could have used one of the beds." Rae giggled. She had fallen asleep on the chair accidentally and her neck was sore. She put a hand on it to massage it.

Kara giggled, kissing Rae cheek and putting her on hand on Rae's sore neck, being careful not to use too much strength so as not to hurt Rae. "Come back to the Sanctuary and I will give you a good rub down," Kara whispered.

"Sounds perfect," Rae whispered with a smile. "But I have to go to work." Kara pouted. "I'll take you up on that offer tonight though."

"You're on," Kara said as Rae gave Beppo over to his owner and got up. "By the way, what are the nerds going off about?"

"HR and Tracey gave us some interesting information," Rae said, the boys having still been in the space station when she arrived back here, so she had given it to them. They had decided to go over all information Rae goggles and other devices had picked up during the battle with Savitar, to see if they could use this weakness. "See you tonight. Clark, come."

Clark barked and followed his mistress out as Kara smiled hugging Beppo.

"She watched you all night," Kara said to the monkey. "I don't know many other people who would do that." Kara herself wanted to be there, but she had to go back to the Sanctuary to take care of some other animals. Kara smiled as she looked over her monkey before heading to a Zap Tunnel, bringing him back to the Sanctuary.

Post Chapter Note: Another chapter down. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any clues as to who Savitar is yet…?

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	7. Breacher Madness

New Justice: Trials of the League

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note: so this chapter is being posted Tuesday May 22nd because a year ago today was when I posted A World New World. This is New Justice anniversary and while this chapter was not written to be an anniversary chapter I think it works well as one. As with my Karry Anniversaries I will be doing facts on the Facebook page so if you have not liked it yet please go like it and join us for Anniversary fun.

Breacher Madness

Rae had put the mac and cheese on the table for Carter, Dawn, and Annie. Meanwhile, Cat Grant and Joel came down the stairs both dressed up.

"You look nice," Rae told her boss looking over them. Cat and Joel had a function that night.

"Thank you, Rain," Cat said, turning her head to her sister. "You'll be okay with the kids?" Cat had never been worried about leaving Annie with kids, but since Carter went blind she had been a little overprotective; coming home early when she knew Rae was the only one there with them and babying Carter a little too much. Rae knew Carter was getting annoyed with it and Carter preferred it when it was only her around – since Carter could, in a way, see Rae, it made things easier.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Annie said with a wave at her sister. "We're going to have game night." At that moment Annie eyes turned to Rae. "Rachel, you are more than welcome to join."

"Yeah, Rae," Carter said, a smile appearing on his face at the suggestion. "Stay."

Before Rae could answer there was an intense and repetitive knocking at the door. "Who is that?" Joel asked before opening and pushing pass him ran in Frankie.

"Rae!" Frankie said, dropping to his knees and hugging Rae by the stomach. Rae was bit startled at the turn of events, raising her hands in the air. "Save me!"

"Frankie?" Rae asked, stunned and unsure sure what was going on.

"Save me," Frankie repeated the line, fearfully.

"Save you from what? Who have you pissed off now?" Rae asked, half as a joke. Rae noticed Frankie had a large bag over his shoulder.

"Gypsy's dad," Frankie said, and Rae blinked as Frankie removed himself from Rae, stood and stepped back. She had not expected that answer at all, and it took a moment for her to realize it. "He's big and scary and just like me and Gypsy. A bounty hunter. And he said he's hunting me for 24 hours I need to avoid him. I just barely got here!"

"Wait, your new girlfriend's father hates you and you go to your ex who threw a pie in your face to protect you?" Annie said, seeming confused as both Frankie and Rae groaned.

"That stupid video," Rae mumbled. It seemed one pie throw was going to haunt Rae and Frankie forever.

"That's not the point," Frankie said, and even Rae, didn't want to get into any debate, since he and Rae had fixed their friendship and since he needed her to protect him. "But please, Rae."

"Okay, come on," Rae said, putting a hand on Frankie's back as she grabbed her own stuff. "Sorry, I can't stay, Carter," she told the boy, who looked sad now as she addressed the adults. "Goodbye. Have a good night everyone." With that, she and Frankie left the Foster-Grant home and got on the elevator. "And you're not just escaping from him, why?"

"He'll know if I leave this planet or use my powers," Frankie said. "I told you, he's just like me and Gypsy. He'll know if I use my powers and know where I am." Rae nodded, understanding. Gypsy had inherited her powers from her father, just like Rae had. "If I could get to a zap tunnel and go to Home Base, I think I will be fine since neither of us are supposed to use our powers, but…"

"You're no longer allowed to use the zap tunnels," Rae finished the sentence for Frankie; after leaving the League, Frankie's codes had been disconnected from the Zap Tunnel system, but it wasn't like he'd have needed it with his powers. "Well, the nearest zap tunnel is not that close." Frankie gave Rae a look. "But I'll hide you at Home Base."

"Thank you," Frankie said, hugging Rae as they exited the elevator.

When they got out the building though, Frankie took a step back, fear in his eyes as Rae looked to the large man with a mess of hair, glaring at the pair. "Found you," his voice was deep and he had a knife in his hand.

"Whoa!" Rae said, stepping between Frankie and the man. Maybe she could talk him down. "Look um… Do you have a name?"

"Breacher," he growled.

"Breacher? Nice," Rae said with a nod. "Look, I get Frankie can be an ass. Trust me on that, but Frankie and Gypsy are good together. Isn't it just important they are happy?"

"I know you," Breacher said, pausing. "You're the one he cheated on. You're defending him."

"Well, the end of our relationship and the start of his and Gypsy was not perfect, but Frankie is a good guy," Rae said this, and meant it. "He's always had my back."

"Well then, I'll hunt both of you," Breacher said.

"Wait, what?" Rae asked confused as Breacher came at them.

Frankie took something out of his bag and threw it in front of Breacher, it emitting smoke. Frankie took Rae's hand and the two were running at a human speed down the block. "Nice try," Frankie said as they ran. "Good thing I came prepared, but I think I got an idea."

The pair went in a nearby alley between two buildings and Frankie took out a device and put it on the wall. Pushing a button, a hologram of him appeared. "Ah, got the trap?" Rae asked. They had done something similar before, long ago when she had entered the Justice League. Trapping a tricky meta human in a trap using a hologram when they thought they had gotten the Flash.

Frankie tossed two devices to Rae who set it up as Frankie set up the other two on the floor. "Hide," Frankie said, the two hiding behind a dumpster.

Just in time as Breacher came into the alley to see the Frankie hologram standing there. "Your little ex leave you?" Breacher growled, walking forward towards the hologram, only to walk right through him. Frankie pushed a button and the devices Rae and Frankie set up activated, putting a blue shield like force field around Breacher.

"Guess who has a cool hologram," Frankie said, moving out from behind the dumpster. "This guy!" Frankie pointed at himself with a smirk on his face. "And now we're going to escape. The battery on that will wear off in an hour or two, but by that time you won't be able to find me."

"I am a master bounty hunter," Breacher said. "You think this can hold me?"

Breacher took out another knife from his belt and put it through the force field, the blade unaffected as he literally started to cut through the force field.

"Crap…" Rae moaned, not sure if she was impressed or scared. "Up the fire escape!" Rae started climbing up the fire escape of the building, followed by Frankie.

It was only a few seconds later that they could hear Breacher climbing after them. Frankie looked down and accidentally knocked a nearby paint can over. The can was open and hit right into Breacher. He took it off, clearly angry and Rae and Frankie chuckled. It was pink paint so Breacher now had pink paint covering his hair and face and dripping onto his outfit.

He was wiping the paint out of his eyes with his hand as Rae and Frankie continued to climb, getting to the roof. "Great, what do we do now?" Frankie asked, looking around the roof. They were trapped.

"I got a question," Rae said, a thought coming to her as Frankie freaked out. "I get why we're not using your power. Is there any reason why we're not using mine?"

Frankie stopped running around the roof and gave Rae a look clearly stunned and dumbfounded. That was when Breacher reached the roof, covered in pink and angry. "Okay, this is…"

"No, reason," Frankie said, cutting Breacher off and looking at Rae. "Go now!" The words seemed to confuse Breacher but Rae understood. Rae grabbed Frankie and ran off down the side of the building, leaving Breacher behind as she headed for the nearest zap tunnel.

Breacher stood on the roof, eyes narrowed as he followed her speed trail with his eyes. "Speedster," he groaned, angry.

-New Justice-

Donna and Selena were sitting in chairs in Home Base, chatting happily about their new jobs. Donna and Selena had formed a strong friendship since Selena had joined the League, and got on better than Donna had with M'Gann, in fact. "Modeling seems easy, but it's not," Donna said as she talked. "Well, not completely. It's fun though. I'm thinking of getting my own apartment. I'm making good money now, and I got myself a human identity. So… the aquarium. How did training go?"

"I know about fish," Selena said with a smirk. "I hate seeing them in tanks and not free, but at the same time they are also taken care of really well. None have to worry about being eaten. They're well fed, and they seem happy. I can talk to fish you know. None of them want to leave."

Donna chuckled. "And me and Kaldur are very happy together," Selena gave a smirk.

"Yeah," M'Gann mumbled, being in the room. She still did not have a job or a human life. She was sad her only friend was thinking of moving away from Home Base as she'd thought the two of them would be here together for a long while. It made her realize she needed to start thinking of her own, human life and what she would do. It was kind of hard, since the thing she liked the most was the space ships in Watchtower. Since discovering them, she had spent a while going over each one. Learning them.

Before the three could say anything more, they heard the noise of an incoming zap tunnel. They went to the main room where Adam, Winn, and Jess were at the computers and saw Rae and Frankie coming out. The two looked at each other and then started to laugh. "The pink paint!" Frankie said.

"And the knife," Rae said. "I swear that was the scariest man I have ever seen." The two laughed harder at that.

"I can now see why they were once mated," M'Gann said, never having seen the two looking so happy with each other before. The smiles on their face seemed odd though to the people in the room who knew Frankie, who had seen Rae and Frankie fight with each other every day. Who had seen the end of their relationship.

"I thought you three were working in Watchtower?" Rae said noticing Adam, Winn, and Jess there.

"We thought a change in location might help," Adam said, eyeing Frankie.

"Frankie," Winn said. "Mind giving a hand?" Adam gave Winn a look at that, confused. "He knows Rae's power better than any of us. Maybe he can give us the breakthrough we need." Winn defended, but Winn also liked Frankie. The two had worked well together at CatCo before Frankie had quit.

"Okay, what's going on?" Frankie asked, taking a step forward. He was stuck here anyway until morning when Breacher's time was up, anyway. "And who's this?" Frankie pointed at Jess.

"Jess," Jess said. "And I'm a member of the League. Who are you?"

"Frankie, former member of the League," Frankie said. "Catch me up." Winn held out his hand and Frankie took it. One thing he missed about CatCo was working with Winn.

"Who's hungry?" Rae asked, noticing the kitchen. Home Base was a little bit dated, but it had an amazing kitchen. She remembered fondly when she went to the past and Mon had been trying to cook a meal, just making a mess. She had never actually cooked in this kitchen. She had in Watchtower, which while was up to date, was smaller. Being in space didn't help for water reserves, after all. "Hey, that's a pizza oven." Rae went to the oven on the side. "I'm surprised Ronnie never wanted me to cook pizza for him here." Rae smiled, remembering Ronnie and his pizza obsession. "I'm making pizza." Rae said after inspecting the oven and smirking. Cooking food made her happy and using a pizza oven which she had never used before was something interesting.

"I'm in," Donna said.

"Sausage!" Adam yelled out.

"Peppers," Winn called out.

"You know, I like mushrooms and pepperoni," Frankie called out.

"Dairy free cheese?" Jess spoke up, Rae pausing to look at him. "I can't have dairy…" he added, a little more humbly.

"Okay… Donna and M'Gann I need a lot of pizza dough and toppings," Rae said, making out a list. "Soda, drinks. Some dairy-free cheese and some normal cheese. Enough to feed the entire League because I'm sending a message out to everyone. We're having a Justice League pizza night," Rae wrote out a long list on two pieces of note paper. "Go to Watchtower first. In a draw in the main room is a black credit card. Use that. Its Justice League's card. Don't worry about costs; it's connected to an account with billions. The pin is written down with it, so memorize it before you use it."

"What?" All four boys turned from the board to look at that.

"Bruce, Oliver, and several other people with money set it up," Rae said, waving it off, not sure exactly what their smart investors had done. All she knew was that they had enough to last for a very long time and they kept gaining more somehow. The card hadn't been used since the old Justice League died though, but the account was obviously still active. "How else do you think we pay for all this? Now go, you two." M'Gann and Donna gave each other a smirk before running out.

"Selena, contact the League tell them pizza party at Home Base. Tell Kara to bring Clark with her and Chris," Rae said. Clark had been sound asleep, snuggled with his siblings when Rae had gotten up for work at Kara's that morning, so she had left the dog sleeping soundly before going to work. Now she missed her puppy, who was usually always by her side. "Oh, and Plus and Minus as well. They have been training hard and doing good lately. I'll send them a text." Rae sent them a quick message, giving the two a zap tunnel code to use to get there.

Rae didn't have to save Plus and Minus from their mistakes quite as much as she used to. They were really starting to develop as heroes.

Rae then went to play with the pizza oven to see how to work with it and then started taking stuff out of the refrigerator. They had enough to make a quick salad, and then she tossed prepared dough rolls that were in the refrigerator in the normal oven – not the way she normally liked to make rolls, but no time to make them from scratch.

She then started to work on her pizza sauce recipe from the ingredients they had in the kitchen. It wasn't long before people started to arrive. "Why are we having a pizza party?" Dinah asked, the three Canary showing up together.

"And what's he doing here?" Sara commented, looking at Frankie in surprise.

"Because the League has never had a real party together," Rae said, remembering when she went to the past. How the old League had went to eat together. They still had not done that. "We're a family. We should spend some time together that's not us fighting an evil doer or planning. Frankie's here to help." She decided not to go into detail on Breacher.

"I think that's a great idea," Laurel stated, having little Arthur with her. "And Arthur wants extra cheese." Arthur gave a huge smile.

"Extra cheese, I got it," Rae said as the zap tunnel opened, and Kara came in with Chris and the dogs. Clark ran up to Rae, happy to see her as Rae gave her dog a pet and more League members started to pack into Home Base. "Now all we need is…" Donna and M'Gann came in with more bags than the two should be able to carry. "You were fast! Good."

Rae ran, grabbing the bag and taking out the dough. "If anyone wants to help, you can roll out the dough and put sauce on," Rae said, and the League started to help with the dough. Rae, of course, being the fastest, and getting the first pizza into the pizza oven.

The entire League was there and helping, besides the four nerds working on the mystery of Savitar's suit still and Red Tornado, who had not shown up since he didn't eat, being an android. The three Js had started a food fight with the sauce and cheese when Plus and Minus came running in through a zap, completely dressed in their outfits. The two looked at the League in confusion.

"Use this code to come to Home Base for a pizza party actually meant pizza party?" Walter West asked, confused.

"Yes," Rae said as the League stopped throwing food at each other. "What did you think?"

"That… you… we…." Walter seemed lost for words.

"Doesn't matter. I like onions," Julia West said, seeming more than happy that they were invited to a Justice League pizza party.

"I like chicken," Walter said. "And at least we don't have to be with Wally and Tally."

"Something wrong there?" Rae asked, finding the comment unusual.

"Tally is… I don't know," Julia said, clearly not liking her brother's girlfriend. "And Wally has been acting differently lately." Julia bit her lip, clearly not wanting to get into it more.

"We have one made with buffalo chicken," Rae said, deciding not to push on the topic but stored the information in her brain. "As for onions, there's one more pizza dough, unmade. You two share it, half what Julia wants, half for Walter. I made a lot of toppings. Just put what you want on." Rae pointed at the counter which had bowels of toppings ready to be used.

"Just not more shrimp," Sara said, giving the Aquas a look.

"We're from Atlantis," Aqualad said. "We like fish."

"You talk to fish and you eat them too?" Sara added.

"You raise cows, sheep and chickens and you eat them," Selena winked.

"Fair point," Sara raised her hands in surrender at that.

"You might have made too many pizzas," Laurel now added, looking at all the pizzas. Some were done and on the dinner table, some in the oven, and some were waiting to be cooked.

"Well, I have to eat 10 thousand calories a day. Kryptonians with their powers on can eat a lot, and so do Amazonians and Martians," Rae was saying. "I think this is just enough. Kara, can you grab those rolls out of the oven?" Rae pointed at the normal oven that was just behind Kara. She had put more rolls and the ones she made earlier were already on the table.

"Sure thing," Kara said, smiling at her girlfriend as she opened the oven and took the rolls out of the oven with her bare hands, causing several people to jump. "What?" Kara seemed confused as Rae laughed.

"Invincible hands," Caitlin commented as the group laughed. For some reason they didn't get nervous when Kara took bullets, but something so normal as taking something out of the hot oven made them jump. Maybe it was because she looked like Kara Lane instead of Supergirl.

Soon all the pizzas were done, and everything was on the large table.

"Boys!" Rae yelled at the four nerdy. "Food. Eat, then back to Savitar." Rae wanted them to crack the puzzle of how to defeat the mad speedster, but food was important. This was important.

Frankie came over and took the seat, then realized it was next to Kara. "Oh, erm… Hi," Frankie said with an awkward smile as Kara gave him a look. "Looking good."

"Move," Kara said, strictly, not wanting to make small talk with the man, not even sure why he was here.

"Kara, he's my friend," Rae said, coming up behind them and putting an arm around Kara. "Let's leave the past in the past. And Frankie... move." Rae said, making Frankie blink. "I'm sitting there. Chris is on the other side." Chris had already taken his seat next to Kara and had a slice of pizza in his hand. He turned at his name and waved.

Frankie sighed as he moved aside, letting Rae take the seat next to her girlfriend. "The white pizza is mine," Rae said, having made one pizza with ricotta and mozzarella for herself. Jon passed over the pizza to her, and people spent a few minutes passing around pizza and eating.

As they started to get into a party mood, a breach opened by the table.

"Oh no," Frankie moaned as Breacher stepped out. He turned to Caitlin. "I might need you in a minute to save my life." Caitlin, who had a slice of pizza in her hands, gave him a confused look as Breacher moved forward.

"You…!" Breacher started, but before he could finish another portal opened and out came Gypsy.

"Dad, that's enough!" Gypsy yelled, finally having decided to stand up to her father. "Frankie is my boyfriend and I love him, so you will not hurt him and if you do, I will never speak to you again."

"But he's not good enough for you," Breacher said, turning to his daughter.

"According to you, no one is good enough for me," Gypsy complained.

Rae whistled making them both turn to her. "Let me settle this. You," Rae pointed at Gypsy's father. "Frankie is a friend of the League and protected. If you want to harm him, you have to go through all of us." Rae circled her hand around the table and everyone turned to look at him. "And now both of you," Rae pointed at Gypsy, "…sit down and join us for pizza. We've got everything." Gypsy smiled, sitting down to get a slice.

"I'm not…" Breacher started but paused. Both Rae and Gypsy gave him a look, along with the rest of the League. Krypto and Clark turned growling, lighting up their eyes at the intruder. "Fine, if he's what you want… Fine." A portal opened and Breacher was gone.

Rae sat down again and gave Frankie a smile. Frankie mouthed 'thank you' and Rae nodded. "I got your back," Rae said, going for her pizza, but paused to look around the table at everyone eating. Her League and her family, chatting and smiling with each other. Krypto and Clark begging the people with meat toppings to toss some meat to them and Donna grabbing some unused pepperoni that was on the table to toss to them. Rae was happy. She was happy here with her family.

Kara put a hand on Rae's shoulder. "You okay?" Kara asked, noticing Rae was not eating.

"Great," Rae said with a smile. "Just very happy to have all of you." Rae smiled as she kissed Kara then went back to her pizza.

-New Justice-

Later that night, after the entire League had left, Frankie, Adam, Winn, and Jess were still working. They had been able to solve what the suit was doing and the weak point Beppo had discovered, but how to disable the suit was another matter altogether.

"Anyone who tries to take advantage of this weak point, they get electrocuted like Beppo," Adam said after the about fiftieth simulation of how to get rid of Savitar.

"What about Rae phrasing into the suit and knocking Savitar out?" Winn suggested. "She did that once a couple years ago."

"Seven years ago," Frankie said. "Not long before she joined the League and it was my idea." Frankie had a smirk on his face on that one. "But won't work. The suit literally has speed force energy running through it. Rae can't phrase through that."

"It's just energy," Jess said. "We should be able to make a device to counteract and eliminate the energy. Therefore, disabling the suit."

"But we have nothing to test it on though," Winn said. "We can't test it on Rae for fear of, well, killing her."

"You know I never realized this before," Frankie said, staring at the energy readings. "But Rae's helmet has the same energy reading."

Adam and Winn shot up, giving Frankie a look and then the readings. "You're right," Adam said, leaving the room and coming back with the helmet in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" Frankie asked.

"It's her extra," Winn said, and saw Francie confusion. "She made a time remnant. Long story… let's see." Winn took the baby from Adam and tested it out. "It is the speed force energy. This helmet is solid speed force!"

"His journal… it said, 'I made the outfit'. He must have made it from the speed force," Frankie said, always having wondered how Jay made the outfit. "We got a test subject. Let's go."

For the next hour or so the group tested out different ways to cancel out the energy. Finally, one thing they did worked, and the helmet unraveled itself, completely disappearing. "We got it!" Frankie said. "Now all you need to do is make a device… Place it on the weak spot and no more Savitar."

"Um…. Guys…? Is Rae going to be pissed we destroyed her extra helmet?" Winn pointed out, making everyone look at each other, suddenly getting worried, "Frankie, maybe you can break the news to her?"

"Oh no," Frankie said shaking his head.

"You got Rae to forgive you after cheating on her," Adam said. "Clearly your biggest super power is some type of magic over her."

Frankie looked around and then laughed. "Oh no, you're on your own," Frankie said shaking his head and a portal opened. "Bye, boys." Frankie left the three behind, who looked at each other and sighed.

Post Chapter Note: Okay, so not the longest chapter but a nice filler and really did work nicely as an anniversary. Next chapter is very special.

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	8. Flashpoint- A Big Mistake

New Justice- Trials of the League

Disclaimer: same as always.

Note 1: so I don't normally name reviewers in my story but this chapter was inspired by one of you readers. Thank you CallMeMiles, who review of last season 2nd to last chapter inspired me to write this.

Note 2: This starts a three part crossover that has added an extra chapter onto part 1. This chapter, Thursday, and finale next Monday. I know I said on facebook Monday, Wednesday, and Friday but I changed my mind.

Note 3: this one is to Batman Fans. Because of the nature of this chapter I was forced to break my rule of never using Batman. That being said Batman is not in a very…. Positive light. You'll understand. Just know there's a good reason for it.

Now time for a chapter you probably never thought was coming. Drum roll please…

Flashpoint- A Big Mistake

A crash was heard in the house that startled Rae, who was in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Richie! Ryan!" Nora yelled out, running down the stairs. Richie and Ryan were twins and Nora and Henry's new foster kids, three years of age, and they both had the ability to fly. Rae heard barking and went into the living room.

Clark was on the couch, barking at the two boys. Both looked guilty as they looked up at Nora, almost convincingly about to cry. On the floor was a small picture frame that had been sitting on top of a shelf high above. "You two can't use your powers in the house," Nora said more calmly as Rae went over to it, moving the broken glass and picking up the frame.

"Sorry," both boys mumbled quietly.

Rae hadn't paid too close attention to them as she looked at the picture. It had been on the shelf for so long it had ended up blending into the background for her. She was eight in the picture, long before she was the Flash and it was their first family vacation, Nora and Henry never wanted to go away before that, because of Rae's power, but she had gained enough control that they'd thought it was safe. It had been a beach vacation – all inclusive. Henry had his arms around Rae, who was laughing while Nora stood next to them, and 13-year-old Barry was in front, a smile on his face. Looking back now, that might have been the only time the four of them were truly happy as a family.

"Rae?" Nora said, snapping Rae out of her trance and pointing at Clark who was still barking. "Can you?"

"Clark, down," Rae almost lazily called to her dog, who automatically stopped.

"I don't know how you do that," Nora said, chuckling. Ryan and Richie had been ushered into the kitchen, now eating their breakfast that Henry had put out for them.

"The frame broke," Rae said, deciding not to get into the behavior of Kryptonian dogs and their connection to their masters. Kara had explained it once. "I have things to do today." It might have been her day off with Cat, but the Justice League had an important meeting. "But afterward I can grab a new frame."

"No." Nora said taking the picture from her as Henry started to clean up the mess. She threw it into a draw. "You know, displaying pictures of Barry, considering who he was… It feels morbid now." Nora slammed the draw shut, the picture inside. "We should probably remove them all."

The decision felt wrong to Rae, but it wasn't hers to make. "I got to go," Rae said, feeling weird about this now. "Clark." The dog ran after Rae up to her room, to change into their Flash outfits, and soon were out of the house and running through the cities.

When she saw a shadow, Rae looked up and saw Kara flying over her with Krypto. Rae smiled, loving the sight of her girlfriend and sped up a little, running up a building and jumping towards Kara. She wasn't scared as Kara took hold of her, smiling as the couple laughed. Clark jumped into the air too, near his dad, who barked.

The two laughed as Kara flew around and then slowly let Rae down. Rae continued running as Kara switched to running too, next to her. The two continued laughing as Rae remained slightly faster than Kara. She could run faster, but she didn't want to. Clark and Krypto flew overhead and the two stopped in an alley.

"What are you doing here?" Rae finally asked as they stopped in front of the zap tunnel. She had not expected to see her girlfriend before the meeting. She was happy with it though.

"I wanted to see you before the meeting," Kara said, putting a hand on Rae's face. "I wanted to see you smile, since during the meeting and after is Savitar-time." They didn't know what exactly the three nerds had found out about their latest nemesis, but they knew it was time to take on Savitar. Kara put her hand on the necklace she gave Rae with a smile and then kissed Rae.

Rae kissed Kara back as she used one hand to activate the zap tunnel to bring them and the dogs to Watchtower. They went through the zap tunnel, kissing. "I love you," Kara whispered when they entered the Watchtower.

"I love you too," Rae said back.

"Anyone else miss when they were in love with each other but didn't notice?" Adam's familiar voice said, and the two turned in time to see Laurel slap Adam over the head.

"It's sweet," Laurel said.

"Don't mess with the bosses," Sara warned him as Dinah laughed.

Barking turned their attention to see Clark barking at Jess, who was sitting down. "Clark!" Rae yelled at him, but Clark continued to bark at the man, clearly upset. "Jess, you're in his seat."

"Seriously?" Jess asked, seeming stunned. "He's a dog." Clark growled at that.

"Kryptonian dog," Kaldur spoke, standing by the window with Selena. "Do you really want to mess with a Kryptonian dog?"

"I'm sure I can stitch up the dog bites," Caitlin teased Jess with a smile. She and Jess had gone on a couple of dates and were really getting along well.

"Man, let the dog have his chair," Winn said, making Rae turn to where he was standing in front of the computers. He had made the mistake of taking Clark's chair more than once himself. "And show me how to work this MIA." Jess had officially set up a MIA A.I. in Watchtower and Home Base, and the two were connected to each other.

"All you have to do is talk to her," Jess said, stepping up as Clark immediately took the chair as Jess joined Winn, followed by Adam. The three clearly ready to start telling the group what they had found.

"We are missing a few," Red Tornado voiced, and Rae looked at him. He had been standing aside quietly. Sometimes it was easy to miss him. Checking around, Rae knew her friend was right.

Before Rae could even state it, Donna and M'Gann ran in from another part of the tower. "Sorry," Donna said. "We…were… well…"

"We lost track of time," M'Gann said, smiling.

"I don't care what you were watching. You're here now," Rae said, looking around. "We're still three short. The three Js are missing. Where are my Lanterns?"

As though that was a summons, the zap tunnel opened and in came Jon, Jade, and Jessica, all in their Green Lantern outfits and all seeming exhausted. "Sorry," Jade was the one who spoke. "We got tied up."

"Well that's everyone," Kara commented as she and Rae sat down.

Rae turned in her chair to look at the three boys. "Okay then nerds, take it away," Rae said, lifting her goggles up off her eyes and putting them on top of her head, then taking her helmet off and putting it on her lap.

"Okay, so using information from all encounters with Savitar through Rae's goggles, Caitlin's helmet, and the videos at the Sanctuary," Adam started. "We determined that Savitar's suit is radiating speed force energy, maybe even radiating miniature speed force inside the suit, so he's inside the speed force but able to move around on Earth."

"But there is a weak spot," Jess continued. "MIA, show them." The image of Savitar on the screen turned on at that command. "Right where your monkey hit. It's where the generator making the speed force energy is and it's the only weak point."

"So… we punch it?" Kara suggested, clenching her hand into a fist.

"Not unless you want to get knocked out like Beppo," Winn warned. "You'll get shocked by speed force energy – pure speed force energy. That's a lot stronger than the lightning bolts Rae can toss out. Instead, we made this." Winn held up a small round device. "When placed on the weak point, it will counteract the speed force energy and dissolve it. If Savitar needs to stay in the speed force well… it will kill him without speed force energy."

There was silence for a moment. No one sure what to say. "We're talking about killing him?" Laurel finally said out loud. "Are we sure we want to do that and not try to find a way to trap him."

"We thought of that," Adam said. "With the speeds he runs. It would be near-impossible to trap him. We could…"

"I'm good killing him," Kara said, cutting Adam off, remembering seeing Rae injured so badly. Nearly to death herself. She remembered the way he was in the sanctuary – he was willing to kill her animals as they were defenseless. "That thing is a monster. That I am sure of. We need to put him down."

Eyes were turning to Rae. She was the leader after all.

"I put a sword through my cousin's chest," Rae stated, remembering one of the most difficult decisions she ever had to make. The decision to kill Barry. "I did it because he would have destroyed history, destroyed you. I knew his end game. What he wanted. Savitar, I do not know." Rae looked up at them for a moment. "I don't know who's under that suit, whether he can be saved or not, but I do know he would gladly kill me and all of you, and I know we're not easily going to trap him. I'm doing this, but if any of you morally can't go into this with the intent to kill, then you're welcome to sit this one out."

One by one, the League all gave the nod. They were with Rae. They would help her. Rae smiled as Kara put a hand on Rae's shoulder. "I'm always with you," Kara said, and Rae gave her girlfriend a smile. This League had her back and was willing to follow her to hell and back.

"Nerds will that device hurt Rae?" Kara spoke; Rae had not thought of that. She had speed force energy in her.

"We thought of that and did some research and contacted other worlds, Prime was helpful," Winn commented. "And no. Rae's energy comes directly from the speed force. This can't break that connection. It can only dissolve speed force energy not coming directly from the speed force – like the energy in that suit… or Rae's spare helmet." Winn said the last words quicker and quietly, but that did not stop Rae from hearing them.

"What?" Rae asked, folding her arms at this.

"Well, we needed to test out how to… and your helmet… speed force energy," Winn tried. "It kind of unraveled so that's why we know… and… anyone else wants to talk?"

"No," Adam and Jess both said together, taking a step back.

"My helmet is made of the speed force?" Rae said, genuinely intrigued, holding her helmet in her hands. Her father's helmet. She always felt connected to him wearing it. As a kid it always calmed her down, soothed her fears – she had slept with it beside her bed. Now she knew why it was so special; not just because he wore it as the Flash. She had read his theories about being able to make solid objects out of the speed force energy, but had never known he had actually done it. He had made this helmet out of the speed force. The speed force that had ran through his body. It was a part of him in a way. A part of him that the speed force had let her keep.

It brought a tear to Rae's eyes and Kara put an arm around her as though she knew what Rae was feeling. Rae wiped the tear away and put her goggles over her eyes. Putting the helmet back on her head where it belonged. "Any ideas on finding Savitar?" Rae asked, Winn surprised by this reaction.

"Oh, I'm up," Caitlin said, surprising everyone. She disappeared, only to reappear with a sharp object. "Remember this?"

"I remember Savitar shoving that through my shoulder," Rae said, her hand going to the place where it had been taken out, almost as though she could still feel it.

"And us taking it out," Kara said.

"It's part of his suit," Caitlin said, and Rae nodded. She had disconnected it after all. "And it's been trying to get back to him." That shocked everyone. "It hasn't been able to, but I think if we bring it back to Earth it will lead us right to him."

Rae nodded. "Okay," she said, and turned to the boys. "Give me the device." They blinked. "I'm the only one fast enough to get it on his back."

Adam took the device and put it in Rae's hand as Kara took the piece of Savitar's suit from Caitlin. Rae put the device on her belt in a little place Frankie had made to hold objects. "Okay, to get it on his back I'm going to need you all to…"

"Distract him," they all said as one.

Rae smiled. "Winn, Sara, I need you to…."

"Stay here," they both said together, slightly dejected at this.

"You know, I could help if Kara got me Super Horse," Sara commented. It had been a while since she had ridden the horse and she actually missed him. She liked that horse.

"Sorry Sara, I actually need you here to keep us all coordinated. We don't know where Savitar is going to be. I'm not going to be able to keep track of everyone. You can keep eyes from above," Rae said.

"Oh, okay," Sara smiled slightly at this, glad there was some use for her this time.

"Okay, we're ready. Flash Pup?" Clark had curled on the chair but picked his head up at the call. "We're going. Zap tunnel to Central-National." It was a guess, but Savitar had appeared in the cities twice and he seemed to be after Rae, so it was logical. Winn opened a zap tunnel and the League headed out.

-New Justice-

Rae and Kara stood on the top of a building with Clark and Krypto. Kara was ready to release the piece of Savitar's suit which was pulling at her now, wanting to go. "Hold on a sec," Rae put her hand on her necklace, putting it under the costume. She never took the necklace off. When she had to fight, she safely hid it under her costume. "Okay."

Kara gave Rae a smile as she let it go of the price of suit, and it started flying through the air, fast. Rae ran after it, keeping it in sight. She didn't look but she knew her League was following. She could hear Sara directing them on every turn Rae took.

Rae came to a sudden stop when the piece did, it caught by its owner as Savitar stood in broad daylight, looking to Rae.

"You came for me?" Savitar questioned. "How stupid."

"I didn't come alone," Rae stated, as heat vision hit into Savitar from the three Kryptonians. Clark, Krypto, and Kara were all there. Donna came up, sword in hand with M'Gann behind her. Fast movers.

Savitar started to run at them, to attack, and Rae wanted more than anything to protect them, but she needed to wait for the right opportunity. Her League had it – she trusted them. Angel came up with one of his electrical attacks; the Aquas using water to slow down Savitar. Rae had managed to back away, to keep an eye, and saw an opportunity when Savitar turned to deal with the Lanterns.

Rae ran at him, taking the device in her hand, but before she could put it on the weak spot, he spun around grabbing hold of her arms. "You always have your League!" He said, and the two ran, fighting each other. "Your friends... your pets." Rae could hear the barking, but she had to continue fighting Savitar. "Your worlds hopper or your clones… your betrayers."

"My what?" Rae asked, stunned at that last one.

"Let's see how you do without them," Savitar said, and then he charged at her, grabbing hold of her and the two ran so fast, they disappeared through a sudden portal.

"White Canary, where are they?" Kara asked. The two had been fighting and running too fast for the rest of League to keep up, but now they were gone.

"Don't know. Stopwatch is working on it," Sara said, worried.

-New Justice-

Rae recognized what Savitar had done when they landed. She looked around this time and knew they had time traveling. They had exited out on the street and then continued running, throwing out punches and dodging as they did.

"Time travel. Seriously?" Rae asked as Savitar as they fought and ran.

Rae barely noticed the screaming or that they were on a school field. "Time travel is how I become great!" Savitar said, mocking Rae.

Rae let him mock her as she used her feet to make feet tornado, enough to get over Savitar and put the device on the weak spot as she fell. The device activated. "What have…?" but he stopped as Savitar suddenly screamed out as he shuddered backward, his suit beginning to break apart. Rae paused as she wondered if she'd get a glimpse of the man underneath it, but she didn't get the chance as the unravelling of his suit accelerated, in fact exploding before her eyes as she ran back to avoid getting hit as she fell on the floor once more. A quick check when the explosion was done showed her uninjured.

Once recovered, she kept herself vibrating, so to the onlookers in this past she looked like a blur. Taking a quick check, she noticed the suit was so obliterated there wasn't a big enough piece to check, or to discover who had been inside it. There was nothing she could do, although she had not expected the suit to explode. Her nerds probably hadn't either. She had to get back to her own time though, before the Justice League of this time showed up. She couldn't, and shouldn't help, anyone injured by this. It was a sort of freak accident.

Running away and up the block she moved fast enough, pushing the boundaries of the speed force to time travel forward, exiting back in her own time, and looking around.

She was in the same spot she had just left, but her League wasn't there. The street was empty. She might have returned a few hours later though, so maybe they were looking for her elsewhere, or were back at Watchtower waiting.

"Stopwatch, on coms," Rae said into her earpiece, but only received static from her com. She took out her communicator but it seemed like it was not connected to anything.

"Weird," Rae mumbled, looking around. She felt strangely empty for some reason. Like there was a part of her missing and she had no idea why. She put her hand over her heart. There was something wrong and she knew it somehow. But destroying Savitar in the past shouldn't have done that. She should be celebrating their victory…

"Hey Flash!" One man appeared on the street, making Rae turn to look at him. "I like the new outfit."

"Thanks," Rae said, smiling – she hadn't been about much in the new outfit yet, so the public acknowledging it wasn't odd, but she still felt a sense of displacement. She moved off to the nearest zap tunnel, putting her code into it. It was rejected.

"What?" Rae tried again, but it did not work so she went for a DNA scan. This time it worked and opened a zap tunnel for her to Watchtower. She sighed as she walked through the tunnel.

"And Savitar is no more," Rae called out, not even looking up as she removed her helmet and lifted her goggles. "And, Adam what's wrong with the coms, communicator, and zap tunnels?"

"Who are you talking to?" Rae had been busy looking over herself for any injuries or scratches on the suit she had not looked up, but that voice made her freeze. She looked up and froze. Standing in Watchtower was Diana, Clark, the Hawkes, Crystal, and many more members of her former League. Her dead League. Diana had been the one to talk. "Who's Savitar?"

"Are you okay?" Clark Kent moved forward, seeming concerned.

"When did you get a new outfit?" Crystal asked, and Rae paused, hand on her outfit.

"Um… what… yeah… I'm… am I on the wrong Earth?" Rae asked, that being the first thing to come to her. That she had accidentally hopped Earths while fighting Savitar. She was too stunned to even answer the other questions.

"You are vibrating at the same frequency as us," Rae heard Red Tornado's voice and turned to him. It was him, but there were small differences between his former body and the one Karry Universe had made – this one looked like the old body. "And to answer your previous question, your communicator and coms are on the wrong frequency and you used the wrong code. I can fix the frequency if you give it to me."

"No, that's fine… what year is it?" Rae finally, asked stepping away from Red. Had she returned to the wrong time? That would make sense. When she had found out who Barry was, she had changed all the frequency the Justice League used and all the codes. Just in case he found a way to use them.

"It's 2018," Stargirl was the one to answer, standing next to Mari. "And I'm going to Clark's original question: Are you okay?"

"You should be more concerned with the time then the year," a new voice said and from the opposite side of Watchtower came, Batman along with his others. "Are you aware of what time it is?" Rae didn't answer; not just because she didn't know, but because she was too stunned. Looking around, everyone from her former League started to fill into the meeting room from other parts of Watchtower. Rae did a check list in her head: Batman, Batgirl, Nightwing, Captain Marvel, the Hawks, Mari, Helena and her sister Paula, Nate, Zatara, both halves of Firestorm – Martin and Ronnie, Loraine Reilly otherwise known as Firehawk, Mon-El, Red Tornado, Clark, Diana, Oliver, Thea, Roy, Stargirl, all three former Green Lantern – Alan, John, and Hal. J'onn J'onnz and Aquaman, Constantine, and Crystal. They were all here. Alive.

Bruce rounded on her though at her silence. "Flash, I am the leader of the Justice League. When I tell you to be here at a certain time you come here, no matter your feelings towards me unless you want to quit…"

"Leave her alone," Clark finally said.

"The fastest woman alive has to learn to be…" Bruce continued, but was cut off by Clark.

"I said leave her alone," Clark said, coming up between Rae and Bruce and giving Bruce a light push. "She has clearly been out there doing her job, protecting people. And she's getting married the day after tomorrow. She should be getting ready, not here or out and about."

"Wait, what?" Rae asked. She had been so stunned into silence, so overwhelmed, she had not been able to say anything, but those words caught her attention. She was getting married!? But to whom?

She was ignored though as Bruce and Clark continued. "When I give an order I expect people to follow it. I said everyone here at this time," Bruce said. "I don't care what's going on in someone's personal life."

"Clearly you don't care about any of us," Clark said. "And some leader you are. A leader doesn't have a right to rule. The people following give them that right, because they trust that leader to make the right decision. And in return, the leader does his best to do what's right for everyone. He thinks of the people following him. But all you think about is yourself."

"Unless there's a big change, I am still leader here," Bruce said, the two arguing but it was too much for Rae. Clark and Bruce were friends from her memories. They never fought like this – and she could see people going behind Clark and Bruce, sides silently being formed. It was too much for her. Rae lowered her goggles, put back on her helmet, and opened a zap tunnel, leaving.

"This is exactly why I called this meeting. This tear in our League that's forming needs to be worked out. For the safety of the world," Bruce said.

"Whose fault is this tear? You're the one who nearly killed me for no reason!" Clark yelled.

"You think they realized the Flash is not here anymore?" Thea asked Mari who shrugged.

"Boys," Diana said, getting between them. "While you know my feelings on what Bruce did." Diana gave Bruce a nasty look at that point, clearly on Clark's side. "At this moment this fight is pointless since the Flash is gone." Diana pointed at where Rae had previously been standing. "And unless you…" Diana turned to look at Bruce, "want to go chasing after the fastest woman alive, I suggest we leave this be. Other people have places to be and we are clearly not working this out tonight. I say we all leave."

"I agree," Clark said.

"We still need to…" Bruce started.

"I am second in command still and Clark is third," Diana pointed out. "We can overrule you if we agree."

"Those are the rules, Bruce," Red Tornado commented to Batman.

"All these meetings do is lead to fighting," Diana pointed out. "Unless the Earth is in danger, I don't think the full League should be meeting."

"I agree. The Justice League is emergency bases only," Clark said, folding his arm. "And several of us have a wedding to attend the day after tomorrow, so I think it's time to go." Clark turned to Crystal. "Are you okay? I know tomorrow is…"

"Yeah," Crystal said, waving it off. "But I should get home." And with that, League members started to leave Watchtower. Bruce was not impressed, however.

-New Justice-

Rae had gone back to Central-National and ran the city for a moment before running through the door of her Aunt and Uncle's house. Pausing for a minute and looking around, she saw their wedding picture on the wall. So it was the right house. She was not in the wrong place.

Taking deep breaths, Rae paced the floor. "I went to the past and come back… and my former League is alive…. What did I do?" Rae mumbled, not sure how her fight with Savitar in the past could have cause this. It was as she was pacing she paused and saw the photo on the shelf.

She took it down, looking at it. It was the same photo Ryan and Richie had broken this morning, only it was different. Still at the same beach. Still with Henry's arms around her and Nora had her arms around Henry. But Barry was not in it.

"Where's Barry?" Rae asked, putting the photo back and taking out the computer, looking up her cousin.

A quick search answered all her questions…

According to the article she found, two speedsters appeared in Barry's school field, fighting. One of the speedster had exploded and his fragmented suit had turned into a weapon, hitting into people. There were many injuries, but only one casualty. 11-year-old Bartholomew Henry Allen, commonly known as Barry, had been killed. He had been standing the closest. His small body got multiple pieces of the suit thrown into him. He had died in minutes and the other speedster had disappeared, not to be seen again.

"Okay. Barry dies at 11…" Rae's breath was caught at that revelation – despite everything he had done to her, he was still the cousin she loved, the cousin she had admired… the cousin she had killed. Twice now, it seemed. But she couldn't interreact with the past, even to help the injured. She had left this for the Justice League. The League who were now alive because of her. "He never becomes the Reverse Flash," she continued her monologue, "so never kills the Justice League… creating a new timeline. His death was some sort of… of… Flashpoint." The word just came to her, but it felt right for this situation. "So, when I ran back to my time, I ran back to this changed future," Rae said, noticing her hand shaking as she took off her helmet and her goggles, placing the goggles on the side of the couch but keeping a hand on her helmet. "This future where my old League is alive but fighting with each other." It felt wrong. The Justice League at odds with each other. It felt so foreign, so bad.

"What happened to Rip Hunter's fixed point?" She remembered Rip Hunter telling her the League dying was a fixed point; it was always going to happen.

Then another thought came to her. "Did Clark say I was getting married. To who?"

Rae ran around the house at super speed before she finally found a version of the invite. She had hoped her aunt and uncle would keep one. "Henry and Nora Allen invite you to the wedding of their daughter Rachel Joan Garrick to Fran…" Rae paused, her chest seeming to get tight. "Francisco Paco Ramon." Rae finally finished.

Her hand was shaking so badly the invite fell to the floor. She dropped to her knees, putting one hand on her helmet, now on the couch, the other on her necklace, and taking deep breaths. Rae had never had a panic attack before. She didn't know what they felt like, but she had a feeling this was it. It was all too much. The old League alive and fighting with each other and she had no idea where her new League was… and now she was engaged to Frankie. It was all too much for her. Tears appeared in her eyes. She wanted to break down and cry.

That was when she heard a noise and the door opened. She wiped the tears from her eyes and took her helmet close to her. Taking a deep breath, she had to look normal for her Aunt and Uncle. She had to hide behind her walls – the walls that Kara had affectively torn down a while ago. She had to rebuild them in that moment, that instant.

"Rae?" Nora said seeing her there. "What a pleasant surprise. I thought you were going to be here tomorrow morning for that day of beauty Iris has planned."

"Um…" Rae said, not sure how to answer that. "I kind of figured I could spend the night here. If that's okay with you two?"

"Always," Henry said. "And hey, you got a new suit. It looks nice."

"Thanks," Rae said rolling her eyes slightly.

"Well, we were just going to make dinner," Nora said. "I always make enough."

"I'm… not hungry," Rae said, surprising the couple. "I'm just tired. I'm going to go to bed. Night Uncle Henry, Aunt Nora."

"When did you start calling us Aunt and Uncle again?" Henry asked as Rae went to the steps but paused.

"I'm sorry?" Rae asked confused. She had always called the two Aunt and Uncle.

"You've been calling us mom and dad since you were like six," Henry said and Rae paused. It was quick math. Barry died when he was 11. She was 6 at the time. She must have changed to comfort the two.

"Of course," Rae said. "Sorry… it's been a long day. Night." Rae ran up the stairs at super speed before the two could comment.

Her bedroom was different. It was bare and not lived in; like it was when she had broken up with Frankie and moved back in. Just a place where all her old stuff was stored. Rae laid down on the bed and cried.

Normally when she was upset she would have Kara there with her; her arms around her or her puppy Clark snuggled up next to her. Now though she didn't have them, and even if she ran to the sanctuary, they would not know her.

The only comfort she had was her father's helmet.

"Dad," Rae whispered to it, almost expecting an answer. "What have I done? If I go back and fix it, my old League is dead, and if I don't… I am alone here, in this future I don't know. How would I even fix it. What do I do?" Rae didn't know how to fix this, even if she wanted to. Rae cried so long she finally cried herself to sleep.

-New Justice-

The next morning Rae went downstairs to see the entire West family in their living room, eating breakfast. "There's the bride," Iris said, and Rae groaned. It had not been a bad dream. She had been hoping ever since she woke up.

Julia was sitting on the couch, playing with the goggles Rae had left there the night before. Turning them in her hands. "These are cool," Julia said. "You going to dress up as the Flash or something?"

"Put them down," Rae mumbled, grabbing a bagel.

"Nice necklace," Iris said, seeing the necklace on Rae. "Gift from Frankie?" Rae didn't answer as she put her hand on the necklace and hid it under her pajama top. She took a bite of her bagel. "Okay." Iris said seeing she was not getting an answer. "Are you sure Diana and Thea can't join?" This made Rae blink. How did Iris know them? "Your maid of honor and other bridesmaid should be here."

"They're busy," Rae said as Iris unknowingly explained how she knew them. "And you really don't have to do this."

"Oh, I expect you to do the same thing for me," Iris said. "I can't believe we're both getting married so close."

"We should have saved money and made it a double wedding," Joe commented and Henry laughed as Francine slapped him.

"Maybe I'll have a date before your wedding," Wally commented. He was sitting next to Walter on the couch.

"What about Tally?" Rae asked.

"Who?" Wally replied.

"Must be thinking of someone else," Rae said, wondering how Barry dying at 11 changed that. That was when the TV caught her eyes. "Uncle Henry, turn that up." Henry and Nora gave her a looked, but Henry turned up the volume.

"The funeral for meta human doctor Caitlin Snow seemed to have gotten heated up at the graveyard where a group protesting a meta human being buried there have blocked…" the news reporter was saying.

"What hypocrites," Joe said clearly angry. "Bet the same people love the Flash. A meta human trying to do…"

Before Joe could finish Rae had run off at super speed and Francine screamed. Rae returned in her Flash outfit, her helmet under her arm, not even thinking the West did not know in this timeline. "Don't play with my stuff, Plus," Rae said, grabbing the goggles from Julia and putting them on. She put her helmet on her head and ran out through the door.

"Rae!" Nora yelled stunned.

"She's the Flash," Iris said.

"That is awesome," Wally commented, looking at where Rae had just been.

"Did she get a new outfit?" Walter asked.

"What did she call me?" Julia asked confused.

"When did she start calling you Uncle Henry?" Joe asked, making the other West turn to him.

"You just find out Rae is the Flash and that's your question?" Francine asked confused.

"Rae being the Flash makes sense," Joe said. "Her suddenly calling Henry her uncle instead of dad does not."

-New Justice-

At the graveyard Crystal was getting out of her limo wearing black. She used to wear a wig and make up to cover her icy meta self, but long-since the League had given her a hologram necklace to wear in place. She saw the anti-meta human protesters being kept back – she also saw the apple heading right for her.

But it never hit.

There was a flash of light and standing in front of her holding the apple was the Flash in her new outfit.

"Who threw that?" The Flash called. Rae was vibrating her vocal cords as she yelled, and it made her sound scary. Crystal could see she was angry. She almost scared Crystal with the way she was glaring and she wasn't even looking at Crystal.

The protestors easily turned on one of their own, moving back and pointing. The man had a bag of apples with him. Rae threw the apple at super speed, it landed right in front of the man feet, exploding up in front of him. "Care to throw another one?" Rae asked moving up, the man clearly terrified.

"But… she was… a meta human… she shouldn't…" the man stumbled.

"I'm a meta human. Want to throw one at me?" Rae asked, getting close to him.

"But… you're different. You're a hero," the man tried to explain.

"And she was a doctor and that's her grieving family. Leave, now!" Rae snarled at him, stepping back as the terrified man ran for a car. "All of you leave!" Rae yelled. "If any of you are not gone in five seconds I will run you across the country and you can find your own way home. One." Rae held up a finger and the protestors all started to run to cars, no one daring to defy an angry Flash.

Rae turned to Crystal and her family; the sister Daphne, she recognized, and a man and woman she assumed were parents. "My condolences," Rae said, holding out her hand to Crystal's father, who took it. "May I join you?"

"Of course. In here," he said and Re followed them into a little mausoleum. One of the coffin holes was opened, waiting. A priest said a few words and then Crystal's dad asked him to leave them. Rae was with the family, but all she could do was stare at the coffin and remember Caitlin. To her, she had been alive yesterday, had helped trace Savitar yesterday. This was so wrong. Her Wild Fire was dead.

"Rae?" Crystal said putting a hand on Rae. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"I did," Rae said, trying to hold back her own confused tears. She liked Caitlin. Caitlin had saved her life recently in her memories.

"This is my dad Charles. My step mother Sophie, and my sister Daphne," Crystal introduced them. Rae gave them a nod.

"What exactly happened?" Rae asked, putting a hand on Caitlin's coffin now. She had to find out. She had to know.

"Her boss found out she was a meta human and fired her. I tried to get her not to fight it, but she did. She revealed herself and the way people reacted… no one wanted her to be their doctor. She was put through a lot of strain and public humiliation. It was too much. She killed herself," Crystal tried to be brave as she said that, but tears appearing in her eyes. Her father put an arm around her.

Rae paused, remembering when Caitlin had told her. She had convinced Caitlin not to do it, but Caitlin had something else then – she had been a hero. Here though, Caitlin never became a hero because Crystal was still here. Caitlin Snow had killed herself because the Reverse Flash had not killed Crystal.

"I'm sorry," was all Rae could say, stepping back she felt even more hollow inside. She had felt like she was missing something since she got here but finding out what happened to Caitlin made that hole grow. She felt wrong. She did not belong here right now. "I should go…"

"Rae, I will be at your wedding tomorrow," Crystal said before Rae could run. "I know I said I might not but I could use some happiness."

"Yeah of course," Rae said, nodding, barely even hearing it as she ran off. She had to find out what happened to the rest of her League in this terrible, alternative Flashpoint timeline.

TO BE CONTINUED ON THURSDAY

Post Chapter Note: well I hope you like the start of my Flashpoint. The next chapter will be on Thursday. Where you will see more of this new timeline Rae created.

Karry Master OUT!


	9. Flashpoint- Old Justice World

New Justice- Trials of the League

Disclaimer: same thing I always say. The characters are not mine but the idea was.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note: So here is the second part of Flashpoint. You will see more of what this new world is like and what exactly is going on.

Flashpoint- Old Justice World

Rae walked into CatCo now dressed in civilian clothes, her eyes scanning the room, looking for Winn, only to be surprised when she felt arms around her. She turned around, ready to attack, but paused when she saw Frankie.

"Hey," Frankie said, bringing her aside. "If Cat Grant sees you, she might take away the day off."

So she still worked for Cat Grant? That was good. "I missed you last night," Frankie continued. "You could have told me you were staying at your mom and dads."

"Aunt and Uncle," Rae said, almost on instinct which caused a raised eyebrow from Frankie. "Never mind, Frankie can…?"

"I know why you're here," Frankie said, moving over to his desk and taking out a box. "You left this at home." Frankie opened it, showing her the diamond ring inside and put it on Rae's finger. Rae tried not to react. It felt so wrong. So awful.

"Where's Winn?" Rae asked, deciding not to comment on the ring.

"Winn?" Frankie asked seeming confused. "He's right where he's been for the last few months. Alcatraz." Rae felt like someone had punched her in her stomach. One of her three nerds, Stopwatch, with his goofy smile and his excitability was locked up in jail. "You put him there."

"I worded my question wrong," Rae said, making something up off the top of her head but she needed Frankie to tell her what happened. Why Winn was locked up. She pulled Frankie away to a more private area where no one would see or hear them. "I'm going over some of the recent cases. It's a big thing. So can you just repeat the events for me?"

"Okay… Well, this was clean cut," Frankie said seeming to find it odd. "He used his power, the ability to stop time, to play a prank. It went too far, and a man died. We were both here. You found him because his power did not work on you. He said it was an accident, but he got time for manslaughter. Meta human, after all. He'll be out in like 10 years."

Rae took in the story with that growing sense of dread. She remembered Winn playing pranks, how he had put an exploding pie in Frankie's desk for her being one of them. Those pranks had lessened and then stopped once Winn joined the Justice League – not joining the Justice League had caused him to be locked up. She ran out, leaving Frankie stunned.

By the time she got to Alcatraz, Rae was back in her suit. The warden allowed her to go to Winn's cell without comment, beside that of her new suit.

She remembered standing here, in Alcatraz, in front of Barry. The evil man he was, but this was different. Winn was her friend – or at least, he had been. Now he stood there in the prison jumpsuit and looked up at her, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Winn asked. He looked defeated; a husk of the man she knew, she remembered.

"I had to…" Rae stopped. How could she explain to this man on why she was here? She couldn't tell him the truth. Tell him he shouldn't be here. "It was an accident." Was the only thing that came to her mind.

"I know," Winn said. "I never meant… it was supposed to be funny. I just… I wanted to be good."

"You didn't mean to kill a man," Rae said, feeling horrible looking at her friend. The friend who just yesterday had been nervous as he tried to explain why her extra helmet was now gone. Expecting her to be mad.

"It doesn't matter," Winn said. "I did, and now the world knows. You should have just killed me."

Rae took a step back at that. She wasn't helping here. She had seen what she wanted. She started walking away, only for a familiar voice to stop her.

"So if your captures get a visit, when is mine?" Rae's heart froze, turning around to see Jess in the cell nearby Winn. He was wearing the Alcatraz prison jumpsuit, but while Winn had looked broken, Jess looked like so many villains Rae had previously faced. Angry and pissed. The man who was her third nerd. The Angel of their group, the creator of MIA. The man with a big smile and a crush on Caitlin was now looking at her with evil in his eyes.

"Jess?" She couldn't help but say his name, putting a hand over her heart. The hole inside her just kept getting bigger. "But… What?"

"Why so shocked? You knew I was here," Jess said. "You're the one who put me here after I killed my uncle." That was another punch to the gut to Rae. HR, while annoying, was harmless. It seemed wrong to kill someone who could possibly be compared to an over-excited puppy. She missed her puppy Clark, too at that thought. "But, you know there's…"

Rae was a hero long enough to know when a villain was trying to mess with her. But how? He was the least connected to the old League. Then she remembered the first rumors of a flying meta hero. They had appeared after the League died. So, it was at that time Jess went to use his meta abilities and smarts for good. With the League still around though, he had turned to a villain instead it seemed. It made her wonder how many people were villains just because the role of hero was already taken.

Rae couldn't take it anymore. Not listening to Jess taunts, she ran out. She had to get far as away from this prison, from the husk that was two of her three nerds.

-New Justice-

Rae's communicator was not connected to the system because she was on the wrong frequency, but she didn't not want to change it. If she connected it, her communicator would then be erased and reprogrammed to this League's specs – all the information in it gone. But there were other ways to find the League members. She grabbed her laptop, which of this timeline, was connected and found their locations.

First, she went to Diana who, seemed to be out as Wonder Woman taking out some common thieves. Rae helped, giving Diana a smile who smirked in response.

"Can we talk?" Rae asked the woman, who gave a nod and the two left the scene to the police apprehending the thieves.

"Sorry I couldn't make it to the day of beauty," Diana said. "But your friend Iris is…"

"Wedding crazy," Rae said, having enough experience with it in her real timeline with Iris's own wedding. At least that didn't change. "But it's not why I'm here. I skipped too; I was just curious about something." Diana gave a nod, waiting for Rae to continue. "When was the last time you went back home?"

"To Themyscira?" Diana asked and Rae nodded. "I haven't been back since I brought Donna's body home for burial." Rae would think she would get use to this pain, the punch in the gut she felt every time she heard one of her real League members was dead or in jail, but she didn't – or the hole that seemed to be growing bigger in her heart. Leaving her emptier each time. "My mother reacted badly. My sister… she was so excited I brought her to the world of man. So… she went overboard. Died without honor. I should have…"

"I'm sorry," Rae said, cutting Diana. She didn't want to hear more. She knew enough to know what happened. Diana brought Donna here and something happened. She died without honor. Meaning she did not die as a warrior.

"Why do you ask about Themyscira?" Diana asked, very curious.

"I've always been fascinated by it," Rae said, quickly having to cover. She did not want to tell anyone the truth on why she was asking yet. Besides, it wasn't much of a lie. The island did fascinate her since she was young. An island of women warriors. She had wondered at one point what it would be like growing up there. "I guess I just wanted to hear about it."

"Oh, well it's beautiful. The ocean is clear blue and the hills that fresh ripe green. My people are many and they live in a city so different to the modern structures of today. My mother and my aunt…" Diana cut herself off a small smile on her face now. "I do miss it. You know, one day I will bring you there. You'll fit in well." Rae gave a sort of forced smile at that. "But not anytime soon. Tomorrow is your wedding and I will be at your mom and dad's…"

"Aunt and Uncle's," Rae said again, and nearly hit herself. She had to stop doing that, but as much as she loved Nora and Henry and thought of them like parents, considered herself their daughter, for some reason them being called her actual parents had always felt wrong.

"Bright and early," Diana continued, not questioning Rae's outburst, "for make-up and to change into my maid of honor dress." Rae had figured when Iris had said Diana and Thea were maid of honor and bridesmaid it was Diana who was the maid of honor. As much as she loved Thea, her and Diana had always been closer.

"Yeah," Rae said with nod, not really caring about this wedding crap.

"Oh, and I have to say I was unsure of this new outfit yesterday but it's growing on me," Diana said. "It's time for you to get out of your father's shadow just a little. The adjustments make the Flash your own."

"Yeah, I like it," Rae said truthfully having loved the new suit, the minute she put it on, albeit in her proper timeline. She then ran off, leaving Diana alone.

-New Justice-

Aquaman was waist-deep in the ocean by the lighthouse when Rae got there. His trident in hand as he looked at the sea. "Aqua!" Rae yelled out, making the man jump. "You should pay more attention to your surroundings."

"You shouldn't sneak up on people," Arthur said, coming out of the water. "I almost didn't recognize you there." Rae knew it was a comment to her outfit. "But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be preparing for tomorrow?"

"Nothing to prepare," Rae said, getting annoyed that everyone was wedding crazy. "Actually, what are you doing at a lighthouse?"

"Did you forget I live here?" Arthur asked, and that shocked Rae. The Aquaman she knew lived in Atlantis and came up to land via the zap tunnels when needed. Sometimes he had slept in Watchtower. "Since the war ended in Atlantis… I have not liked being down there. My wife got it covered. I prefer the land."

"Oh," Rae said, somehow glad this war in Atlantis still happened – it was how she had got Kaldur and Selena into her League, and how her Laurel had ended up taking in Arthur's own child. "Um… I was wondering… I have not seen Aqualad in a while. Where is he?" Arthur's face fell, and Rae thought she saw anger in his eyes.

"I guess I forgot to tell you. Kaldur and his girlfriend Selena are in prison in Atlantis," Arthur said and once again Rae felt a pain inside her. Aqualad had been her friend even before he joined the new League. They had bonded long ago. "They started the war by killing my brother." Arthur continued, that one shocking her – the war had a much different start here. "Said he was plotting against me – a resistance who wanted the throne overturned used it to get some supporters of Orm to join them. I managed to stop the war but not before it took my son." That shocked and hurt Rae as well. She liked little Arthur and Laurel was a true mother to him. She didn't know how she was still able to take all this pain though and not break down once more. Maybe years of hiding her feelings and being the Flash helped now. Those walls she had rebuilt last night. "Kaldur and Selena… they had no proof of what they said. I had no choice. For peace in Atlantis I had to lock them up… but with my boy gone…"

"I'm sorry," Rae said, seeing Arthur's jaw quiver with emotion. "I was just… wondering if he could come tomorrow." Rae couldn't believe she was using this wedding as an excuse.

"Well, I'll be there of course," Arthur said, putting an arm around Rae. "Do you want…?" Arthur never finished as Rae ran off.

-New Justice-

The three Green Lanterns were training with each other when Rae showed up. They deciding to play and put a green wall in front of her, which she ran up. John gave her a floor to stand on, the three floating around her. "So what's the blushing bride doing with us?" John Stewart asked.

"Maybe asking for fashion tips," Hal Jordan joked. It seemed Rae could not get away from the new outfit and the wedding this day. She missed when she could not get away from the video of her throwing a pie in Frankie face. At least that was in the past for her. "Just kidding. It's nice."

"I was just running," Rae said. "I saw you here. It's been a while since we chatted."

"Well who's fault is that?" Alan Scott said with a smile. "Tell that man of yours we're so busting his balls tomorrow for not including us in his wedding party."

"Yeah, why does Clark get included and not us?" John pointed out, but the good humor of it let Rae know they were joking.

"Yeah," Rae said, eyes rolling. "Alan… erm, how's the grandkids?" Rae had no idea how else to say it. She saw the look on Alan's face and saw Hal put a hand on him. "Did I…?"

"I never knew I told you about them," Alan said and Rae nodded. It was a lie. Alan never mentioned his family in the timeline she was from. "About a year ago they went on a camping trip with some friends. A prisoner escaped from a nearby jail and murdered them all. Except their friend Jessica, who ran, but a power ring was drawn to her. We had no choice but to put her down."

Rae remembered the events in her timeline. Her Jade and Jon hadn't gone on that trip, but the ring did call to Jessica. They had saved Jessica but because Jade and Jon were not chosen as Lanterns in this timeline, it seemed all three were dead. The three Js were gone. Rae was not getting used to hearing her new League was dead. It hurt every single time.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" Rae started.

"You didn't know," Alan commented. "It's fine."

"Yeah," Rae said, although she did not mean it. "I've got to go." Rae ran, jumping off John's green floor he made and down on to the ground.

"Was that odd?" John asked, his two fellow Lanterns agreeing. It had been an unusual encounter.

-New Justice-

Rae ran through the wall, surprising J'onn J'onnz who was in his home in his human form – the one Rae was used to seeing, and not the one she had seen on Alien – although here he had also decided to go with an African American, slightly older age man. He was bald though and had a kind face.

"Flash?" J'onn said, surprised. "What can I do for you?"

"How's M'Gann doing?" Rae asked not beating around the bush. She kept getting beaten down today and just wanted to get it over with. It was like pulling off a Band-Aid – she didn't want small talk and just suspected M'Gann to be dead or imprisoned or something now.

"Same, but it's nice of you to ask," J'onn said, signaling for Rae to follow him, and he bought her to a door. "Reinforced, so she can't break out or hurt anyone."

J'onn opened the door and Rae looked in to see M'Gann laying on the floor. "She's retreated to the back of her mind because of what was done to her by the White Martians. I can't reach her." J'onn was sad as he said this.

Rae bent down and looked at M'Gann, remembering the M'Gann she knew, the hero who had a little fear inside. She was able to overcome it though in her timeline. Here though she had not. Rae had to do everything she could not to cry. It was all too much.

"Rae?" J'onn said and Rae turned to him as J'onn closed the door. "I know we are not the closest but thank you for inviting me to the wedding. I need some time away," J'onn said. "And you will make a beautiful bride." Rae didn't say anything. She didn't want to. "Then again, you're beautiful in anything."

"Thanks," Rae mumbled and then ran out as suddenly as she came leaving a confused J'onn, who had felt something off with Rae's mind the moment she came in. It was more than wedding jitters, but he didn't want to pry into the mind of one of his League members.

-New Justice-

It had taken Rae a few minutes to track down Adam Cray. He wasn't in Phoenix, and she had discovered around the time he should have joined the League he had been transferred to Gotham. He had died not long later, and it had been a weird explanation. She now stood in front of his grave, seeing the words 'Adam Cray' on the stone. He wasn't even 40.

She kneeled in front of it, letting the tears leak out of her eyes. Not just for Adam, but for every member of her League that was gone in this new timeline or in prison. She hadn't even seen what happened to the Canaries or Kara yet, saving her two fellow leaders for last, but if Kara was… she didn't know what she would do if Kara was dead. She might curl into a little ball and not be able to get up. She didn't even know if she'd be able to continue. How could she change the timeline back? She knew the date, the place and the circumstances… but was it possible?

She heard it before she saw it. She jumped up and turned around just in time to catch the device. She recognized one of Batman throwing stars. "Did you really think you could get a speedster so easily?" Rae asked, throwing the device back at Batman who had appeared with Batgirl silently by his side. Rae quickly made sure the goggles were covering her eyes. She did not want the Bats to see she had been crying and her goggles made it her eyes were unseen.

"Didn't recognized you," Batman said, and Rae knew he was making a reference to the outfit. "You know I didn't give you that badge to put on the new outfit." Rae's hand went to the badge on her right side. The Justice League symbol. "Did you take it off your old one or steal it from Watchtower?"

"Does it matter? I'm a member of the League," Rae said, not sure where the attitude was coming from. She and Bruce hadn't been very close in the other timeline – he was hard to get close to, but she had respected him though and he respected her. There was something going on here though. Bruce had done something. "What do you want?"

"You're in my city," Bruce said. "Why would you come here on this day to the grave of a wannabe hero?"

"Adam would have been great," Rae said, suddenly angry. No one made fun of her League, not even a member of her former League.

"The ability to shrink and his suit does not a hero make," Bruce said. "I know you're still mad at me for what happened with Metallo." It was an unfamiliar name. Rae had never heard of a Metallo, but she guessed it was the reason Clark was also mad. "But he made the body. Under my orders. All I did was provide the brain and the Kryptonite needed."

The words Kryptonite made Rae stand up. "You used Kryptonite?" Rae asked, anger in her voice but Bruce did not hear it as the question it was. He thought she knew what he was on about, after all.

"The robot needed a power source. How was I supposed to know it was going to go right after Clark?" Bruce said, and that was all Rae needed to know to figure out the odd rift in the League – Bruce had made some Kryptonite-powered robot that had nearly killed Clark. "I could have figured out how to control it if Adam here had not tried to go stop it."

"He was a hero," Rae said automatically, imagining in her mind's eye Adam in his Atom suit fighting off some green-colored robot while Bruce stood back and watched. "Fixing your mistake."

"Flash," Barbra finally said. "We don't need to go over the past. We all know what happened. Regardless of reasons for what Bruce did, it's nearly been a year now. We need to fix our League. You need to talk to Clark, get him to forgive."

"And why would I do that?" Rae said, realizing she was getting too into this – this was not why she was here. She shouldn't even be here. "I need to go."

"Congratulations, by the way," Bruce said before she left. "My invite must have gotten lost in the mail."

"I'm pretty sure it didn't," Rae said, running off as Barbra giggled, causing Bruce look at her.

"What? It was funny," Barbra said with a shrug. "But yeah, that didn't go well."

"It was your idea to reach out to the Flash," Bruce commented.

"She has pull with them," Barbra shrugged.

"But she's completely loyal to Clark. Always on his side. She has even broken off her friendship with you for him," Bruce said, and Barbra looked down at that. The split in the League had made a lot of friendship go as people took sides. Barbra stayed by Bruce's side, of course.

-New Justice-

Team Arrow was in their headquarters when Rae ran in, surprising them.

"Hey!" Thea said. "We were just talking about you." Rae raised an eyebrow. "Yelling at these two I need to be at your mom and dad…"

"Aunt and… sorry," Rae almost corrected once again and sighed. How could she not let them say mom and dad? What was so wrong about that, after all?

"Their place early," Thea finished, with an odd look at Rae

"Did Frankie make that suit?" Roy asked, making Rae give him a look. "I've been thinking of getting a new one. It's nice." Rae had to give a tiny smile at that. Frankie would have loved to make new suits for the other League members.

"Actually, I just needed to double check something. I had a guest list issue. Are you guys bringing a guest?" Rae asked. It was the only excuse she could think of here on why to ask them about the Canaries.

"No," Thea said with a head shake. "My boyfriend got his own invite." Roy smiled, kissing Thea and Rae had to hold back her shock. The two had not been dating when they had died.

"I'm alone," Oliver said.

"What about your wife?" Rae said, fearing the worst, but hoping Laurel just didn't want to come. It would hurt since, except for Kara, she considered herself closest to the Canaries in the new League.

Oliver bowed his head and looked away at that. "I thought we told you," Thea said, seeming shocked as she moved quickly over to Rae. "Laurel's dead." Rae had been expecting that, she really had, but it didn't hurt less. It maybe even hurt more. "She was one of the three Canaries we told you about. We knew actually but let them go on their own. It was her, her cousin Dinah, and her sister Sara who died."

"They must have gotten in over their heads," Roy finished.

"I'm going to find whatever bastard did it and kill him," Oliver said darkly. "Eventually he or she will be mine."

"I'm sorry," Rae said, seeming to have repeated it many times this day. She was hurting as much them, but they didn't know it. She had to leave.

She ran out, having another place to go. Just one. The one she feared the most.

-New Justice-

Rae was back in civilian clothes, putting her helmet and her outfit in a backpack. She had never paid to get into the Sanctuary before, but she had to do this normally. She kept putting her hand on the necklace as she walked in.

The place was the same. The same red light over the animals – the same animals walking around, in fact. It was almost comforting, but she still had to find Kara.

That was when barking caught her ears. She recognized Bruno and the pack of dogs. It was the puppy Bruno was beating up that caught her attention. "Clark!" Rae mumbled, seeing her dog and running to him, maybe a little too fast as she pushed Bruno away, surprising the dog. "Get away from him!" Bruno growled at that but knew better than to attack a human and walked off.

"Hey boy," Rae mumbled. Clark was injured and bleeding. Rae picked him up, holding him close as she ran at a human speed towards Kara's house. When she got to the fence surrounding it she heard a voice calling.

"This is a private area!" Rae looked up to see Kara walking with an employee by her side. She couldn't help but smile, glad that at least Kara wasn't dead or imprisoned. "You have to… Buddy." Kara was looking at Rae arms and the dog growled a little. "What happened?" Kara seemed not to care Rae was here at that moment as her attention went to the dog. Her dog, Rae realized.

"A black dog was…"

"You went after Bruno again," Kara said to the dog, seeming to get what happened just from Rae's words.

"We can get him to the medical area," the employee said.

"No time," Kara said. "I got everything in my house. Continue looking." Kara turned to Rae and Rae had to do everything not to lean in and kiss her. "Can you come with me? I'm going to need someone to hold him. I'm Kara by the way. Head vet around here."

"I'm Rae," Rae said as Kara opened the gate and the two ran to the familiar house. Rae had walked into this house maybe a hundred times already and was pleased nothing was different as she did this time. The house was the same. Misty was in a room and ran up, seeing the puppy in Rae's arm. Dizzy and Marble were fooling around nearby. The only thing missing was Chris. The boy was not anywhere to be found and Rae had the feeling he was never made here.

Rae sat down as Kara brought out some medical equipment and started stitching up the puppy. "Thanks for saving Buddy," Kara said, to receive another growl from the dog.

"I don't think he likes that name," Rae stated, not liking it herself. It was too… generic for a dog. For her dog.

"Well, when you reject 50 names you get stuck with what you get," Kara commented as she continued treating her dog. Misty stayed by Rae, rubbing against her leg. "It seems Misty likes you. You did save her puppy after all." Kara smiled as she then patted the dog. "Right. All done." Kara smiled looking up at Rae. "Hey, that necklace looks just like my mom's…"

"Your mom's?" Rae questioned, seeming stunned. She had just thought Kara bought the necklace. Kara never mentioned it was her mother's.

"Yeah, my mom gave it to me before she died. I keep it in a jewelry box," Kara commented as Rae put her hand on the necklace and then hid it under her shirt. She did not need to answer this question.

"What were you looking for?" Rae asked, to change the subject, not letting go of the dog she knew as hers and 'Buddy' seemed to snuggle next into her. "Before, you said to your employee…?"

"Oh it's… well…. There's this cat. Kryptonian cat, obviously. Runt of her litter. The cats had abandoned her. The dogs had picked on her. I thought she was going to die. It happens that a runt is born and does not make it, but this cat, she came here. This was about a year ago. Actually, a year ago come October. She was so determined to live so I had to save her and let her take in the yellow sun. Hex lived, but then yesterday she just disappeared. No trace. Just gone. Not even her tracker collar can be found."

Rae knew where Hex was. She remembered Karry Universe's Kara bringing the cat to Watchtower. Taking it back home with her. She had seen it when she went to the twins' birthday. That cat was safely on Karry Universe, away from the changed timeline. It had not affected her, but it seems this Kara had the memories of the changed timeline regarding Hex and now that Hex wasn't on the world… well, she had vanished.

"Hey, how about I give you a tour?" Kara said, smiling at her. "I can show you things no one knows. There this waterfall and a secret cave… very private." Rae got what Kara was doing. She was hitting on Rae, trying to get her in bed. Kara was the same woman Karry's Kara had brought into Watchtower nearly a year ago. The commitment issues woman who liked one-night stands. Rae didn't know whether to feel relieved or not. At least Kara was here and alive – the only member of her new League who was fine. But at the same time this Kara was not Supergirl. She was not Rae's girlfriend and it hurt Rae to sit there and not be able to kiss her. Not be able to hold. The hole in her heart still ached.

Misty ran to the door and a moment later it opened; Rae saw Krypto before Krypto saw her, but when Krypto had greeted his mate, the next thing Rae knew Krypto was running at her and licking her face. "Krypto!" Rae yelled, confusing Kara.

"Rae?" Rae heard the voice as she pushed Krypto down and saw Clark standing there still in his Superman outfit.

"You two know each other?" Kara asked, seeming lost. Rae had not expected Clark to show up here. She hadn't thought to.

"Um… well… Kara, this is Rae… or as she's better known as the Flash," Clark said, making Kara take a step back in shock. "Rae, this is my cousin Kara. And yes, she's Kryptonian." Rae didn't react. She already knew this information, but Clark must have taken the non-reaction wrong because he started to explain: "I was going to tell you. I really was. We had this big plan but then with Metallo and well… things just went wrong… And what are you doing here?"

"She saved Buddy," Kara said, to another growl from the dog in her arms. Krypto wagged his tail.

"Well that's good," Clark said. "And Rae, I hope you're not…"

"Clark, stop," Rae said standing up, keeping the puppy in her arms. The nearly one-year-old dog didn't seem to mind though. It was then Rae noticed how big her dog was getting. It had been a while she had carried him for this long, but she didn't want to put him down. "I'm not angry. We all have our lives. Our secrets. I'm not mad at you. I never could be." The answer seemed to calm Clark down.

"I'm going to…" Rae didn't finish her sentence. Rae needed to step outside, and so she did at super speed, still with the dog currently being called Buddy. He seemed to enjoy it as Rae stopped outside the house. She saw Kal walking around the house and noticed Beppo jumping on his back. At least Beppo was still a trouble maker.

This world felt so odd. It was worse than being on other Earths. At least there she knew they would be different and her world was still there, accessible. Her world was gone now, because this was not her world. And she felt so alone – even with her entire old League here. This world was not right. She had to go back. She had to save Barry so Barry would become the Reverse Flash. She had to play a part now in her League dying. No matter how hard it was, she had to make sure they died now – it was the right thing to do.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rae heard Clark say and saw he had walked out of the house to find her. "You seem… what are you doing here the day before your wedding?"

"I needed to get away," Rae said, playing the part again. "I needed to think."

"Anything you want to share?" Clark asked.

"A hero does what is right no matter how hard," Rae said, remembering the line. "Remember that. It was the first lesson you ever taught me."

"No, it wasn't," Clark said, shaking his head.

"Yes, it was," Rae countered.

"No, the first thing I ever taught you was not to get caught up in your cousin's murder," Clark said, and Rae could not believe that. In this world she could not even have a heart-to-heart with her mentor. "But… your point?"

"I've got to do something. And it's the right thing to do," Rae said, putting her head down to the puppy and kissing him. "I'm fixing this." She whispered to him before she held him out to Clark, who took him. Rae then at super speed, she changed into her outfit which was in her bag so fast that even Clark could not see her change.

Rae stood in her outfit, her goggles on and her helmet on her head. "Do you need help?" Clark asked.

"No," Rae said, shaking her head. "Just do me one thing. Tell no one I was here."

"Okay," Clark said with a nod. "See you tomorrow. I'll be at the church bright and early in my suit."

"See you tomorrow," Rae said, but it was hollow. If she had her way, soon this timeline would be gone, and Clark would be dead again. It was the right call though, but Rae couldn't even hug her mentor knowing what she was about to do. Instead she turned to Kara who had just come outside. "I'll see you again Kara."

Kara couldn't answer as Rae ran off, leaving the two Kryptonians alone with the animals. Buddy moaned clearly, upset Rae was gone. "You never told me the Flash was so hot," Kara said to her cousin.

"She's getting married tomorrow," Clark told her cousin.

"Really…? I didn't pick that up, the looks she gave me I thought she was into me," Kara said.

"She's marrying a guy tomorrow…" Clark paused. Something about the way Rae was threw him off. "Maybe."

"Well, I think Buddy liked her," Kara said to get a growl from the dog. "Maybe she could use a sidekick." The dog's head picked up and he barked, causing Clark to smile.

-New Justice-

Rae ran. She thought of running back to the past immediately, but she knew she only had one shot at this. She had to have a plan. She had to see. And she had goggles that recorded everything. She needed a place to work and she knew where. She went to a zap tunnel and went to Home Base.

The place was not the secondary base she had come to know, restored by Adam, Donna and M'Gann... It was abandoned. There was old equipment laying abandoned. Dust gathering… but it would work. The equipment, while old, was useable, and she managed to connect her goggles to a computer, accessing the recordings in her goggles.

She spent the entire night watching her and Savitar's fight. Freezing it, zooming in, taking in all the details. She clearly now saw Barry standing, not even running as Savitar's suit exploded. It was painful to watch at first – she had been too distracted by stopping the villain, not to mention knowing she was out of her time, to see how badly the kids around her were injured. She hadn't even noticed Barry the first time. But now she needed to know everything, every move, every mistake. Every chance of making this right.

She thought about running to the past and grabbing Barry the moment of the explosion before she realized the explosion had happened at super speed. There was no way to grab him in time, she couldn't even phase him through the pieces traveling at that speed. Unless she went and moved him early. But that in turn could change the course of his life or even her own. He could grow to respect Rae instead of hating her, and this timeline would be more intact than the one she came from. She only had one shot to get this right.

…

"This is useless," Rae said after a long night, stomping her feet. She just couldn't work out how to do this – how to stop Savitar, let Barry survive, but also keep his hatred of her and her League. "I need someone smarter than me. Someone who knows my powers. Who knows science who… oh, damn it."

Rae knew who she was talking about. There was only one person left who fit the description with her nerds gone. She needed Frankie's help. "Okay…" She sighed. "So, where's this wedding taking place?" Rae asked herself, going to find it online.

TO BE CONTINUED ON MONDAY

Post Chapter Note: now you have found out more of this world it's time to see how Rae fixes her timeline.

Karry Master OUT!


	10. Flashpoint- A Split League

New Justice- Trials of the League

Disclaimer: same as always.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note 1: This is the conclusion to my 3-part Flashpoint. I hope you all have enjoyed.

Note 2 (PLEASE READ): Seems my treatment of Mon in Karry Universe and here has led some of you who are not on our Facebook page to think I hate the character. I don't. He's actually one of my favorite Supergirl characters (right behind Kara herself). So what's with the treatment of him? Well I started Karry Universe before he was a thing in the TV show and he just did not fit in after he was established. As for here I kind of regret putting him in the old league and the treatment he is going to receive in this chapter, but I might have some future plans for Mon-El that will show my love for him. So if you're a Mon Hater I respect the fact you do not like his character but if you review negativity about him for no reason at all I am not going to agree with you.

Note 3: So this is not super important, but I am at like 80 reviews right now and I was hoping that the first part of the season would get to 100 (means the reviews for this chapter and next are 20 total). So if you guys are reading leave a review and tell me what you think. I am really curious what you all think about my Flashpoint. BUT PLEASE DON'T SPAM. I only want one review per person.

Flashpoint- The Split League

The church was beautiful and everything was ready besides one problem. There was no Rae. Nora and Henry were at the front of the church, greeting guest. Keeping their cool and not letting anyone know the bride was missing.

"Ms. Grant," Nora said, recognizing her daughter's boss with her husband and kids. "So glad you could come."

"Well, the kids wanted to come," Cat said. Dawn and Carter were smiling, Carter having a cane in his hand – still blind in this timeline but having got used to his powers. "How's Rain doing?"

"Oh, nervous but ready. She's in the back," Nora said. "I'll let her know you got here." Nora shook their hands.

"So, you're just an expert liar," Iris said when the group had walked off. Since yesterday the Allens had told the Wests everything and in return, they had told the Allens about Walter and Julia. Nora and Henry had assured them when Rae found out she would want to help the twins with their powers.

"Lower your voice," Nora said quickly, concerned that they did not know where Rae was, but they were not going to let the guest know that. She was a speedster – she would be here on time, surely?

Diana walked up to them, in her dress. "Did you find her?" Henry asked, excusing himself from some new guests.

"No," Diana said, shaking her head and turning to Thea who was standing with them. "Thea, go get the others. I'll grab Frankie and Clark." The two went into the church and returned a moment later. Diana had Clark and Frankie. Following Thea was Oliver, Roy, Courtney, Alan, John, Hal, J'onn, Arthur, Constantine, Crystal, Mon-El, and Mari. A lot of League members.

"Are they all members of the Justice League?" Julia asked, making people look at her.

"Can you two stall this?" Nora asked and the group went out to the front step of the church. "We don't know where Rae is."

"What do you mean you don't know where Rae is?" Frankie asked.

"She never showed up this morning for hair or makeup," Nora stated.

"I looked everywhere," Diana said. "Even asked Red but he can't find her. We don't know where she is." Diana then remembered yesterday. "And she was acting weird yesterday."

"You can say that again," John said, as the group agreed. It seemed a lot of them had strange encounters with Rae yesterday.

"Clark," Diana finally said, seeing him. He had not said a word but Diana knew him well enough to see he was hiding something. "Did you see her yesterday?"

All turned to Clark. "I told her I would not say anything," Clark admitted. "But… well… I kind of thought she was going to break up with Frankie. Didn't think she would just leave you at the altar though."

"Who had left at the altar?" Roy suddenly asked, making eyes turn to him now. "What? We've been betting on how this relationship would end for years." The League members murmured their agreement, although knowing how bad this was, none wanted to make a big deal out of their bets.

"She's not leaving me," Frankie said stubbornly.

"I think she is getting cold feet," Crystal stated, eyes now turning to her. "No pun intended, but it sounds like she's having doubts. I mean she's 23. She's only ever dated you. It would be fair for her to want to live a life."

"She's not getting cold feet. I need her. She's my everything," Frankie said, desperately. "I have nothing else but her."

"Well, I agree you deserve an explanation from her. Did you put any tracking into her new suit?" Diana asked making Frankie frowned at that.

"What new suit?" Frankie asked with a raised eyebrow. He had not made a new suit and had not heard of it either.

"You didn't make her suit?" John asked and Frankie shook his head. "Any other options."

"Her communicator and coms were on the wrong frequency and never switched back," Diana said. "We can't…" Before she could finish there was a flash and then Frankie was gone. "Red, come on coms!"

"Yes," Red Tornado's voice said.

"Flash just showed up and took her fiancée. Any idea where she went?" Diana asked.

"Well, this is interesting – the zap tunnel closest to you has been used… to go to our old island headquarters," Red Tornado said.

"Our island? Has Rae ever even been there?" Diana asked, looking around at the League gathered, but they shrugged. "Let's go see what's going on."

"We're coming too," Nora and Henry said. "We have to know." The group nodded, not arguing this and indicated for Nora and Henry to follow them.

"I will meet you at the zap tunnel to prepare it for a big transfer," Red said as the group went to walk.

-New Justice-

Rae let go of a surprised Frankie when they were in Home Base. "Rae? What are… you really do have a new suit," Frankie said, seeming confused and upset.

"Forget the suit," Rae said, getting annoyed at everyone mentioning it.

"Yes, forget the suit and explain to me why you're not dressed for our wedding," Frankie now changed tact. "We're getting married today, Rae…"

"Forget that. I need your help with something important, and if you can give me a minute…" Rae said not wanting to get into a fight with Frankie but seeming to be sucked into it. "I need your help."

"This isn't more important than us, than our wedding, Rae. I don't know what's gotten into you," Frankie said, and before Rae could respond the zap tunnel opened and the League that was gathered at her wedding – along with her aunt and uncle – came through, along with Red Tornado. She should have expected it. The zap tunnel was very close to the church. "No, actually, I know what's gotten into you. Them! You're always the Flash. Always in the Justice League. This is our wedding day. Can't you stop? Can't this day be about me for once? About us?"

Rae looked at Frankie and then started laughing. She couldn't help it. They'd had this argument long ago, Frankie being jealous about the Justice League… it felt so last year. "I feel like I am stuck in a rerun, only I do not have the pie," Rae said, confusing everyone. "Okay, I need to speed this along." Rae decided there and then – if she couldn't tell Frankie, she had to show him. "So, let me reintroduce you to some lost history."

Rae took out her communicator. "I yelled at Adam for putting this in the communicators, but I think when I get him back I have to thank him." Rae went to the video, put it on and then transferred it to the screen.

It was familiar footage. Famous footage, in fact…

"You're using Kara as an excuse for jumping into bed with someone else. I've just made a new friend. Is Kara your excuse for everything?" The Rae in the video screamed. This was where the famous pie video started.

"How long have you…?" Clark was about to ask, but Rae put a finger over her mouth to quiet him.

Everyone silently watched the video, through the comments on Ms. Grant and on to Frankie asking for the pie. Then Rae throwing the pie in his face. "The jokes on you. It's still good." Video Frankie was yelling as Rae was walking away.

"That… that never happened," Frankie said when the screen went blank, noticing the looks he was getting from the League.

"It did. Or it was supposed to. In the correct timeline," Rae said. "The timeline I am from."

"You time traveled," Frankie said, getting it right away. "To fix our…?"

"No," Rae said, cutting Frankie off. "The last thing I would ever time travel for is us. It was an accident. I was fighting a speedster named Savitar. We went to the past and royally screwed things up. And I need you to help me fix it."

"Why would I fix that?" Frankie said, pointing at the screen. "You can just try. We could…"

"You can moan and pout, but I am going to try to get my timeline back with your help or not," Rae said simply.

"Why? Why can't you be happy with me?" Frankie said.

"Because I don't love you," Rae sighed, tired of this as she took off the ring Frankie had put on her finger yesterday and placing it down. She couldn't wear it anymore. She didn't want to wear it anyway. "Not anymore. I am in love with someone else. And I want her back."

"Her?" Frankie said, catching that line.

"Yes her. Okay. I'm bi. Or well… I only want one person and it's a girl so maybe I'm gay now," Rae said, shrugging this off. She had dealt with this in the speed force a while back, too.

"Who had money on Rae being gay?" Roy asked.

"Mr. Harper!" Diana snapped, angrily at him.

"Okay… Not the time," Roy quietened, to angry looks from everyone.

"And Frankie, you and I were not meant to be," Rae said, shaking her head seeing she had crushed this version of her friend.

"How could any timeline lead to that? To you…" Frankie paused.

"You really want to know?" Rae asked, and Frankie nodded. Rae took a deep breath. She couldn't look at the League she had here as she said it. "It was when I was the last surviving member of the Justice League."

"Wait, rewind. What?" Hal was the one to say it, but Rae ignored him.

"When everyone was dead, and I was left to the task of rebuilding what was lost, you were the biggest jerk in the multiverse. That's not an exaggeration. I literally have friends on other earths who call you a jerk," Rae said. "It wasn't enough that I added you to the League, you wanted to be second in command and threw a hissy fit when I choose someone else to be my second. You disobeyed orders. Spied on my second. Made every single member of the new League hate you, which led to that, and to you eventually quitting the League." Rae bent down to get to eye level with Frankie who had sat down on a chair while she was talking. "But it's okay, Frankie, because we were not meant to be with each other. Our relationship was toxic and we both found our soulmates. Yours is Gypsy. Mine is Kara."

"Wait, what?" Clark asked, stunned.

"And you're my friend. My best friend," Rae continued, ignoring Clark. "We will always be friends. And yes, you made this outfit – my version of you – which I love. So I am asking you Frankie, as my best friend... help me fix my mistake. Help me get us back to the right timeline, to our right loves." Rae held out her hand. "One last time. Me and you together. Team Flash."

Frankie looked up, seeming unsure but then took her hand. "Team Flash," he repeated knowing he had to help her. "On the plus side we won't have to call off the wedding if it never happened," he did understand time travel at least.

"You want to change the timeline to kill us," Mon spoke up, making Rae finally turn to her old League and her aunt and uncle. Nora and Henry were staying very quiet, but she knew they had questions.

"This was an accident I need to fix. And yes, in the right timeline you are dead. You're all dead," Rae said, finding it hard to say but he had to.

"Why would you want to do that?" John asked. "We're here. We're alive. Don't you care about us?"

"Don't even go there," Rae said as she was accused of not caring of them. "I watched you die. All of you. I was unable to save you. And you… I held you in my arm," Rae looked at Clark at that, "as you passed, not even able to give me your last words. Me begging you not to leave me alone. I gave your bodies to your families. Had to comfort them. I cried for you."

"And you don't have to do that anymore. We're here," Thea said.

"But this isn't meant to be. You can tell that. The League is fracturing… because you all weren't meant to survive," she knew this. It made sense. "And I moved on," Rae continued. "I mourned for you all, and I moved on. You're here a live but you're a ghost to me. It's been a year now – a year where out of the ruins that was the old League, I made a new League. A League that is great – just as good as you. In fact, Rip Hunter," Rae's eyes moved to Courtney who took a step back as she said it, "a Time Master, told me the old League were heroes, but the new League I was making were legends. And they trust me as their leader. They would follow me to hell and back if I asked them, and I have," she remembered just the other day asking if they would back out of killing Savitar, and they had had her back even in that moment. "In return I have to think about what's right for them." Rae turned to Clark as she repeated words he told Bruce. "You're not my League anymore. Your time is over." Rae took a step back from her old League, pointing at them. "It's their time now. And they deserve to have their time."

Rae went to play the video her goggles had taken of the meeting the Justice League had right before the timeline changed. They needed to see her League, see who was replacing them…

It started with her and Kara kissing. "I love you," Kara said as the kiss ended backing away and Clark looked at the video, mouth open.

The League, besides Oliver, gave him a look, wondering who this girl wearing his symbol was before the video turned to Adam. "He's the one…?"

Diana didn't finish as Oliver cut her off seeing Laurel. "Laurel!" He said, clearly shocked, happy and sad all in one instant.

"Sara," Thea pointed out.

"Dinah," Roy completed.

The screen turned as Rae turned to the barking in the video. "Buddy," Clark mumbled but was shocked when Rae yelled out his name at the dog. The group giggled, none of them knowing Jess, but then Aqualad and Aquagirl came into the screen. Arthur didn't say anything but when Caitlin talked, Crystal took a step forward.

"My sister," Crystal, mumbled as then Winn spoke.

"Is that Winn?" Frankie asked as Winn asked about the AI, MIA. Then the attention went to the video Red Tornado, looking slightly different thanks to Karry Universe. The Red Tornado standing in the room didn't say anything though, just watched the video.

"Donna," Diana said when Donna ran in, apologizing.

"M'Gann," J'onn said, seeing his niece up and about and happy.

"Where are my Lanterns?" The video Rae asked and that was when the three lanterns came in through the zap tunnel. Alan took a step closer and John and Hal both put a hand on their friend and mentor. Rae stopped the video just before she asked her nerds to explain about Savitar.

The gathered League was silent for a moment.

"Kara," Clark finally whispered. "She…"

"Clark," Rae said, removing the necklace from under her outfit and showing it to him. He knew what it was right away. "Speedsters and everything on them are protected when they change the timeline. I was wearing this because she gave it to me. I am madly in love with your cousin and she's in love with me." Clark was looking at Rae. "And she's a great hero. My second in command. People say she's better than you."

"Kaldur and Selena caused a war…" Arthur seemed to find his voice and Rae turned to him.

"That war was coming one way or the other. When you died, your brother killed your wife. He was so cruel your people revolted, and when the resistance took control they were going to kill your brother and your son. But Aqualad and Aquagirl risked everything to get us… so we could bring Arthur Junior to land."

"My son is supposed to be alive?" Arthur said almost not believing it but knowing he would trade his life for his son's life without question.

"Arthur Queen," Rae said, making Oliver turn. "The adoptive son of Laurel Queen. And we're making sure he grows into a good man. A good king to one day return to Atlantis and set it straight."

"Laurel," Oliver said, making Rae turn. Rae knew what he wanted. How she was alive. Who killed her here?

"Sara was a member of the League of Assassins. She ran from them. They went for her. We saved the Canaries and then I got Sara out of the League of Assassins. Sara is my third and the only member without a power. Laurel and Dinah are impressive as well." Rae let Oliver, Thea, and Roy take that in.

Rae turned to Alan. "Your grandkids were chosen to take your place. They never went on the camping trip. And we saved Jessica from the power ring," Rae told him.

"Caitlin. A hero?" Crystal spoke up. It seeming so strange to her.

"Caitlin became our doctor and saw the good we did first hand. It made her want to become a hero. When she was fired for being a meta human I needed her to save my life. One foot into hero life already, she stepped all the way in. She became Wild Fire." Rae explained as simply as she could at how Caitlin came to be in the League.

"With me gone, my sister took my place," Crystal said, getting it now, and Rae nodded.

"And Donna took mine," Diana said, having been silent.

"She's a great warrior. You would be proud," Rae said, knowing Diana well enough to know she would be proud of the Donna Rae had gotten to know.

"What about M'Gann?" J'onn asked, not being able to understand how his niece was up and about in this timeline, when his had to be locked in a room and sedated here.

"M'Gann pushed aside that fear that has her paralysis here because we needed her to. To help us. Without you there to protect her…"

"She overcame it," J'onn said, and Rae nodded.

"Seems I am alive," Red Tornado said. "New body."

"Took us a while to rebuild you," Rae said, deciding not to mention Karry Universe's part in this. "By the time you came back the League was settled so you let me, Kara, and Sara continue."

"Logical," Red Tornado said.

"None of this information matters," Mari finally said. "That timeline is dead. We're alive. This time…"

"Is leaving," Clark said so suddenly and so forceful everyone turned to look at him. "You're going to put that timeline back." He told Rae.

"Clark?" Mon said, shocked.

"You're going to fix this timeline," Clark said, ignoring Mon. "And I regret not introducing you to Kara before, because maybe I could have seen my cousin happier than I have ever seen in her in real life." Clark hugged Rae close, and Rae realized this Clark hugged just as good as any other. She leaned into it until Clark stopped. Pulling back and putting both hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eye. "And everything I taught you, all those little things, you teach to Kara and to…" Clark paused.

"Jason and Ellen, your kids," Rae supplied, surprising everyone in the room. "By the way, Diana slap him." Diana did, surprising Clark. "That's for not giving Lois the ring that's hidden in the Sanctuary yet." Clark seemed stunned but then laughed. "And I already started. And to Chris as well." Clark raised an eyebrow. "He's a teenaged clone of you. Don't ask. Long story."

"Clark we can't let her…"

"We will," Diana said, cutting Mon off. "I have been doing this longer than everyone in this room besides J'onn. I do not fear an honorable death, but my sister died with no honor here. I will gladly give my life so my sister will become the warrior she deserves to be."

"I cannot help M'Gann here. She's too far gone. But if me being dead gives her what she needs to live for real. I accept it," J'onn said, turning from his human form to Martian.

"Kaldur and Selena do not deserve their prison," Arthur said with a nod, "and I'd trade my life for my son's, gladly." He was on board with bringing Rae's timeline back.

"I would die for Laurel. And for Sara and Dinah," Oliver said, loosening his tie.

"Me too," Thea said with a nod. "They were like my sisters."

"Let's make this a trio," Roy said with a nod and a smile. He was on board.

"I saw Caitlin get depressed. She called me to tell me she loved me before taking her life. If she did not have to suffer that, I won't let her," Crystal said.

"My grandkids," Alan said. "Will live." He turned to John and Hal. "But I cannot ask you…"

"Your family is our family," John said right away.

"We're in," Hal stated.

"I have no reason to not help turn the timeline," Red Tornado said as eyes turned to him and Rae smiled. The League understood. Somehow, they did. Well most of them at least.

"Your all nuts," Mon said. "I'm not giving up my life." Mon had always loved life. It did not surprise Rae he did not want to change the timeline, but it hurt a bit. To know some would not understand.

"If you're not with us then leave," Clark said, taking a step forward.

"Fine," Mari said, also with Mon on this as she turned to head for the zap tunnel. She stopped though, turning to look at her friend. "Courtney?"

"No," Courtney said, shaking her head and surprising her friend. "I have been protecting the Spear of Destiny so that no one can rewrite time… so no one can do this. It would be pretty hypocritical of me to not put the timeline right. I am with them Mari."

Mari knew when Courtney was serious. "Constantine?" Mari asked turning to the last member in the room.

"There's a natural order to the universe," Constantine said, having been quiet throughout the whole thing. "Messing with time is not right. It needs to be set straight." Mon and Mari looked at the group but then left. "Not how I pictured this day ending up," Constantine added as Red Tornado moved over to turn off the zap tunnel.

"They will go tell the other members who might not agree with us," Red Tornado explained at his move. "We have Frankie here to make portals anyway."

"So what do you need?" Frankie asked, wondering why Rae needed his help.

"Rae?" Nora finally spoke before Rae could answer. "In this other timeline… you never started calling us mom and dad, did you?" Rae shook her head. "Why?"

"When did I start calling you mom and dad?" Rae asked, having figured this out already.

"When Barry…" Henry stopped. "Two speedsters fighting." Henry realized as it dawned on him.

"You killed your cousin?" Clark said, shocked, getting it as well.

"Twice technically," Rae said, holding up two fingers. Killing Barry did not affect her anymore it seemed. She had gotten use to the idea she was his killer.

"How do you kill someone twice?" John asked.

"You put a sword through their heart and then accidentally travel back in time and kill them again," Rae said, bringing up an image of Barry in his Reverse Flash costume. The original blue one, not the yellow he wore when he broke out. "Meet Barry Allen, or as the world knows him. The Reverse Flash. The most hated man on Earth. The man who killed the Justice League." Rae heard a soft cry from her aunt but could not turn to look at them she had to keep her walls built high when it came to Nora and Henry.

Rae then played the video of her and Savitar's fight. The footage she had been going over all night. "But… We need to save him. To save Barry and keep his hatred of me intact. Frankie, figure it out."

Frankie watched the video, transferring it to the computer he was by to watch closer and in slow motion, starting to make plans. Muttering to himself as he kept a close view of the moment on his screen.

"Should we?" J'onn asked after a moment, pointing wondering if there was anything he could do to help Frankie.

"No, leave him alone when he gets like this," Rae said, hoping Frankie needed space and would figure it out.

With nothing left to do, her attention finally went to Henry and Nora. "I'm sorry." Rae told them. "I'm sorry I'm not the girl you remember. That little girl calling you mom and dad. If it helps, I love being your daughter… You are my parents, but I just can't…"

"Call us mom and dad," Henry finished. "We always knew it was because Barry died. You tried to make us feel better and then it became habit, but we never understood why you didn't. You never laid eyes on Joan. Jay was dead when you were one…" Henry put a hand on Rae's shoulder. "You were two when you were talking but would not use the term mom or dad with us. We didn't know how you knew."

"I wish I could give you an answer, but I can't," Rae said, really wishing she could. She had no idea why, even at two, she did not call the man and woman raising her mom and dad. "And even if I did you won't remember this." Nora hugged Rae, followed by Henry and Rae hugged them back. They had just found out in every timeline Rae was their son's killer and they still loved her. She really could not ask for better parents.

"I got it," Frankie called, making everyone turn around. "You can't stop this so you want to stop this." Frankie said, moving the video back to when Savitar and Rae first arrived. It had been on the street. They had run to the school yard.

"Go back and stop her from traveling in the first place?" Alan spoke, thinking that's what Frankie meant.

"I can't time travel to a time that does not exist anymore and stop me from time traveling," Rae pointed out. "Have you not seen Back to the Future 2? Wait…. You made me watch Back to the Future 2."

"Good film," Frankie nodded to Rae. "No, you need to time travel to just the moment you and… what did you call him, Savitar…? To when you arrive and push them back into the future. Never reaching Barry."

"It's impossible. I have to build up speed to time travel and when I come out I automatically slow down. I can't push myself and two other people back into the future instantly," Rae said

"You can if you get a push of speed right before going in, by someone traveling at the same speed giving you a push," Frankie said.

"No one can travel at the same speed," Crystal pointed out. "It's the reason she's the fastest woman alive."

Rae thoughts went right to the multiverse and the other speedsters she knew, but she did not know what would happen to them if she changed the timeline with them in it. She had to think inside the box. She thought of Replicate for a moment but then saw Clark. "What if I give Clark a head start?"

"That will work," Frankie said with a smile. "I got to do some calculations."

"We have another problems," Red Tornado said. He and several others having been getting the other equipment working and putting on the news. It was on Central-National where the entire rest of the League was waiting.

Waiting for them.

"They want to stop you. They know it's there you will have to go." Red Tornado stated.

Diana turned to the TV thoughtful. "We could fight them, to give you time, but it would take all of us," Diana said. "Including Clark."

"And you can't do this without Clark," J'onn said.

"Any ideas?" Clark asked Rae.

Rae looked at it. "Walter and Julia…" Nora started.

"Plus and Minus are not even near fast enough," Rae said, shaking her head. "No," Rae said. "We need Supergirl." Clark turned to Rae at that. "She's just as fast as you. Actually, I think faster. And she's the only member of my new League in any position to help."

Clark nodded. "Okay," Clark said, knowing Rae was right. "But we cannot tell her I am dead in the right timeline – it's better she does not know."

"Agreed," Rae said. "Premo, I need a portal to the Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary. Everyone else, get changed into your outfits." Frankie opened a portal for Rae and Clark who went through.

-New Justice-

Rae and Clark exited the portal right in Kara's house, much to the surprise of the dogs and Kara herself, inside. Rae smiled as her dog, who she refused to even think of as Buddy, came running at her. She bent down to pet him.

"Kara, we need your help," Clark said Rae letting him take the lead. This Kara knew him and not her, after all.

Clark explained to Kara how Rae had accidentally changed time – leaving out the part of him being dead in the right timeline – and how they wanted to fix it, but half the League didn't want them to. "…so, we need you to help her," Clark finished.

Kara had sat down on her couch, remaining quiet, but turned to Rae who was playing with the dog. "I went looking for my mom's necklace after you left. It wasn't where I left it," Kara stated. "That's it, isn't it?" She pointed to the necklace still on display since leaving Home Base.

"Yes," Rae said nodding. "I was wearing it when I changed the timeline, so it stayed with me." Rae put her hand on the necklace.

"Why would you be wearing my mom's necklace?" Kara said. Clark hadn't told her the specifics of the proper timeline.

"Because you gave it to me," Rae said, surprising Kara. "In the other timeline we're close." Rae could see the doubt in Kara's eyes, so she took Kara's hand. There was only one way to do this. "Your favorite food is waffles. You have three waffle makers; a square one the Kents left here, a round one that was a gift, and a Mickey Mouse one you bought. You love all the animals in the Sanctuary but the Natus are your favorite – you get a little light in your eyes every time you talk about them. Beppo might be a pain in the ass, but you really love that monkey as well." Kara seemed shocked as Rae spilled out some information of hers as Clark looked on smiling.

"And that bracelet," Rae said, putting her hand on the bracelet Kara wore. "The one you wear every day – it belonged to your Aunt Astra. One day, before Krypton exploded, she came into your room and put that on your wrist. She told you she loved you, to never marry for the family and that relationships hurt. Then she went and blew herself and her abusive bastard of a husband up. You took her words to heart and that's why you are afraid of commitment."

"Wait, that's the reason why?" Clark said, seeming shocked and making Rae turn to him. "I knew it had something to do with her aunt, but I never knew the blowing up stuff…"

"Because I told no one that," Kara said quietly, seeming shocked.

"You told me," Rae said, turning back to Kara. "You held me in your arms as we floated above Home Base Island. You pointed out in the stars where your home was and you told me. Kara, we lost something here. And I need you to go upstairs, put on your Supergirl outfit – the one with the white shirt since you hate the color blue – and come help me get it back."

Kara took a breath and then looked at Clark. "It's the right thing to do," Clark said, and Kara nodded, going up the stairs.

She returned a minute later in her outfit.

"So, does he ever give Lois this?" Kara asked, holding the ring box up.

"She got it," Rae said with a smirk as Kara smiled, putting the ring down as Clark gave her a look. Rae waved her hand at him dismissively. "Premo. We could use a lift." He had been waiting, watching, as a portal opened for them and Rae was thankful Frankie had spied for once. The three moved into the portal.

At Home Base, the rest of the League were in their outfits. Henry and Nora were now by Frankie at the computers, although staying out of this.

"I got yours," Diana said, handing Clark his Superman outfit which he went and changed into. "And these…" Diana held out a couple of devices.

"What are they?" Rae asked never having seen them before.

"Anti-Kryptonite devices," Clark said, coming back in with his outfit on. "HR Wells made them before his nephew killed him." Clark put the device on and then gave one to Kara who put it on. "Since Bruce made Metallo with Kryptonite, we can't be too careful."

"Don't worry about HR," Rae however said, thinking she had to get her own League on that. "He'll be back soon."

"And you," Diana said to Kara, making Kara raise an eyebrow. "Nice to meet you. I wish we had met earlier." Diana slapped Clark around the head for that. "That's for being stupid." Kara giggled.

"Hey Kara," Oliver said in his Green Arrow outfit, counting his arrows.

"Oh. Hi Oliver," Kara said with a wave.

"You know her?" Thea said shocked.

"She runs the Sanctuary," Oliver said, and Thea slapped him.

"Okay stop slapping the men. We need to go." Rae couldn't help but smile at that. They had a plan.

Rae paused before the League went to move. This was it for them, Rae had thought it many times. She knew she would never see her original League again, but this time it was it. This time, no more time traveling. No more finding ways of seeing them… they were dead. "Thank you, everyone. Thank you for helping me."

Clark hugged Rae again at that. "Always," he whispered. "Premo, send us out."

Frankie opened the portal and one by the one the League went through – Clark and Diana first.

When they jumped to Central-National City, Clark and Diana came face to face with Batman, Batgirl, and Nightwing, the rest of their side coming around them as the last came out of the portal and Bruce's side surrounding them.

"Where's the Flash?" Bruce asked, noticing Rae was not with them as the portal closed.

"She's going to fix this," Clark said.

"How could you want to fix this? A world where we're dead? Our League gone?" Bruce growled, annoyed. "No matter what you think of me…"

"This is a fluke," Clark said stopping Bruce. "An accident. A mistake. We're meant to be dead. This split in the middle between you and I… Our lives don't matter more than the people who are meant to be here, who are meant to be alive. In fact, they matter less in the grand scheme of things, because we're meant to be gone and they are not."

"We die and new warriors, new heroes, take our place," Diana stated. "It's natural. It's the proper way of the world. And their League is superior to ours."

"How can you say that?" Dick asked.

"Because they can stand to be with each other," Clark said. "We're not the Justice League anymore. This Justice League is dead." Clark, as if to prove his point, ripped the Justice League badge off his costume. So did Diana, and one by one everyone on the Flash's side did – all throwing their badges to the floor. "And you'll have to kill us to stop what we are going to do."

"So be it," Bruce said. "Like you said then, everyone is replaceable – even you," he took something off his belt and opened it, a green rock was inside, but Clark did not move.

"I was prepared for that after Metallo," Clark said lighting up his eyes and hitting the rock with heat vison. Firestorm, who was on Bruce's side, sent out a blast to be matched by Crystal with a freeze blast.

And the fighting between the two halves of the Original Justice League started.

-New Justice-

"Oh wow," Nora said, watching the news which was all over the fighting. The words 'Justice League at War' was on the bottom of the screens. Rae could not stand to look at the screen, to see her old League fighting each other over her. It was not how she wanted to remember them.

"Okay, you two are ready to go," Frankie said. "I will direct you from here." Frankie handed Kara a com which she put in her ear. "Same frequency Rae's com is using, so only you two will be able to hear me."

"Okay. Aunt Nora, Uncle Henry," Rae said making them turn from the TV to face their daughter. "See you soon in the proper timeline… where there are meta human kids in the foster system who needs their foster parents." Rae smiled as Henry and Nora looked at each other, shocked. "They can't have better parents. I know I couldn't have."

"Rae," Frankie said, making Rae come over to him. "A house with a fence, dogs, two or three kids."

"A horse, monkey, and cat," Rae said confusing Frankie. "What? I thought we were saying random things."

"No, it's what you want. For the future. If it's not me who gives it to you, make sure she does." Frankie gave Kara a knowing look.

"Well, she already gave me a dog. She has a house with a dome around it – and a fence. A lot of fences. And we have a horse, monkey, and a cat. Multiple actually. She's an animal person." Rae gave a smirk, not saying anything about kids. Neither her or Kara were ready for that anytime soon. "Open the portal Premo. And thank you. I'll see you in the right timeline old friend." Frankie nodded, opened the portal and a slightly surprised Kara and Rae went through.

They appeared on the street, the fighting nearby. "Okay…" Before Frankie could finish over the coms Hawkgirl and Hawkman appeared near them – they must have been high in the air and noticed the disturbance.

"You will stop now!" Hawkgirl said.

"Why do you care?" Rae asked. "You'll be reincarnated anyway."

"She's distracting them, so you can run," Frankie told Kara, who got it, smirked and started running.

"Our League dead," Hawkman said.

"What about their family members who are not supposed to be dead? Supposed to be here. You can justify killing them for yourself. How does that make you a hero?" Rae said smiling; it was working. The two had not noticed Kara left.

"You can run now," Frankie said.

"Goodbye," Rae said and ran off.

"Oh, she's good," Hawkman said, turning to his partner.

"Carter," Kendra said, putting a hand on her soulmate. "One more life won't be so bad. Let her go." Carter looked at his soulmate, dropped his weapon, and nodded. Both taking off their Justice League badge and then kissing.

Rae ran, catching up to Kara. It felt like when they ran with each other just the other day across the city, only this was not for fun. All around her the old League was fighting with each other, the members with them stopping the ones without them from getting to her. Rae caught up to Kara.

"Push her, now," Frankie's voice was heard, and Rae felt Kara's hand on her back and then she felt the push.

Kara stopped as Rae disappeared into a time portal. "Good luck…" Kara mumbled, but then felt something go right through her. Pain and shock. Looking down she saw a green spear sticking out of her chest before it was removed. The anti-kryptonite devices worked against radiation but did not protect them from weapons made of the stuff.

She had just enough time to turn and see Batman holding the spear before she collapsed, dead.

"Kara!" Clark yelled, seeing Bruce standing over his cousin. Running up he picked her up in his arm screaming out, tears running down his face as he held his cousin.

"You made me do that," Bruce said, pointing the spear.

"It's too late!" Diana said, coming down as the fighting stopped at the yell. "The Flash is gone. Soon this will be over." Diana put a hand on Clark. "She will be alive and happy and so will my sister. Rae will take care of them."

-New Justice-

Rae ran through time, coming out of the speed force faster than she should and she could see a portal open as she continued to run. Her past self and Savitar coming out, but before they could run to the school park and cause the timeline Rae had just escaped from, Rae pushed into them at such a force she reopened the portal and all three went in.

And as they ran back to the future Rae saw her past self-disappear, and she heard a voice...

 _Rae,_ the voice said. _Remember what time travel does. You're in the middle of it. Playing with fire. You must see to know, see who he is. To know what you must do. Remember everything._

The voice seemed to be coming from inside her and she had a feeling it was the speed force itself talking to her, but she didn't understand. She just ended the time traveling. How was she in the middle?

She and Savitar came out of the speed force and Rae stumbled, out falling to the street. She knew right away she was back, the hole in her heart was somehow gone. The part of her missing was back. Rae saw the device her past self had been carrying on the street before her. She went to get it, but Savitar stepped on it crushing the device underneath his foot.

She had brought Savitar back to life by saving Barry.

"How…?" Before Savitar could finish his sentence, heat vison was on him. Rae heard her League in her ear through the coms as Flash Pup, Superdog, and Kara came up.

"Another day," Savitar said, deciding to leave and running off.

"No one run after him!" Rae called. "It's over. He wins this one."

Rae couldn't help but laugh as Clark jumped on her, licking her face. Her Flash Pup was back. She hugged and kissed him, so happy to have him with her.

Kara had landed beside her. "Are you…?" Kara didn't finish as Rae shot up and kissed her passionately. She needed to kiss Kara, to be with Kara. After forever, Rae pulled back and Kara looked at Rae. "I didn't know we were letting the public know Supergirl and Flash were a thing?" There were people on the street with phones out. Rae knew she would see this everywhere. Maybe more than the pie video. She didn't care. It was new.

"No one can think any version of you is not with a version of me," Rae stated.

"Okay then," Kara said, and then kissed Rae herself.

After it was over Rae took Kara's hand. "Everyone, say your names into the com. One by one," Rae said. She needed to know everyone was here. Everyone was alright, so the timeline was back.

"Why?" Sara voice was heard.

"Who's leader here?" Rae asked and that got everyone to say their names into the com. Sara, Laurel, Dinah, Winn, Adam, Donna, M'Gann, Selena, Kaldur, Caitlin, Jess, Jon, Jade, Jessica… they were all here. Her entire League was back. Even Red Tornado was here as he always was.

"Everyone is okay." Rae sighed to herself, not sure if she wanted to cry for joy or laugh. "Wait, what about Premo?" She turned to Kara as she asked. Wanting to make sure her friend was alright.

"Urm, he's with Gypsy like before. Are you okay?" Kara asked.

"It's over." Rae smiled though, ignoring the question. "We're all back."

"What?" Kara asked. "The last time you were… Oh no." Kara got it. The portal, the sudden change of attitude, even letting Savitar go – Rae was acting like she did when she time traveled last time. "Time travel. Again?"

"It was worst this time," Rae said. "Run with me. Back to base." Rae didn't want to let go of Kara's hand, so Kara ran with her.

-New Justice-

Once they were back in Watchtower, Rae sat on Kara's lap and put her head on Kara's shoulder. It was surprising everyone, even Rae, at how clingy she was being, but she needed Kara right now. "How many times do I have to lose them?" Rae finally asked Kara, letting tears fall. Tears for her former League as the reality sunk in at what she had done to be back here. She knew she did the right thing though. She knew her old League needed to die, and she knew they knew that… but playing a part in it? Seeing them and losing them? It hurt every time.

"What happened?" Kara finally asked, the rest of the League also wanting an explanation.

Rae sighed. She had to explain as best she could. "When I ran back in time, I caused Barry to die prematurely. This caused an alternate reality where my old League was alive… Clark, Diana, Oliver… everyone. But they were fighting, and everything was wrong. I can't explain it…" she didn't want to, knowing what she'd have to reveal.

"Try us," Donna stated. It seemed like paradise. Barry dying and her sister alive.

"Well," Rae said and looked up to looked over at the canaries. "Dead, dead, dead," Rae stated, and then moved to Winn, "in jail." Rae pointed at Donna, "Dead… as good as dead." Rae pointed at M'Gann for the second one. "In jail in Atlantis, both of you." Rae pointed at the Aquas. "Dead." Rae pointed at Adam. "Dead, dead, dead, dead." Rae pointed at each of the three Js and then Caitlin. "In jail." Rae finally pointed at Jess. She didn't mention Red Tornado, since he was just fine in both timelines.

"In jail? For what?" Jess asked, curious.

"Killing HR," Rae said.

"Oh, understandable," Jess said, but his smirk made it clear it was a joke.

"And you were the same girl I met a year ago," Rae said turning to Kara and kissing her at that. Kara putting her arms around Rae and knowing what she meant by this.

"You had to choose between your old League and us," Laurel said, realizing exactly what had happened. "And you choose us."

"Of course, I did," Rae said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I put this League together. I made you all the heroes you are. You're my League, my family. I can never let that fate befall you if I can stop it. Not even for them." The group was silent for a moment and then they moved in, starting to hug Rae.

"Hey, what was your life like in… Flashpoint? Hey that's a good name for that timeline," Adam said with a smirk after the hugs were done.

"Weird. I thought that name too," Rae commented, remembering her self-monologue after finding out about Barry's early death. "But… well… I was the Flash still… in the Justice League… and engaged to Frankie." It took a moment and then people started to laugh. "Okay. Savitar is an issue for another day. Everyone, you can go home. Kara… I'm coming with you."

"Okay," Kara said understanding that Rae needed to be with her, and the two left.

-New Justice-

Chris was in the kitchen when he heard the door open.

"Hey what's for…" Chris stopped, seeing Rae walk in with Kara, both in their outfits with their dogs next to them. "Oh, Rae, please tell me you're cooking." Since going to Alien Earth with Rae, Chris had stopped being an ass and started to really like his cousin's girlfriend – especially when she cooked.

He was surprised though when Rae hugged him. "I'm glad you're back," Rae said confusing Chris.

"I've not gone anywhere," Chris pointed out.

"She's had a long, stressful few days," Kara stated for Chris. "Don't ask. I think you need to relax, Rae." Kara turned to her girlfriend, who had not let go of Kara's hand since they left Watchtower. "What about a bubble bath?"

"Kara," Rae said, remembering something from the other timeline and taking off her helmet, putting it on a counter along with her goggles. She took the necklace out from under her outfit. "I know this is your mom's necklace."

"Oh," Kara said, not knowing what else to say to that.

"Why did you give it to me?" Rae asked, feeling confused – she had been since she found out who it was from originally.

"Because I couldn't wear both the bracelet and the necklace," Kara said. "I tried when I first came to Earth, but it was too much. So, I put the necklace away and took it out when I needed to remember mom. But when we started to date. I… I wanted someone to wear it. Someone I love. And it makes me happy seeing it on you."

Rae moved forward and kissed Kara. "So, you don't want the bubble bath?" Kara asked when the kiss was done.

"No, I want it. But I want you in the bathtub as well," Rae said and Kara smirked as the two went up the stairs.

"Maybe I should go out to eat," Chris said to the dogs after watching the scene. The dogs barked and Chris rolled his eyes as he went to go find some money. "I'll bring you guys back something too," he smirked as the dogs wagged their tails appreciatively.

Post Chapter Note 1: I hope you all enjoyed this three part Flashpoint. I had a blast writing it. I also hope the split in the league and even Batman taking the other side was fun. I needed someone on the other side and Batman was perfect to lead the league who did not want the timeline changed.

Post Chapter Note 2: so unlike the Flash everything returned to normal. Mainly because I did not do this plot to randomly change things that made no sense. There is an in story explanation on why there are no cracks in time from the change that you will find out eventually.

MID SEASON FINALE ON THURSDAY

League Members to Remain (keep the new timeline)

Batman/Bruce Wayne

Batgirl/Barbra Gordon

Nightwing/Dick Grayson

Captain Marvel/Billy Baton

Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders

Hawkman/Carter Hall

Vixen/Mari

Huntress/Helena Bertinelli

Artemis/Paula Bertinelli

Citizen Steel/Nate Heywood

Zatara

Firestorm/Ronnie Raymond

Firestorm/Martin Stein

Firehawk/Lorraine Reilly

Valor/Mon-El

League Members to Change (restore original timeline)

Red Tornado

Superman/Clark Kent

Wonder Woman/Diana Prince

Green Arrow/Oliver Queen

Speedy/Thea Queen

Stargirl/Courtney Whitmore

Green Lantern/Alan Scott

Green Lantern/Hal Jordan

Green Lantern/John Stewart

J'onn J'onzz

Aquaman

Constantine

Frost/Crystal Snow

Arsenal/Roy Harper

Notice that when you combine Martin and Ronnie together it's exactly 14 and 14 on each side. Even if the Hawks changed their minds last minute they still count on Batman side.

Karry Master OUT!


	11. Finish Line

New Justice: Trials of the League

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Facebook: FanFiction Millma Verse Page.

Note: PLEASE READ the note at the end explaining the future of mine and Sigma's stories.

Finish Line

Wally sat on the porch with his cellphone in hand as he called the number he'd been debating on for the past few minutes.

"Hey Wally," Rae said as she answered the phone.

"Rae, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight? Maybe me, you, Kara, and Tally?" Wally asked, hopeful.

"Sorry, can't," Rae said. "In fact, I got to go grab Frankie for something."

"Frankie?" Wally said, confused by this. "The man you threw a pie at, who slept with someone else while you were dating him? Why do you need him?"

"He's smart," Rae said, sounding confused too. "And I need him."

"I'm smart. I can help you," Wally said. With Iris having Rae as her bridesmaid and Walter and Julia as Plus and Minus, Wally felt left out of attention from the leader of the Justice League. He didn't have powers, but it would be nice to see his friend every now and again.

"Wally you're not… this is something way out of your league – I would never want to bring you into this life," Rae said.

"You don't think I can handle it?" Wally said. "Plus and Minus are my little siblings and they help you out more than me. I just want…"

"Wally, calm down," Rae said evenly. "It's not that you can't handle it. You just don't have to – and you can't help me with this. And me and Frankie are friends; we left the past in the past. We moved on from the pie even if the world has not. We'll do something some other day. Okay?"

"Fine," Wally said hanging up the phone.

"Rae?" Wally smiled as he heard the voice and looked up to see Tally. "Sometimes I wonder why you two are friends."

"It's complicated," Wally mumbled.

"Well, let me tell you what's not complicated," Tally said with a smile. "We're going on a trip." Wally raised an eyebrow. "Go pack a bag. We leave tomorrow morning."

"Okay," Wally said, not questioning this and smiling as he turned to go back in the house.

-New Justice-

Frankie and Gypsy were cuffing their newest bounty.

"Well another one…" Gypsy was saying when in a flash Frankie was gone next to her – taken by the Flash herself. "Okay, I'll take this," Gypsy mumbled.

….

In Watchtower Adam, Winn, and Jess were waiting. Rae had asked them to come but none of them knew why. They were surprised when Rae came through the zap tunnel with Frankie; Clark was by her feet.

"Rae? You can't do that!" Frankie complained, taking off his goggles – he still wore his Premo outfit when he went bounty hunting.

"I need you four to work together," Rae said, ignoring Frankie's complaint. "Savitar."

"Didn't we do that?" Frankie asked, confused. He thought that was over and done with already.

"Yeah, we were just going to make a new device," Adam said, almost not believing he was agreeing with Frankie.

"It blew him up," Rae said remembering when Savitar died, how his suit had completely blown up and there had been no body. Nothing of the man within.

"Sounds like Savitar is solved," Frankie said, confused. "You killed him."

"No. Flashpoint," Adam said, confusing Frankie even more.

"Oh, you don't know," Winn said with a smirk, pointing at Rae. "Flash and Savitar went back in time and accidentally killed Barry before he became the Reverse Flash. She lived in an alternate universe for a few days where the old League was alive, and almost everyone in the new League were in jail or dead. Oh, and you and she were engaged."

"Thanks for that, Stopwatch," Rae rolled her eyes, not having wanted to go into detail with Frankie over that bad timeline.

Frankie gave Rae a look and then laughed. "Us, engaged?"

"Shut up," Rae said playfully punching his shoulder, but gave a smirk regardless. It was kind of funny now she was back in the true timeline but wasn't so funny when Frankie was putting a ring on her finger. "But the point is, I did not get to see Savitar's face." Rae thoughts went to the speed force and how it had talked to her, what it had told her. When the speed force talked, you listened, even if you don't understand what it meant. "I need to see his face."

"He can't exist outside that suit," Jess pointed out.

"He can't exist outside the speed force," Frankie corrected.

"Well, figure it out," Rae snapped. "I'll be back tomorrow." Clark gave a bark and the two left Watchtower.

"I think we got our marching orders," Adam said, and Frankie sighed, texting Gypsy.

"She always liked barking orders and leaving others to figure things out…" Frankie muttered, not realizing how much he preferred being out of the League now. Still, he would help here, which meant he was spending the night inside Watchtower.

-New Justice-

Rae walked into her Aunt and Uncle's house. She had Clark by her side and a plastic bag over her shoulder.

"How many foster kids are in this house?" Rae heard a voice and Clark growled at that, looking at the teenage girl with pink hair sitting there lazily on a cell phone.

"I'm not a foster kid," Rae said. "Clark, down." Clark stopped growling. "Uncle Henry? Aunt Nora?" Rae called out as Ryan and Richie ran passed her into the living room.

Nora and Henry came down the stairs.

"Rae," Henry said. "I see you met Frankie." He indicated to the girl as Rae tried not to giggle at the name – another Frankie. "She needed to be removed from her foster home fast, so she's going to be here a few days. Staying in the guest room." Ryan and Richie were currently in Barry's old room, so it made sense to Rae. "Frankie, this is our daughter Rae."

"She called you aunt and uncle," Frankie pointed out.

"My parents died. They raised me," Rae said simply. "They are my parents." Rae didn't want to have this conversation with Frankie; Flashpoint was still somewhat fresh in her head, where she had called Nora and Henry her actual parents. It was something she actually wanted to talk with her aunt and uncle about. "I need to talk to you. In private…" Rae had turned to the pair as she said it, ignoring the new foster kid.

"Whatever," Frankie said, getting up and heading to the stairs.

"Clark, keep the boys' busy." Rae said, seeing the two three-years-old kids were all over her dog anyway. Clark gave a moan, but Rae ignored him as she went into the kitchen with her aunt and uncle.

"Rae?" Nora asked once they were in the kitchen.

"Yeah… so I learned something in Flashpoint I think you need to learn." Rae blurted out.

"Flashpoint?" Henry asked. Rae had not told them.

"An alternate timeline where Barry died when he was 11…. Long story and not the point," Rae said, making Henry and Nora look at each other. "But in there I… through it, I know you're curious as to why I never called you mom and dad, especially when I was a baby and shouldn't have known better. I mean you two were raising me. Barry was calling you it. Why would I not?"

"Oh sweetie, we never even tried to get you to call us…" Nora started.

"I know, but I know why it never happened just naturally," Rae said, cutting off her aunt. It was true. They had never tried to get mom and dad out of her, but she needed to continue this. To get it out. "I've been thinking about this since I got back, and I figured it out. I always knew…. even as a baby, I knew you were not my dad. And because of that I knew Aunt Nora, you were not my mom because… well… my helmet." Rae whispered this last, slowly. "He made it through the speed force. The speed force that ran through his body. I always had a connection to him, so I just knew it was never you. Even though you are amazing parents."

"Thank you," Henry said, not sure how else to respond to this conversation. He hadn't asked for an explanation, or maybe he had, in an alternate timeline.

"And there's one other thing," Rae said, taking a picture frame out of the bag she was carrying. "I learned how important Barry really is." Rae stood up, having been squatting on the stall, and got the picture out of the drawer Nora had put it in. Still in the broken frame. "What he was and who he became is important for who we all are, who we became. He's the reason I'm with Kara, the reason you're foster parents to these meta human kids."

Rae opened the broken frame and took the photo out. "And who he was deserves to be remembered, not thrown in a drawer." Rae took the new frame and opened it. Removed the mass-produced picture inside and put the picture of the four of them in its place. "Not just because of the bad he did, but because of the good. Because it wasn't all bad. There were some good moments… like this." Rae showed the picture to her aunt and uncle. "Barry deserves to be remembered. Deserves to be on that shelf."

Nora took the picture and stared at it for a moment before going to put the picture on the shelf with a smile. It was back where it belonged. Clark gave a bark and Rae turned to go, grabbing her puppy from the kids.

"You know, it's kind of crowded in here. I'm going to go to Kara's." Rae gave a smirk before leaving the house to run to Kansas. Nora and Henry didn't know what to say as they simply smiled at the front door, where Rae had just been.

-New Justice-

The next day the four nerds had called the entire Justice League to Watchtower.

"Okay, we figured it out," Frankie said, taking a sip of coffee and rubbing his eyes. They had been working all night, only getting a little bit of sleep throughout.

"Watch," Winn said, taking out a small device and turning it on. Blue energy appeared inside the device. "We can make a speed force field, where Savitar can survive inside it."

"But how do we get him inside it?" Sara was the one to ask. "It's kinda… small," Rae had sent a message to the rest of the League, telling them what she had the four doing.

"MIA, display the larger device," Jess said, and MIA's holographic system displayed four large pillars. "We already started building these. We turn them on and it will create a speed force field inside. Once you get Savitar inside it, his suit will be deactivated, and he will have no choice but to remain in the field."

"Here's the catch," Winn said. "We won't be able to see inside the field, being speed force. Someone will have to be inside to see who Savitar is – and the only person who can be inside is Rae."

"What? No," Kara said, suddenly jumping up "She needs us as backup."

"Kara…" Rae said, knowing her girlfriend was worried by this but liking what her nerds had come up with. "It's the only way – that's pure speed force energy. Anyone else who tries to go in will end up like Beppo." Rae put a hand on Kara's shoulder to calm her. "I'm the bait." Rae pushed down any fear she had on this. She had beaten Savitar once she would beat him again. "How much time do you need?" She turned back to her nerds.

"We'll finish making the devices in a few hours," Adam said. "But Rae, you'll only have a few minutes that we can keep the field up."

"So tonight," Rae said with a nod, understanding.

"We need a place we can set this up. Somewhere private," Frankie said.

"What about Samsins Park?" Red Tornado was the one to suggest it. "It was a very private place where we took on the Reverse Flash," he reminded them.

"Good, I like that," Rae nodded to Red Tornado.

"Wait," Caitlin said with a pause. "There's one problem. We do not have any way to find Savitar. We do not have the piece of his suit anymore. How are we going to find him?"

"We're not. He's going to come to us," Rae said a smirk on her face that made Kara nervous. "I'm going to piss him off." Kara sighed, fearful for her girlfriend but knew she wouldn't be able to talk Rae out of it. This was completely her call and Kara would support her in this; Rae was determined, and Kara knew that.

"The four of us will need to be with the device," Winn said. "To start it up."

"Okay, and MIA can track us. Tell everyone where I and Savitar am, right?" Rae asked Jess who nodded. "Good, because White Canary will be joining on Super Horse. Going to need everyone to slow him down, to make sure I can get him to the trap before he gets me. Okay everybody get ready, because we've got to go to work."

With that, Rae left as the League went to get ready for the final fight with Savitar.

-New Justice-

Later that day Rae smirked as she took the last of the desserts she had made out the oven.

"Okay, all cake and sweets made. Popcorn as well. Snacks." Rae said as she came out. "And a chocolate Lava Cake as requested." Dawn was there with a couple of her friends. It was Dawn's birthday and she was having a sleepover. "And I've got to go. Happy birthday Dawn. Night, Ms. Grant."

"Goodbye Rain," Cat said with a wave as Rae called for Clark and the two went to leave.

Rae was fast to change into her outfit and Clark into his as she ran up the side of the building and back into the Grant penthouse, surprising the group as she took a piece of the chocolate lava cake. "Hope you don't mind," Rae as the Flash said, having a plate and fork. Joel had been cutting it when she entered. "Good cake."

"Oh my god, it's the Flash!" One of Dawn's friend screamed as they all squealed. Carter was trying not to smile or look confused though.

"Mom, did you get the Flash here for my birthday?" Dawn asked, excited.

"No," Cat said, keeping a straight face but wondering if Rae was doing this on purpose as something special for Dawn. She hadn't been privy to anything Flash-related of late.

"Well, happy birthday Dawn," Rae said. "But that's not why I am here." Rae put the empty plate down. "Ms. Grant, I need a favor. Considering your paper made an entire city – scratch that, the entire world believe I was dead, I think this is the least you can do."

"What do you need?" Cat asked as Clark barked, moving back. One of Dawn's friend had gone to pet him and moved the new helmet Frankie had made for him. Rae went and fixed it onto his head.

"I need to send a message to someone and the only way I can think of doing that is by the big screens CatCo has around the city," Rae said; Cat Grant gave a nod, going to get out her camera to record Rae. She had been keeping it here instead of the office, considering all the times people were kidnapped from her place.

"Go," Cat said, focusing the camera.

"Savitar," Rae said looking at it. "You so-called God of Speed. You try to act tough, but I know the truth. I know what you really are. You're no god. You're a man. You live and breathe – and you can die. You're a speedster. You're fast, I give you that, but you're also pathetic. You went back in time to put the rumor of Savitar throughout the multiverse, to make speedsters fear you. Because fear is all you have. Well, I don't fear you." Rae gave a smirk, holding out her hands. "You hate me, I get that. You want me dead. Better people than you have tried and I am still here. So, let's end this tonight. You know where to find me… unless you're a coward."

Rae stopped talking and Cat stopped recording. "I'll send it to my office. Have it go on repeat for a while," Cat said, a little lost for words on the speech.

"Thank you, Ms. Grant. Flash Pup let's go." Rae said, taking two brownies she had made off the table, giving one to Clark as the two left off the balcony.

"Why did she just do that?" Joel asked as Cat took out her computer; since Cat and Annie had told him who the Flash was, he had found himself worried about Rae each time she went out as Flash. Dawn and her friends were excitingly chatting, distracted, about the Flash – being the only ones who did not know who the Flash really was. Carter sat quiet, but worried.

"She's trying to piss him off," Cat said, having read into it right away. "She has a plan."

-New Justice-

It was dark now. Rae stood in the park and she could hear her message to Savitar playing across the city. Cat Grant had kept her word and she was now waiting. Her League was laid out on the path. The way she would head to Samsins where the four nerds were waiting with the device. Clark wasn't by her side though – she had told him to stay with Kara. She needed to run faster than Clark could keep up and didn't want him to be taken by Savitar. It was better for him to be with the Kryptonians, with his own.

There was a flash of blue and Rae saw Savitar standing before her, the moon reflecting off his suit.

"Almost thought you weren't coming," Rae said, not believing how calm she was in the face of Savitar. For a while Savitar had caused her fear, but in this moment, she wasn't afraid.

"You have a death wish," Savitar said and Rae could hear the anger in his voice. Her message had worked exactly how she wanted it to.

"Maybe," Rae said with a smirk, putting one finger on her helmet. Since she found out it's true origin, physically touching it gave her a feeling off connection to her father; it gave her strength. "But you're going to have to catch me first."

And she turned and ran at her top speed, faster than she had in a long time – and she could feel Savitar behind, catching up. But she could also hear MIA on the coms. Telling the rest of the League where they were – she looked up and she saw the Kryptonians flying in the air. Kara, Krypto, Clark, and Beppo all sending a freeze breath at Savitar to slow him down.

Savitar was focused enough on Rae though. His anger at her bypassed the Kryptonian's affect. "Beppo no!" Rae heard Kara call and looked up to see Kara grabbing the monkey, stopping him from doing something stupid. "We did our part." Kara then added.

"I'm coming up," Sara's voice was heard as MIA directed her on where to be. She was on Super Horse and the horse was faster than the other Kryptonians, having four legs and on the ground. She also had a large gun in her hand she used to shoot at Savitar. The gunshots hitting into Savitar, causing a slight shock. "This gun is nice! Where did you get it Red?"

"Justice League armory," Red Tornado said.

"We have an armory?" Sara said.

"Look through Watchtower on your own time," Rae said as she continued to run. The Kryptonians and Sara had slowed Savitar down, so she was still ahead. Now it was the Lanterns turn.

She could see them overhead as she bypassed them, and they used their rings to make a green wall – Green Lantern powers was not something easy you could phase through. Savitar would have to run over them, which would slow him down, but this was the point. Rae was worried about him deciding to go after her League instead of her though

She had a plan though. Jon had a speaker on him, so she could talk as Savitar passed them. It relayed her, loudly: "Hey Savitar, I'm like a mile ahead! Too slow?" She could hear Savitar scream and knew he would continue running after her now.

The Aquas were up this time and as Rae passed them they used a fire extinguisher to blast Savitar with water. The water slowed Savitar down, but he continued moving on. Rae was nearing the exit of the city and to the wasteland now and waiting there was Laurel and Dinah.

They were on top of a building and as Savitar past them they sent out a scream. Savitar yelled out as the scream hit him from both directions and Rae had to smile. The canaries were an amazing addition to the team. That power even worked to slow down speedsters and take down Kryptonians, if needed.

She looked over her shoulder to see Savitar still running after her. She still had a distance to go and she had one more distraction – she could see Red Tornado with a tornado and then saw it light on fire. Caitlin and Red Tornado had teamed up to send a fire tornado at Savitar. Savitar took a moment to get rid of it but it was all the distraction Rae needed.

Rae ran into Samsins Park before Savitar and stopped where the device was set up, turning around as Savitar appeared. "What was all that for?" Savitar demanded, seeming even angrier then when he had first come up to Rae.

"It got us here," Rae said. "You know, for someone who calls themselves a god, you're not that smart. You can't see when someone is setting you up."

With that, Frankie, Winn, Adam, and Jess all turned on the device, creating a speed force field and M'Gann and Donna got behind Savitar. Together, giving him one big shove Rae moved out of the flying Savitar's way as he hit into the speed force field. "All on you now," Adam called out as Rae ran into the field.

Once in, she had to take off her goggles – the information coming to them was too much; she had to use her normal eyes. Looking around, she saw Savitar outfit discarded on the floor and could feel him running around the area.

"Come on!" Rae said. "Face me like a man. Unless you're chicken?"

"So long!" The voice said, but it wasn't the voice Rae came to know as Savitar. It was different now he was out of his suit… and familiar. "So long I was trapped in the speed force. I couldn't stop running. Just running… Just waiting to see you again. To get my revenge. You want to do this face to face? Fine."

Savitar stopped running and stood in front of Rae.

"Wally…" Rae moaned, knowing that face well.

"I have not been Wally West for a long time," Savitar said. "You killed Wally. Now let's…" Savitar paused and frowned as he held up his hand; it was starting to disappear. He looked down. "The field is not stable." Savitar realized. Rae knew the field must be starting to go down – it wasn't built to last – which meant, without his suit, Savitar was disappearing. "I guess you win again…"

And as the speed force energy around her started to disappear, so did Savitar.

Only it wasn't Savitar disappearing before Rae; it was her friend, and as she watched, she felt numb. Once the field was gone, so too was he. Rae stood there in shock, not sure what to say or do. She didn't even see her League until Kara put a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to her girlfriend as Clark rubbed against her leg.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked, concerned, knowing something was off with Rae.

Rae nodded and hugged Kara. "He's gone," Rae said to Kara bending down to pet Clark. "Savitar is no more."

"So?" Sara asked, still on Super Horse with the gun in her hand. "Do we have to ask...?"

There was a moment in which no one spoke.

"Who was he?" Frankie was the one finally to call it out, making everyone look at him.

"He was… no one," Rae said, causing sudden confusion. It was a split-second decision but she knew she could not let her League know who she saw. "I didn't recognize him. I have no idea who he was."

The Justice League was silent for a moment.

"So, this was all for nothing?" Winn was the one who asked.

"No," Rae said, Kara bringing her closer. Kara knew there was something wrong with Rae, something she was not telling them. "Not all for nothing. Savitar is gone. And I know his face now. When his past-self turns up, I will know. This was a win. It's good. Good job everyone." Rae turned to look at Frankie. "Thank you."

"Well, I think I owed you one," Frankie said. "Or you owe me? I don't know, I lost count." Frankie gave Rae a smile before disappearing through his own portal.

"Red Tornado, can you take Savitar's suit to…?" Rae started.

"The villains vault," Red Tornado nodded, picking up a suit.

"Seriously, Flash? How many rooms and places do we have you've not told us about?" Sara asked, playfully though.

"What? It's just a room in Watchtower we started tossing things from villains in," Rae clarified for them as Red Tornado flew off.

"Still…" Sara pouted, and Rae didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Okay, everyone, you can go home," Rae said turning to Kara. "I'll be by soon. Flash Pup go with Supergirl." Clark gave a confused bark but obeyed his mistress, leaving with his father and the other Kryptonians. Sara hopped off Kal to give Super Horse back to his rightful owner. Everyone started to leave, heading for zap tunnel to head home.

"Flash?" Rae was stopped by a voice. Only the Green Lanterns remained at the former amusement park. It was Jade who had spoken. "We have to tell you something." Rae nodded waiting for them. "Remember Guy?"

"Um… The jerk?" Rae asked, remembering a red headed, arrogant, Guy Gardner.

"Yes," Jon said with an eye roll. "He was sent undercover into the Red Lantern Corp not long ago and well… Things are heating up."

"It looks like we might be heading into a war," Jessica said. "All Green Lanterns have to leave their sectors."

"Okay," Rae said sadly, with a nod, knowing what this meant. Her League would be down three members. "On your communicators there is a button on the side. Push it and our systems will count you as away. When you come back push it again and you'll be back in – although you do not get a say on any new members we vote on while you're gone."

"That's fair," Jade said with a nod and the three Green Lanterns left in a flash of green.

-New Justice-

It was barely even an hour later that Sara was in the Queen's Guest house with a cup of tea. She had changed into pajamas and was putting her feet up and reached for the remote. She never got to the remote as she was dragged away and then was moving so fast she couldn't see around her.

She didn't know how long she was traveling but when they stopped, she was cold. There was snow all around her. "Oh crap," Sara said, shivering. "Rae?"

"What are we doing here?" Kara's voice was heard, and she landed in front of them. Rae had sent her a private message to come here, although had come directly to Sara. That had shocked her.

"I'll tell you when we're inside, and can you open the door before Sara freezes to death?" Rae said.

"I'd appreciate that," Sara said, hugging herself to try to get warm. "Where are we?"

"North Pole," Kara said, and Sara mouthed the words, shocked as Kara lifted a large yellow key and opened the door. Sara ran in to the warmth and Kara and Rae followed her, closing the door behind them.

"Welcome back, Kara Zor-El," the little robot, Kal-X, said and Kara waved him off.

"So?" Kara asked, curious as to why they were here.

"Yeah tell us why we're in Elsa's ice palace," Sara said, annoyed.

"Fortress of Solitude," Kara mumbled, not liking the comparison.

Rae took a breath. She had decided she needed to tell her fellow leaders the truth, if not the rest of the League. "This was the only place I could think of where no one would overhear us," Rae said. "Not even the dogs are allowed to hear this." Neither Clark or Krypto were with the leaders – both still back at the Sanctuary.

Rae took a breath. "I lied." The sentence shocked both Kara and Sara. "I lied, when I said I did not know who Savitar was. I knew him."

"Why would you lie?" Sara asked. It was so unlike Rae – she had never lied to any of them before.

"Because I know him," Rae said. "Because I have known him my whole life."

"Oh, please don't say it's Barry," Kara said, not even sure how that would work out. Maybe Barry had made one of those time remnants before Rae had killed him. A back up plan to Reverse Flash.

"No," Rae said, trying not to smile at that. "It was Wally."

"Who?" Sara asked, not recognizing that name but Kara knew it.

"Wally West," Rae informed Sara. "Plus and Minus's big brother." Rae turned to Sara at this. "Understand I lied because I don't want anyone overreacting. All we know is a version of Wally is Savitar. It might not be our Wally – he could be from an alternate world. We just don't have enough information."

"Okay," Kara said, holding out a hand to Sara to stop whatever comment Sara was going to make. "But do you really think it's possible it's not our Wally, or are you just hoping?"

"Maybe a little bit of both?" Rae admitted as she leaned into Kara. Kara had known something was wrong with Rae the minute that speed force field went down. Now she knew why. Rae had been stunned and had only thought of protecting her friend. "He's my friend Kara. He's a family friend, in fact. I don't remember a time before he was in my life. And yes, he's a little frustrated now not being able to help in the hero life or whatever, but there's a long way between that and Savitar. I don't know how the boy I know could become that. Which is why I hope it's not my Wally. I will protect my friend until the moment I am certain it's him."

"Okay," Sara spoke up after this. "We will keep this secret from the rest of the League." Sara may not like it, but she knew Rae was serious. And she also knew some members of the League might not understand, waiting and seeing. If they could stop Savitar before he got bad, she knew they would. Rae gave Sara a nod, though. A slight smile.

"I know one thing for sure," Rae said, pulling herself together. "I will face Savitar again. Before he was Savitar – and whether he's our Wally or not, I will do what I need to do." Rae looked at her two fellow leaders. Her girlfriend and the woman she considered a close friend. "Something is coming. I don't know what but something big. This might seem over, but it's not. We're just in the middle – and we need to be at the top of our game."

"Never back down," Sara agreed as Kara nodded to this. They may have stopped Savitar, but this was far from over.

-New Justice-

"Where are we?" Wally asked as Tally led him down the dirt track. He wished she had arranged a car to pick them up or something.

"I'm bringing you home," Tally said. "My home." She turned around to face Wally, a serious expression on her face. "I've been keeping a secret from you, but I'm not like Rae. I don't want to keep you out of my life." Wally raised an eyebrow. "I'm a lot older than I look…. You could say I've been using a sort of fountain of youth to stay young."

"Okay," Wally said, kind of confused.

"And my full name is Talia," Tally said with a smirk. "Talia Al Ghul. And that is Nanda Parbat." They had reached a cliff top and looking down, Wally could see some sort of building encased in the rock cliff below. It was impressive. "Wally… I want to show you everything I know."

Post Chapter Note: Dun-dun-duuuun! Who was expecting that one? If you can't guess, this is mid-season finale. I'm going to be taking a break from this story, but it won't be so simple as that. For the next FOUR WEEKS I will not be posting – to make way for mine and Sigma's joint story, Jailbreak. Sigma will be posting that on his account, so look out for it on Monday (and a teaser tomorrow on our Facebook page). After that, Karry Universe will return, as will a name-only sequel to Silders: A Millma Verse Story, based on Crisis on Earth X. We have a lot going on.

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	12. The Flash Spark

New Justice- Trials of the League

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters but do own the idea. And Rae.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

The Flash Spark

Kara walked into her house after a long night.

She had spent the entire night performing surgery for one of the animals and was tired. As she came in, she saw Rae in the kitchen. Chris was at the table with jars of what seemed like jam in front of him and loaves of bread. Rae was in the kitchen, seeming to be cooking something, and had music playing through a Bluetooth speaker from her cell. All the dogs, including Clark, were eating happily on the kitchen floor and Kara noticed an orange cat she liked to call Streaky at the windowsill, also eating.

"What's going on here?" Kara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm making jam," Rae said with a smile. "This is fun. You know I never made jam before? Don't know why, it's not that hard."

"This has been going on for about two days," Chris said, not seeming upset as he continued to eat. "She also made fresh bread."

"You got something… here," Kara pointed to the spot on her on face for her cousin, indicating he has jam on his cheek. Her cousin used his arm to whip his face, but it just made it a bigger mess. "Napkin." Kara tossed a roll of kitchen towels at her cousin. "And why are you not at work?" The question was directed at her girlfriend.

"Mr. Foster's father died," Rae said. "I'm not technically off since they asked me to do some things around the house as they are bringing his mom home to live with them now but…"

"You completed it in five minutes," Kara summarized.

"So, I am making jam here," Rae said with a smile.

"Why not go out as the Flash?" Kara asked, actually wondering this.

"Nothing has been going on here since the Nazi invasion," Rae said, and Kara knew Rae was right. The only thing that had happened since Savitar's defeat was the invasion of Nazi Earth. There were smaller crimes, of course, but Rae seemed to be avoiding being her Flash alternate for a bit.

"I know what this is," Kara said. "You're doubting yourself over the way Savitar was handled." Rae knew Kara was hinting at the truth that only they and Sara knew – that a version of Wally was Savitar and Rae had chosen to lie to her League about it. It had made sense then, but Wally had left on some type of long vacation since so Rae could not keep an eye on her friend. They did not know where he was, only that he would be back before Iris's wedding.

"And you're choosing to distract yourself by learning how to make jam." As she said it, Kara had cut a piece of bread and took a dark blue jam she assumed was blueberry. When Kara took a bite, she knew immediately it was not blueberry, but the taste was familiar. "What type of jam is this?"

"Um… this thing," Rae said, picking up a blue Kryptonian fruit she always forgot the name of.

"You never made jam before, but you used Kryptonian fruits?" Kara asked, stunned.

"Well, I made a couple of normal ones first, but it's just fruits. I decided to experiment. I like experimenting with Kryptonian foods," Rae said this with a smirk.

"Forget everything I just said; just continue making jam," Kara grinned, cutting more bread as she looked over the jars of jams on the table. Rae had a lot of jars, all covered with what appeared to be napkins sealed by elastic bands. "We've got to label these."

"You know, this would be something to sell here," Rae said thoughtfully, and Kara raised an eyebrow. "You grow more than enough of the fruits and if we need more I hear Karry's Caitlin can make plants grow." The music changed, and Rae recognized the song but switched it fast. "Sorry, forgot that was in my phone." The song had been one that used Superman's name.

"It's fine," Kara said with a small smile. "It's better than the Winchesters." Rae stuck out her tongue. While Kara wasn't a fan of her favorite group, Kara nevertheless chuckled as Rae's phone started to ring. Her ringtone was one of the songs from said group.

"It's Home Base," Rae said with a look to the phone. "Must be the system. Jess and Adam did set it up to transfer calls through MIA." Rae answered the phone, putting it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Hey Rae…?" A voice Rae recognized as Barry said.

"Yeah, which Barry is this?" Rae asked.

"SuperEarth," Barry said.

"Hey," Rae said, seeing Kara smile. Kara liked SuperEarth a lot, while Rae also had a soft spot for the inexperience Barry she had help. Adam had mentioned recently about some sort of jailbreak they had led against Mutant Earth, but Rae and Kara hadn't been paying attention, and didn't currently care. "What's going on? Need another Flash lesson?"

"No… well, maybe… it's complicated," Barry said, sounding conflicted. "Could you come here? I need to talk to you in person."

"Um… you know what, I am not doing anything," Rae said.

"Hey jam!" Chris complained. He had a spoon in a jar and was just eating it plain now. Rae had to chuckle.

"We got enough here," Kara said with a smile, thinking maybe a world hop would do Rae some good. A portal opened as Rae hung up, and Kara knew it was their Cisco opening a portal for her. "Hold on. Did you make any jam from this?" Kara picked up a red fruit and tossed it at Rae, who caught it.

"Right there," Rae said, pointing at the table to an unopened jar with blood red jam in it.

"Give it to Aunt Astra," Kara instructed, picking it up and handing it to Rae. "And tell her thank you." Kara was grateful for SuperEarth's last visit, especially for that world's Aunt Astra – it was Astra who had knocked some sense into her and helped her get over her commitment issues, after all.

Rae smiled and nodded as she went through the portal and Clark went in after her.

It closed behind them.

"Hey Kara?" Chris asked when Rae was gone. Kara could tell Chris had been thinking what he was about to say "You remember how I was a little bit of a brat to Rae a few months ago?"

"A little bit?" Kara asked with a raised eyebrow. "You mean you were like a toddler, upset because mommy started seeing someone who was not daddy." Chris stuck out his tongue at Kara for this. "So, what about it?"

"Well, I was wrong. Never let her go," Chris stated, taking more jam out of the jar he had been using. His jar was close to empty. "You know, she would be perfect for the Sanctuary restaurant."

"What?" Kara paused. The idea of buying an island had moved forward with Laurel managing to find the perfect place and taking a note from Walt Disney when he was buying Disney World had bought it without revealing the connection to the Sanctuary so that the price would not sky rocket in anticipation. Now rides and hotels and whatnot were being planned, but it would be at least a year before anything was ready to be opened. Laurel had been bugging Kara since about a restaurant here at the Sanctuary to connect the two.

"She's a chef you trust," Chris pointed out. "She can easily experiment."

"How did I not think of that?" Kara said after moment. "I'm going to call Laurel, see if she's on board, then talk to Rae when she gets back." Kara took out her cellphone as she took another piece of bread and jam.

-SuperEarth-

Rae and Clark came out of the portal into SuperEarth DEO, which was STAR Labs, and Clark instantly found SuperEarth's Kara dog, Lara, running up to her and rubbing his head against hers; Lara returned the gesture.

"She usually hates other dogs," the Kara of this world commented. She was in the room in her familiar Supergirl outfit, standing next to where her Aunt Astra was sitting. Cisco and Winn were there as well, and Barry was sitting on a chair and gave Rae a wave.

Rae returned the wave and before he could move over to her, she instead moved toward Astra, recognizing her from her last visit. "Hey… this is from Kara," Rae said, handing the jar of jam to her. "She says thank you."

"For?" Astra asked, taking the jam.

"I think it has something to do with helping her get over her commitment issues?" Rae said with a smile.

"Is that my mom's necklace?" Kara asked, seeing the necklace on Rae.

"Yeah," Rae said with a smile, putting a hand on it. "My girlfriend gave it to me."

"Your girlfriend gave you my…? Oh," Kara said, getting what Rae was saying.

Astra smiled. "Well, I am very happy to be helpful."

"So homemade jam from Kara…. although I made it," Rae said, realizing it as she said it. "So, a thank you from me too."

"Ooh homemade jam," Cisco moved. "I got pretzels." Cisco took a box of the long rod pretzels out of his desk draw as Astra took off the top, taking one of the pretzels and dipping it in to try it. Cisco also took some.

"What type of jam is this?" Cisco asked, finding the taste good but unusual.

"It tastes familiar," Astra said, not exactly sure where she tasted it before. She really liked it though.

"Um…" Rae had never been able to get the name of the fruit, and then realized she still had the fruit in her hand and held it up. "This."

"That's… my favorite fruit," Astra said. She had seen it at the Sanctuary when she had gone there and had, some smiling at the flavor there. "I used to eat it as a little girl all the time. You made Kryptonian jam."

"Nice Kryptonian Jam," Cisco said, going to dip again but Astra pulled it away; she and Kara gave Cisco a death glare that made him back up.

"Don't even think of it Ramon," Kara said, taking one of the pretzels to try the jam herself.

"Oh, come on. I only just got my powers back and come back from boot camp. You can reward me for surviving," Cisco said with a pout.

"Boot camp?" Rae asked, but was ignored as Kara retorted to her Vibe.

"You don't get a reward for surviving your punishment for disobeying orders," Kara said. Rae frowned, knowing this sort of attitude from her Frankie in the past, but she had not expected that from one of the Ciscos she had met. Then again, she knew this Earth also worked with or for the military like Alien – maybe it was why while she liked this Earth and Alien – although she still seemed to feel closer to Karry, who at least had a Justice League a lot like hers and seemed to have an understanding with the government like her.

"Supergirl, Fl…" Alex Danvers walked into the room and paused. "Who is this?" She nodded to Rae.

"Rae from New Justice," Barry said. "I invited her here. She's the Flash over there."

Alex gave a nod. "Well, we have an issue. Empowered in the cities," Alex stated. "Our team could use some back up."

"On it," Kara said. "Barry?"

"No, I'm good," Barry said, a sudden attitude seeming to form between Kara and Barry. Rae could feel the tension.

"Okay," Kara said. "Aunt Astra guard the jam. Super Pup, come."

Lara barked and followed, and Clark went to follow, but Rae held up a hand, "Flash Pup stay," Rae said. Clark gave a moan at that. "Sorry Clark." Rae bent down as Clark came to her. "Besides the fact we do not have our outfits, no one asked us for help. We're not on our world. Their earth their rules." Rae gave Clark a pet at this, not noticing the looks from Winn and Cisco at this comment.

Rae turned to see Barry now looked worried, his face flushing as she looked.

"Okay, why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Rae asked. "And what's going on with you and Kara…. wait…. No answer the first question. I got used to seeing Kara with other people, but I don't really want to hear what's going on between an alternate version of my girlfriend and cousin."

Barry chuckled, "Kara and I are fine, honestly," but he looked down before he could finish the sentence.

"Okay," Rae said, moving over to Barry now. "What's going on?"

"I don't know if you're going to like what I want to tell you," Barry said. "On what we did." Rae raised an eyebrow, he sighed as he pushed on. "Do you know Mutant Earth?" Barry had to know if New Justice and Mutant were close.

"The one with the kid Kal?" Rae asked. "Met him on Karry during the twins' 1st birthday party. Never been to the Earth."

"Well… Okay, so we sort of… So there's a story here," Barry said and Rae noticed how the other people in the room seemed to be trying to be fake distracted. Like they didn't want to know about it. Astra had taken the jam and left the room at that point. "Remember Echo and Tremor?"

"I know what an echo and tremor is," Rae said, not sure where Barry was going with this.

"Before they were in the system," Winn said under his breath.

Barry groaned but nodded. "Okay, so then, back when the system was like small and it was only my Earth and a few others, an Earth hopper who called himself Echo came here. He helped us with a… a problem, and then asked Millie and Belle to help him."

"Millie and Belle?" Rae asked, not knowing those names.

"Millie's my little sister," Barry said.

"Oh. Short for Amelia?" Rae asked, thinking of Karry Universe and Paranormal's version of the girl she had met, and Barry nodded.

"And Belle is Harrison Wells youngest," Barry stated. "Well, he asked them to help him with a mission and also asked the other Earths on the system, creating a team to expand the system and create a net to trap another world hopper who was killing Ciscos."

Rae groaned. "I have heard of this. That net was a pain in the ass for me last month," Rae stated. "So, what's the problem?"

"Well, everyone on the mission besides Millie and Belle decided they did not trust Echo. They trapped Echo along with Tremor and imprisoned them on Mutant Earth." Barry continued.

"I'm still not seeing a problem," Rae said, not understanding.

"Millie wanted to free Echo," Barry said. "And she convinced us… at least, some of us… to go to Mutant to break him out." Rae frowned at Barry, biting her lip as she could tell where this was going. "And we made a big mess up of it. We accidentally released all their prisoners and Echo ended up dying. Millie went crazy and now is under house arrest and it's just been all too much. Not to mention Millie now hates Kara because Kara refused to help us, and even outed us to Prime, but well I… I just…. I don't know why I am the Flash! I don't feel like it anymore. I don't deserve to be the Flash," Barry looked at Rae who had remained silent. "You're the one who made me feel like the Flash last time – you're like my mentor or something. Just say something."

"First off, that was a dick move," Rae said, suddenly getting why Barry was so concerned when she told Clark not to follow Supergirl. "If you had been the one to break my Barry out of Alcatraz, I would be pretty pissed." Rae thought back to the unsolved issue of the people who had broken into Alcatraz, which caused her Barry to escape. The Justice League had made no headway on who they were. "You didn't, right…?" It was a sudden thought.

"Hell no," Barry said, seeming upset Rae would even think that.

"Just making sure," Rae said with a reassuring smile.

"Did you say Alcatraz? Like the tourist trap?" Rae heard a familiar voice and question, seeing Wally walking in.

"What's your power?" Rae asked, ignoring the question and surprising the man.

"Flying," Wally said, confused, and Rae nodded. She had to make sure.

"Okay, and it's a meta human jail," Rae said, and Wally shrugged and moved off, obviously having come to check on Barry. "But back to point, Barry I don't think what I think matters. What do you think about what you did?"

"I think… Well, I don't know why I have these powers," Barry said. "I'm not the other Barry. Maybe I'm not supposed to be the Flash."

"If you're not supposed to be the Flash, you wouldn't have been chosen for these powers," Rae said.

"Why me though? Why am I the only speedster here? Prime has three. Mutant has two," Barry said, knowing that as fact.

"Karry has five if you count the one-year-olds," Rae added. "I'm the only speedster on my Earth, too." Rae had been wondering that herself also. She liked being the only one, she really did, but at times she wondered why there was no one else like her. Why did her world have one while Karry had five? "The only way to know the answer is to ask the speed force."

Barry laughed. "Ask the speed force? Yeah like that's possible," He obviously didn't know a speedster could actually go into the force that made his powers.

"Well, you'd have to go into it first," Rae said casually, petting Clark and Barry paused.

"You can go into the speed force?" Barry asked, seeming shocked.

"Yeah," Rae said with a nod. "Prime Barry got stuck a while back and I went in; it wasn't fun though. Although I got a lot of insight on my life. It really made me look at myself and learn who I was."

"That's exactly what I need," Barry said with a smile. "How do you get in?"

"Well Fran… Cisco sent me but…"

Rae was cut off as Barry went over to where Cisco was sitting. Clark gave Rae a look, and Rae gave him a pet. This was not turning out how she expected. "Cisco, can you do it? Can you send me into the speed force?"

"Actually, I did see directions for that," Winn spoke up bringing up a document on the computer system. "How to get in and out of the speed force… we'd have to make this device for you, so we could get you out."

"Barry, you don't want to do this," Rae said now, trying to convince Barry this was not the answer. The speed force she knew wasn't exactly nice to speedsters.

"Yeah, I do," Barry said, running into his Flash outfit and Rae sighed.

"Fine. But if you're doing this, you're not doing it alone," Rae stated. "I'll come." Clark moaned.

"Cisco?" Barry asked.

"Hey, Director Danvers?" Cisco yelled, moving off and pausing by the door as Alex walked in from another room, seeming annoyed.

"Ramon?" She asked, arms folded.

"Can I send Barry and Rae into the speed force?" Cisco asked, Rae wondering if asking permission was part of this punishment he'd been sent to bootcamp for. It wasn't like any other Frankie or Ciscos did that, even under military guide.

"Would it cause any trouble with any other world?" Alex asked pointedly.

"No," Rae said.

"Fine," Alex looked to Rae for a moment, waving her hand as she walked back to where she had been, presumably her office.

"Okay," Cisco said, turning to Winn with a smirk and the two went to make the device Rae knew all too well. Cisco then read the instructions as Winn got to work, coming up a minute later with a makeshift button thing that didn't look as good as when Prime's Cisco had made it.

"This seems easy enough." Cisco said as Winn handed Barry the device which he put it on his suit.

Clark barked again. "Watch my dog," Rae said, pausing as she added "not that he needs it..." Cisco put a hand on Barry and Rae as Rae took a breath, not believing she was doing this again. Suddenly she was standing in what she remembered as the speed force – It was blue all around, with swirling and rushing energy streams. It was also noisy.

"Good luck," Cisco called as he let go of them and then instantly disappeared. As he did, around Barry and Rae, shapes forms and an unfamiliar world was created.

"Okay we need to…" Rae started but Barry was already moving, as though something called out to him. "Barry!" Rae called. She was about to tell him they needed to stick together.

"I need to, go," Barry stated as he ran, and Rae went to follow but she lost him as he literally vanished around a corner.

She was left wandering before she noticed where she was: The Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary, or at least an image of it. She and Barry must have arrived in Smallville and she had ended up in the Sanctuary, albeit with no dome again, like the last time. She walked into the house.

"Hello Rae," Rae paused as she saw her father, or at least the speed force representation of him standing there waiting for her.

"Here we go again," Rae mumbled, steeling herself as she realized something. "Hey, you called me Rae," she smiled at this – the last time the speed force had only called her by her flash title. "Where's Barry?"

"Well it's your name, and your – what do you call it? SuperEarth? That Barry has a journey of his own," Jay said.

"Figured," Rae sighed.

"You know, you're lucky." Rae raised an eyebrow as the speed force continued. "I don't look favorably on my children who mess with the timeline, but considering it was not your idea and a fixed point in your past let the timeline heal to normal when you set things straight, you're not in trouble." The speedforce Jay smiled. "I'm not sure I could be mad at you."

"Oh. Good," Rae said, confused by this. "Wait, have others done it? What about Paranormal?" She remembered the Jay of that world coming over to her world recently to explain that his Rachel had changed the timeline like she had with flashpoint.

"That Rachel didn't fix things back or even try, she will meet her consequences," Jay stated simply as Rae wondered what he meant by this, but an idea had come to her already.

"Tell me. Is Savitar my Wally?" Rae asked.

"I can't tell you that," Speed force Jay said, not deterred by the change in subject. "You have to find that out on your own. I do not interfere."

"But you did… You told me I had to see his face," Rae pointed out, remembering that.

"Yes," the speed force Jay said with a nod. "But that's because you're playing with fire, Rae. It's a very delicate situation. Decisions you have to make will affect the past and future." Rae raised an eyebrow at this. "But I have said too much and that's not what you really want to ask me. Ask the real reason you're here."

"I'm here to guide SuperEarth's Barry, or at least I was…" Rae paused for a moment but then realized there was a question she wanted to ask. "Why am I the only speedster on my Earth?"

"Because you are my chosen," the speed force said.

"Why isn't there more than one chosen?" Rae asked. "Karry has five, including the kids."

"Five speedsters. But Barry is my chosen of Karry. His children are natural born, like you, Jesse was a happy accident, and their Wally was from a now-dead Earth."

"But I am like the kids. I am natural born. You didn't choose me. You choose my dad," Rae pointed out.

"It is interesting… The last time you were here you had the Flash all figured out, but Rae was not; now Rae is all put together but you have seemed to have lost the Flash," The speed force stated. "But you are both right and wrong: You are natural born, but you're also chosen. Look…." The reality around Rae seemed to change and as it reformed, she seemed to be in a hospital's emergency surgery room.

"Mom?" Rae realized looking at the new scene in front of her. She recognized her mother from pictures and other worlds, after all.

"They can't hear you. This is just an instant replay," Speed force Jay said as Rae witness her own premature birth. "Look at yourself," speed force Jay said as Rae watched the doctor trying to save her. She saw the spark in her eyes as her baby-self started to cry.

"The sparks?" Rae realized as the scene faded, and they appeared back in Kara's home. "You used that to activate my powers?" She turned on speed force Jay.

"I had a choice. Your powers would not have activated naturally for months. I needed to decide if you were worth the powers and I knew it instantly. You are my chosen. I only ever choose one at a time." The speed force stated.

"My dad…?" Rae went to point out.

"Time was running out," the speed force said. "I knew he was going to die in a year or two, so not totally that other worlds fault," Rae didn't comment on this as the speed force continued. "but his race was over. You were my chosen. Because I knew who you would become. You were what your world needed."

"What my world needed? How?" Rae was confused now, "and why do you choose people like Nazi me or Barry?"

"I don't choose based on overthrowing a government. That world is what it is meant to be. I choose based on the world as it is. Nazi and Villain and maybe a few others are odd, but worlds like yours need a hero. There's a certain spark I look for and you have Rae," the speed force said, and the scene changed, Rae witnessing another instant replay.

She saw herself when she was 13 in her old Flash outfit. It was the day she had taken out the Trickster.

"Wait? No fair! Who are you?" The trickster was yelling as police dragged him away.

"I thought you were smarter than that. Isn't it obvious who I am?" Rae's younger self said, tossing her helmet in the air and catching it before putting it on her head – and Rae noticed how big it was on her back then. The smile on her face. "I'm the Flash."

The memory faded like before.

"You see?" The speed force said. "You have the spark. You share it with so many people – and your family is a good one. Most have the spark and, genetically speaking, you're a prime candidate."

"Genetically speaking…?" Rae asked.

"There is a genetic factor to it. You have to have the right genes to be a speedster and your family are really fit for purpose, able to handle speeds others who can be speedsters can't. And you all have it. Why do you think it's usually your father or your cousin who become speedsters?"

"The spark?" Rae said, not seeming sure where this conversation was going.

"You have it; and not just you," the speed force said. "There are other versions of you who have it."

"Not paranormal," Rae said, rolling her eyes.

"Your interactions there might have given Paranormal the kick in the ass they need," the speed force stated, "but that Rachel has it, as does other yous."

And around them the scene changed again. They were in a house and Rae saw herself and it was her father.

"Why did you do that?!" Jay was yelling.

"It worked didn't it?" The other Rae said. "Look, just stop." This Rae was facing her father. "You're not the Flash anymore. You lost it. Stop trying to relive your glory days through me! I will be the Flash how I want. I will save people my way."

And it faded before Rae could hear the response. She turned to the speed force Jay.

"I don't understand what that was at all," Rae said, shaking her head.

"Another version of you. And here's another," The speed force said, and Rae was witnessing another her – this time she seemed younger, a teenager, so this must be a flashback to another Earth. This time it was with her mother and a boy vaguely recalled as her parallel twin brother.

"How could you?" Joan said. "I told you to never be the Flash. That your powers are…"

"My powers are fine," the other Rae said, seeming angry. "My powers are a gift. I want to use them to protect people. To be like my father. To be the Flash."

"Your father died," Joan said. "Those powers directly led to his death."

"And I just avenged him!" Rae pointed out. "You can't stop me from being who I am."

"As long as you live in my house, you live by my rules." Joan warned.

"Fine," and Rae watched as this alternate version disappeared for a moment, reappearing with a bag. "Then I won't live in your house."

"Rae-Rae…?" The boy said. He had just been standing there by his mom, saying nothing until that point.

"Bye Rollie," this Rae said.

"If you walk through that door, you don't come back," Joan was saying, and Rae watched as her alternate ran out the door.

"Do you get it now?" The speed force asked as the scene faded.

"All I am getting is I might have been better off with Uncle Henry and Aunt Nora," Rae said, not believing she had just seen an alternate her be thrown out by her own mom. Nora and Henry refused to do that, even after she killed Barry.

The speed force seemed to chuckle at the statement. "But think. What do you share with them? They were willing to go out and be their Flash, even if their parents did not agree. Like you did when you became the Flash without telling Nora and Henry." Rae shrugged at this not seeming to get it. "It's what makes you the Flash. Your father had it."

And Rae was watching another instant replay of Jay, but he seemed young. He was saving people, obviously just starting out. "And with your cousins… well other world cousins," the speed force commented, drawing her attention back to Jay. "Watch Karry."

And the scenes seemed to change around Rae again; they looked like they were in a museum and there was a man with a green rock, hitting Superman with it. A gun shot was heard, and the man was hit as Rae saw a younger Kara. She was all dressed up as though she had been going to some type of event.

"I got it," a younger Barry called, running up at human speed and grabbing the green rock. He was dressed up as well, in a suit. He ran to a door and tossing the rock into another door – to get the Kryptonite away from Superman.

Kara had gone to Clark's side. "Are you okay?" Kara asked.

"I'll be fine now," Superman said as Barry rejoined Kara.

That was when police officers came moving in.

"Superman, you saved the day again," an officer said.

"Actually, it was all these two. They saved my life. They are heroes," Superman said, and the instant replay faded with this.

"Karry Barry's first time as a hero," the speed force said. "Before he had his power or even knew who Kara really was. He threw himself into danger to save Superman. I knew then he would be the perfect person once he was ready."

"Come, go out the doors," the speed force suddenly changed tact, and Rae raised an eyebrow. So far after every flashback, the speed force had returned them to Kara house, so to move away seemed odd. She did as she was told and went outside to the farm. When she turned back, she was looking at an actual farm, not just the house, and recognized Kara and Barry.

"Mutant Earth," Speed force informed her, having followed her out.

"…and you're right," this Barry was saying. "I've been way too concerned with my own city and an Earth that is not even mine. It's time for me to be a real hero to the world." Barry paused for a moment as though he was thinking of something. "So, I'm going to catch Meteor Mutants here."

"And the metas in Central?" Kara asked, seeming confused.

"Them too. And go down to Star every once in a while, and help out the Arrow," Barry added.

"Maybe head over to Gotham and see what's going on there," Kara said, seeming to get what Barry was saying.

"We'll run over to Dakota City and meet up with this Static person. Help take out Bang Babies," Barry finished, and Rae mouthed 'Static?' never having heard of him.

"What are we doing? Starting a hunt-down-of-humans-with-powers taskforce?" Kara asked jokingly.

"I'd like to think of it more as a Justice Society," Barry said with a smile. "The Justice Society of America. Cause that's what we protect now. Not just one city or town, but the entire country."

"Justice Society of America?" Kara asked holding back a laugh. "That is… The corniest thing I have ever heard."

"It is not corny," Barry said, but he was laughing as he then suddenly pushed in closer to Kara and the two were kissing. That is when they disappeared, the flashback leaving Rae facing her familiar farmhouse.

"The Justice Society," Rae mumbled preferring the term 'League'.

"It's no different to Justice League, Justice Alliance or Legion of Superheroes," speed force understood Rae's mumble as she turned back to him. "But this was the moment Mutant Barry took up for the entire world to protect," the speed force said. "Realizing his entire world needed him, not just Central City. Now they fight well together, even if he lives in Smallville." He paused. "You want to see Prime Earth?"

"What?" Rae asked, frowning, but the scene already was changing around them again. It seemed the speed force was having fun showing her alternative worlds.

The scene seemed to be the end of a battle, as she recognized Prime's Kara and Barry having some downtime, a private conversation that she could hear every word of.

"This was a win, you know?" Kara was saying, slipping her hand in Barry's own, who just nodded. "What's wrong?"

"For so long I have worked alone," Barry said quietly now. "Two whole years struggling on my own. The Flash verses the world… Why didn't we do this before? Why did we not make a team before?"

"You didn't have Wonder Woman before," Kara pointed out, "or Kal… or me."

"I did have Atom, Firestorm and Green Arrow though. There are so many more out there, too," Barry shook his head. "We were just so… stubborn – our city, our problem. We didn't want to ask for help. We did not want a team, but I look at Karry Universe and from what you said and what I saw, their League is a well-oiled machine. I see Mutant Earth, with their own Justice Society. Even Alien Earth's Supergirl works with the DEO and her own cousin, and now Flash and Kid Flash are there. The same with SuperEarth with the DEO and Astra."

"What are you getting at?" Kara sighed, moving in front of him, so they were face-to-face.

"We're far behind them. We need to catch up." Barry sighed.

"We will." Kara leaned in as the scene faded.

"That was some time ago," Rae commented, looking to Jay now with a frown. Alien Earth's Barry went by Impulse these days and their Supergirl worked with the Legion of Superheroes, not just the DEO from what Rae knew.

"But the point is there." The speed force stated. "Every Flash always wanted to be a hero, wants to save lives and make teams, regardless of the consequences. Speaking of consequences…" the world around them changed and they were on top of a building.

Barry was standing on the rooftop with them, something in his hand that looked like a heart. Kara was there as well, and Rae wanted to say this was SuperEarth, the world that had brought her into the speed force now to begin with.

"She took June away." Barry was saying, and Rae noticed the odd-looking woman the heroes were facing. "June is gone…. And she gets to live in June's skin. She shouldn't be allowed." Barry looked like he was going to crush the heart in his hand. Rae didn't understand what was going on.

"She won't. But… you can't do it," Kara said.

"Why not?" Barry said, and Rae got a little of what's going on: Barry could kill the other woman by crushing what he had in his hand, but he would lose another woman called June in the process.

"Besides the fact that than June has absolutely no chance of ever being free, it's not what a hero does. We don't kill unless we are forced. You might have just got your powers Barry, but you're like your Prime Earth counterpart and all the others in the multiverse with those powers: You're the Flash. You won't kill," Kara said and Rae instantly gelled with the words. She knew them.

That was when the flashback disappeared, and Rae was back on the farm.

"Your starting to get it," the speed force nodded. "One more… how about Superflash?"

And the world changed again, and she seemed to be in an apartment with Kara and Barry. "You're going to have to go again," the Kara said, seeming upset.

"Actually," Barry started, bringing Kara closer to him. "I checked using your DEO. The portal that existed between our earths is gone. It was unstable. There's no way back. I'm stuck here."

"But… your Earth… don't they need the Flash?" Kara asked.

"My Earth can survive. They have a lot of heroes. I want to be here," Barry was saying. "I want to be a hero here, for this Earth. I want to be with you. Is that so bad?" Kara leaned forward, kissing Barry at this.

"We're going to have to get Cat Grant to drop the Blur title though," Kara said after a moment, and with that the scene disappeared.

"He abandoned his Earth," Rae said, not sure how she felt about a Flash, or Barry, abandoning his duties and his world, even if it was for love.

"Yeah… maybe not the greatest example. To be fair though, he was chosen to be Flash for Superflash Earth, not Dark. He gets a bit of a bad reputation for that, but if he had stayed on his original Earth he would have died in the first round of villain uprising," the speed force stated, and Rae merely nodded. "But… do you get it now? Why I choose no one else but you. What you have in common with your counterparts, your father, and your cousin?"

"We save people," Rae said. "We…. Think about our world. Protect it. We got these abilities and did not use them for selfish or evil means. We want to be good. To protect. No matter what has got in our way or hardships we had." Rae thought of her own Barry and the death of her original League. She thought of being orphaned at a young age and then to other Barrys; how their mom had died and father falsely imprisoned. She remembered Prime Barry telling her Barry he had every reason to go evil but did not. "We are the Flash. I am the Flash because of who I am. I wasn't just born with powers. I was meant to be this."

"Good! But you know, I have had children fail me. I've been disappointed in them, but not you. So far you have made the right calls no matter how hard." Rae saw a vision of herself killing Barry – it wasn't as clear as the others, as if she was recalling it, not the speed force. "You can make the right call again, without me telling you how."

"There is one thing I need to warn you about though," Jay seemed thoughtful as he said this. "Lately, the multiverse has tended to lean on each other, which has helped a lot, especially on Karry. But soon you will be in a situation where you want to call in multiverse help… but you can't." Rae raised an eyebrow at this. "The only time you win is when your League faces this alone. This is your trial. You and your League's. Do not call in the multiverse for help, because you will lose if you do."

"Okay…?" Rae said, not understanding it. She had to find SuperEarth's Barry though, so they could go. "Can I ask one more question?"

"You may ask. I may not answer," the speed force said.

"What is it with Supergirl and the Flash?" Rae asked. "Why do they always end up together?"

"Well… That is… You know, I don't know," this made Rae's mouth dropped open. The speedforce did not know something. "I honestly don't know. The only earth they did not work out is Kryptonite and I had to use a kryptonite to change that Flash's DNA, so he could be a speedster. That Supergirl is…. an interesting one. Both her and her cousin. Speedsters seems to be attracted to them. And their family in general."

"Her cousin?" Rae asked.

"Yes, there is a Flash with Superman," the speedforce said.

"Which Flash?" Rae asked not sure why she needed to know. She loved Clark, but as a mentor. As a friend. She could not picture being with him. Although a Barry being with Clark would be somewhat hilarious to see.

"Not important," her speed force father seemed to be smirking now.

"Say it's Barry," Rae said, almost wanting it to be her cousin.

"There is a Barry waiting for you," the speed force changed topic, and Rae knew she was not going to get any answer.

"Fine," Rae said, thinking she would figure it out someday. She started to walk away now, knowing this lesson was over, but she stopped. She had to say something else. "Thank you."

"What for?" The speed force Jay said.

"My helmet," Rae stopped, turning around. "It was made from the speed force. My dad made it. It should have disappeared with him, but you made sure it didn't. You let me keep a part of him. Thank you for that."

Her speed force father nodded. "I know you like your new outfit but you're talented and powerful enough to make objects out of the speed force on your own. Other Flashes can already, so you should. It can come in handy." Rae gave a nod, making a mental note to start practicing that. "Oh, and you won't be alone forever." Rae paused at that. "Other speedsters."

"Going to choose someone else?" Rae asked, confused. He just said he only choose one for her world.

"No," the speed force said. "But one day you will have someone to train." The speed force smiled, and Rae felt she was not getting any more answers for that.

-New Justice-

Something had called SuperEarth's Barry away; he didn't know what it was, but the moment he and Rae had arrived in the speed force, the need to separate from Rae had been strong, but now he was regretting it. He needed to find her again, his guide. So, Barry ran. That was all he could do as he looked for Rae; she had offered to help, and he had stupidly left her. He was worried, but he didn't let this stop him – that was until he found himself in the familiar surroundings of STAR Labs.

He stopped. No one seemed to be looking at him, but he remembered what he was seeing as he stood in the medical wing of the facility. June Moone, his former fiancée, had been taken over by the Enchantress, and his past self was begging for his wife-to-be to return from her.

"June, please…" Barry watched his past self, hands in the air.

"Didn't she tell you run, Barry? At the first sign of danger?" Enchantress hissed back. "Think of this as a little test of what's to come however – so run Barry," she flicked her wrist and something white shot from her arm, hitting Barry right into the chest. For a moment, he stood still and then suddenly, slowly, in slow motion, he fell backwards. The instant replay seemed to stop before his past-self hit the floor and Barry had to frown.

"That was the moment you were chosen," a familiar voice drew Barry's attention as he turned to see himself, but in an unfamiliar white-and-blue costume. It reminded him strangely of Prime Earth's Power Girl outfit.

"I don't get it?" SuperEarth's Barry muttered, looking between the frozen image and his other self.

"I'm the speed force, or at least this is the form I chose for you. And you're doubting yourself, Barry," his speed force double stated simply. "I want to remove that doubt. You've had it for so long – doubt in being the hero, in being the boyfriend and now in being who you're meant to be. Simply put, you need to grow a pair."

"Hey!" SuperEarth Barry complained.

"My point being, this wasn't an accident," the speed force Barry indicated Enchantress and his fallen double. "You were destined to be a hero, to be the Flash."

"I keep being told that, but what happened last month with Millie and everything…" he was referring to the jailbreak they had initiated on Mutant Earth thanks to his little sister.

"It's all part of a bigger picture," the speed force stated with a shrug, "and so not why you're here. Not really… come," he grabbed SuperEarth Barry by the hand, leading him away from his past encounter with Enchantress. Scenes seem to pass them as they moved until the speed force stopped them, Barry pausing at a very life-like re-enactment of his past.

He was about eight and at school. His school had a large playing field with some old trees; one was an oak and the young Barry was climbing it, trying to impress a schoolfriend of his, but she wasn't being out-done by a boy as she followed him up the tree.

"I forgot about her," SuperEarth Barry muttered as the girl, Kitty he remembered, slipped on one of the branches, not being as athletic as himself. She fell, landing hard on the exposed root system below as she started crying out. The young Barry quickly jumped down from the tree, seeing that her leg was clearly broken. Other kids had started gathering around at that point, watching the scene until the young Barry called for them to get a teacher, to help Kitty.

"I don't get it?" Barry turned to his speed force double. "So, I helped injure a girl I used to like?"

"No, you stayed with her," the speed force stated, the scene not slowing down as it nevertheless started blending into the background of their conversation. "You made sure she got the medical attention she needed, you explained to her parents that it was your fault – she only went up the tree to follow you. Regardless of the consequences, you were a hero. You made sure little Kitty there was safe and looked after. It's in your nature, to help."

"Okay," Barry frowned at that. "But I like helping people. Doesn't mean I have to be the Flash to do it."

"True, but it helps," his speed force double smirked at this as the scene faded and once again, he took SuperEarth Barry's hand and lead him away, only stopping again when they met another scene. He remembered this one. It was when he had come to New Justice last year.

"I'm having trouble being The Flash." The past Barry was saying to Rae in the flashback, who was preparing a meal in the penthouse she worked in. "It's just… well… with Supergirl around National-Central I don't feel needed. I never asked to be a hero anyway; I just don't feel like I belong as a hero. I was hoping – well, Cisco was hoping that maybe you could help me?"

"Not everyone is meant to be a hero," Rae turned to him at this. "Some people don't have it cut out… you know, this power is no accident. I was born with it. Other people search it out, but you were picked by the force. What for, I don't know, but this is a gift not to be wasted. You're special."

The short scene faded at this as Barry turned to his speed force double, still frowning.

"It's like Rae stated, you are special." The speed force stated. "All Flashes, they are chosen for a reason. Sometimes, I pick them by choice, others by chance but they all have their own reasons, their own challenges and their own trials. And you're not the only one who has doubted themselves, either. Every Flash, at one point in his or her life, has wondered why they were chosen. Some are learning that as we speak, others will have to wait a while, but there's always purpose, always reason. It always boils down to this, though: You're meant to be a hero, Barry."

As he said this, the scene changed once more, and Barry recognized this moment in his past too. It was after he'd lost June to Enchantress. He and Kara were sitting on his bed at his parents' house, the mood somewhat repressed.

"I'm no hero," he watched himself saying, looking to Kara. "You're the hero. You're Supergirl. Who am I but a guy who was given powers…?"

"I'm just a girl who happens to have powers under this solar radiation," Kara replied softly, it had been a quiet conversation. "The fact that I chose to use these powers to save people is just who I am, it's what I want to do and what I know you can do. As the Flash."

"I don't even know where to start," Barry sighed, not looking at her.

"You save a life," Kara stated. "And you did that today. You were going to kill Enchantress, but you didn't. You saved her and maybe, one day, because of that we can save June."

"The first thing you did as the Flash was save Enchantress from herself," the speed force Barry stated, drawing SuperEarth's Barry's attention back. "You could have killed her, you could have used your gifts for ill, but you didn't. It doesn't matter what happens in the world around you, just as long as you save a life; you make the world around you better."

"I… I get it," Barry stated, smiling slightly now. "Millie made me doubt myself – we lost Echo, we lost the respect in the multiverse – but I'm a hero in spite of that."

"It doesn't matter what the multiverse thinks of you, as long as you believe in yourself," the speed force stated. "And your sister's story will come to a conclusion too, soon," this caused SuperEarth Barry to pause. "But all in good time. I think you're ready now."

"Yeah, I'm ready. Of course. Is this why you split me from Rae?" Barry now asked.

"Every speedster has their own truth, their own story to tell. You can't share yours with Rae, as she can't share hers with you. But when you run, you'll meet her and be free," the speed force Barry stated, and SuperEarth Barry knew this was his cue to run.

-New Justice-

Rae had run from her speed force father, not sure where she was going but had a feeling she didn't need to know, and she was right as she stopped and there was Barry.

"Rae!" Barry called, "Sorry I split… I…. there was…"

"The speed force wanted us apart," Rae said, knowing this to be true. "And you know what? The speed force kicked my life into gear again. I assume since we can meet up you found what you needed." Barry gave a nod and a smile. "Okay, can we go? Before we get attacked by a Black Flash thing again."

"Black Flash. Again?" Barry asked.

"Wrong Barry," Rae chuckled, momentarily forgetting it was Prime Barry she was here with last time. "But let's go."

Barry nodded, taking the device Cisco had given him and pressing a button. A moment later, a portal opened before them and Rae and Barry walked out back, into SuperEarth's STAR Labs DEO.

Clark gave a bark, wagging his tail. He was snuggled with Lara, but jumped up at seeing his mistress, running to her to lick her face. "There's my boy," Rae chuckled, bending down and petting him.

"Sorry we were gone so long," Barry said, there was only Cisco and Winn in the room now.

"You were gone for like two hours," Winn said, shrugging.

"Not even that," Cisco added. Barry and Rae looked at each other – it had felt like longer.

It was at that moment that Kara came back into the room, clearly having gotten back from whatever emergency she had helped before, with her aunt by her side.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Kara asked her Barry, who nodded.

"Yeah. And thank you, Rae," Barry stated. "You didn't even hesitate to lead me into the speed force and I'm sorry we got split up."

"Like I said, the speed force wanted us separate. It never lets two speedsters learn together," although she'd only been in there twice now, she got the idea that this was how the speed force worked.

"You had something to learn?" Astra spoke up at that, addressing Rae at this.

"I thought you had everything figured out?" Cisco added, intrigued. They always thought Rae of New Justice as the Flash who had it most together.

"There's always something else to learn," Rae nodded, not wanting to go into it. "But as I'm no longer needed here, I think I am going to head home." Rae could see Barry wanted to talk to Kara now, and Clark gave a moan. "You can see your friend another day." Rae added to her dog as Clark gave a happy bark at that, moving back over as he rubbed his head against Lara as if to say goodbye.

"Please thank your Kara for the jam," Astra spoke up. "It's delicious."

"No problem," Rae smiled as Clark now moved over to her. "Kryptonian fruit is actually easier to turn into jam than Earth fruit. Easier prep," she explained briefly.

"Hey, there's this pink fruit, it's called a Papla fruit…?" Kara spoke up suddenly, Rae making her blink.

"Um yeah?" Rae said, familiar with the Kryptonian fruit. The name was familiar.

"Can you make jam with that and send it over?" Kara asked, and Rae smirked.

"Sure thing. I think I got some made anyway…. That is if Kara and Chris haven't eaten it all already," Rae joked, looking to Cisco now. "Hey, Fran… Cisco… home, please?"

"One portal back to New Justice," Cisco said happily, holding out his hand. Rae noticed he didn't need his goggles on this Earth but didn't comment on it as Rae and Clark moved through the portal he had made.

-New Justice-

"That was fast," Rae heard a voice when she came out into Kara house, smiling and glad Cisco had sent her here and not to Home Base or elsewhere.

"Not as fast as it seemed," Rae said, noticing Kara was in her pajamas – she had been up all-night doing surgery, after all. She didn't seem to be relaxing though as she had a bunch of papers and a pen, working. "What are you doing?"

"Well I was talking to Laurel," Kara explained, "and she loves the idea of selling Kryptonian Jam, but we have also been talking about having a restaurant here. I have been holding it up since… well, I never found a chef I trusted to take my home world dishes and recreate them for humans… Until now."

"You want me to quit working for Cat to work here?" Rae asked, not really wanting to leave her current job, as much as she did like the Sanctuary.

"No, I know you love that job. Not sure why…" Kara said. "Besides, it's not anything daily quite yet. We were thinking of starting this for once a month. But, before it could even start you need to start recreating the dishes and I will need to taste them to see how close they are to what I remember. Also come up with maybe some dishes of your own – create the menu for us. Work it, and if we decide we want this to be an everyday thing you, can easily train chefs to make your dishes, and get it into the island. We would give you the credit for creating, obviously, but it's not a big enough commitment that you'd have to quit your job. We would pay you nicely. If you… well want."

Rae stared for a moment at the rant-explanation, and then smiled. "You know, I love it. Make humanized Kryptonian dishes," Rae nodded. "Gimme," Rae held out her hands for the papers she guessed were the recipes and Kara smiled as she handed it over.

"I wrote what human meats can be substituted. You might want to add some more human elements so it's not completely alien," Kara explained.

"Well, we can do stages," Rae said, making Kara raise an eyebrow. "Like have it 1 to 5 – 1 being almost all human, and 5 is almost all Kryptonian. 5 might be too much. Maybe 1, 2, and 3. 1 almost all human, 2 half and half, and 3 almost all Kryptonian."

"You're brilliant," Kara said with a smile. "I don't know…" her sentence was interrupted by a yawn.

"And you're tired. Go to bed." Rae pointed out. "I'm going to go over this and make my own notes," Rae said. "Oh, and I have to send SuperEarth Kara some Papla Jam. You didn't eat all of it, did you?" Rae noticed one of the jam jars on the table in front of the couch.

"There's some left," Kara said with a smile as she headed up the stairs. She paused at the first step. "How was your visit?"

"Oh… Well, I went into the speed force again," Rae said looking up at her on the steps now.

"Any reason why?" Kara asked, confused.

"Barry was determined to go and I wasn't going to let him go alone," Rae said.

"Okay," Kara said, smiling at Rae not wanting to leave Barry. "Learn anything interesting?" Kara asked, knowing last time Rae ventured into the speed force it had made her face some very tough personal demons.

"Well, it just made me stop doubting my ability as the Flash. My decisions," Rae said, and Kara smiled some more.

"Good, because you are the Flash," Kara said as she walked upstairs.

"Yeah," Rae mumbled as she started looking over the recipes. "But why shouldn't I call in the multiverse...?" She whispered to herself, wondering it as she plotted her own plans with the dishes.

Post Chapter Note 1: Well, hope you like the first chapter of the 2nd half; the speed force always has a lesson to teach, even if it can be very long like this one. And I hope you guys liked having the SuperEarth part of the speed force in here too – it saved you all having to wait a long time for Sigma to write an MVT or flashback for it himself.

Post Chapter Note 2: Hey, so we've extended our latest Karry Challenge for two more weeks! For rules please see the last chapter of Karry Universe, or our FanFiction page, however the prompt for ths is as follows: Savitar has killed Iris and Mon has left Kara's Earth. Barry heads to Earth-38 mourning for his fiancée. But is Kara in any place to help him? – please submit by Monday, October 22nd by posting here on FanFiction and letting myself or Sigma know by linking us to the story. Thanks!

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	13. Vigilante Injustice

New Justice: Trail of the Leagues

Disclaimer: The same as ever.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note: This chapter has a very familiar title if you have read mine and Sigma's other work. We like to reuse titles across stories…

Vigilante Injustice

September 2018

"Ms. Foster!" Rae sighed, trying to do her job – Joel Foster's mother, Penny, had moved in, and since then, she has been making Rae's job hard; always taking the food Rae was preparing and redoing it or changing it; sometimes the changes making no sense; cooking on her own…. worst off, she kept forgetting who Rae was and yelling at her and Clark. "I got that." Rae added.

"Who are you?" Penny snapped, seeming to be hiding the bowl she was stirring in so Rae couldn't get to it. "Get away! Before I call the cops." She held out the spoon threateningly to Rae.

"I'm just…" before Rae could finish, Penny had hit her with the spoon. Rae groaned. This was worse than being hit by villains as the Flash – at least then she could hit them back.

"Penny, she's my employee!" Cat called, walking in with Annie, a stern look as she dealt with her mother-in-law and Rae took a step back.

Annie went into a cupboard that Rae knew held the alcohol and took out a bottle, along with three shot glasses. Annie poured one and slid it over to Rae, who stopped it from falling off the counter. "Drink, you need it…" Annie said sympathetically, and Rae didn't waste a minute, taking the little shot almost wishing it would do something. She made a face at the taste of the drink though – since alcohol did not do anything for her, she had never really gotten into drinking it, so the taste was not something she was used to.

"Give me one," Cat said, stepping out to the table. Penny was still in the kitchen and Annie complied with the request, giving her sister a shot and taking one herself.

"Okay, I have been good and not asking," Rae said, not wanting to have to ask this question. "But I got to… Is there something the matter with Ms. Foster?" Rae had figured it was none of her business, but this was getting hard on her – along with working for Cat Grant, she had been reinventing Kryptonian dishes for the Sanctuary and having Kara test them out, plus her work as the Flash. One thing in her life getting harder was not a good thing.

"Early signs of dementia," Cat answered for Rae. "Maybe Alzheimer's, but unfortunately Joel does not see it. To him, she's just his mother. Forgetful but his mother. He has not admitted there's a problem yet. Lucky Carter is in school most of the days now." Carter had been home-schooled after he had become blind to help him adjust, but now Cat had found a private school in the city that was great for people with disabilities. "With my work and Joel, we're not here a lot so I am sorry Rain you're getting stuck with her. You have been good to us, taking care of the kids when it was not your responsibility for no extra money. This is definitely not in your job description." Rae didn't know how to respond to that at all, so she didn't

"I'm going to try to be around more," Annie said with a nod. She didn't live in the penthouse anymore but was around a lot and her job was just a consulting one, so she could get away easily.

"And I'll try to work from home when I can," Cat said.

"Okay," Rae said, not sure how else to react but was saved when she heard her communicator bing in her bag. "Oh, sorry, I need to take Clark for a walk." Rae took a shot Annie had poured for her as Clark lifted his head. He had been as far away from Penny and the kitchen as possible – while wooden spoons could not hurt him with his powers, he did not like it when Rae was threatened, or Penny yelled at him.

"Go," Cat said with a wave of her hand. "I'll see if I can get the kitchen back for you."

Rae gave a smile as she grabbed her bag and called for Clark, heading out of the door.

"What do you think she's actually doing?" Annie asked. Since figuring out Rae was the Flash she had listened closely to the bings coming from Rae to now know her cellphone and communicator were different. It helped if her cellphone rang Rae went for it right away but the communicator she did not. She could easily tell them apart now and knew when Rae was going out as the Flash.

"Saving the day," Cat said with a shrug, knowing the same as Annie as she smirked.

…

Rae looked down at her communicator once she was outside. It wasn't an emergency or one of her League members though – the Justice League's systems had informed her of two new potential members who had gained some publicity with the public, the computer deciding it was time for the League to investigate them.

"Interesting," Rae said, already in her Flash outfit as she and Clark headed for a zap tunnel.

-New Justice-

Rae ended up in the Watchtower. She had picked up lunch for her and Clark on the way there, which consisted of burgers and hotdogs, fries, and a milkshake for her. Clark had a couple of burgers off their bun and was eating them, along with a bowl of water for hydration, as they waited for the other members to show – Rae had sent out a message asking whoever was free to come to Watchtower.

Adam came in through the Zap Tunnel, followed shortly by the three Canaries.

"What's going on?" Sara was the one to ask.

"I guess you four are the only ones free," Rae said, putting her burger down. "Which is fine since this does not need many members. I need volunteers to go check out two new potential members?"

"Who?" Sara asked, curious. It had been a while since they had potential members. They had looked at rumors but so far no one was up to the quality of the Justice League.

"The computer has identified two new vigilantes who have made quite a splash. Big enough for us to go. One is of a bit of a concern," Rae said bringing up a photo of a man with dark hair, a mask over his face, and in a red outfit.

"He looks familiar," Dinah said, frowning.

"He's in Bludhaven, going by the alias Robin, which is a bit of a concern because that was Nightwing's former hero name," Rae stated. "He's even using the same outfit," she pulled up a picture of Dick when he was younger as Robin on the screen. "We do not like people just taking other heroes' identities – only family and sidekicks have a claim to that, and Nightwing had no family and as far as I know, no sidekick either." Rae stated. "This Robin seems to be doing well, but we need someone to go to him, see if he does have a claim on the name or if he's just stealing and then if he can get League membership. I can't – my boss thinks I'm walking the dog."

"We'll go," Dinah said immediately. "Canary mission. Go find this Robin and then we can go see Tim."

"No," Sara said right away, turning to her cousin with a glare.

"Oh come on isn't it time to forgive and forget," Dinah said with a frown. Knowing why her sister was angry. "Or at least just get his side on what happened."

"No," Sara added more firm in that.

"Who's Tim?" Rae asked, confused.

"Dinah's little brother," Laurel stated with a smirk at Sara's kneejerk reaction. "He lives in Bludhaven. Sara and him never got along. Then things happened a few years back."

"That's an understatement," Dinah said. "But we'll take Bludhaven. Me and Laurel." Dinah turned to Laurel who gave a nod and the two Canaries were out.

"Who's the other one?" Sara asked, alone now of the Canaries.

Rae decided not to get into family matters, moving on. "Okay. Gotham, a Black Arrow… Not what his calling himself as the public has named him since he's an archer. We don't have a good picture of him. He comes in the middle of the night, takes out criminals and then disappears. Possible he has a sidekick, but his doing pretty good."

"I'll take that one, obviously. Take the Atom here with me," Sara said. Adam was stealing some fries to a slap from Rae hand and a tiny growl from Clark. Adam turned at his name as Rae chuckled at his reaction, not realistically bothered her fries were being eaten.

"What…? Oh yeah… sure," Adam said, picking up a fry as Rae was not looking.

"Hey, don't steal the boss's food," Rae joked, still smirking, as Adam ate his winnings.

The two opening a zap tunnel to Gotham.

"Well that's taken care of now we can…" Rae paused as Clark looked up from his last burger, curious. "You know, maybe I should have warned them about the main Gotham Zap Tunnel." While most cities had more than one zap tunnel for ease there was a main or default one that if you didn't specifically pick the one you want it went there. Rae knowing Sara and Adam were just going to the main one. Clark gave a bark as Rae shrugged. "Ah well, they'll figure it out." Rae took the last bite of her burger and packed up the last of the fries, grabbing her milkshake. "Come on boy. Let's get back before Ms. Grant and Captain Grant question how long it takes to walk a dog." Clark gave a bark, finished eating his food, and then followed Rae out.

-Karry Universe-

Sara and Adam came out of the zap tunnel and paused, stunned at their surroundings - looking around at the cave like area with the big computers. It was all switched off, in what could only be described as mood lighting, but it was obvious where they were.

"Oh my god – it's the bat mobile!" Adam called, running towards it as fast as he could. "I made a model of this a couple of years ago."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Sara asked, moving forward and looking around. "This must have been Batman's headquarters…" Sara was looking around at the dust gathered around. "How do we get out of here?"

"We could take the car! If it's in here there must be a way for it to get out," Adam said with a smile on his face, bigger than Sara had ever seen – this included the threesome they had been involved in a while ago. Adam went to put a hand on the car.

"Don't touch that," a new voice said calmly, and Sara turned fast, taking out her bo staff towards the new man standing in the cave with them. He had appeared out of nowhere at one side of the cave above them, coming down some stairs. He was older man with graying hair. "I always expected it to be the Flash who would show up here first."

"Who invited the Third Doctor into the story?" Adam asked, making Sara and the newcomer turn to him. "What? He looks just like the Third Doctor... from Doctor Who? No? The longest running sci fi show…?"

"We get it," Sara said, rolling her eyes seeing why Rae called him one of her nerds. "Who are you?"

"Alfred Pennyworth," Alfred said, straighten his tie. "I was Master Bruce Wayne's butler and you can put the bo staff down, Ms. Lance." Sara seemed stunned he knew who she was.

"Ms. Garrick was very good when everyone died from her old League, but she forgot to unauthorize access to all computers connected to the Justice League's system. The Bat Cave was the most connected and still has access. I've been keeping an eye on all activities since – including Mr. Barry Allen being the Reverse Flash and the identities of all those in the new Justice League. I think Mr. Wayne would approve of most and Mr. Cray, I have told you not to touch the Batmobile."

Adam took a step back as Alfred moved towards the computer. "Is that how you knew we were here?" Sara asked, still not lowering her bo staff.

"When the Zap Tunnel activated I got an alert and came down from the mansion above, as I said, expecting to see the Flash," Alfred stated simply.

"You still work for the people who live here?" Sara asked.

"No, Master Bruce left me everything when he died. I apologize for the mess down here but with no one using it I have not been down here for a while. And yes Mr. Cray, he left me the company as well," Alfred added seeing the question on Adam's face – he did work for Wayne Industry after all. "I had expected the Flash to come here eventually though. There are some things I have for her, but since she sent you, I assume this is about the Black Arrow?"

Sara finally lowered her bo staff, seeming a little less concerned.

"He usually comes out at night," Alfred added. "I have been tracking his movements and can analysis where he will most likely show up tonight."

"Well that's helpful," Adam stated. "This system seems very similar to what we have in Watchtower, only without my upgrades." He had a smirk on his face as he said it.

"Interesting. Now, I do have one request," Alfred said, moving closer to Sara now. "If this Black Arrow makes League qualifications, you bring him here. This place was meant to be used by a vigilante to protect Gotham; I know Master Bruce would have preferred a member of his 'bat family' to take over, but failing that, he also wanted a new member of the Justice League to take over."

"Okay," Sara said with a nod.

"Well, as we wait," Alfred said. "I will go get something to eat. And Mr. Cray, we can talk about you moving up in the company too," Adam raised an eyebrow as Alfred left.

"Why has Rae never introduced us to him?" Adam still had a smile on her face. "Or tell us about this place."

"Rae's not good at telling us things until its needed," Sara said knowingly, taking a seat and looking around. "Although she may have just forgot this one," she wiped dust off the nearest surface as she said this.

-New Justice-

Laurel and Dinah had exited the zap tunnel into Bludhaven. Having no idea where to find this Robin, all they could do was walk and wait – and as they were in their hero outfits, pictures being taken of them, the people of Bludhaven not used to the Canaries in their city.

"We should have planned this better," Laurel muttered, "maybe brought our bikes with us… We have no idea how to find this Robin."

"Want to go back to the zap tunnel and come back later?" Dinah asked her cousin. "Perhaps have one of the nerds find them for us?"

"And where would the fun in that be?" A voice called – Dinah knew that voice. Jumping from the top of a small nearby building was Robin in the flesh, his red and black outfit recognizable. "Canaries. What are you doing in my city? Nothing big enough here for a Justice League visit."

"We're looking at what's big enough for a Justice League visit," Laurel said slyly as Dinah remained silent, trying to figure out why this Robin was familiar. "And this isn't your city; Nightwing might be dead, but this is still his city, unless we say otherwise. Besides, Flash is not too happy with you."

"That hurts," Robin said making a face. "What have I ever done to the Flash?" His eyes kept darting to Dinah though, making her uncomfortable.

"You took Nightwing's former alias and his costume," Laurel said, aware of the people with cameras on the street filming, but since joining the League she had got use to this sort of thing from the public. "You don't get to use his legacy unless you are family or a sidekick. And we know you're not either."

"There's no law written down in some superhero legislation I missed is there?" Robin smirked, folding his arms. "Besides, I may not be family, but was his sidekick… or at least I was going to be. Nightwing trained me and he was going to introduce me to the League before he was killed. Took me a while to decide to use what he taught me. To come out here. I have proof if you want…"

Robin never finished as Dinah came forward grabbed his arms and looked him in the masked eyes, surprising him. "Tim…" Dinah whispered.

"Dinah," Tim smiled, knowing who the Canaries were – he knew his sister and cousin had the same power as the Canaries, and it had been hard not to know the Lance sisters or his own sister, even with this outfits.

He was very aware of the people now – it usually didn't bother him as he had played it up for the cameras a bit, hoping the Justice League would take notice of the good work he was doing, but now this was about family; he didn't want to risk it.

"I think we should go somewhere for private," Tim stated thoughtfully.

"You think?" Dinah hissed, and Tim took something off his belt, tossing it on the floor as fog suddenly covered the two Canaries and Robin, and when it was gone, the three were gone as well.

-New Justice-

"Why does Sara get to use the cool bike?" Adam complained as he flew overhead. Sara was on the street below on Batgirl's former motorcycle, riding through the streets. Just like the Batmobile, this bike was tricked out.

"Because you are able to fly and White Canary cannot," Alfred said on the coms. "And according to police scans, if this Black Arrow is looking at the same information we have, he should be..." At that moment an arrow flew past both the Atom and the Canary, hitting into a nearby building and sticking to it. It had a wire connected and a man in a dark outfit slid to the building, smashing through a window.

"I think we got him," Sara said.

"Ongoing robbery. It's a museum," Alfred's voice said. "King Tut's exhibit in currently on display."

"Adam, go to the window. I'll take an alternate route," Sara ordered, stopping the bike on the sidewalk and going in through the front and seeing the guards tied up. She untied them quickly.

"Thanks, White Canary," a guard said.

"Go," Sara demanded, heading up the stairs on Alfred's direction.

When she got there, she saw Black Arrow using some impressive moves on the robbers. Adam had gone to the window and shot out at one of them, the last one conscious seemed to see Adam and the vigilante and head for the door. Sara easily knocked him out with her bo staff. "Not so fast," Sara called, then looked up. "You either." She told the Black Arrow.

"Sorry, not sticking around," Black Arrow said with a clear voice changer on as he went for the window.

"Whoa, not so…!" Adam was saying but Dark Arrow leaped and jumped off him. In midair, he used an arrow with a string on it and connected it to the top of the next building, using it to leap forward. "What type of Vigilante runs from the Justice League?"

"I told you to guard the window!" Sara snapped.

"White Canary, that belt I gave you is more than just useful for the motorcycle. There are some gadgets in it," Alfred's voice said. "Right hand, third pocket – push the button and then aim." Sara used her right hand to take a device from the belt Alfred had given her and did as instructed. A wire came out that, so Sara could do the same as Dark Arrow had. Following him.

"I don't get any of the cool stuff," Adam mumbled with a pout, flying off after Sara.

"Then make them yourself," Alfred stated in Adam's ear, surprising the man. "Your skillset at making that suit more than qualifies yourself to make unique weaponry."

Sara landed on the building, a moment after the Black Arrow and ran in front of him. "We just want to talk!" Sara called, bo staff out.

"Maybe I don't want to talk," Black Arrow responded. "But if you can beat me in a fight, I will give you a few minutes." Sara smirked, putting her bo staff down. She would do this hand-to-hand if she had to. She held up her right hand, moving her fingers towards her threateningly. Black Arrow moved.

Sara dodged his attack, using his arm to flip him over, using his own force against him. Black Arrow use his feet to swipe at Sara legs. Sara jumped over them, but distracted, let Black Arrow get up and attack. Sara took the blow but put one out of her own out. The two twisting and turning on the roof as they threw out punches and kicked.

Black Arrow grabbed hold of Sara's arm, bringing her close. "You're good!" Black Arrow said, the two stopping for a moment.

"You too," Sara said, impressed.

"Do you two want a moment alone?" A voice said, and Sara and Black Arrow turned their heads. Adam had joined them on the roof, along with a female with blonde hair in a black and yellow outfit that Sara didn't recognize. She did remember there were rumors Black Arrow had a sidekick. This must be her.

"Well, she is a pretty woman," Black Arrow said and something about the way he said it stirred a vague memory for Sara.

"No…" Sara said after a moment, grabbing Black Arrow's hood. She had been respectful of his identity during the fight and had not even tried, but now she twisted, in one move ripping off his hood and grabbing his mask with her other hands to look at a face she never thought she would see again. "Tommy!"

Thomas Queen, normally called Tommy, took a step back, snatching his mask back.

"You know me?" Tommy asked. Sara's mask covered her face almost fully, and since joining the League she had started using a voice changer herself. Sara now took that off though, to stand face-to-face with her ex. "Sara?" Tommy seemed almost as shocked as Sara had been.

"You're dead," the two said together.

"You two know each other?" Adam was the one who asked.

"We dated," the two said together.

Adam laughed. "Wow, you do not do breakups well. The two exes I have met you have fought with." Sara gave Adam a glare that shut him up.

"You got some explaining to do Thomas Queen," Sara said angrily, turning back to the man in front of her.

-New Justice-

"A clocktower? Really?" Dinah asked, looking around Robin's lair. Tim clearly lived here and operated his vigilante work from here. One part was set up with computers and weapons, while the other was clearly a living area.

"Dick set this up and left it to me. Apparently, Batgirl suggested it," Tim said, hanging his weapon up on hook and then grabbed a picture from the computer. "See, we were friends." Tim held out the picture which Laurel took – it clearly showed Nightwing and Tim together, arms around each other and smiling. "I am choosing to continue his work."

"What are you thinking?" Dinah asked, clearly angry about the fact her brother was out on the street playing hero. "You can get hurt."

"As can you," Tim pointed out airily.

"That's different," Dinah said.

"How?" Tim asked, and Laurel took a step back, keeping of the argument.

"I'm a meta human," Dinah said. "I have an advantage you don't."

"So? I know Sara is White Canary," Tim said, much to the surprise of the two. "And unless something's changed, she's not a meta human." Tim had a smirk on his face as he said it.

"Sara is a trained assassin who could kill you a million different ways with one finger," Dinah pointed out.

"You're kidding, right?" Tim asked, a concerned frown coming across his face.

"Sorry, but no," Laurel said trying not to smirk. She had never understood why her little sister and Tim did not get along. Yes they all got estranged from Tim a while back but Sara and Tim went back further. This was funny.

"Damn," Tim mumbled. "Okay, I gotta try to be nice to Sara."

Laurel resisted a chuckle at this.

"You don't have any of that training," Dinah said on edge now, and Laurel could see this could go on.

"Dinah, come on," Laurel said, putting a hand on her cousin. "We know everything now. He's Tim, your estranged brother and he was friends with Nightwing. Let's go back to the zap tunnel and report to Flash." Laurel gave Tim a nod as she dragged her cousin to the stairs. They had to head back to the zap tunnel.

"Is that why you came here?" Tim called after them. "Just to report me to The Flash?"

"She is leader of the Justice League," Dinah pointed out, at the head of the stairs.

"So?" Tim asked. He wanted in on the League, but knew Sara was a big influence on them, and she and Tim hated each other. The two Canaries paused. "I don't need to be in the League to be a vigilante."

"You don't need the Justice League permission, true. But it's helpful," Laurel said and Tim knew she was right. If the Justice League came out and said they did not like someone the public too would turn against them. The Justice League held that type of power over public opinion.

-New Justice-

"Hey, he does not need to explain anything to you!" The young girl Sara did not know said, making Sara turn to her.

"I do, Speedy," Tommy said.

"Speedy?!" Sara snapped, anger growing, and Adam took a step back from the girl. Sara now knew what Rae was talking about, not liking people taken the names of former heroes. Former friends. "Speedy was a member of the Justice League. She died." Sara pointed out, referencing Thea Queen, the original Speedy and her friend.

"I'm honoring her," this Speedy wannabe stated.

"You don't get to," Sara said, taking a step forward. "You did not know her. That name is not yours." Sara turned to Tommy. "How could you let her take Thea's name?"

"Thea?" Tommy said, shocked. "Thea was Speedy?" Sara realized Tommy did not know so she nodded. "Wait… Thea is dead?" Sara nodded once more. "And… Oliver?"

"Green Arrow," Sara said.

"Change your name," Tommy said, suddenly forceful with his sidekick. She looked like she was about to say something, but Tommy gave her a look. She nodded and moved away, hands in the air.

"Sorry about Mia." Tommy said when Mia had moved away. "When I came here she was trying to be a vigilante but wasn't doing well. I saved her a few times and now she hangs around me. I let her since… well I know I am not stopping her and don't want her dead." The way he said it, Sara thought he wasn't too fond of having her hanging around but let it go.

"Tommy… how are you alive?" Sara said.

"No one calls me that anymore," Tommy said. "I go by Thomas and I was saved from the Queen's Gambit."

Sara remembered the events that lead her and Oliver to their vigilante games, but had always thought Tommy had died then, not being with Oliver upon her return and obviously not with her in her venture into the League of Assassins.

"When the ship sank," Thomas started, "I managed to get to a life boat but a storm knocked me off course. I must have been on the ocean for weeks, I was starved… not in good shaped but I washed up on an island. I was saved by those islanders: Men I now consider my brothers, they took me in. They brought me back to health and trained me in fighting techniques and weapons. I spent years there; I came back barely a year ago and found out about the Justice League's death. I took up for Gotham, feeling honored bond to protect my real world with skills I received while I was away."

"Why did you not come home?" Sara asked. "Moira… Your mother lost her husband and her children." Moira had taken in Tommy, obviously after the death of his parents.

"I was… Well I thought about it, but I did not know Oliver and Thea were dead," Thomas said, seeming upset. "I just… I don't know how to…" Thomas took a breath, seeming lost.

Sara took a step forward and whispered in his ear: "I'll let you think."

She moved back, giving Adam a nod and the two retreated, leaving Thomas alone with Mia.

Sara got back to Batgirl's old bike, and Adam flew overhead as they went back to the Batcave, using the entrance for the vehicles to get in and out. Sara parking the bike and left the belt Alfred had given her on a chair.

"Ready to go?" Alfred asked. He had a duffle bag in his hand.

"Yeah," Sara said.

"Well if you could give this to Flash for me…?" Alfred said, holding out the bag. "Along with this." There was a little computer chip in his hand that Sara took both.

"Sure," Sara said as Alfred opened a zap tunnel for the two, and they left.

-New Justice-

Rae was in Watchtower after leaving work. Kara was there with her, as were Clark and Krypto, who were laying down. Kara and Rae were tossing a ball back and forth seeming to decide what to do that night while the dogs followed the ball with their eyes.

"Why don't you cook?" Kara asked, catching the ball and throwing it back.

"Between designing your restaurant menu and having to battle Penny Foster for the kitchen, I am tired of cooking," Rae said, catching the ball and then tossing it back. "With our powers and the Justice League tech we can go anywhere in the world. We can go to Italy for real Italian food… or eat in France." Kara chuckled as she caught the ball.

"I'd love to bring you to France or Italy and see the sights," Kara said, "But I would like to know in advance, so I can get us tickets and really see the place. And choose great restaurants."

"Okay," Rae said with a smile as Kara began to go on about them going on vacation together. "Plan something… soon, but let's do something today. Chicago pizza? Florida beach? Please Kara."

"Okay," Kara said with a smile as their game of catch continued. "We just need to choose."

That was when the zap tunnel activated and in came Dinah and Laurel.

"I can't believe him!" Dinah said, seeming angry.

"Whoa, okay, what happened with Robin?" Rae asked, catching the ball and not tossing it back to look at the two Canaries.

"It's her brother," Laurel said showing the picture to Rae.

"Wait, your bother? You have a brother?" This was Kara who spoke.

"Estranged," Dinah stated, emphasizing this word.

"They haven't spoken in years," Laurel explained. "Sara was kind of the reason, long story."

"Okay," Rae didn't want to get into family drama, "And the name?"

"He was Nightwing's sidekick," Dinah muttered, glaring at no one in particular.

"Oh, okay," Rae said, a little surprise Dick had a sidekick. "Then I suppose he's allowed to use the name."

"You're not going to force him to stop?" Dinah asked, and Rae shook her head. "He's my little brother…"

"Not my call on whether he's a vigilante or not. I see nothing wrong with him," Rae said with a shrug. "If you want him to stop being a vigilante, that's on you, but it's his game in the end." This was some family thing she really didn't want to get into.

"Want to go back and shout at him?" Laurel asked her cousin, a small smirk on her face.

"Every fiber of my being wants to shout at him," Dinah stated. "He's risking his life night after night and… and…"

"You can't be there to protect him?" Laurel supplied, a small smirk on her face at this as Dinah fell silent, her mouth open. "You may be estranged, but he's still your brother – my cousin, I know how you feel. But Nightwing trained him and he clearly knows what he's doing."

"I just wish…" Dinah stated, looking between Laurel and Rae now before shaking her head. "It doesn't matter."

Before Laurel could pursue this further, another zap tunnel opened and out came Sara and Adam.

Rae was lad of the distraction as she turned to her third in command. "How was the Black Arrow?" She asked.

"He's Tommy," Sara said making Laurel and Dinah turn to her at this. "Yes, Thomas Queen. And he goes by Thomas now. He's back from the dead."

"Did anyone but Robert Queen actually die in that ship wreck?" Laurel asked seeming stunned at this information. Sara shrugged still seeming in shocked.

"Talk about a family affair," Kara muttered, watching from the back now as the drama unfolded before her.

"He's good though," Sara spoke, remembering their fight. "Really good. His little sidekick was going by Speedy, but he made her change it when he heard Speedy was Thea." Rae nodded seeing, there was more to this.

"And Alfred wanted us to give you that," Adam said, poking Sara to remind her to hand the bag and chip to Rae. "You could have told us the Zap Tunnel was in the Bat Cave you know."

Clark gave a bark at that making Rae smirked as she threw the ball to her dog who caught it in his mouth. Then she looked at the items Alfred had handed over.

"I completely forgot about the Gotham Zap Tunnel – and Alfred – until today," Rae admitted as she checked over the items, noting that the duffle bag was locked.

"Maybe give him a call sometimes? He was Batman's right-hand man and I think he feels a little left out," Adam stated, surprising himself at the authority in his voice. He liked Alfred though. Rae gave him a look at that, but Adam didn't quite catch her eye. "Anyway… I should go," Adam said, his job done.

"We should go too," Laurel said, still taking in the information that Thomas was alive. She needed to grill Sara some more on this.

"Did you find Robin?" Sara asked, following Laurel and Dinah toward a Zap Tunnel now.

"Oh yes," Dinah stated. "But I think you may need to go there soon to take him out of the game."

"Oh?" Sara asked curious about that.

"His Tim," Dinah said.

"More than willing to kick Tim butts," Sara said with a smirk as they went through the Zap Tunnel and to their own base.

"What is that?" Kara asked once alone again, looking at the computer chip Rae was holding.

"It's a Justice League chip. It will only work on our computers," Rae said thoughtfully. "Once I finish watching it, the lock on the bag will unlock, giving me access." Rae was unsure why Alfred had given her this. She had met Bruce's butler once or twice but had never really spoken to him. It was why she had forgotten about him.

"Want to watch?" Kara asked, seeing the way Rae was looking at the bag.

"I… um… will tomorrow," Rae said, deciding on that. "How about we go to South Dakota?" Kara raised an eyebrow. "There's a restaurant there that serves unusual types of meats and it's all you can eat style. They keep bringing meat out and then we can go see Mount Rushmore."

"Why do you want meat suddenly?' Kara asked.

"Because meat is good," Rae said. "Besides, maybe unusual meats like Elk will give you better ideas on what type of meats to substitute into some of these dishes." Some of the recipes had easy substitutes – chicken and beef working – but several dishes Kara had said were just not right with the usual meats.

"I like. Let's pick up Chris and bring him as well," Kara said with a smile, "can't have him fill up on Kryptonian jam again." Rae laughed at this – ever since she started making the jam, Chris had been slightly addicted to it. It was funny. The two kissed at this, and then left their dogs following them.

-New Justice-

It was the next day at lunch time that Rae went to Home Base with the duffle bag, the computer chip, and of course, Clark by her side.

"M'Gann, can you give me a minute alone?" Rae asked; M'Gann being the only one in here. Donna was out at her job after all and M'Gann had yet to find a real human life. It was sad in a way, but not Rae's concern.

"Oh… um… sure," M'Gann said, going to the Zap Tunnel and leaving.

Rae put the chip in the computer, letting the technology read it. Then a video started, and Rae paused, seeing Barbra Gordan. She remembered seeing Barbra in Flashpoint, but she tried not to remember her that way. She tried to remember her friend as she was supposed to be.

"Hello Bruce, Dick, and the Justice League," Barbra said, making Rae blink. This video had been for the entire League – well the old league. "If you're watching this I am dead; there's so much I would want to say to all of you. Bruce, thank you for taking me under your literal wing – I loved every minute of my life, and that was in a large thanks to you. Dick, we had some good times. Clark, I hope you will live a little as Clark Kent, not just Superman." Rae had to chuckle at that; Barbra had not known about his real family but had known his human alias. "Rae," Rae was shocked she was mentioned by name. She was friends with Barbra but had not considered themselves too close. "I hope you figure out who you really are too, not just as the Flash someday."

Rae remembered Barbra having tried to get her to talk. Some of the things she had said made Rae wonder if Barbra had known she was gay. It hadn't been the right time though. "I wish I could say something to all of you, but there are many of you. Know I loved you all. You were all family. But this is not the reason I made this video."

Barbra took a deep breath. "Lately I have been thinking of image. I know the world loves the Justice League, but when I think of the people who inspire the world I think it's Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash. You, super heroes with big powers. You wear the bright colors, you say witty lines off the top of your head – like seriously, how do you think of this stuff? It's almost like it scripted – I know us darker heroes are not as inspiring. I would like to think I inspired someone like that though because… well, I want my legacy to continue. The legacy of Batgirl. I want you to find someone I inspired and train them. I want you to make a new Batgirl. Someone to take my place. Please do this for me. For my family."

With that, the video ended, and the lock on the bag unlocked. Rae looked inside and saw a familiar outfit and weapons.

There was almost a letter: "Flash," Rae read out loud. "I remade the outfit. Any alterations needed should be easy to do. I included all of Barbra's former weapons and some new ones I thought of. Please do as she asks and find someone who deserves the title of Batgirl. And come by some time – you're doing a fine job as leader of the Justice League, but I am sure there are some words of wisdom from Master Bruce I can pass along. He'd be so proud of you. Sincerely, Alfred."

Rae had tears streaming from eyes as she finished reading, her heart feeling torn from her chest as she considered all the people she had lost once more. Flashpoint was a mistake, she knew that, but at least they had lived in that alternative timeline. She missed her old League, but she knew in her heart this new League was what was meant to be. Still, remembering all the deaths her Barry had caused for her was hard.

Taking the outfit in her hands, she looked over the perfect replica of Barbra old outfit. Knowing the original had been destroyed with its owner. But she knew she had to do as asked. Clark rubbed against her leg, sensing her sadness and wanting to cheer up his mistress

That was when the inter-world system alerted her of an incoming communication.

"It's Prime earth," the A.I., MIA called out as Rae put the outfit away.

Rae pushed the button, wiping her face to try to regain some composure as she pulled up the video phone.

"Hey Rae," Cisco said. "Can we…? Wait, are you crying?"

"No," Rae said using her arms to wipe away more tears.

"You are," Cisco said. "Puffy eyes. What's wrong? Can we help?"

"Nothing," Rae said, realizing something odd about the call. "Wait, you're not at STAR. Where are you?" That was when she saw the backdrop and a porthole behind him. "Is that… is that a boat?"

"Yeah," Cisco said, and Rae paused, wondering what they were doing on a boat.

"Will you just ask her already?" Barry's voice spoke, and he appeared on screen, Rae smiling. "Hey Rae. So, we need to ask you something kind of important."

"Okay," Rae said, wondering what was going on.

"Your Thea died, if I remember?" Barry asked.

"Yes," Rae said, slowly wondering where this is going.

"Is the story able to get around? Can you bring her back to life if you got a new Thea?" Barry asked.

"I'm sorry… what?" Rae asked. Clark even looked up the screen with a confusion.

"Well, we have a stranded Thea here," Barry said, and could see Rae was confused. "When the parts of the multiverse were destroyed there were people off their worlds at that moment. We call them Stranded People. We have a Stranded Thea here – she was traveling with a world hopper from her Earth, but they have since separated. Thea needs a new home and you're the only world we know without her now."

"We don't have an Oliver here either," Rae pointed out. Thea and Oliver had been inseparable on her world, and she knew they were on others too.

"That's okay," Barry said. "Her Oliver died when they were teens. She basically lived his life. Has the history most Olivers have, actually."

"Um… okay I guess we can try it out. See if she fits in," Rae said, not sure what else to say.

"Good, and Rae if you ever need to talk just call," Barry said, knowingly. Rae nodded as the call ended then a portal opened. Rae quickly prepared herself Thea walked out, in a familiar red outfit and with her weapons tucked away.

"Erm… Hi," Rae said looking at the copy of her. "I'm…"

"Rae," Thea said smiling. "My Earth had one of you. We were friends." Rae smiled at that. She had to call a Justice League meeting for this.

-New Justice-

Once the League was together inside Home Base, Rae introduced them to Thea, who told them about her world. Her similar history to Oliver, Lian Yu and all that. She had lost Oliver young, so didn't remember him much, which helped.

"So, you want her to take our Thea place?" Laurel asked, defensive for the memory of her friend.

"I know it seems weird to sort of replace our Thea with a new one," Rae said, wondering if this was dishonoring her friend more so than someone just taking their hero name, but it _was_ another version of said friend. "But she needs a world. Look, I made no promises this was permanent. Sorry Thea." Thea gave a nod at that, understanding. "In two days, we'll do a membership vote for Black Arrow, Robin, Black Arrow's sidekick, maybe." Sara rolled her eyes at that, having an instant dislike of the wannabe-Speedy. "And Thea." Rae added. "If Thea wants to stay and gets into the Justice League at that time then she can stay permanently. Does that sound fair?"

Rae's eyes were on Thea as she asked this. Thea gave a nod at that, and the other members of the League agreed. "Let's give Thea a fair chance like we would anyone else. Nothing our Speedy did can influence you, either way. This isn't her. Get to know this version of Thea – bring her out on missions. Let's see what this Speedy can do."

"Actually... I go by Red Arrow," Thea said.

"Red Arrow? Nice," Rae said with a nod. It figured if she shared history to Olivers, she would go by an Arrow name and color scheme compared to a childhood nickname. "And I got to get back to work… I really do not know how long I can use the walking the dog excuse."

"Have fun with Cat Grant," Thea said, making Rae give her a look and then laugh. She gave Kara a kiss and took the duffle bag with the new Batgirl suit in it before running out with Clark.

"Are you two together?" Thea asked Kara, who gave a nod. "Rae did always have a thing for Kryptonians. Male or female." Thea gave a nod at that and Kara chuckled.

"Nice to meet you," Kara said, heading out herself as all members gave Thea a nod or greeting before moving out.

"We've got to head back to Bludhaven," Dinah said, turning to Sara. "Show Tim a thing or two."

"Actually, I got to do something else," Sara said, headed out herself and leaving Dinah hanging, but Dinah shrugged, leaving Laurel and Thea alone.

"Laurel?" Thea said making the woman turn to her. "I get it. You loved your Thea, and this is weird." Laurel didn't say anything but the look in her eye said it all. "I'm not her. Not really, we might have some things the same, and there might be some difference. I know other worlds said I took Oliver's history, sunk on a boat. Lian Yu for five years… etc."

"Yeah," Laurel said with a smile.

"Well, my Oliver died when we were teens. I was crushed. I fell into a depression. The only reason I didn't overdose or worse was because of you." Laurel tilted her head as that. "Well, my Laurel. You had been Oliver's girlfriend when he died – you could have just left me. You had no reason to come after me, but you did. You set me straight, made me live… became like a sister to me. I know we do not have that history, but I would like to have it again."

Laurel gave a small smile at that.

"I've got to pick up my son from school, but I can bring you back to the Canary Cave. You can use the computers to look stuff up," Laurel said opening up a zap tunnel.

"You have a son? You and Oliver?" Thea asked.

"Actually, he's adopted," Laurel said, "but Oliver wanted kids, I know he would have approved of my boy," with that, they stepped through the zap tunnel.

-New Justice-

Thomas was a construction worker, working on a new building that was just past it's foundation. It was an honest living, and meant he could slip away if he had to.

"Whoa, pretty lady you can't be here!" One of his workers called and Thomas looked up at this to see the familiar form of Sara. "But maybe…?"

"You don't complete that sentence, John," Thomas said warning his coworker. "Trust me, this one is too much for you."

"Like I was too much for you, Tommy," Sara said with a smirk as John shrugged and went back to work, a few of his coworkers laughing at this though.

"I'm taking five!" Thomas yelled out now, grabbing Sara's arm and bringing her away from the others.

"A construction worker? Seriously?" Sara asked, looking over Thomas. He was wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and one of those yellow helmets. He looked good. "I never pictured you in construction. I always thought you would be a doctor or something."

"Well, while I was away I found I liked working with my hands. Besides, being a doctor would not allow me easy excuses to get away. How did you find me?" Thomas asked, confused.

"You're using the last name Merlyn – as in the last name you were born with before being adopted. Arthur could have found you with a computer," Sara said, rolling her eyes.

"You haven't found me until now," Thomas pointed out. "And who's Arthur?"

"I thought you were dead until now, and Arthur is Laurel's son," Sara said, forgetting Thomas did not know who Arthur was. The little boy was so cute – he would run into Sara's guest house every morning to hug her and called her 'Aunt Sara'. She had gotten used to the boy. "This is not the reason I am here though."

"Look, I have not decided when to tell mom…" Thomas started, having been thinking of the mother who raised him and how he had been bad to her now by letting her think he was dead.

"That's not it either," Sara said, leaning in to whisper no one would hear: "The League is doing a vote in a few days. You, maybe your sidekick, and a couple of others. I'm going to recommend you get in." Thomas seemed shocked at that. "You are good. You deserve a spot. Although I'm not recommending your sidekick get in."

"Yeah, that seems fair," Thomas said, not thinking Mia was up to League standard anyway. He was surprised Sara thought he was.

"There is another thing you should know: One of the people we will be voting on is a world hopper," Sara could see the confusion on Thomas' face. "Oh, you remember that TV show Sliders?" Thomas nodded. "Alternate worlds do exist, and some were destroyed, leaving people off-world homeless. We are considering letting one stay here. A member of the old League who is now dead and it's… well it's an alternate version of Thea. I thought you should know so you're not surprised when she gets in."

"You think she will get in?" Thomas asked.

"Flash wants her in. I can tell," Sara said, having been able to tell that easily. Rae was usually very good with new members by not letting her personal feelings affect her vote, but this time Sara could see the longing in her eyes. "And if she's half as good as our Thea, she deserves in."

Thomas wasn't sure how to feel about an alternate of his sister possibly staying, assuming her life. He guessed he did not have a choice in the matter though.

That was when his phone binged. "Robbery," Thomas said, having set up an alert of local crimes. "Damn, it's Joker and Harley. I got to go."

"Need a hand?" Sara asked, and Thomas actually smirked at this.

"If you think you can keep up," Thomas said, and the two were off.

….

By the time they got to the bank they were both in their outfits. Mia had shown up in her outfit before they had arrived, and seemed to be having trouble, being outnumbered.

"Yellow Arrow!" Thomas called, but the new name Mia choose didn't seem to be sticking for her. "Back off! Get some distance. She's better with arrows than fighting," he made this last comment to Sara, who already had her bo staff out and was going to take on the Joker.

"How about some pie?" Joker said, taking out a cake and throwing it at Sara. Sara dodge the explosion from the pie before it hit her.

"No thanks. Too many calories," Sara said coming in for the attack. Joker used some type of punching fist on a spring on her. It hurt when it hit, but Sara was able to dodge it, getting in a punch or two.

Thomas was fighting against Harley Quinn, using hand-to-hand. Sara notice a few arrows fly pass, likely from Yellow Arrow.

"Hey is that Frost?" Sara heard Yellow Arrow's voice and turned.

"Killer Frost," Sara said, remembering the woman. She had been a member of the Injustice Society that had kidnapped Replicate's mom – one of the only who had gotten away from them. "Careful!" Sara ditched battling Joker to push Thomas out of the way of an Ice blast.

"Come on!" Killer Frost called to the two.

"Not so fast!" Thomas said, taking out his arrow and aiming it at Joker. The arrow in mid-air turned to a string and wrapped itself around the Joker.

"Where did you get these Arrows?" Sara asked as she ran to stop Harley from freeing Joker and use the back of her bo staff to knock the Joker out.

"Found a supplier," Thomas answered, taking out another arrow as Killer Frost took Harley's arm.

"No! We need Mr. J!" Harley yelled.

"We will get him," Killer Frost said, "just not now." Harley seemed to trust Killer Frost as she summoned her powers and a wall of ice appeared on the street. Sara and Thomas moved to stop any police bystanders from getting hurt, but the two villains escaped.

"Seems they got away," Thomas sighed, looking down at Joker and Sara heard Thomas' phone ring, remembering he had been at work.

"Go I got this," Sara said, and Thomas gave a nod, moving off as Sara went to help get Joker transferred to a holding cell.

-New Justice-

Sara was going to come with her. Was going to show Tim just how good she was. Maybe convince Tim he could not be a vigilante. Dinah knew it was low, but it had been bugging her. Her little brother use to get beat up by bullies in school and now he was running around fighting harden criminals. But Sara had ditched out and Dinah went alone.

Exiting the Zap Tunnel, she knew where to go as she headed to the clocktower her brother lived in – but she didn't get there. Drawn to the crowds running away, the Grey Canary's vigilante instincts kicked in as she moved swiftly in the direction of a fight, pausing only to see Robin himself in battle with an unfamiliar figure. For a moment she had to pause, surprised at how skilled her brother actually was.

The unfamiliar bad guy stuck a blow though that knocked Robin to the ground and Dinah had to move, jumping forward as she let out her Canary Cry, surprised that it didn't immediately knock the bad guy back, but it was distraction enough for Robin to jump back to his feet and strike a blow to the other man.

Dinah moved forward, removing two batons from her belt as she went to strike the man. The sudden change of two-on-one seemed to intimidate the other guy as he stuck another blow, this time at Dinah who moved back to avoid it, then at Robin who simply ducked, but the bad guy used this opportunity to run, abandoning the scene as Dinah sighed to herself, rolling her eyes as she looked to Robin now.

"I had that," Tim stated, looking annoying.

"Vigilante need backup. It's why most work in teams. Not alone," Dinah pointed out. "Anyway, don't you have a job to get to?"

"You've seen where I live, this is my job," Tim replied. "What about you?"

"I'm not here to discuss me," Dinah growled. "Who was that anyway?"

"He goes by the alias, The Dragon – good martial artist, he's been trying to gain followers for a while, but I keep beating him back," Tim explained.

"Beating him back? But not stopping him?" Dinah frowned.

"He's good at slipping away quickly," Tim shrugged, noticing the people gathering now and photos being taken. "Shall we take this elsewhere?"

"Sure," Dinah nodded, putting her batons back into her belt as she indicated for him to lead the way. A second later though, he had vanished, using a zip line to move to the roof of the nearest building. "No fair!" Dinah commented, annoying already.

…

She knew where her brother would be though as Dinah ran up the steps a few minutes later of the old clocktower Tim apparently lived in, finding him still in his Robin outfit, apart from his mask, and on the computer.

"You don't just abandon me like that!" Dinah rounded on her brother, moving into the room.

"Sure, I do," Tim didn't even look around from the computer. "This is my city to protect, I'm not going to hold back just because my over-protective sister is in town. Besides, I'm looking for the Dragon. I put a tracker on him before you arrived."

"Nice," Dinah commented, sitting on a chair as Tim sighed before turning to face her.

"Okay, what is it? Why are you here?" Tim asked.

"Can't a sister visit her brother unannounced?" Dinah asked, slyly. "Besides, here." Dinah took the picture of him and Dick out of her pocket. She had it with her and had planned to return it anyway. The Justice League did not need it.

"You've had years to visit me," Tim commented, taking the picture back at this. "You didn't even reach out to me so no, you can't just visit me again unannounced."

"What do you want? You were the one who ran out," Dinah said. "Left a note on your bed saying you were going to live with dad in Bludhaven. You know mom was crushed."

"But you never called dad. Never came," Tim said. "All for Sara."

"Don't," Dinah said annoyed. "Don't bring Sara into this. You're the one who lied. You're the one who made up stories. You're the one who tried to break Laurel and Oliver up." Tim looked down at that. "And you're the one who ran away without even an apology. And I never understood why."

-New Justice-

Laurel walked back into the Canary Cave.

After picking Arthur up she had brought him out to dinner and then Moira had agreed to watch the boy do his homework. Laurel was thankful since she wanted to see what this other Thea was doing. When she walked in, she saw Thea had used their white board and seemed to be tracking something.

"What are you doing?" Laurel asked curious.

"Noticed you have been having problems with Cheetah," Thea said.

Laurel blinked. It was true a woman they'd called Cheetah has been causing some problems in Starling lately. She had been robbing banks and easily got away from the three Canaries; even having some sort of following behind her, even though the Canaries had no idea how. It was very confusing but so far had not been so alarming to alert the rest of the League for help.

"I think I know where she is," Thea said, and Laurel looked over all the work Thea had done. She had used every sighting of her Canaries had collected and with some help from MIA, the A.I., and had got a possible location for him. "There is one thing alarming. I used Justice League systems to run a scan of the area. There are heat signatures consistence with a bomb in the area. I think she's making an explosive."

"That doesn't match her M.O, but let's head out," Laurel said with a nod. "You can use Dinah or Sara bike."

"Do I look too much like your Speedy?" Thea suddenly asked, and Laurel gave her a once over. True, the costume was similar; the same red color with hood, but there was enough difference such as it wasn't so lace-y as their Speedy's outfit had been, and this one was all-red instead of passing into black like theirs had.

"I think you can pass as a new vigilante," Laurel said with a nod and a smile. The question making it clear that Thea did not want to completely take over her dead alternate place. "Come on…"

-New Justice-

"I get it I suck," Tim said still looking at the tracker. "Maybe that's why your so against me being a vigilante. And don't pretend you're not. But what I did to you guys has nothing to do with my now. My past is gone."

"Tell me why," Dinah said. Grabbing her brother arms and taking the tracker away from him. This was more important than some random villain. There was always a villain. "I know you and Sara always had a thing." Dinah, Laurel, and Sara had always been super close, but Sara was closer to Tim age. The two though had always had what Dinah describe as a weird sibling rivalry. The two got on each other nerves. Their personalities clashing, but it had become worst before Sara, Oliver, and Tommy had appeared to die. "I get you and Sara were never close, but you lied."

"I didn't…. well I did…. But…" Tim said.

"Why did you go through so much trouble telling Laurel that Sara was dating Oliver behind her back. She was dating Tommy," Dinah said. "She had been dating Tommy for a while. All you had to do was ask anyone, but you kept at it. Almost convince Laurel that Sara was lying about who she was dating. You caused a ton of drama before we realized you were making up stories."

"I knew Sara was dating a Queen," Tim said. "I did not know it was Tommy…."

"So you assume Sara who loved her sister more than anything went after her fiancée when there was another Queen boy. All you had to do was ask. Then when Sara, Oliver, and Tommy looked like they were dead. When we were all crying we found a note from you. I am leaving. We did call dad, remember? To let you know. You refused to come to the memorial. You were an ass," Dinah said.

"Yes I'm an ass," Tim said. "I made mistakes. You know Dick almost did not want me as a sidekick. I begged him. He finally consented and I did well. I figured it out. I can do this." Tim grabbed the tracker back.

"Well then let's see how good you are Robin," Dinah said. "Me and you will stop this Dragon together. Then I will past my judgement."

"Fine, try to keep up," Tim said with a smirk as the two went off.

-New Justice-

Rae ran through the streets of Coast City with the duffle bag over her shoulder. It was night and she came to an alley where a vigilante in black with a black mask was fighting a large man. There was a woman on the floor and Rae realized this vigilante had been saving this woman from attack. She punched the large man at speed, knocking him out. Clark, who had been running just behind her, barked as he came up.

"Red?" Rae said, knowing Red Tornado would be at Watchtower.

"Yes Flash," the robot voice answered.

"Are there any police vehicles near my location?" Rae asked. It was a moment later Red answered in the affirmative. "Patch into their system, give them my location and tell them a would-be-rapist and his victim are here."

Rae heard the siren a minute later, and when the police arrived, Rae grabbed the vigilante and ran off, leaving the two cops to deal with the two. Rae brought the vigilante to a top of a building.

"Not a bad job, Stephanie," Rae said, knowing if she had not arrived Stephanie would have handled the situation. Clark flew up and barked at Stephanie too, as if saying 'good job' to the girl.

"You know it's me?" Stephanie asked taking off her mask, shocked.

"Been having the League systems keep an eye on you since the thing with Mirror Master. When a new vigilante appeared in Coast City, I knew it was you. I keep my eye on you. You've been doing pretty good, but that outfit sucks." Rae tossed the duffle bag to the floor by Stephanie's feet. "Go on. Open it."

Stephanie slowly bent down and opened bag, taking out the outfit and seeming stunned.

"Is this…?" Stephanie asked, even though she knew what it was. She had loved Batgirl.

Reaching her hand in, she took out he weapons, holding them. She had seen these used so many times, but to hold them. "But… I can't… I can't just take her name…. her outfit… weapons… it feels wrong."

"The original Batgirl, Barbra," Rae said, figuring Stephanie should know her name, "she wanted someone to take her place. Someone she inspired – and as far as I can tell, it's you." Rae had been going over all day at her job how to honor her friends' request, it was when she remembered Stephanie poster and her admittance to looking up to Batgirl that it became obvious. "There is a condition to this."

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"You need to have White Canary train you. You're not bad, but you need to be better. You're nowhere near Justice League standards yet, and every vigilante needs someone to help them improve," Rae stated, and Stephanie nodded. "And…." Rae took out a device. "It's a communication device. If you get in over your head, if you need help, contact us. I don't want to deal with your brother if you get hurt or killed." Stephanie laughed at that. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes," Stephanie said taking the device off Rae. "Of course!" More than anything she wanted to continue Batgirl's legacy.

"Okay Batgirl, I'll tell White Canary to come by," Rae said, turning but didn't leave. "Work hard," she stated, "In a few years you can be in the Justice League." Rae didn't wait for a response as she ran off Clark following, leaving Stephanie alone with her new identity.

-New Justice-

It was a couple of days later when Rae had her day off that everyone managed to get together for the membership vote.

"So, this is the first time we have done a multiple people vote for people not connected," Rae said, getting her head around this sentence alone. They had voted the three Js in together, and the Aquas together, but that had been an all or nothing vote. "We have 14 members, not including the Lanterns who are still away." Rae was starting to get worried about this Lantern War keeping her Lanterns away – she hoped they were okay, "8 votes allows any one of these guys in, while a tie is a reject. Since we have 4 votes to do, keep your reason short and simple. You can put further information into the system later – especially for someone who votes against who gets in… in case they are curious and want to improve." Rae stopped for breath as she looked at the gathered League.

"Okay. First up Mia Dreaden or the Yellow Arrow," Rae pulled up her picture at this.

The pros and cons were listed, with more cons – Sara voted against, but Adam seemed to be for her, saying she just needed some experience she could get it in the League like he had.

"If she's voted down, can we vote again later on?" Adam asked curiously, having been reminded that it was his brains that had got him into the League more than his skills.

"We can," Rae confirmed with a nod. "It would just show she was once rejected in her Justice League file. Everyone have their votes?" There were nods and Rae let Donna start off the votes. Everyone was against except for M'Gann, who very rarely voted against and Adam, who said he thought she deserved a chance. "12 against, 2 for. She's rejected." Rae finished with her vote. "Now… Thomas Queen or the Black Arrow."

This was completely the opposite with Sara giving glowing recommendation of him, pushing him over. The only against votes were Caitlin and Jess – Caitlin had expressed she was just unsure as a lot of his recent past was a mystery; Thomas not having been specific on where he went. Jess was swayed by his girlfriend's concerns.

"12 for and 2 against. Black Arrow is a new member," Rae said happily. "Next up is Tim Drake, Robin."

Dinah teaming up with her brother, not to mention their talk since, had changed her mind for her brother joining now. Winn said no, without much explanation, while Kaldur and Selena felt he needed more experience. Sara hit no fast, mumbling something that Rae knew was family drama.

"Well, that's unusual for White and Black to split," Rae joked about it. Sara and Laurel always voted together while Dinah was usually with them too, although Dinah sometimes split off. "But 10 for and 4 against Robin is in."

There was a breath as everyone knew who the last one was.

"Finally, our world hopper," Rae said. "Thea Queen, this one known as Red Arrow. Now remember, if she gets voted in she's allowed to live here and assume Thea's identity. If not, we call Prime and tell them to find her a new home," Rae said, trying not to show how nervous she was. She wanted this Thea to stay for some reason, but she could not let that influence her League.

Red Tornado, Caitlin, Jess, Donna, Kaldur, and Selena all voted against – mainly for the same reason that they all felt wrong letting this Thea take their Thea identity. This was fair in Rae's eyes, even if she wanted her in. The group was shocked when all three Canaries voted for her, but Laurel quickly explained her reasoning, with Thea helping against Cheetah, even if the villainess had escaped them yet again – Thea had helped stop the bomb Cheetah's gang set up though.

When it came to Kara, it was 6 against and 6 for.

Rae was giving Kara a nervous look now – if Kara voted against, even if Rae voted for, Thea was gone. Rae saw Kara finger going for no, but then Kara paused and looked at Rae. Kara stared at Rae before going and pushing yes. Rae let out a breath as she went and pushed yes herself. "8 to 6. Thea gets to stay." Rae tried to keep serious at this. "So, who wants to volunteer to tell our new members they are in?"

"I got Tommy. Besides, I got to tell him he has now inherited the Batcave," Sara said, heading for the zap tunnel to head to Gotham.

"I'll tell Tim," Dinah said, glad to be spending time with her brother.

"Thea's at the Canary Cave anyway," Laurel added. "We're going to plot how to bring her and Tommy back to life; possibly need to get Moira in on it." Laurel left with that, and soon everyone followed going back to their own lives.

It was then that Kara and Rae headed to the Sanctuary.

"Kara?" Rae said, unable to keep quiet. "Did you vote for Thea knowing I wanted her to stay?" She had to ask – she had seen Kara going for no, had felt Kara about to say no.

"I was thinking no because I was not sure how I would feel if Prime asked us to have a new Clark," Kara said truthfully. "But I also knew you wanted her. And the Canaries had said yes – and you and them were the people who knew Thea the best, besides Red Tornado. Why should it bother me she was taking Thea identity? So, I put aside the world hopper thing and just thought: Was she qualified to be in the Justice League? And my answer was yes."

Rae grinned at that and kissed Kara's cheek.

"Thank you," Rae whispered. "But never vote based on what you think I want."

"Never," Kara said with a smirk. "Just let Prime know they can't dump everyone Stranded who was in our old League on us."

Rae chuckled as she nodded.

"Hey, I'm hungry," Chris called out. It was the weekend, so he had no school. Rae had to smile when she had saw him heading out in the mornings though; Kara had enrolled him in a private school nearby where he had to wear a uniform. He looked good in it. "Rae, can you make jam or pie or something?"

"Yeah," Rae said, messing up Chris' head as the dogs came running out. Rae had left Clark here that morning after all. She then went into the kitchen to get cooking. "You know you need to update this kitchen!" Rae called out as she got ingredients ready. "Vintage 60s is so last year," she joked at the old-style kitchen Kara hadn't changed since the days John and Martha Kent had used it.

Post Chapter Note: Wow. So, the third vigilante injustice chapter. This chapter kind of scarred both Millie and Sigma trying to write it. Not an easy one so I hope you enjoyed it. Maybe help heal the scars by telling us it was good because I am honest this one was hard.

Karry Master OUT!


	14. Code Dominate

New Justice: Trial of the League

Disclaimer: The same as always

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note/Warning: So I usually stay out of politics in my stories and while this isn't too political, it is the closest chapter we have that gets into that sort of thing.

Note 2 (IMPORTANT): A Sunday update... Yes, you might be confused. As some may or may not know, I have been looking for a full-time job, and yes while I have been looking for a while I have also been thinking that if I got a full time job I needed to move my FanFiction updates to Sunday anyway; so, I asked the Facebook page if I should just move it now anyway, and they agreed that Sunday was the better option. So, from now on New Justice and Karry will both update on Sundays instead of Monday (individually, not together. I never plan on updating both at the same time!). Besides, it's kind of poetic too since I only chose Monday originally as Monday was the day Supergirl aired and now Supergirl has moved to Sunday, this can as well.

Code Dominate

-Early October-

It was stupidly early in the morning when Rae zipped up the bag, throwing it over her shoulder as she walked out of her room in a dress she had borrowed from Aunt Nora. It was one Nora had worn when she was younger and no longer fit but Rae had loved it so Nora had given it over. It was blue with a simple-yet-elegant design.

"You look beautiful," Nora said, smiling.

"I can't believe you and Kara are using you-know-what to have a weekend in France together," Henry said. He had to do a double-take when Rae had told them she and Kara were 'just' having a weekend in France – she had explained then they were using their powers to get back and forth, avoiding air fare and everything. Henry couldn't express that now, since Ryan and Richie were in the room and didn't know Rae's secret. The two were still with Henry and Nora, even though other foster children had come and gone – the two Allens loved having these two and Rae was wondering if Henry and Nora were thinking of just officially adopting them anyway.

"Well I have weekends off, Kara managed to get the Sanctuary to run without her, and Chris is doing something with friends," Rae said, happy Chris had found normal friends at his school – it meant Chris was more than willing to go out with friends now while Rae and Kara had some alone time. He was more comfortable in his life, the clone really growing up into a man; and his superhero counterpart was doing well also – Kara had let Chris take on some minor crimes on his own. "It's morning in France right now so we're going to get there early. We're only going over-night."

"Have fun," Nora said, kissing Rae head as Rae's communicator binged.

"Damnit," Rae mumbled. "Emergency. Me and Kara need to go to Watchtower anyway. See you soon."

…

Rae met Kara at the Zap Tunnel, as she was waiting for her. Both had left their dogs at the Sanctuary, telling Chris to take care of them. Rae had given Clark a kiss before leaving to pack. The two then went to Watchtower.

"What's the emergency you could not call White Canary for?" Rae complained as she entered, annoyed. The two had sent all alerts Sara's way for this weekend.

"Um…" Adam said, pointing at a screen and Rae saw military officers from various nations on the screen. Rae immediately started vibrating her body so they could not see her face, while Kara, who did not wear a mask, stepped back out of Samuel Lane's view.

"What are military officers doing on my screen?" Rae asked.

"Code Dominate got activated," Adam answered, simply – years ago when the alien Dominators tried to destroy Earth, every country had tried their own way to stop them, but nearly destroyed the Earth themselves too. In the end, the Justice League had stopped the invasion and the countries plans from destroying each other too. After that, Code Dominate became a way for Earth to unite under the Justice League in times of extreme danger. The code when activated the leader of the Justice League, Rae currently, was made the President of Earth with all important codes and all worlds armies under her command.

"That's impossible," Rae responded to the Code Dominate activation. "I have to activate with a handprint, eye scan, and voice command under voice recognition. Then Supergirl and White Canary have to agree."

"Well, it seems the system was hacked," Winn said.

"Our systems were hacked?" Kara asked, concerned. The Justice League system had information about all of them in it.

"No," Jess said, the three nerds having been inside Watchtower. " _Their_ system was hacked." Rae blinked, looking at Kara confused.

"Someone, somehow, hacked all the worlds' computers at the same time and tricked the computers into thinking you three activated Code Dominate. Might have been an accident as they were looking for something else," Adam explained, nodding toward the screen of military. He wasn't sure why anyone would want to purposely activate Code Dominate.

"Someone hacked the computers of all the worlds governments," Rae said, this being more unnerving than just the Justice League system, and the three nerds nodded. "Okay, I'm impressed." Rae smirked at that as the generals on screen cleared their throats. "Okay. I assumed all military are still on friendly grounds?" All the generals confirmed their troops were still where they belonged. "Then I will release control back to the world leaders with no delay. My one command as President of Earth is to get better fire walls." Rae went to the computers and pushed the correct buttons to end the code. The generals disappearing as she did. "Nerds figure out who did that and why."

"And call Sara," Kara added. "We have plans." Kara smirked as she held out a hand to Rae and the two were off.

-New Justice-

Wally West was no longer Wally West.

He had spent months in Nanda Parbat, training under Talia and her father, the Demons Head, Ra's Al Gaul. Her sister sometimes helped too, but Nyssa seemed to avoid him. He had had been forced to take their herbal remedies, drugs that had twisted his brain and personality. He was no longer the boy who had left Central-National.

"Wally," Talia said, coming up to the man. "You're ready for your final test?"

"Final test?" Wally asked, smiling.

"Before you can officially join the League and take your new name, you need to have one final test. You need to kill someone. Someone of our choosing. We will bring the person here," Talia said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Wally said with no hesitation.

"I will be bringing them back here," Talia said, kissing him. "I need to see my father." With that, Talia left, going to where her father was.

"Are you sure his ready?" Ra's asked.

"Yes," Talia said with a nod and a smirk as she did. Proud of herself, of what she had accomplished.

"Who will you get?" Ra's asked, wondering where his daughter was going. "Someone from his family? Or Rae's family? Her aunt or uncle…. those foster kids. Someone inside the Justice League?"

"You ask too many questions, Father. I am sure he would do it if we asked, though, especially one of the twins, but we strike that close to Rae and she will react," Talia said. "She will tear apart Earth itself until she gets revenge. No, we need someone close to her, but not that close. The new members of the Justice League. The one in Gotham."

"Black Arrow," Ra's said.

"He has a sidekick. A Yellow Arrow," Talia said. "It's perfect: close to the League and Rae that it will hurt her – test Wally's willingness to hurt her – but not so close she will go on a war path and destroy our future plans."

"Head to Gotham. Collect the Yellow Arrow," Ra's said, approving of his daughter's plans. "Take some reinforcements." Talia nodded and left her father side.

"Nyssa," Ra's said after a moment, "are you going to remain in the shadows?"

"I am an assassin," Nyssa said, stepping forward into the light. "Father, is this really necessary? When we made the deal with the Justice League we said we would not attack them as long as they did not attack us."

"As long as they proved just as good as the old League," Ra's corrected.

"But it's what they have done. The people they have… It's been proven," Nyssa said.

"Not to my standards," Ra's stated. "And by testing the Justice League, it is not your problem. So speak, my daughter. What is really on your mind?"

Nyssa took a breath. "The boy is innocent. He did not ask for this, for this life. You took him. You took the life he was going to have just because he is the Flash's friend. He does not deserve this. You're playing with fire here, father. What do you think the Flash will do when she realizes what you have done to her oldest friend? You think she will laugh off a test of her League?"

"You worry too much, my child. I have it all planned," Ra's said. "Besides, are you sure you are really not upset over the girl you still hold a candle for finding someone new?"

"I'm sorry?" Nyssa asked, surprised at the change in subject.

"Black Arrow and White Canary have been seen together plenty of times since he joined the League a few weeks ago," Ra's said, going and taking out some pictures. "Our spies see everything… even the pair embracing." Ra's stated, his eyes narrowing for his daughter's reaction, but she remained unreadable. "If you want, you can go to Gotham with your sister… show this Black Arrow a thing or two? Not kill… yet."

"No," Nyssa said, shaking her head. "Sara deserves to be happy." Her father though, did not realize this was the first time Nyssa had referred to Sara by her real name and not her Assassin name. Nyssa backed out of the room though, a tear in her eye.

-New Justice-

Kara and Rae had spent the day exploring Paris; Kara had set things up in advance and managed to get them into the Louvre and onto the Eiffel Tower. They had an amazing dinner at a French restaurant and it was now night as they retreated to their hotel room – a large room in a nice hotel near the Eiffel Tower. And that was when their communicators binged.

"Ignore it," Kara mumbled, kissing Rae some more – and Rae was more than willing to ignore it, kissing Kara back. Both had some of their clothes on the floor, and were continuing when the communicator sounded again, and didn't stop.

"Oh Rao, okay answer it." Kara was, clearly annoyed as was Rae.

"Do I baby the League too much?" Rae asked, wondering if she had made the League too reliant on her being the leader, not leaving them in charge enough.

"Perhaps you could back off once in a while… with me," Kara smirked as Rae grabbed the communicator to see the message.

"You got to be kidding me," Rae groaned.

"What?" Kara asked.

"I have a hacker to kill…" Rae said running up and into her outfit, more annoyed than before. Kara got up, putting on her Supergirl outfit as well, both having taken it as they retreated to head to Watchtower.

….

"Really?" Rae asked when she entered base, seeing the generals on screen again. The three nerds were around as well as Sara and Thomas. "How? Just… how?"

"This hacker is good," Adam said. "And it seems activating Code Dominate was his objective."

"How do you know it's a boy?" Sara was the one to ask with a smirk, and the three nerds turned to her.

"Boy or girl, this hacker is getting on my last nerve," Rae said, and Kara put a hand on her shoulder.

"This isn't the best use of our time too, Flash," General Lane spoke on the screen, clearly annoyed too as Rae ignored him.

"How did finding them go?" Rae looked to her nerds.

"Um…" Winn said. "Well he…. The hacker, that is... We…"

"They got nothing," Sara said, as Kara took a seat.

"We can't do it from here. But we might be able to track them from a computer the hacker hacked into while it's under attack," Adam said, Rae blinking at this sentence as he laid out the plan.

"I'll turn off Code Dominate." Rae stated after a moment. "Get to Washington DC, to the system there. You can trace this hacker when the hacker does this again," Rae said, and Adam was up and opening a zap tunnel. "You two also, nerds..."

"Well, all three of us in Washington DC would be pointless. We have more of a chance of getting the location with all three of us at different computers who are all under attack," Winn spoke. "Three people trying at three locations means tripling the chances of finding the hacker."

"Pick a country, any country," Rae said.

"I always wanted to see China," Winn said with a hopeful smile.

"Docking bay. There are several ships. Program the location and it will fly you," Rae said lazily, and Winn ran off.

"We will be waiting," the Chinese General said with a nod.

"You," Rae said pointing at her last nerd.

"Um…well… Britain… I guess?" Jess said, seeming unsure.

"Go," Rae said, and Jess ran off to the docking bay as well to get a ship.

"We have our night to get back to," Rae said, giving Kara a smile. The two ignoring comments from Generals on the screen though; the two had to returning to their hotel room in Paris. Rae had ended Code Dominate.

-New Justice-

Mia Dearden walked the streets of Gotham in her vigilante outfit. Thomas had told her he was off with the League today, so she was taking it upon herself to be Gotham's vigilante. It hurt a bit, knowing she had been rejected by the League, but she would continue working though, continue improving. One day she would be in the League.

"Yellow Arrow?" A woman said, and Mia paused to look into the alley, frowning at the young woman her age. "Please… Come here for a minute. I need some help."

"Okay," Mia said concerned but walked closer. "What do you need?"

"You," the woman said, and Mia was shocked as more people appeared, blocking off the entrance to the alley. The woman went to attack, but Mia put out her fist to stop it.

Mia wasn't good at hand to hand combat – she knew that was one of her biggest weakness – and she was easily over power. As she was on the floor, she reached for an arrow, planning on using it but the woman who attacked her grabbed her bow before she could use it. Then Mia felt a pain and blackness.

"Too easy," Talia muttered, looking over the bow as one of the extras took the arrow and the other picked up Mia. "Let's get her back. See if my boy can kill her." Talia had a smile as they League of Assassins left.

-New Justice-

Rae smiled as Kara walked back into the room. The two had packed their bags.

"On the bright side we were only staying overnight anyway – and I think we had a good night," Kara said with a smirk.

"Oh yes," Rae said, putting her arms around Kara and kissing her. "One of these days we will do a long-week vacation where I will give over complete control of everything to Sara for the week. I do have those vacation days in my back pocket from Ms. Grant."

"I like the sound of that," Kara said, going to kiss Rae when their cellphone rang. "Is it…?" Kara asked, and Rae nodded. "It's like 7 in the morning in the United States at the latest. Where is this person located?"

"Starling," Rae said. "The nerds did it. Take my stuff. I'm going to head right to Starling and take care of our hacker by myself. You undo Code Dominate." Rae had told Kara how to end the code the night previously. Kara gave a nod, taking the bag and Rae was in her outfit and out as fast as possible.

….

Rae and Kara had a ship of their own which took them back to the United States faster than flying or running over oceans, and one back on home soil, Rae went directly to Starling, to the location the nerds gave.

It was a normal-looking apartment, nothing out of the ordinary, with one woman inside. A blonde, attractive, and wearing glasses. But Rae didn't take this in as she sped into the room and pried the woman away from her computer, startling her.

"Game's over, lady. Who exactly are you?" Rae demanded, glaring at the girl. "And why are you activating Code Dominate."

"You… I…." the girl started. "You figured it was me?" Rae didn't, answer almost feeling like taking off her goggles so this woman could see her eyes, to see how angry she was. "My name… is Felicity. Felicity Smoak. I am just trying to save the world."

"What?" Rae asked, this not making sense as the words alone calmed her; she took a seat in the chair. This Felicity didn't seem like an evil mastermind.

"The world," Felicity said, a bit more confidently now the Flash wasn't breathing down her neck. "Look around. The Middle East is a disaster zone, Israel in constant threat… there's wars everywhere. Not to mention crazy dictators making nuclear weapons. I look at it and I feel hopeless. Then… then the Nazis came and Code Dominate was revealed to the world. The world united under one person: Under the Flash. It seemed… perfect. I figured out how to activate it because under you, there can be peace."

Rae put her head in her hands and sighed, knowing what this Felicity saw.

"That's not how it works," Rae said quietly. "Code Dominate exists purely because the world cannot unite under one ruler."

"Krypton, Daxam, other alien worlds have. Why not Earth?" Felicity asked.

"You don't know their histories. Long ago, Krypton and Daxam were a lot like us," Rae looked up as she said this. "All alien worlds were, in fact. Through time they figured out how to unite and it was not an overnight thing. It won't be here any time soon," Rae took a breath. "And when and if it does, it's not going to be under me. I'm not leading the world. Your intentions were pure, but your actions were not."

Felicity sighed and then nodded. The words Rae said clearly getting to her. "I made a mistake," Felicity said. "What…"

"Flash." Rae heard Kara's voice over the coms. "Code Dominate was just started again."

"Did you put back on Code Dominate?" Rae asked, steeling again, shocked.

"No," Felicity said pointing at the computer and Rae looked, but she didn't know what she was looking for.

"Are you working with anyone?" Rae asked, realizing Felicity had not done this.

"No," Felicity shook her head.

"Nerds, this is not the same hacker. Can you track it?" Rae asked.

"You're not going to like the answer," it was Adam's voice. He still in Washington DC. "Someone in Iraq started the code."

"Iraq?" Rae paused, shocked. This had just gotten big. "Everyone – get to Home Base; I'm bringing an extra nerd with me." Felicity turned at that, not hearing the other side of the conversation, but Rae had already grabbed hold of her, running for the zap tunnel.

When they got to Home Base, Kara was there with the dogs and Chris in his Superboy outfit, the man rubbing his eyes. Clark jumped at Rae, happy to see his mistress. Sara, Thomas, and Dinah were there but Laurel had to be at home with Arthur. Donna, M'Gann, and Caitlin were also present, Adam not far behind and Winn and Jess came in, both having access to a ship which was longer than the zap tunnels but still fast. There was no sign of Tim though.

The Generals had been transferred to the screens here.

"Okay, Iraq means terrorism," Rae said, it being an easy deduction. "But why would a terrorist cell want me in charge of the Earth?"

"Whatever it is, it's bad. Return control," Samuel Lane said.

"They'll just redo Code Dominate – probably faster than Felicity did," Rae said, rolling her eyes at the General and ignoring Felicity's awe at being in the presence of so many heroes. Rae knew General Lane was Lois Lane's father, who never approved of Lois taking in Kara, so maybe this was a reason the man annoyed Rae so much.

"What benefit does this give them?" Sara asked this. "Code Dominate redirects all nuclear codes and military codes to you. What does that give them?"

"Not that," Felicity added. "The borders. There are no borders."

"She's right," Rae realized, nodding. "Under Code Dominate the Earth is run under one leader: me. All borders are nonexistent. For normal borders, security is integrated into normal armies to take care of the world threat… you didn't take the border security off their post, did you?" Rae turned to the military leaders at that.

"It's automatic," General Lane supplied. "When Code Dominate gets activated they are taken off."

"Get them back. Get your normal militaries there. Protect your boarders and that's an order," Rae called, and the military leaders went for their phones immediately, to make their orders. "Okay what countries are big terrorist spots?"

"Israel," Jess was the one to suggest. "And they have tight border security there when not under Code Dominate. Could be a target."

"Red Tornado is in Watchtower. I can go grab him and we can head to Israel. Small country," Winn suggested, and Rae gave a nod. With that, Winn was off.

"Britain, France, Italy, all the European countries would be big targets," Caitlin said added.

"Wild Fire, Angel, Wonder Girl, and Miss. Martian head to Europe, Britain should be okay being an island of its own, but one of you get there just in case," Rae ordered, wanting to keep White Canary and Supergirl with her so not yet sending them out. As the four left, Rae turned to the two leaders. "No one mentioned the biggest target."

"Right here," Sara agreed with a nod. This was why she kept them here. The United States would be one of the biggest targets, it had been before.

"We are a Superpower," Rae agreed.

"White Canary take Black Arrow; Gray, go and tell Robin to meet you. Head to the Canadian Border," Rae said, making note of Robin's absence still, and Sara and Dinah nodded as that group left. "Send the Aquas and Red Arrow a message. Get them to the Mexican border." Rae added as Kara sent the message out. "There's got to be a target. Somewhere along the borders."

Felicity was at the computers. "How about the President of the United States?" Felicity asked, making Rae pause and turn. "The President is doing a rally on the Southern Border today. In a half hour actually."

"At 9 in the morning? Do Presidents ever sleep…?" Rae said remembering meeting the President when she had finally gotten the award. "General Lane was the President's rally cancelled – and have the First Family been put under normal Code Dominate security?"

"We told him to ignore it," Lane said, and Rae had to roll her eyes. The one thing that was ignored. "But they still have their secret service."

"But normal security, police are all off," Rae said.

"Snipper could get through," Kara added as Felicity brought up an aerial view of the location the rally was going to be. "But there's not really a good area."

"What about a bomb?" Chris was the one to ask. He had been practically sleeping on a chair.

"It would have had to be set up early," Kara said. "Not enough time now to set it up."

"Unless it's a suicide bomber," Rae though, making everyone blink. "Okay Supergirl, we and the dogs need to get to the rally. Superboy, keep an eye on our extra nerd here." Felicity turned to look at that that, but Rae, Kara, Clark, and Krypto were already gone.

"Welcome to the nerd club," Chris told to Felicity as he laid back sleepily.

…

By the time Rae and Kara got to the rally, thousands of people were there – some already inside the stadium. There was also a group of protestors outside.

"Flash, General Lane was not able to get through to get the President," Chris' voice said. "They'll be out there in ten minutes."

"Supergirl, keep an eye out. Keep on the President," Rae said, running through the crowd fast to check everyone – even at super speed through it was a hard job and depending on how powerful an explosive was, he or she could be anywhere. Then again, this could even be the wrong place.

Ten minutes passed quickly as the President came on stage; Rae noticed a shifty-looking man nearby the President as everything suddenly slowed down – she saw the man reach for a button, unnoticed by anyone else, and that was when Rae moved, going so fast that the entire world around her was frozen. Kara and the dogs had already got to the President, so Rae went over to the crowd around the slowly exploding man. She started taking people away running them out at super speeds she didn't normally tap into.

Once she figured enough people were away from danger, she stood on the stage next to the President, behind Kara and let time around her go back to normal. Taking deep breath as she heard the explosion complete; Kara taking the blast to protect the President, along with the dogs. Looking up, Rae was sure she had got enough people away, but she held out her hand to the shocked President, asking for the microphone.

He gave it over.

"Anyone need to be rushed to a hospital? Raise your hand," Rae said in the microphone. There was shock still, some mumbling and a general ringing even in her ears, but everyone seemed fine, and while some people did get injured, Rae had gotten enough away there was nothing serious.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked Rae, and Rae gave a nod.

"You know, maybe I should give you another award," the President said, recovering himself and taking back the mic. "And you know, I think Supergirl deserves one. What do you all think? Does Supergirl deserves an award?" A confused cheer came from this question and Kara smiled. Rae laugh as she kissed Kara's cheek.

….

Rae and Kara went back to Home Base where, slowly, everyone was returning. The Generals were still on the screen.

"Well you saved the American President, Madam Earth President," General Lane said with a salute that Rae lazily returned. "And the Justice League has also stopped several other planned terrorist attacks." Rae smiled at her League. She would have to hear what else had gone on, but the President was attacked and that had been her priority.

"And we managed to get a location of who hacked the system," Adam said.

"Yes, with this information we can take down a terrorist cell," Lane said, seeming to be happy. "Now all we need is that little hacker transferred to our custody and Code Dominate turned off."

Rae paused at this, noticing Felicity seemed nervous – this must have been talked about before she came but Rae had a feeling she didn't want to hand over Felicity so quickly.

"Actually, as President of Earth," Rae spoke up. "I declare there will be no charges against Felicity here. So long as," Rae held up a finger, seeing Lane's mouth about to open, "she fixes the Code Dominate system to make sure no one can hack it again and only me, White Canary, and Supergirl can activate the code. Think you can do that?"

"Yes," Felicity said, nodding and more than happy to fix the system.

Rae gave the Generals a look, daring them to defy her, but they all nodded, going to put the deal in their system. Rae smiled as she ended Code Dominate.

"Flash!" Felicity said before Rae could turn and go. Rae turned to her though. "Thank you. If there's ever anything I can do for you...?" Felicity took out a card.

"It's fin…" Rae stopped as she looked at the card. "DJ Smoak? You're a DJ?" Felicity nodded. "A DJ hacked the worlds computers?" Rae actually laughed at this. "Okay, I am still impressed. Even though you ruined mine and Supergirl's special weekend. Okay, everyone can go home. Canaries, bring Felicity home, would you?" Sara and Dinah nodded as everyone was off.

-New Justice-

Wally walked into the training room to see a woman, dressed in a vigilante outfit, standing there, looking like she had just defended herself against several attackers. She had woken up fighting and was ready to take on more.

"Who is she?" Wally asked Talia.

"The Yellow Arrow," Talia replied. "Sidekick to Black Arrow, a new member of the Justice League. She's a friend of theirs. A friend of Rae's."

"Indeed?" Wally asked, eyebrow raised.

"Do you want to back out?" Talia challenged.

"No," Wally said, taking the knife Talia held out and going into the room. He looked the Yellow Arrow up and down as she paused, frowning at him.

Mia was not tied though and knowing she was in danger, she intended to fight. She had no weapons though, and Wally easily dodged her attack and twisted her arm so far back they heard a crack as Mia yelled out. Wally tossed her onto the floor.

"Why?" Mia asked, looking up. She did not understand this. She didn't know why they had attacked her personally. She had done nothing – not even knowing where she was or who had taken her.

"Just… because," Wally said as he moved fast and slit Mia's throat. Blood poured out of it as she collapsed, dead.

"Very good," Ra's said, walking into the room. Wally gave a nod black. "You passed the test. We will have an official naming ceremony tomorrow. Leave us." Wally smiled as he and all, but Ra's and his two daughters left.

"You did well with him, Talia," Ra's stated to his eldest.

"See sister. That is how you seduce and manipulate a person," Talia said with a smirk.

"I never tried to seduce Sara. I loved her. Unlike you with Wally," Nyssa stated, knowing her sister had no real feelings for the man.

"Enough," Ra's said lazily, knowing his daughter's sibling rivalry went far. Talia was decades older than her sister, after all.

"What do we do with the body?" Nyssa now asked.

"I say return it to Gotham. A public area," Talia said, glancing at Mia's corpse. "Let the Justice League sweat." Ra's gave a nod, approving of his daughter's plan and ordering to take the body back to Gotham and leave it somewhere public.

With that, Talia walked off to find Wally.

"Something you wanted Nyssa?" Ra's asked as Nyssa stayed in her place.

"The Justice League saved the President's life today. She stopped several terrorist attacks all over the world and helped take down a terrorist cell," Nyssa said.

"Impressive," Ra's said.

"Father, I beg you," Nyssa tried. "Let's stop this now. We can still put Wally back. Undo what we did. We already killed someone close to them. It's almost gone too far to go back."

"My plan will continue," Ra's said firmly. "And this is the last I want to hear of this." Nyssa gave a nod as she walked off, knowing her father wanted her gone.

-New Justice-

The next day Rae woke up and went down the stairs. She was at her Aunt and Uncle's place for once, not at Kara's. She was surprised to see nearly all the West clan there – everyone but Wally.

"I didn't oversleep, did I?" Rae asked, rubbing her eyes as she did, surprised at the gathering.

"There's a wedding disaster!" Iris replied, not answering Rae and Rae paused at this. The last time she had walked down those stairs and the Wests were talking about a wedding was inside Flashpoint; for a second, she feared she was back there, but she saw Clark happily eating and Richie and Ryan making a mess. Nora took them out of the kitchen to clean them up.

"Oh, your wedding," Rae said, relieved and making people look at her. "Flashpoint flashback." That just made them more confused. "I'm jetlagged. What's up?"

"The DJ, we lined him up a while ago, but he canceled. We can't find another one for Christmas day," Iris said, seeming to be having a fit and a panic attack.

"Christmas wedding," Rae almost rolled her eyes at this reminder, but remained friendly as her tired mind caught up with events. "Actually, consider this a happy coincidence," Rae confused them by running up the stairs, returning with a card in her hand before they could say anything. She held out her other hand to Iris.

"Cellphone please?" Iris handed over her cellphone and watched Rae dial a number. Rae waited a moment for Felicity to say hello. She vibrated her vocal cords as she said "DJ Smoak? This is the Flash." The West were shocked this other person didn't know her for her human identity. "Remember how you said you owed me one?"

"That was yesterday," Felicity said. "So yes."

"Cancel your plans for Christmas day," Rae replied.

"I'm actually Jewish," Felicity said simply.

"Oh. Good, because I need you to DJ a wedding," Rae said.

"Okay, Central-National… kind of far," Felicity said. "Is it you and Supergirl?"

"No, and I will take care of transport," Rae said. "I'll hand you off to the bride now." Rae handed the phone to a shocked Iris.

"Erm… Hi?" Iris said, unsure.

"Give me all the details," Felicity stated.

"I need to know how much first," Iris asked.

"Oh, this is a favor for the Flash who just saved me from life in jail. It's free," Felicity chuckled; Iris seemed stunned as Rae gave a smile, but her communicator went off.

Looking at it, she too was stunned.

"Plus, Minus, come," Rae said quietly so as not to disturb the phone call. "I might need some help with crowd control..." The West Twins blinked and frowned, but were not going to second-guess Rae letting them come on a mission.

Rae grabbed Clark to put him in his outfit as Walter and Julia went to get changed. The group moved out and used the nearest Zap Tunnel to get to Gotham. Walter and Julia wanted to see the Batcave, but Rae rushed them through.

Black Arrow was at the scene already and police were trying to get people back.

"Plus, Minus," Rae said. "Help the police make sure no one gets near here. You too, Flash Pup." Clark barked as he followed Walter and Julia, making sure the large crowd did not come through. "Black Arrow, what happened?"

"I don't know," Thomas said, shocked. "She was found this morning laid out here. Her throat is slit."

"Got in over her head?" Rae asked, bending down. She was no doctor though – Kara and Caitlin would have to look over the body.

"Seems more ritualistic," Thomas said quietly. "Like someone targeted her to be killed."

"Who would target a friend of yours?" Rae asked. She had got the impression that Thomas did not really care much for Mia since joining the League and Rae had never even met the girl. Thomas gave a shrug, unsure. "Plus, Minus, Flash Pup." Rae called, and all came up at this. "Flash Pup take the body. Plus, Minus, go with Flash pup. We need to get this to the Hall of Justice. Think you can do that?"

"Yes," the two said right away. Clark bit into the body and flew up, careful with how he treated the deceased. Walter took his sister's hand and the three were off.

"I need to deal with the media…" Rae sighed, looking over to the crowd. Going up to them, questioned were yelled out as cameras and phones were pointed her way.

"As far as we know," Rae finally managed to reply, "Yellow Arrow got in over her head and was killed. She is not a member of the Justice League, so this is not an attack on the Justice League – we know for a fact it was not the Reverse Flash or Savitar. They have been dealt with." Rae had heard those questioned being asked and wanted to put a stop to it; making people panic over those two would not be good. "That's all I have to say." Rae ran off as questions were still being yelled.

-New Justice-

They were in the largest room of Nanda Parbat, the initiation room, and all the available League members were gathered for the ceremony. Wally had come up to Ra's, bending down.

"You have passed all tests," Ra's said, "and have officially joined the League of Assassins. As such your old name is gone…. You are Wally West is no more. From now on you will be Sah-Vi-Tah."

The members of the League assembled started clapping as the newly named Sah-Vi-Tah stood.

"Congratulations Sah," Talia, said kissing his cheek.

"Thank you," Sah replied, a twisted smirk on his face.

Post Chapter Note: Things are coming full-circle people. And see? I can be nice to Felicity. Actually, the idea of her being a DJ came from a review – not a nice review though as they were throwing shade over me killing Felicity in Karry Universe and weren't a good speller as whatever they were saying I couldn't figure out, but it seemed to be Disc Jockey. Obviously an autocorrect but it made me laugh and then it worked out for New Justice. So there you have it.

Now, why Mia Dreaden died… obviously I did not have plans to honestly use this character. One of you reviewers suggested her to me. The plan was for her to be Thomas' sidekick. But she didn't really click with me, I didn't warm to her from the start, and I need someone close to the League but not too close to be killed. She was perfect after Thomas got into the League, so Mia was out. And no, neither me or Sigma plan to use her on other worlds that we know of, so the only known Mia in the Millma Verse is now dead.

Anyway, please review.

Karry Master OUT!


	15. Sins of the Father

New Justice: Trials of the League

Disclaimer: I do not own the Arrowverse but do own the idea for New Justice. And Rae. I own her.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page.

Note 1: This chapter takes place during Karry Universe's Seeing Red chapter, but it won't be referenced as much here as it's not a direct crossover, focusing on another member of the League without Rae in the picture.

Note 2: There are big differences between the Supergirl TV show and this story. Bare that in mind when reading this chapter. Thanks.

Sins of the Father.

"Pancakes' up," Rae called, putting the plate down. Chris was in his school uniform with his tie untied around his neck while tossing books into his bag.

"Thanks Rae," Chris said, grabbing the pancakes from the plate with his hands and shoving them into his mouth. "I am so going to be… and I am late." Chris paused as he looked at the clock. "I am late. I missed the bus."

"Good thing you can get there fast anyway," Rae reminded the boy with a wink – he was smart but sometimes under the red light of the dome he forgot about his powers. Chris paused for a second as he realized this, and then smiled. "And you can eat like a human being. With a fork." Rae put some eggs down on the plate too as Chris took his seat and grabbed a fork. It didn't slow him down though as he continued to shove food in his mouth.

"Asking him to eat like a human is like asking the same of Krypto," Kara joked as she came into the room. "I should put him in a habitat to live with the animals." Chris stuck out his tongue at his cousin, having finished shoving the pancakes and eggs. Taking a spoon full of Kryptonian jam before he grabbed the cup of milk Rae had poured and chugged it down. "Hey, what do you say?" Kara grabbed his arm as Chris turned to leave.

"I already did," Chris complained and noticed the look. "Thank you, Rae for cooking for me like you always do when you are here. Which is almost every day." Kara slapped him on the shoulder playfully as Rae giggled and waved him off.

"Now, go. Get to school before homeroom," Kara said, and Chris was out the door. "Why are you not at work?" She turned to Rae at this.

"Remember how I worked this weekend on my days off because Mr. Foster had that big dinner?" Rae said; Joel Foster had a big event with his co-owners for something big his company was doing. Rae didn't know the details, all she knew is she cooked a five-course meal for many people. "Well, they said I could take two days off this week instead. I chose today and tomorrow. Halloween usually causes more alerts, but I also figured maybe we could set up something for Halloween? Maybe a League party."

"That sounds fun, but I need to be here today and tomorrow," Kara said. "This is the first Halloween we are doing a big event. Laurel thought it would be a good idea to officially announce the Kryptonian Amusement Park Island at an event and there was an ancient Kryptonian holiday that we're going to incorporate in – not the correct day, but it goes along well. I have to organize everything."

Rae pouted, she had been looking forward to a day with Kara.

"Aw," Kara sighed, wrapping her arms around Rae. "Tomorrow you can come to the event. We're also going to be announcing the restaurant."

"Oh," Rae paused. She had successfully created several dishes for the restaurant, enough to open the restaurant for the Sanctuary. It was only going to be once-a-month thing now, but if it was popular it could expand, which meant Rae had to train a full-time chief for it. Rae was also still working on some more dishes. "That's nice."

"Yep, and your name is going to be mentioned. We also want you up there with us. Ready to be a famous chef," Kara said, bringing Rae close kissing.

"I don't know about famous…" Rae said.

"Oh, you will be big," Kara kissed Rae neck and Rae started to giggle as Kara also started tickling her.

Rae's phone rang, and she grabbed it. "Hello?" Rae said, continuing to laugh as Kara continued to tickle her. "Kara, stop for a second."

"Well it's nice to hear you laugh," Rae heard the familiar voice of her cousin as Kara agreed, stopped the tickling.

"Prime, SuperEarth, or Karry?" Rae asked, figuring those would be the only three Barrys who would call her. She liked all three in different ways too.

"Karry," Barry said, and Rae had to smile. It had been a while since she talked to the first world she had met on the system – while she loved the other worlds, Karry did hold a special place in her heart. They had helped her so much when she had nothing and gave her everything. But then she remembered the speed force telling her not to use the multiverse, and so far, that time had not come but the warning was still confusing to Rae.

"Hey," Rae said regardless. "It's been a while. I miss you guys," she honestly had.

"Over here too. You know it's been a year since we met?" Barry said, and Rae paused, nodding. It had been a full year since she went to Karry… A year since Superman died. There had been a public day a while back to remember the fallen old League. "You busy today? Can you come over?"

"Actually, perfect timing. The Grant's had me work on my days off, so they gave me today and tomorrow off instead. Kara is busy and I have nothing going on. Why though? Need some help?" Rae asked curious if Karry was finally calling in the debt she owed them.

"We want to show you something," Barry said, and Rae raised an eyebrow. "The system can now send you to other earths on the system. So, you don't have to bug Gypsy or your Cisco."

"Oh yeah Adam mentioned that," Rae remembered Adam having been in Home Base working on a way to easily world hop. "See you in a bit." Rae hung up the phone. "Seems I have plans today. Cl…" Rae paused, seeing her puppy sleeping. She could leave him for the day. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Kara said, and Rae ran into her outfit and ran out.

-New Justice-

Winn was sitting at the computer looking over his design for a new bike he was making for himself – he didn't want to continually have people running him places or flying him… he really hated flying. The bike was pretty cool though, having one large wheel on it instead of two; a stabilizer keeping it balanced. The accelerator and breaks were on the handle and it had a gravity modifier, so it would stand up on its own and he could manipulate it to ride up building.

Jess meanwhile was excitingly telling Winn about some new type of tire STAR was making that could enhance the bike, so he could ride on water. Adam was in on it too, discussing adding some type of weapon to it.

Winn was barely listening though as he rubbed his eyes. He had not gotten much sleep last night as every year at this time he had the same nightmares. The same thing haunting his dreams repeatedly.

"What is your problem?" Donna's voice interrupted Winn's daze and the other nerds' discussions.

Winn had also been ignoring the little drama between Donna and Thomas – since joining the League, Thomas seemed to have had an attitude with Donna. The Amazonian had kept quiet until today, when Donna and Selena had been about to go out on a small mission when Thomas, who had been around, said he would take it without her.

"Okay, you two," Sara appeared, going between the pair before any drama could really unfold. "How about we all go? We're a team, remember?"

That was when Winn heard the zap tunnel and turned to see Rae coming in, outfit on.

"Hey. Why is everyone here?" Rae asked.

"Red is doing some minor repairs to Watchtower and upgrading some weapons. He said all humans should stay away for the day," Adam was the one to answer. Rae took out her communicator though, as if to check and saw the message and nodded.

"Rae," Donna said. "Can you deal with him?" Donna pointed at Thomas.

"Whatever stupid comment you made, apologize," Rae said, having noticed the tension between Thomas and Donna. "And really, Black Arrow, I don't know what your problem is, but Wonder Girl has been a valuable member of the new League since almost day one. Either tell her what's wrong or suck it up. I want no fighting in my League." Thomas gave a nod to the leader, respecting Rae at least. "Sara you got this?" Sara gave a nod to Rae, indicating she could handle them. "Good, Adam I'm going to Karry. Send me. There's meant to be…"

"Oh yeah. The new inter-earth vibe thing. Sure, stand there," Adam said, pointing at an X on the floor. Rae stood on it cautiously, and Adam put something into the computer and a moment later, Rae was gone, vanishing through a portal.

"Cool," Jesse stated, but turned to Winn after a moment. "Okay Winn. We can start working on this now."

Winn didn't answer, and Caitlin noticed the look on his face. She had been sitting next to Jess and had noticed Winn seemed off.

"What's wrong?" Caitlin asked. Donna, Selena, Thomas, and Sara had left off to the mission together already.

"Forget it," Winn said, and then everyone noticed the way he said.

"Winn…?" Caitlin said. "Let us help you."

"It's… well… you know Rae's not the only one in the League with a dark past," Winn muttered.

Caitlin crossed her arms as she raised an eyebrow. "And you know Kara's planet blew up, right? M'Gann was a prisoner of war… the Aquas were in the civil war and forced to flee their home, Sara and Thomas sunk on a ship and we know Sara was in the League of Assassins – who knows what happened with Thomas? My sister was…"

"I get it," Winn said annoyed, holding out a hand to stop Caitlin. "I'm sorry. Today is a touchy day for me."

"Winn," Caitlin said kindly, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "We're here for you."

"Yeah, man," Adam said, turning from the computer and abandoning plans for the bike. "Tell us what's going on."

"It's the anniversary of my mom's death," Winn said simply. "She was murdered, and the murderer was never caught. It makes me so angry. My mom was… she was the best. She was so sweet, always cooking cookies and constantly there for me. Who would want to kill her? And it gets me the man was never caught. Every year, on this day, I always have dreams… I hear her scream. Blurred motion… A figure…. Like I am making up what happened to her. It's not clear… I just want to know."

"Then let's find the bastard who did it," Jess said brightly, making Winn look up.

"It happened when I was 11," Winn pointed out.

"So? We're the Justice League. We have taken on terrorist, aliens, Nazis, speedsters… we can find one killer," Adam said, turning to the computer. "Let's just get the file from the police. Your mom's name?"

"Mary Schott, and it was in Central City," Winn said, and Adam typed.

"Oh," Adam said after a moment. "We already have the file. The old Justice League flagged your mom's death as part of a possible serial killer."

"What?" Winn asked shocked.

"Rae's right. We should look into the League's archive," Caitlin stated thoughtfully at Winn's surprise.

"This goes far," Adam continued, putting all the files on the screen. There were tons of them. "All of them were killed by deadly toys – your mom was killed by a yoyo with deadly blades on it." Winn paused, almost seeing a yoyo going towards his mom but blinked. Adam saying it must have brought that memory to him.

"Damn… whoever this guy is, he's creative," Jess commented. "This one was killed by a giant toy dinosaur that bit him in half. No wonder the Justice League marked this file 'The Toymaker'."

"Give me," Caitlin said. "Let me look over the autopsy reports…"

The boys moved from the computer, giving the space over to Caitlin who first went to read Mary's report. Obviously, she could not go over all the serial killers' victims' reports, but she looked over Mary's and then went to the most recent recorded, noticing the last one put in this file was a year ago when the old League had died. Caitlin knew at that time some things had gotten lost and it seemed Batman had been the one putting together this file. It was possible Rae did not know of it, though. Then again, even she tended to forget things in their archive.

Going into the system she searched all police reports for anyone killed by toys and found more recent ones.

"Well, this serial killer is still active. We could find him or her." Caitlin said, noticing the boys had drifted off. She had spent a good deal of time looking over everything.

Before anyone could say anything, the inter-earth phone rang. "It's Karry. Must be Rae," Winn said.

"She barely even been gone for an hour," Adam stated, as Winn who was closest, answered the video call.

"Stopwatch," Rae said as the video came up seeing, Winn on the screen.

"Hey Rae," Winn said trying to seem normal, but his voice must have given him away.

"You okay?" Rae asked.

"Um… Fine, something wrong?" Winn asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I need Wild Fire," Rae said.

"Um… well she's right here…" Winn said pausing. Caitlin was helping him with his mother's murder and she could be the key to finally catching the asshole who did it.

"Good, send her over," Rae said, and Winn gave a nod. The boss wanted Caitlin it was more important than this. "Stopwatch," Winn's attention went back to the video at that. "I don't know what you've been up to today, but careful." Winn raised an eyebrow. "I know that look in your eyes. I've had it before." Winn gave a nod as he hung up, thinking about it… When Rae had discovered who killed her father, it might have caused more pain than not knowing.

"Guess I am going to Karry," Caitlin said, grabbing her helmet and putting it on – ready for a battle if needed.

Adam then sent Caitlin away using the inter-earth vibing technology.

"Well, we can continue this," Adam said, trying to sound positive. "Hey, here's a suspects list..." Adam noticed it in the file, clicking on it. "The number one suspect was…" Adam paused and turned to Winn. "Winslow Schott Senior."

"My dad," Winn said, shocked and standing up. "No, my dad is not a murderer. He loved my mom." Winn though put a hand on his head as he remembered the dark figure in his dreams. It was a male. "No… no, he was with me."

"Your mom was murdered in your house. You were there," Jess pointed out. "And so was your dad. He could have done it while you were asleep."

Winn shook his head. "No… that's not right," Winn shook his head again. "She was… I… er…"

"Winn, you can read the police report," Adam said kindly, pointing at the screen and so Winn went to it, hoping it would say his friends were wrong, but was disappointed. His mom was murdered at his house and his father had claimed he chased out the killer but the police themselves said they did not believe it. There had been no cause to arrest him.

"No, I just…" Winn took a step back and ran out of the room, running out of the base and onto the beach. His head was spinning.

Sitting on the sand, letting the hot sun beat down on him as he watched waves hit onto shore, he picked up a seashell, trying to distract himself by playing with it in his hand as he kept thinking about his mother and his father. Before his mom had died he and his dad had been close; going to arcades together, sharing similar book interests and playing like any good father and his son would. After his mom died though, things had changed. His father had changed. He started locking himself in the basement and was barely around for Winn. Winn had thought it was because of his mom's death but could it have been something else.

It had been a long time since he talked to his dad, but Winn took out the phone and called his number. After a few rings, his father picked up.

"Hey there son. It's been a while," his father voice stated cheerily.

"Hey dad… I was wondering if you wanted to visit mom grave?" Winn said, casually as possible and hoping his father would say yes, hoping he could see his father caring about the woman who had given birth to Winn.

"Sorry kid, I'm kind of busy," Winslow Schott Senior said. "But maybe another time?"

"Yeah," Winn said. "I got to go anyway." Winn hung up without letting his father say goodbye, and stood, deciding to walk back into the base.

Adam and Jess were still in the base, and still working. Winn didn't know how long he had been outside, but it felt like forever.

"Hey, we've been going over the other suspects. We crossed one off since he's one of the new victims," Adam explained.

"Name the victims," Winn said, determined.

"John Radcliffe," Adam started.

"Hilary Winstead," Jess continued.

"Matty Gilmore," Adam took over.

"Andrew Humphries…" Jess stated, but Winn help up his hands – he knew all the names.

"They're my dad's competitors in the toy industry. People he worked with or against," Winn sighed. He wondered how the hell the police did not connect all this. "I need absolute proof it's my dad before we do anything."

"I've been thinking," Adam spoke. "And I think you're the proof..." Winn paused. "You said you were having dreams? Every year? Sounds like it might be repressed memories. You might have seen your mom's death."

A zap tunnel opened at that moment, and in came Kara with both Krypto and Clark by her side. "Send me to Karry," Kara said.

"What's the big…?" Jess started.

"Not now, nerds," Kara said with a glare.

"One portal to Karry. Stand there," Adam said pointing to the X, and Kara did as she was instructed; Adam sending the woman and two dogs to the other world. "That was weird. Anyway, repressed memories."

"Ah human memories, so fragile," Red Tornado's voice spoke as he too came out of the zap tunnel. "Who has repressed memories?" Both Jess and Adam pointed at Winn. "Well, if you really want them back I suggest hiring a meta human."

"What?" All three said together.

"There are meta humans who sell their abilities," Red Tornado explained. "They're not commonly known, but we do have a list." Red Tornado then went to the computer, bringing up said list. "Ah, here. Right in Central-National. Madam Abbot – she has mental abilities and is known to help witnesses remember everything about a crime they witnessed or people who just want to remember. If you want to get back your memoires, you go to her. If it's possible she will find it."

Winn stared at the screen and nodded. "Okay, I'll go," Winn said.

"We'll come to," Jess and Adam said.

"I suggest changing out of your outfits first," Red Tornado added, and all three boys look down – all of them in their superhero outfits. They forgot they were in them sometimes.

"Good idea," the three said as one again, all going to change.

-New Justice-

Winn, Adam, and Jess were waiting in the waiting area of the tiny shop Madam Abbot owned. Outside, there was anti meta human messages from protestors, but it seemed Abbot did some good business as these were practically ignored.

"Thank you," a woman said, walking out with an older man; a middle-aged woman who looked completely normal relative to meta human standard, was behind them.

"It is my pleasure, but I have to tell you, he's losing memory faster now. Sooner or later, even my power is not going to help him," the three Justice League members assumed this woman was Madam Abbot.

"I know," the other woman nodded solemnly as she took out a check and gave it to Madam Abbot, walking out with what the three assumed was her grandfather.

"Now," Madam Abbot looked at Winn, Adam, and Jess. "What can Madam Abbot do for three such handsome man as yourselves?"

Winn stood up nervously. "I need… I think I repressed a memory. I want it back," Winn said.

"You come to the back. You two, wait here," Madam Abbot said to Jess and Adam as she then led Winn behind a curtain to a room with two couches. "Sit." Abbot pointed, and Winn took a seat. "Now… tell Madam Abbot everything."

"I've been having reoccurring dreams…" Winn started, as he explained about his mother's death, his father being a suspect, the relation to a Toymaker – although leaving out the Justice League bits – and his apparent repressed memory. "Can you help me?" Winn finally finished.

"I can," Abbot said, leaning back now in thought. "But you must know, once I dig up this memory for you you're not going to be able to repress it again. You will have to live with it."

Winn took a deep breath. "I need to know," Winn said.

"Repressed memories are repressed for phycological reasons," Abbot continued to warn. "They can drive the holder insane if brought back to the surface."

"I can handle it. I have to," Winn stated, determinedly.

"Okay," Abbot took a breath, "now, it will be like you're re-living the event," she warned as she moved off the other couch, over to Winn and put a hand on his forehead.

Winn felt a pressure in his head and then around him the room started to change...

And it was night now. He was in his bedroom as when he was 11; he was woken up by yelling. Rubbing his eyes, he got out of bed and went to the door. Going down the first few steps, he stood overlooking an argument, his parents not hearing him.

"This is the last time!" Mary yelled at her husband. There was blood on her face. "I will not let you hurt me or Winn again. I'm taking him and leaving."

"You will not," Winslow Schott Senior yelled. "I won't let you!"

"You're not stopping me," Mary yelled, turning to the stairs, likely to run and get Winn.

"No, you won't!" Winslow yelled, taking out a yoyo and tossing it out. Blades shot out of it, hitting into Mary and she yelled out. The yoyo came back to Winslow and he tossed it again.

"Mom!" Winn yelled holding out his hand as his wounded mother looked up – and everything froze. Young Winn felt confused as a few seconds later everything unfroze. The yoyo hit into Mary again, this time striking a fatal blow, and Winslow acted like he did not notice the freeze or hear Winn. Young Winn, scared, ran back into his room crying.

And that was when the room changed again, and Winn returned to the back little room of Madam Abbot. Tears in his eyes as he gasped like he'd been submerged in water until his last breath. He had never known when his power activated though; one day he had just noticed he could freeze things and kept it his secret, not even telling his father. Now he knew why… His power had activated trying to save his mother.

"Oh my," Abbot said, standing and moving to the lobby, asking Adam and Jess to come in. Both came to either side of Winn, confused.

"He just re-lived a very bad memory," Abbot said, obviously trying to keep composure herself. "Give this to him." Abbot gave a piece of paper, which Jess took. "it's a certification his memories were retrieved by me. My power can be used in court defenses – makes his testimony more solid. He'll need it."

"Thank you. What do we owe you?" Jess asked.

"I don't charge for that," Abbot said pointing at Winn. He had barely moved besides the tears coming out of his eyes. "Come back some other time and I will let you re-live a nice memory." She told Winn. "Then you pay me for that."

"Deal," Adam said, taking Winn out and leading him out. "Come on Winn; let's go back to Home Base."

"No," Winn said, his voice croaky now. "I need… to go to a grave first."

Adam and Jess understood and followed Winn, heading to a graveyard in the Central City portion of the dual-city.

Winn lead them to where he knew his mother's grave was. It had been a while since he had been, but he had never forgotten.

"Mom," Winn said when he got to the stone. The two kept back though, out of respect. "I should have saved you. I should have remembered… I'm sorry." Winn whispered to the gravestone. "I'm not going to let him get away with it anymore. I'll stop him. I promise you."

Winn put a hand on the stone and paused for a second, taking a breath as he tried to accept the newly recovered memory – it was as fresh now as though it had only just happened. He even felt like a kid again, but knew he was an adult, knew he was Stopwatch, part of the Justice League.

"We got work to do," Winn finally said turning around to his friends.

Adam looked at the gravestone for a second. "Your son is a good man," Adam said to the grave, before going to follow Winn.

-New Justice-

Back at Home Base, Winn got back into his Stopwatch outfit and had messaged the rest of the League. Everyone but Rae, Caitlin, and Kara – who were still on Karry – came to Home Base, confused.

"Winn… I don't think we need the entire League?" Jess said, not aware Winn had done this when he noticed everyone gathered.

"My father is creative, tricky and clever. He's a lot like me, but with no powers," Winn said determined. "And we are stopping him."

"Okay, someone back up and explain?" Sara said, acting leader with Kara and Rae off-world.

"Long story short, Winn had a repressed memory recalled and found out his dad killed his mother, he got away with it and it seems he's this same Toymaker who's been killing for a few years," Adam explained.

"Unresolved case files in the League archives," Jess added for this.

"Oh… Winn," Sara said. "I'm all for stopping your father, but the police need proof to put him away. And that proof is your memories. You need to go to the police and tell them what happened. Then I will personally make sure your father pays."

"Incoming portal," MIA announced, making people turn around as Rae, Caitlin, Kara, and the dogs came through. All three pausing at the group meeting.

"Why is everyone here?" Rae asked. She seemed shaken but getting into leader mode instantly.

"More to the point, where's your outfit? Why are you in New STAR Labs clothes? What's New STAR Labs?" Jess asked confused.

"Oh, I let Kara borrow it as a Halloween costume," Rae said, making people look at Kara.

"Karry Kara," Kara said a little annoyed. "And what's going on?"

"Apparently Winn dad is an evil serial killer," Laurel summed up.

"Toyman," Rae said with a groan, making eyes go to her. "That's what Alien Earth calls him. Big super villain there. Tried to use Kara, Clark, and Chris to power some machine or something." Rae noticed the eyes on her. "I never told anyone but Kara this, did I?"

"No," Winn said, anger in every syllable as he glared at their leader for this slipup.

"Oh…" Rae said, biting her lip. "In my defense, I had no idea what was going on with your dad on this Earth."

"There's files of Toymaker stuff in the archive," Jess pointed out, confused. "Well different name. Similar enough it's a link."

"Erm," Rae had nothing to say about this, but Winn took a breath, knowing Rae was right – she had no idea about his mom's murder – or the others. Just because an alternative of his father went by a similar name on another world, didn't necessarily mean the same name was being used for the same person on others. "Stopwatch… Winn… tell me what happened."

Winn felt like he was repeating his day now, the amount of times he recalled the bad dreams and repressed memories to someone else. But with the new information on top from Madam Abbot and the League files to back him up, it felt like he finally had the full story to tell Rae. After he was done, Rae was very serious as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Go to the CCPD. Ask for Joe West – he's a friend of mine. Plus and Minus' father. Tell him you're my friend. Tell him this and then we will make sure the police get him and connect all the other murders to him as well. He's not getting away with this. I promise. And I always keep my promises to my League."

"Thank you, Rae," Winn said.

Rae gave a nod. "But Winn, revenge not going to make you feel better. I know," Rae said seeming suddenly serious about it. It seemed she and Winn had more things in common now, with a murderer in his own family.

"Wait, so we all got here for nothing?" Dinah spoke up as Rae looked to her, but Laurel punched her cousin on the arm.

"Not entirely," Rae stated thoughtfully, "if Toyman , um Toymaker, here is as dangerous as the one on Alien Earth, the League might be needed to help the cops… just in case," she stated thoughtfully, turning to Kara as Winn quickly changed out of his outfit, heading for a Zap Tunnel.

-New Justice-

Winn walked into the CCPD, familiar with the place.

"Um…excuse me?" He asked one of the officers at the desk. "Is Joe West here?"

"West!" The officer called, and a detective came up. Winn was sure this was Joe West – he knew of Iris and Wally and personally knew Walter and Julia – they all had elements of his genetics in their features. "He wants you." The officer pointed at Winn.

"Can I help you?" Joe asked curiously.

"Um… yeah… I'm a friend of Rae," Winn said, making Joe raise an eyebrow. "I need… well I need to make a statement about something." Winn held out the certificate to Joe who looked at it and knew what it was.

"Madam Abbot? This has got to be serious," Joe stated, leading Winn to a different room with a couple of chairs and a table and for what felt like the tenth time this day he recounted everything, including the memories to Joe West, who took it in in silence and shock himself. Winn was already starting to get a handle on the memory he had repressed, too.

"And… you're willing to testify on stand?" Joe asked after a moment, and Winn nodded. "Do you know where your father is?"

"He lives in National now," Winn said.

Joe opened the door, calling out to Eddie Thawne. "Call over to the NCPD and ask them to pick up Winslow Schott Senior."

"What charges?" Eddie asked.

"Murder of his wife Mary Schott," Joe replied, and Eddie turned to the phone.

"You're not going to have a problem getting him…" Winn said after a moment. With no outfit, Rae had put Kara in charge of making sure his father was arrested and did not escape, just in case.

Joe gave a smirk at that. "Out of curiosity," Joe said lowering his voice, "which one are you…?"

"Stopwatch," Winn whispered, hoping no one heard that as Joe smiled.

"You're a good kid," Joe said after a moment. "You don't deserve that father." Winn gave a small smile at that.

This day was done. His mother murderer was finally going to be caught and Rae was right. He didn't feel any better, but at least he knew now.

-New Justice-

The next day Rae was at the Sanctuary, having just watched the big news headline of the Toymaker finally being apprehended due to his very own son.

Rae had to smile at Stopwatch for this victory; but even the victory of her friend was not taking her mind off her trip to Karry Universe - and it wasn't killing their Maxwell Lord that had her in a daydream. She had felt horrible yesterday, true, but she had been under another meta human's influence, angered by her previous encounters with a Maxwell Lord. She knew she shouldn't have taken it out on Karry Universe's version, but she'd had no choice at the time, and it wasn't like their Lord was squeaky-clean - even Karry themselves had told Rae not to worry about it, so she shouldn't be and she wasn't.

Besides, it was something else completely that was getting to her: Karry's Kara telling her she could always count on the multiverse. She knew it was her being nice but that completely countered what the speed force had told her to do. To _not_ use the multiverse when she needed them the most.

She needed answers.

So that morning while Kara was just finishing off preparing for the events of the day she pulled her girlfriend aside giving Laurel and Arthur a wave. They were there, too. Laurel to help with the event and Arthur to just have fun.

"Kara," Rae called, having thought it through. "I'm heading to Alien... I will be back soon. Before the next event starts."

"Okay," Kara said, confused but did not guess to answer or know what to ask as Rae left.

She needed advice from a more experience speedster about something.

-Alien Earth-

"Incoming portal," Alien Earth's Winn read off the screen, confused and was shocked as Rae came out of a portal, nearly on top of him. "What? How…? Where's…?"

"The system can now open portals. Might want to mark off this spot," Rae said as Kara, Mon, and J'onn all looked over at her. "Where's your Flash?" Rae asked.

"At home," Kara answered.

Rae ran out at that, only to return a second later. "Where does he live?" Rae asked.

"Central City," Mon answered as Winn chuckled; Rae ran out again only to return only a few seconds later.

"Where's Central City?" Rae aske, again making all eyes look at her. "Central and National are one city separated by a river on my Earth," she explained.

"Oh, it's a couple of miles south," Winn said, pulling up a map on the computer, Rae frowning at it but knowing not all Earths were like hers with the two cities next to each other. Rae ran out, only to return yet again.

"Where in Central…?" Rae began.

"Oh, just lead her there!" J'onn yelled out, clearly annoyed at the interruptions.

"Will do," Winn said, connecting to Rae com.

-Alien Earth-

Jay and his son Malcolm were sitting in the kitchen when Rae entered the room through the wall, putting out the fire on her legs caused by not wearing her suit.

"Wha… Barry?" Rae questioned, pausing at the bearded version of her cousin.

"No," Malcolm complained. "Who are you?"

"Rae Garrick," Rae stated, looking the man over. "I could swear…"

"He's a clone of Earth-1 Barry," Jay explained, waving it off as Malcolm sighed. "Do you not have an outfit yet?"

"I lent it to Karry Kara for Halloween," Rae said taking a seat. "I need some advice." Rae told Jay.

"Of course," Jay said right away.

"I'll leave you two alone," Malcolm got up at that. "Nice to meet you," he nodded to Rae at this.

"You too… I think," Rae stated as Malcolm left.

"What's troubling you?" Jay asked Rae now.

"Have you ever been inside the speed force?" Rae asked.

"Yes, once," Jay said with a nod. "Have you?"

"Twice," Rae sad, holding up two fingers. "And after the last time… the speed force gave me some advice. It was weird and didn't make sense to me, but I am inclined to believe it, even though I don't want to. What I would like to know though is… is the speed force always right?"

"What was the advice?" Jay asked, and Rae looked away, not sure she wanted to tell him about the speed force not wanting Rae to lean on the multiverse for help – technically even this was breaking that rule, as she was asking someone from another world for advice. But the speedforce had only said for one event. Not for everything.

"Okay, then," Jay said, standing but getting it as he put a hand on Rae's shoulder. "But in that case, you're not going to like my answer. Because you know what's right. You know if the speed force told you it that it's important, you have to listen."

Rae nodded as Jay confirmed exactly what she thought. When the time came, she could not use the multiverse – and she hoped it made sense then. "Thank you," Rae said standing up herself, and hugging Jay. "I got to go. Kara's having this thing today."

"Rae," Jay said, stopping her. "I know I am not your father and your Uncle Henry took the spot, but if there's any time you need me… well I would be honored to be a surrogate father for you."

"I would like that," Rae said with a smile. She did feel a connection to this Jay after all. Rae ran out at that.

-Alien Earth-

Rae stopped inside the DEO once more.

"Okay, send me home," Rae said, hoping Winn had figured out the vibing side of the network.

"If you asked me that two minutes ago I'd have no clue, but now… well, this is awesome," Winn said with a smile. With no vibe on their world, they did not have a way to world hop before – now they did.

Rae smiled back, turning to Kara as she remembered something.

"Hey Kara, how's your… Legion going?" It took her a minute to remember the name they were using instead of Justice League.

"Good," Kara said. "We even have a sort-of base. We never let Guardian in though," she shared a look with Mon at that, but Rae didn't get the reference. "What's your hurry to get home? You can stay for a bit."

"I need to be at the Sanctuary. We're announcing the Kryptonian Wildlife Restaurant… which needs a better name." Rae said noticing the looks. "Wait do you guys not know about the Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary? Kryptonian animals alive under a red sunlight dome."

Kara and Mon looked at each other. "We need to see this," both said together after a moment.

"Anytime, come on over," Rae said. "Ready, Stopwatch?"

"Yeah – but I'm not a meta here," Winn smirked as a portal opened, sending Rae away before she could respond to this one. She had to get better at separating her world and League from that of other worlds, after all. It had been that which caused her to… well, what happened on Karry she wanted to stay on Karry.

"Rae?" Frankie's voice confused her as she exited the portal, only to find herself in a STAR Labs. She was momentarily disappointed it wasn't Karry's STAR Labs until she realized this had to be Prime.

"Oh Winn…" Rae sighed, but chuckled at the same time.

-New Justice-

"Sorry," Rae said as she got back into the Sanctuary. "Alien Earth's Winn messed up and sent me to Prime but they sent me back." That had been funny, landing in STAR Labs to find only their Cisco there – Kara was officially off-duty now, being pregnant, and Barry was out at that moment as the Flash with the two Kryptonian dogs. Vibe had sent her back this way though.

"It's fine, we're starting now," Kara dismissed. "Ready to be famous as Rae?"

"Ready for Cat to be mad I did not give her the head start here," Rae countered.

"Actually…" Kara said. "We sent CatCo a heads up for you." Rae kissed Kara cheek.

"Ah. Thank you," Rae said – she honestly had been concerned Cat could get annoyed she had not told her about this beforehand. She still loved her job with Cat, even if Penny Foster was making it hard, but this could have been a breach of contract with Cat. She didn't know if she'd go back to work to find out she had no job with Ms. Grant, but if Kara had done that and nothing negative had come back, it had to be okay. "I'll let you know how much this means to me later."

"So, what did you need to go to Alien for?" Kara asked, honestly curious now.

"I needed to ask my dad something," Rae said. "He let me know I am right." Kara waited for more explanation. "Soon there is going to be a time where we cannot use multiverse's help and when that time comes I need you to back me up. It's important. It's the speed force's advice."

"Okay," Kara said, trusting Rae regardless.

Post Chapter Note: I hope you enjoyed this Winn-centric chapter and the differences to the show there. Also, a hint to the Karry crossover from a while ago.

Karry Beta Note: As you guys know, since early September we've been running a Karry Challenge which drew to a close the other day. We only had five entries in the end but below is listed the winners and other categories. If interested, go seek out these stories as FanFiction won't let us directly link within a story. Thanks for the effort too, guys - only one less than Karry Master's Karry Challenge!

1st Place: 'A Little Comfort' by CallMeMiles

2nd Place: 'Half of You Means Nothing' by Stacey Rangel

3rd Place: 'Hope & Despair' by Nuraka

Most Unique: 'Two Bold Words' by Ben23ten

Best First Story: 'The Road' by Naruto 89

That's all. Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	16. The Princesses of Themsycira

New Justice: Trials of the League

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and Rae.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

The Princess of Themyscira.

"How the hell did White Martians get back here?" Rae asked as she ran around the large group of White Martians. Since last year, when M'Gann had shown up, they had been monitoring the comings and goings from Mars, so they would know if Martians came this way. They had not got an alert until a White Martians tricked M'Gann and attacked her though – luckily, Donna and Selena had been with M'Gann and saved her, calling in the rest of the League as they did. Unfortunately, the White Martian had friends as well.

"There have been no alerts from our system," Red informed the group as he used tornados to throw White Martians away.

"Did you take into account our ships can shape change?" M'Gann asked as Rae ran through a Martian and Clark bit said Martian afterward.

"No. You could have told us that," Rae said on the coms, looking around. Her League was doing good, but she needed a plan to get these Martians away – and fast.

"How many are there?" Rae asked.

"I'm counting 9," Winn said. "And me and Jess have the equipment to arrest them."

"Wild Fire, Supergirl, herd them towards the square. Stopwatch freeze them. Everyone else, prepare to grab them." Rae said.

Rae could see the heat vision and smoke as Caitlin, Kara and Krypto chased the Martians in a certain way. "We only got five," Kara's voice was heard.

"I am chasing the other four," Sara added. She was on Super Horse, chasing after the four other Martians in a different direction. "Black Arrow, Robin and Canaries, with me."

"Wonder Girl, Miss. Martian, you're faster go that way too," Rae said. "Aquas, put out any stray fires. We do not want to light the city on fire."

Rae ran towards the square and saw Stopwatch on his new one-wheeled motorcycle coming up and freezing the five Martians, only for it not to work. "Damn it! I forgot M'Gann does not freeze," Winn said as Jess and Adam came up, both attacking with their armaments.

The new Thea used an exploding arrow on one while Red took down another. Rae saw the fifth ready to attack so Rae ran fast, grabbing the devices the nerds had used to restrain the Martians. She started putting them on the Martians as her League distracted them with their own attacks.

Once they were all down, Rae asked Red Tornado and Kara to bring them to Belle Reve Penitentiary, which was better suited for aliens than Alcatraz.

"White Canary how are things over there?" Rae asked.

Sara had Super Horse stop as she saw the Martians get into a ship, it immediately taking off. "All four are in a ship, returning home," Sara said.

"That's…" Donna didn't finish her sentence as another White Martian jumped right on M'Gann. "There's another one! There were 10!" Donna yelled out, going to grab the White Martian off M'Gann who seemed to have frozen. The White Martian pushed Donna back and moved to attacked, but a blur stopped it attacking with a sword.

Donna thought for a second it was one of her fellow Leaguers, but she was the only one to use a sword. A moment later, the White Martian was dead and standing above it was a long-haired blonde woman with blue eyes and strong features.

"Who are you?" Sara asked, coming up on her horse.

Donna could see Black Arrow on a nearby roof with an arrow pointed. The Canaries were coming up as well as Selena and Tim. Rae ran onto the scene with Clark by her side, ready to confront this new woman.

"Wait!" Donna yelled out. "It's okay…" Donna moved cautiously forward and then looked the blonde up and down. "Emma, what are you doing here?"

"Princess Donna," Emma said, giving a slight bow as she did. "Your mother sent me. You are to return to Themyscira to take place in the Battle for the Royalty."

"What?" Donna asked. "Who's challenging me?"

"I am," Emma said, standing tall as she said it.

Selena had her trident out, seeming to misunderstand this. "Aquagirl, it's fine," Donna said, even though she was confused – she considered the older Amazonian as a good friend.

"Wonder Girl, maybe you should explain?" Rae asked, vigilante for more White Martians.

"It's an ancient tradition." Donna turned to her League to explain. "By birthright I am Princess of Themyscira and heiress-apparent. The next Queen, now that my sister, is dead, but any Amazonian has the right to challenge me to become heiress in my place," Donna said. "It's not a fight to the death. I will be fine, but I must return home."

"Okay," Rae said with a nod. "Have fun at home. I know Wonder Woman always enjoyed going." Rae had a small smile on her lip. "Everyone else, time to head out. Miss. Martian get to Wild Fire." M'Gann stood up off the floor – the last White Martian having got her.

The group started to move off, all giving Donna a smile and a nod. Sara meanwhile, whispered, "You can take her to Donna".

"You're going?" Selena asked, not having moved as the rest of the League left. "To fight in a battle. I mean…" Selena didn't know what to say. She and Donna were close and she did not want her to leave.

"Why don't you come with?" Donna asked with a smile. "I need a second."

"Your second is meant to be an Amazonian. A sister in battle," Emma said instantly.

"Which is Selena. I fight in the Justice League," Donna pointed out. "They are my family. My sisters and brothers." Emma gave a nod at that as Donna turned to Selena. "What do you say?"

"What do I have to do as second?" Selena asked.

"Take place in the ceremonial dinner and a prebattle with Emma's second beforehand," Donna said.

Selena gave a smile, moving her trident. "Okay, I'm in," Selena said. "Just let me call my job and tell them I am sick." Donna chuckled before remembering she had to do the same.

"Good luck," Kaldur stated to his partner having been waiting for Selena to move off. He nodded to Donna too as he moved off.

-New Justice-

The next day, Rae was in the dining room of the Grants; penthouse with Annie, Carter, and Dawn. Clark was on the floor, happily eating the food Rae had gotten for him while everyone else ate pizza. Rae had a calzone she was eating when Cat Grant walked in.

"And what is this?" Cat asked pleasantly.

"Pizza, calzone," Rae said pointing at each object as she did.

"Don't I pay you so my children do not have to eat greasy junk?" Cat Grant asked.

Dawn and Carter looked ready to say something but Rae responded. "You don't pay me enough to continuously get hit by a spatula," she countered, a bit annoyed. Penny Foster was still trying to take control of the kitchen all the time and hitting Rae to take it, the fact that Rae was the hired cook not sinking in.

Cat's eyes turned to Annie at this.

"I couldn't control her. Besides, I wanted pizza too," Annie said.

"I'll take care of Penny," Cat sighed. "But I really need you to start getting ready for tonight."

"What's so important about tonight?" Rae asked. Dinner was hours away and she had nothing big planned.

"Lois Lane is in town with her kids and is coming over tonight," Cat said. Rae paused in her eating, dropping the calzone.

"Lois Lane is coming here tonight?" Rae asked quickly.

"Yes," Cat said, frowning.

"My girlfriend's foster mother is coming here tonight," Rae said, her voice a little high now. She had met Lois before, of course, but something about her girlfriend's foster mom coming to Rae's place of work felt weird.

"Oh. You know, I didn't connect those dots," Annie voiced as Rae shot up and grabbed her bag. She needed to go shopping.

Clark barked. "Stay, Clark," Rae said as she rushed out in a hurry.

"I think you went too far this time Kitty," Annie said, knowing Cat had been reducing the time she was telling Rae about dinner events lately to see how fast the Flash could prepare. Cat was smirking though.

"Oh, don't get so cocky sister. That little chef of yours prepared the menu for Kryptonian Wildlife Restaurant. She's moving up in the world. You might not have her for long." The smirk disappeared from Cat's face as she took in her sisters' words, knowing them to be right.

"I don't want Rae to leave," Dawn moaned at hearing this. She was petting Clark to cheer the dog up that his mistress had gone.

"Oh, she's going nowhere," Cat assured her daughter. "At least, not for now." Cat turned to the kitchen. "Penny, you're going to need to give the kitchen to Rae."

"Rae… Rae who?" Penny said, holding up the spatula.

Before Cat could say anything, Annie stepped in. "My daughter," Annie said, making Cat take a quick turn in shock – she had not having expected her sister to say that. Dawn looked up, spluttering her drink back up. "She's my daughter and she's a chef and she's going to be cooking for all of us tonight. So, you need to leave the kitchen."

"Oh, how sweet," Penny said, turning and leaving, putting the Flash oven mitt down.

"Annie?" Cat asked, confused.

"What? Hopefully she will remember it for a few hours and give Rae some peace," Annie said with a shrug. "And why do you have this?" Annie picked up the oven mitt.

"It's Rae's. Penny must have taken it out of her draw," Cat said with a smirk, taking the oven mitt and opening a draw that Cat had told Rae she could keep stuff in, lingering as she looked at the lightning bolt symbol.

-New Justice-

Donna walked onto the beach of her home island with Selena to her left and Emma to her right. Waiting for them was her mother and aunt with some other Amazonian warriors.

"My daughter..." Hippolyta called happily, hugging Donna. "And who is this?" Hippolyta eyes went to Salena who had her trident in her hands.

"This is Selena, or Aquagirl – a member of the Justice League and my second," Donna said, noticing the reaction to the mention of the Justice League. This was the first time Donna had returned since finding out how Diana had died.

"It is nice to meet one of my daughters' fellow warriors," Hippolyta nevertheless said, and Selena gave a bow for respect. "You have… gills." Hippolyta noticed the gills on Selena's neck – when at work, Selena used a hologram Red Tornado and the nerds had whipped up for her and Kaldur; but she had not brought it here, not needing it

"I am from Atlantis," Selena said.

"Atlantis," Hippolyta said a smile on her face. "You are Atlantean. I fought alongside your people before, a long time ago. How goes the kingdom?" Selena looked sighed at that, looking away at the reference. "Oh. Well, you are welcome here any time. Emma, please bring Selena to a room and show her around. I want to talk to my daughter." Emma gave a nod as Hippolyta put a hand on Donna's back, leading her away.

"Mother, why is Emma challenging me?" Donna asked the question that had been on her mind the moment mother and daughter were alone. Donna smiled at the sights of her island though; she loved being in the Justice League and the world of man, but there was nothing like home. This place was unique.

"She did not tell you?" Hippolyta asked, making Donna pause, frowning at her mother.

"Mother…?" Donna asked.

"I… I asked her to." Donna stopped in shock at her mother's announcement. "I've been training her for months for this fight – and how to be a princess afterward."

"But… Why?" Donna asked, not sure what else to say.

"Because your heart belongs to the world of man, like your sister before you. You will remain there just like she did for a long time. Themyscira needs a princess here, now. Someone to take over for me should war come, and I be struck down. When Diana was gone, you were always here as a second, but now we need a new princess. Someone young, able to take over. I spent a long time examining everyone on the island before deciding Emma was the best."

"Mom, I'm just in the world of man I can…" Donna stopped as she was talking, thinking over what her mother had said.

"Your heart is torn," Hippolyta said. "You love the island, but you love protecting man – being a real warrior out there." Hippolyta put a hand on Donna's shoulder. "I suspect tomorrow we will see where your heart really lies."

"I'm sorry?" Donna asked.

"A competition has a way of making people realize what they want," Hippolyta said. "But enough of this right now. I want to hear all about your Justice League. Your fellow warriors and the battles you have fought in."

Donna smiled as she remembered news she had to tell her mother, her mother's initial reaction still in the forefront of her mind. "Yes, mother… The Reverse Flash is dead… The man who killed Diana."

"Did you make the striking blow?" Hippolyta asked, concerned but unable to hide a smile.

"No, but I assisted," Donna said as she felt the breeze blow and smiled at the smell of the ocean. "And… so did Diana," Donna smirked as Hippolyta looked at her in confusion. "It's a long story, mother."

Hippolyta put an arm around her daughter. "And I look forward to hearing it."

-New Justice-

Rae was in the store, just starting to grab things. She had her phone in her hand.

"Something wrong?" Kara's voice finally answered.

"How picky are Jason and Ellen at eating?" Rae asked, to receive silence from the other end. "Kara?"

"Are you planning on cooking for Jason and Ellen?" Kara asked, clearly confused.

"Lois and her kids are coming to the Grants tonight," Rae said. She was looking over the meats. "Did you know?"

"Um… no," Kara said, seeming stunned. "But Jason and Ellen are good eaters. As half-Kryptonians, under yellow sun they have a large appetite – almost as big as you." Rae had to smirk on that. "They are not picky at all. Although they love chips."

"I can grab some as an appetizer," Rae said. "So, they will eat surf and turf?"

"Fish is a little tricky, but they love shrimp and muscles, especially if you put a little heat to it, and anything meat-related they will eat. And mom – Lois – eats meat and everything so you'll do fine," Kara reassured her girlfriend.

"Thanks, I can work with that," Rae said, grabbing some chicken breast. "Love you."

"Love you too," Kara said as they hung up and Rae went to the fish counter, asking for three pounds of cleaned jumbo shrimp and some muscles. Rae had a smirk on her face, knowing what she would be cooking up now.

-New Justice-

Once having talked to her mother, Donna went down the training area to see Selena there. She seemed to be doing a mock-fight with an Amazonian, using her trident against the Amazon's sword.

"Are you sure you don't want to borrow a sword?" Emma was saying from the side as Donna came up.

"Trust me, she doesn't need it," Donna said with a smirk. As Selena and the Amazonian that she was facing backed away.

"Princess Donna," the other Amazonian said with a slight bow as Selena stepped back towards them.

Donna took Selena's hand though.

"Not bad… you might want to save the electricity stuff for tomorrow," she whispered, pulling Selena aside as Emma and other Amazonians continued training. Selena's trident could shoot out electrical currents after all. "Your pre-battle tactics might not seem important, but if you win I get to attack first and get to use two weapons while Emma only gets one. If Emma's second wins, it's the opposite. It's a test on how well we choose warriors to be on our side."

"I'll do my best," Selena said, nodding. "Do you know who Emma's second is?"

"Emma!" Donna yelled, and Emma turned to her old friend. "Who's your second?"

"Isabella," Emma said.

Selena turned to Donna. "Blonde on the battle field right now," Donna said pointing out Isabella who was fighting with an older Amazonian. "Come. Help me train on the beach."

Selena gave a smirk and followed Donna to the beach; the two taking out their weapons to train. "You know, the island is beautiful," Selena said.

"I know," Donna answered as they began to mock-fight.

"Reminds me a bit of Atlantis before the war," Selena said.

The two continued training for a few hours; they only noticed it had gotten late when a fellow Amazonian came down to tell them they had to get ready for the dinner.

-New Justice-

Rae was preparing dinner when she heard the door. Taking a bowl and heading towards the living room she saw Lois greeting Cat with Jason and Ellen by her side.

"Rae!" The two kids yelled when they saw her, running – almost a little too fast – as they jumped on Rae to hug her.

"Hi, little ones," Rae said.

"That's what Kara calls us," Jason said, and Rae paused. She had heard Kara use the term a couple of times and must have copied it without thinking.

"Oh, sorry," Rae said putting the bowl of dip she had made on the counter.

"You can call us it," Ellen said happily. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," Rae said, giving the two another hug.

"Ah, Rae," Lois said, holding out her hands and indicating for Rae to come closer, and as Rae did, Lois hugged her. "Good to see you again."

"You too. I got to get back into the kitchen. Sorry, short on appetizers, but I didn't have a lot of warning…. But homemade dip and chips is on the table," Rae said, heading back into the kitchen.

"I have a feeling the reason Lois came here was not for you," Annie whispered to her sister now; Cat having assumed Lois had some business to talk about.

"Yes, it seems she just wanted my chef," Cat said with a smirk, seeing Ellen and Jason going for the chips and dip. Dawn was grabbing some for her and Carter as well.

"Annie, how does your daughter know her?" Penny asked, making Lois turn at this.

"Please don't ask, go with it," Cat whispered to Lois as Joel came down the stairs to greet their guests.

"Through Cat," Annie said making eyes go to her. "Remember Cat runs a newspaper and Lois works for a paper as well."

"Oh, right," Penny smiled at this, the answer not perfect but enough for the older woman.

"I'm just going to go have a word with Rae for a second," Lois said with a smile, moving into the kitchen where Rae was checking on the food. "Fish and chicken?"

"Um… surf and turf," Rae said. "With a nice sauce I created." Rae stated with a smile. "Just cutting up a salad as well and getting the vegetables ready and you do not want to talk about food, do you?"

"No," Lois said. "I set this up so I could talk to you without Kara."

"You could have just called me," Rae stated the obvious as she continued her job.

"I don't have your number and asking Kara would be weird, because of what I want to ask you," Lois stated, and Rae paused at that, curious now. "Kara mentioned something about Flashpoint." Rae gave a nod. "And I was wondering… well me and Clark… were we…? I mean… did he… were we married there?"

"Oh," Rae stopped completely at this, and by the look in her eyes Lois knew the answer. "But Bruce had done something that made him paranoid again," Rae explained. "I am sure he would have. I had Diana slap him for you." Lois had to smile at that. "Don't take Flashpoint to heart. I try not to – there are many possibilities on what could have happened if Barry had been in the timeline and been good too. I mean look at the multiverse."

"True. Thanks," Lois said, having a basic understanding of the multiverse through Kara. "That must have been hard for you though. Losing your old League again, changing the timeline back."

"Not really," Rae said. "Everything was wrong and I knew it from the minute I got there. I felt it in my heart."

Lois froze at these words. "Like a part of you was missing," she said. "An emptiness."

"Yeah," Rae said with a nod. "How did you know?" Lois didn't answer this, but brought Rae into another hug, confusing her.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to Kara," Lois said. "But I will let you get back to work." Lois paused for a second. "Tell me, why does Penny Foster think your Annie Grant's daughter?"

"Got me," Rae said with a shrug, knowing it wasn't her place to explain her boss's actions. "But if that holds for a bit, it might make my life easier." Lois gave a laugh as she exited the kitchen; Rae found the whole encounter a little confusing but continued getting everything ready and making sure the fish and chicken cooked properly.

"Rae are you joining?" Ellen asked, once Rae brought out the dinner some fifteen minutes later.

"Oh, um no," Rae said, shaking her head at this.

"Get your plate and sit down, Rain," Cat said, sounding like an order. Rae raised an eyebrow; she had never been invited to sit with the family for dinner when they had guests, although she did sometimes when it was just them. "Did I slur, Rain?"

"Um… no Ms. Grant," Rae said, going to get her plate and sit at the table.

-New Justice-

The next day Donna sat next to her mother as she watched Selena fight Isabella.

Isabella was a unique Amazonian in one certain way: she didn't have the speed of most Amazonians, but she was physically stronger. Donna had warned Selena about that and Selena was holding her own. And being allowed to use her own trident in the fight, helped her.

Donna saw a smirk come on Selena's face as she blocked an attack with her trident and pushed Isabella away. Donna knew something was coming now and she was right as water came and hit into Isabella. Electricity came over the trident and shot out at Isabella, shocking her. After the water and electrical attack was over Isabella appeared weak, but still standing. She raised her sword to attack, but Selena dodged to the right and hit Isabella hard in the back with it.

Isabella was down.

"Seems your second had some unusual abilities," Emma called to Donna.

"In the past Amazonians have had abilities as such," Donna told the truth. "It does not count them out." While there was a normal set of powers Amazonian were gifted with, such as immortality, super strength, flying, and super speed, the gods had granted other powers to those who were worthy, such as those similar to the Atlanteans – this was all mostly in the heyday of Ancient Greece, when the Amazonians had fought for them in the world of man, before they retreated to the Island to wait when they were needed again.

"Donna is right," Hippolyta said. "Choosing someone as a second with unique abilities is a mark of a skilled leader. The first round goes to Selena. Princess Donna gets the advantage in the battle."

"Good job," Donna said as Selena walked off the battle ground and held out her hand. Selena high fived her.

"Kick some ass," Selena said, giving Donna a light playful punch on the shoulder.

"Choose your weapons," Hippolyta said as other Amazonians laid out the weapons on the floor. Donna saw her own sword among them and was about to go for that but paused when she noticed Diana's sword and lasso on the ground- her sister's sword and the lasso of truth. A gift to Diana when she had left the island the first time.

Donna picked up the sword and the lasso, smiling at them. Diana had let her use them at times.

"Yes… okay. I have chosen," Donna said with a nod, taking a step back and smiling at her mother, knowing she had put them there for her.

Emma choose her own sword at this.

"Since Selena won the first round, Donna gets the first attack," Hippolyta called out. "Begin when ready."

With that, the other Amazonains moved back and Donna and Emma circled each other. Emma waited for Donna to give her attack; a first attack could set the tone for the whole battle. Donna knew this.

Donna used the lasso and used it to strike out at Emma. Emma dodged to the left and Donna expected that, running that way as well and hitting Emma with her sword, knocking the other Amazonian to the floor.

Emma didn't stay down for long, kicking up dirt to make Donna step back, coming out with an attack of her own. Donna blocked with her sword, with Diana's sword – using her sister's weapons was making Donna feel like her sister was with her as she fought. Her sister. Her went back to when Rae had come back from killing the Reverse Flash. The message from Diana: _It's very honorable to fight the good fight. The world of man needs a hero, but not to be me. Be her own warrior. And I'm proud of her and I love her._

Rae might have said the words to her, but Donna heard them form her sister's voice. Be my own hero. Donna knew then that her mother was right. She needed to decide something right now. She needed to decide her destiny. Was she the Princess of Themyscira? Would she win this and leave the world of man to be here? Or was she following in her sisters' footsteps? Would she stay in the Justice League and protect the world of man?

Donna continued fighting Emma as she fought. Thinking of all she had; the job she loved. Her friends. Selena and M'Gann. _"I wish… I wish to pledge my allegiance to you and your army."_ Her own words to Rae coming back to her, Rae could have told her she was not experience enough. But she didn't. She and Kara had taken Donna in. Had trained her how to be a hero. They were family.

Donna was fighting on autopilot against Emma and, as she did, she knocked Emma's sword out of her hand and Emma to the ground. Donna could do it now. She could win the fight, but she paused. She knew wining this fight meant staying here and being princess – and she did not want that.

Emma noticed her pause. It was a split second, but it let Emma grab her sword and strike again. Donna half-heartily now used the lasso – she knew she wanted to lose but she needed to make it look good.

Emma caught the weakened throw of the lasso and used it to knock Donna off her feet, tearing the lasso out of her hand and throwing it aside.

Donna fell, and Emma swung a word at her, but Donna blocked it with her own. Emma kicked her and swung her sword again. Donna purposely let it go and Emma held her sword to her throat. Donna put her hands up trying not to smile. "I yield!" Donna yelled out.

"Princess Donna has yielded," Hippolyta called out as Emma put down the sword and Donna got up, collecting the lasso and sword as she did. "The winner is Princess Emma, heiress to the throne."

There was a shocked silence to this, but one by one, every Amazonian bowed to the new princess. Even Selena bowed, out of respect.

…

Later that day Donna was in her home with her mother, thinking over her recent defeat.

"Thank you for letting me use them," Donna said, holding out Diana's sword and lasso. "But I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"You never could," Hippolyta said, embracing her daughter and Donna felt her mother knew; she knew Donna had chosen to lose, knew she wanted to stay in the Justice League – stay as she was. "And that sword and lasso spent so long protecting the world of man. It belongs there. With you… what do they call you again?"

"Wonder Girl," Donna said with a smile.

"Wonder Girl, I think Diana would want you to have them," Hippolyta said refusing to take the sword and lasso from her daughter, Donna keeping hold of them. "Now, I must oversee the celebration for Emma." Hippolyta moved out at this.

"Princess Donna," Donna heard a voice and turned to see Emma.

"Princess Emma," Donna said, going to bow to Emma, who was now her superior.

"Don't," Emma said stopping Donna as she held out her hand. "We both know you had me," Donna raised an eyebrow trying to hide this. "You paused. You gave me the time I needed to collect my sword. And then you stopped trying. You gave the battle to me. Why?"

"I didn't want it," Donna said. "You did. I want to be in the world of man. I want to be like my sister." Donna looked at the sword and lasso that were now hers. "This was better for both of us."

Emma paused. "Come," Emma finally said. "Be fast." Donna was confused as she followed Emma to her mother's library. "When I was training, your mother let me read passages here. Description of laws. Hers and past queens' decisions and how they made it."

"I have looked at this too," Donna said, remembering hours of her mother letting her look through these books.

"You have not seen this one. I think she forgot this was here when I came in," Emma said, taking out a book and ripping out a page to Donna's surprise. "Take this. Hide it. Go get your second and make some excuse to get off this island now. If your mother knows you have this, she will take it and forbid me from telling you."

"Telling me what?" Donna asked, confused and concerned now.

"No, not out loud. Not here. Go. Get off the island and read that," Emma said. "That's an order, Princess."

Donna hid the piece of paper and then went for Selena; she even used the excuse that the Justice League needed them for some emergency. It worked for the most part, except for Selena's confusion.

"What's the emergency?" Selena asked, once they were off the Island. Donna had her in her arms, flying at speeds too fast for Selena to see anything but a blur.

"I needed to get off the Island," Donna explained, letting Selena think she needed to get away from her loss but realistically wondering what was on that piece of paper.

-New Justice-

Rae walked out of the zap tunnel into Watchtower.

After the meal last night, Lois had requested Cat to give Rae the day, so she could be with the kids while Lois had some work. Carter and Dawn wanted to join Rae for the day though, so Rae had spent the day with all four, bringing them around the cities.

Afterward she had went out as the Flash and needed to use Watchtower to track a meta human, but she paused at seeing Donna standing there looking out the window.

"Wonder Girl you're back," Rae said. "Is that… Diana's lasso?" Rae noticed the weapon she had not seen since she had last seen Diana – although technically Flashpoint was not that long ago. "Where's Aquagirl?"

"Yes, I am, and Selena's at home," Donna said, not turning around. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Rae asked as she went to the computer, asking MIA to help her track the meta human who had gotten away.

"Call us by our superhero name when we're alone," Donna said, turning before snapping to her Leader. "You know I have a real name!"

MIA at that point informed Rae she had something, but Rae told MIA to send it to Red Tornado. Donna was hurting and Rae wanted to comfort her. "Donna…" Rae said. "When I started as the Flash, I had big shoes to fill."

"Your father," Donna said, having heard of the original Flash from her sister and others but never having been in the World of Man at that time. Rae was the only Flash she knew.

"When I really started working with the Justice League, before I even joined, and they discovered my name they started calling me Rae. Now I know it's because they viewed me as a little sister, but back then part of my mind thought did they not think I was good enough to be the Flash. You know who always called me Flash? Batman. And if the leader of the Justice League thought I deserved the title I must have been good enough. You're good enough. You're not in your sister's shadow anymore and that's why I call you Wonder Girl." Donna had to smile at that. "But Diana was like a big sister to me and I view you as family as well. If you need anything, please tell me." Donna did not say anything though. "Come on. I know you were not mad at me there. Did you lose your fight?"

"Yes, but on purpose," Donna said had turned back to the window looking out at the Earth before them.

"Then what's wrong?" Rae asked, curious as Donna handed over a piece of paper.

Rae looked at it for a second with the strange writing on it – not being able to make heads or tails on what it said though. "This is all Greek to me," Rae said with a shrug, waving the piece of paper back to Donna.

"That's because it is Greek. It's written in Ancient Greek," Donna explained.

Rae waited a second for more explanation. "Do I need to ask MIA to translate?" Rae asked.

"It's a handwritten account from my mom, talking about the birth of Diana," Donna said.

"I thought you guys were all made from clay or something?" Rae asked.

Donna actually laughed. "My mother and several others. The older generation; but a lot of us were born. Most with men who were shipwrecked on the Island before they left, or Amazonians who went to the world of man and found someone. My mom though had her children with Zeus himself," Donna said.

"Okay," Rae said. "Why is this upsetting you?" She was confused. Not sure why reading about Diana birth would upset her younger sister.

"Because the account says after my mother gave birth to Diana, she gave birth again. Diana was a twin," Donna said.

"You have another sister?" Rae asked, shocked.

"No," Donna said with a shake of her head as she turned to look Rae right in the eye. "I have a brother."

Post Chapter Note: Aaaand that's it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that twist at the end. Explanations next week.

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	17. A Herculean Origin

New Justice- Trails of the League

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Facebook: FanFiction Millma Verse Page

A Hurculean Origin (The Sons of Amazonian)

The man formerly known as Wally but now known as Sah-Vi-Tah walked down the halls of Nanda Parbat. He had been summoned before Ra's Al Gual.

"Sah-Vi-Tah," Ras said as Sah-Vi-Tar entered the room in silence. "You have been doing well…." Ever since Sah-Vi-Tah had killed Mia Dreaden he had been going on assassin assignments, no hint of his former life coming through.

"Thank you," Sah-Vi-Tah said patiently.

"I have something I would like you to do," Ra's continued. "Your former friend, Rae – she's a threat to our organization. But her powers… we cannot match them."

"I don't understand; what does this have to do with me?" Sah-Vi-Tah asked. The very thought of Rae brought rage to him now, but he had to smirk at what he had become. What Rae never thought he could become, blind as she was to others.

"We have been experimenting with the Metamorphosis – the thing that created meta human's in the first place. We have been perfecting it, making it better… more powerful. Meta humans made with our Metamorphosis will be stronger, more powerful, and looking at your genetics, we believe we can make you a speedster."

"I would be as fast as The Flash," Sah-Vi-Tah commented.

"Faster," Ra's said. "I will not lie to you, it will be painful – to become a speedster, you are going to have to be shocked, experimented on. But we have figured it out. Are you on board?"

"Yes," Sah-Vi-Tah said, a smirk on his face.

"Then we will begin," Ra's said with a small smile. "Talia will show you the way," Talia had appeared in the room, taking Sah-Vi-Tah's hand, leading him away from her father.

"Nyssa, you're lurking in the shadows again," Ra's commented as his eldest daughter and latest assassin left; Nyssa stepped out into the light at this. "If you're going to tell me how the Justice League defeated White Martians, I have told you…"

"No," Nyssa said firmly, knowing her father did not want to hear that. "I need to talk about Wally."

"There is no Wally anymore, only Sah-Vi-Tah," Ra's snapped, Nyssa rolled her eyes.

"How can you give him that?" She persisted regardless, "The new Metamorphosis can kill him on contact. We should get rid of the virus completely, not use it."

"We need to make him a speedster," Ra's said simply. "The new Metamorphosis, with shock treatment, is what we need. You should be proud, you did get everything we need to make it. Now go, daughter." Ra's waved his hand and knew that was it.

She backed away but glared – something in her was changing because of Wally, but she did not know what to do about it.

-New Justice-

Sara was in Gotham, smirking at her boyfriend. The pair had taken out the Penguin together before retreating to the Batcave for the night.

"How's being Thomas Queen going?" Sara asked casually – they had brought Moira in and told her the whole truth about who Sara, Dinah, and Laurel were, surprised when she countered, stating she already knew they were the Canaries.

When they had told her about Thomas being alive though, and the new Thea – Moira had agreed to help them reclaim their identity and so the story went that when the Queens' Gabit sank, Thomas used the excuse to fake his death because he owed some bad people money. Thea Queen had found out and they used Thea to get him with Thea's death was put down to misinformation. Moira saying she had bailed both sides out of Thomas' fake debt, but now everyone was alive and well.

"Well the men on the job are joking about it," Thomas commented to Sara's question. "But everything seems good."

"Did you hear what happened when Donna went home?" Sara asked, noticing the face Thomas made at the vague reference to Themyscira. She did not understand Thomas' hate of the Amazonians. "Donna lost on purpose and then discovered she has a brother. She wants to look for him."

Thomas froze at that. "Wait no," Thomas said instantly. "We need to stop her. She can't go to Herculea!"

Thomas was heading for the zap tunnel at that, as Sara was confused.

"Tommy?" Sara said grabbing the man. "Herculea? What?" Thomas seemed to realized he had said too much. "I think you need to explain." Sara folded her arms as Thomas paused, seeming unwilling to reveal more. "If you want me to help you, to stop Donna, you'll explain."

Thomas sat back down, sighing.

"Okay." He said simply. "The night the boat sank," Thomas said and Sara realized this was serious. "I got to a life boat. I was calling for you, but the boat was coming down and I needed to go before it was too late… but the life boat… with the weather… it was out of control…. I don't know how long I was at sea. I know I went very far when I washed ashore…"

-About 13 years Ago-

Thomas knew the boat was on land, but he was weak and malnourished. He was also hurt. If someone didn't find him, he knew he was going to die...

That was when he saw movement and felt someone pick him out of the boat.

"Drink," a male voice said, and Thomas felt something on his lips. He drank the liquid, expecting water but was surprised by a sweet taste. It made him feel better though. It brought back some of his strength.

"Where am I…?" Thomas asked.

"You are on Herculea," the male said.

"My boat… it sank… I need a phone," Thomas groaned, his throat still sore despite the liquid, he trying to get up but the man put a hand on him to stop.

"We have no… phones," the man said. "You are on Hurculea, the Hurculean Island. The gods have led you here for a reason. For now, we get your strength back," The man picked Thomas up as if he was nothing, although Thomas wasn't surprised he must have been thin and weak. The other man led him to a settlement on the Island.

-Present Day-

"What…?" Sara asked, hearing the tale.

"When the Amazonians have sons, they abandon them," Thomas said simply, standing up and angry. "They throw them in the mortal world. When the Queen, Donna's mother, gave her son over to Zeus though, he made a new Island for the males – Herculea, named after the original son of Zeus – and he found all the male Amazonians lost without purpose. Zeus gave them a home. They might not have the destiny the females, have but they are strong and have their own purpose. They saved me Sara, they trained me. I am who I am today because of them."

"That's great," Sara said, not quite understanding the burden of this. "Do you know Donna's brother?" Thomas remained silent at this request though. "Tommy?" Sara was stern. "If you're not going to tell me as your girlfriend, tell me as third in command of the Justice League."

"The one who took me from the boat. Jace," Thomas said. "He is Donna's brother. He is also leader of Herculea."

"So, tell Donna," Sara said simply. "What? Thomas, I don't get it. Why hate her? Why hate the Amazonians?"

"They abandon their sons!" Thomas stated, angry. "They leave them for nothing and couldn't care if they died. They don't deserve anything. They are sexist, hating males."

"That's not Donna," Sara said reasonably, knowing the female well.

Putting a hand on Thomas shoulder to calm him, Sara said, "You know little Arthur?" Thomas nodded with a small smile. He had met Laurel's adopted son and loved the little man. "When the Aquas came to us for help to save him, Donna volunteered without a second thought. She nearly died to save that little boy and bring him to land." Thomas frowned, not having known that. "I have seen her save and protect men and woman alike. Diana did too."

"It doesn't change the fact they abandon their sons," Thomas added.

"Technically, neither Diana or Donna have abandoned a son," Sara pointed out making Thomas pause. "Neither are mothers. Should the deeds of the parents punish the child? She wants to find her brother, but if you're stuck on this, let's ask her."

Sara opened a zap tunnel to Watchtower, taking Thomas' hand and bringing him through.

Rae, Kara, the Aquas, and Donna were in the Watchtower; there was a screen of a map of the world, clearly showing where they were looking to try to find Donna's brother, but only Donna and Selena were really looking through it as Rae was talking to Kaldur.

"I still don't get it," Rae said, looking at Aqualad. "Why did you choose the human name Jack?" Rae was laughing and so was Kara.

"Jackson," Aqualad corrected. "And Kaldur didn't work so…"

"We picked up a big book of babies names, opened a page and pointed," Selena said airily next to Donna – that just made the group laugh some more. "But I like it. Jackson and Selena Hyde. Sounds nice."

"Wait… you two have the same last name? Did you guys just make your human identities married from the off?" Kara asked, and the two nodded. "Well that's one way to avoid a wedding." Rae gave Kara a look at that and Kara kissed her girlfriend's cheek playfully.

"Sorry Donna," Rae said, seeing Sara and Thomas finally and giving them a nod. "But there's just not enough information. I will keep the system looking, but for all we know your brother is long-dead."

Donna was clearly sad at this comment as Rae gave her a hug.

"Donna?" Sara said making Donna look to her. "Why did your mom give your brother up?"

"She had no choice," Donna said. "Males are not allowed to live on Themyscira."

"But she's Queen," Sara said. "She can change the rules."

"It's not her rule," Donna said. "It's Hera's rule. If we were to try to keep a male on the island permanently… it would upset them and the balance of life, especially in the days Diana and he was born… the gods were more powerful back then than they are now."

"So… she was protecting her son by giving him away?" Sara asked, noticing Thomas face. He had not known this, meaning she doubted the male Amazonian knew this.

Donna gave a nod and Sara turned to Thomas, waiting. Thomas stared at Sara for a second. Their eyes meeting and Thomas knew what Sara wanted. Thomas looked at Donna and sighed.

"You won't find the Herculean Island there," Thomas stated making everyone turn to him.

"Herculean Island?" Donna asked, moving closer to the man.

"The island of the male Amazonians," Thomas said. "Hurculea."

"Male Amazonians… So that's why you seemed to hate me," Donna said, getting it right away. "They… hate us." Thomas gave a nod. "My brother?" Thomas gave another nod and Donna winced. Thomas sighed again.

"Come," Thomas said. "Let's see what we can do." Thomas opened a zap tunnel and moved through. Donna did not wait before joining him.

They were at Home Base, but Thomas did not stop – moving out onto the beach and waiting. Thomas took something out of his pocket.

"The males usually don't have as many powers as you; some are weaker, but the ones who cannot keep up with the males like your brother find other things. Including magic." Thomas held out his hand. There was an old coin in it. "Hold my hand." Donna took his hand. "Now, we toss the coin into the ocean together."

Donna was confused but did as Thomas stated, the two of them throwing the coin into the ocean. Instantly the water gushed up like a giant wave, surrounded them. "Don't be scared," Thomas called over the noise, but Donna wasn't as they were moving at speed – and then Donna was standing on a completely different Island she'd never seen before.

"Thomas!" A voice called out and a man walked up – he had dark brown hair and blue eyes and Donna took a breath in – he reminded her of Donna. "What do we… wait, who is this?" The man was eyeing Donna with instant hatred.

"This is Wonder Girl," Thomas introduced. "A fellow member of the Justice League and… your little sister."

The man didn't move. "I am Princess Donna of Themyscira and I have been looking for you," Donna said, taking out the piece of paper, "since I saw this."

Cautiously the man took the paper, looking at the words, seeming to understand them.

"Little sister," he said, looking up. "I knew I had a twin."

"Diana never knew of you," Donna said instantly. "She died without knowing or she would have tried to find you as well. Mom never told us."

"Ashamed of what she did?" He seemed to ask, wondering.

"Maybe ashamed she had no choice." Donna explained. "The gods do not allow males to live Themyscira. But I don't live there anymore – I have chosen the world of man like my sister before me. We protect all, no matter their gender." Donna said. "I just want to know my brother."

"And would you swear right now to the gods you would never abandon a son?" He asked tentatively.

"I swear to all the gods on Olympus and any others – even to the Kryptonian Rao," Donna said, knowing a bit of Kara's culture by now. Her brother raised an eyebrow at that though. "I would never abandon any child of mine. Male or female." It was an easy choice for Donna. Since she had read that piece of paper she had been wondering how her mother could do it. To abandon her child.

"I never expected that of a female Amazonian," her brother said. "I am Jace. I guess you can call me King of Hurculea by your standards – although we're more informal than you from what I understand." Jace started walking and Donna followed.

"Thomas said that not all the males have the same abilities as us," Donna asked.

"All have immortally, while most have super strength and flight. Some have less, some have exactly same. I'm the only one with a little more," Jace said.

"Care to explain?" Donna asked, wondering what this meant, and Jace lifted his hand and lightning instantly appeared around it. "The island was not always a thing – for a while I was left alone to fight in the world of man. Father granted me electricity to help until he had created this Island. He brought me and other male Amazonians to it when it was ready."

They had reached the city, which was a lot like the one on Donna's home with stone structures and familiar architecture. Donna noticed the eyes on her, but she also noticed it wasn't only males here – there were some females and children of their own.

"You have families?" Donna asked. "I assumed the gods would not let females live here like males cannot live on Themyscira."

"We can live the life we want. Including finding mates," Jace said. "It has been a long time since anyone left the island to find love – and only we Herculeans have immortally. What you see is mostly our children's children born on the Island."

"Jace, what is she doing here?" Another male who had dark hair and dark eyes asked. He was handsome in his own way.

"Timeos, I am going to be making an announcement," Jace said simply. "Welcome back Thomas, too," Jace pointed at Thomas and Timeos shook his hand, welcoming him.

Jace led Donna to a stage and everyone started gathering around. Donna could feel the hatred on her but now understood it.

"Everyone, this is Princess Donna of Themyscira. My younger sister. When she learned of me she looked hard, and through our Thomas the gods brought her to us. She has sworn never to abandon a son should she have one and I believe her. We will welcome her and give her a chance. Consider that an order. And welcome back Thomas to our little fold. Donna and Thomas work together to protect the world of man."

Jace gave Donna a pat on the back and Donna knew it meant to start mingling as they moved off the platform. She felt weird as people still sort of avoided her until a young man came up to her, a smile on his face.

"Hello, I'm Nisos," he said with a smile. "The youngest Hurculean around here."

"I'm the youngest female on my island," Donna replied with a smile.

"I can introduce you to everything, everyone," Nisos said, taking Donna's hand and starting to list off the Hurculeans and their families, introducing her to everyone, Nisos as an intermediary for the ones who didn't trust Donna. "Timeos and Jace are the only ones who never had a mate." Nisos eventually explained, "well besides myself and I guess Thomas now that's he's like an honorary one of us."

"Thomas has a mate," Donna said, loudly enough that everyone nearby stopped and turned to him. "Him and Sara are a thing. Our White Canary. Third in command of our League…." Donna stopped, noticing the reaction.

"You have a mate and you did not bring her here?" Jace asked, turning to Thomas, who seemed to be going red. "Next time, you bring her." Thomas mumbled something to that.

"Actually, Princess Donna," a man Nisos said was called Anastasios said. "Maybe there is something you can do to prove yourself?" Donna raised an eyebrow. "Our daughters – we have trained them but… we feel they would learn their true potential better from a female warrior. Something we are lacking… until now."

"I am more than willing to train your females," Donna said smiling, looking the man in the eyes. "But Thomas and I do need to return to the world of man soon – we have a duty there – but maybe we can spend a few days here."

"I'll send a message," Thomas said, taking out his communicator.

-New Justice-

Talia and her father watched on as Sah-Vi-Tah sat in a special room designed to no let the Metamorphosis virus out into the open; Sah-Vi-Tar strapped to a chair, was being electrocuted at the same time the virus was released to him – the only way they knew to make a speedster.

"That's should be enough," the man running the experiment stated, turning everything off.

A few minutes passed before they could enter the room and unstrap Sah-Vi-Tah from the machine. "Sah…?" Talia asked, not using his full name for once. "What do you feel?"

"I…" Sah-Vi-Tah muttered, but then started vibrating. He looked over to Ra's still by the door as he stood cautious and then moved, running a trail of light behind him.

He hit right into a wall. "Ouch." He mumbled as he got himself off the floor.

Talia smirked. "You will have to get use to your new abilities," she said.

"It worked," was all Ra's could say on the mattered, however.

In the shadows, Nyssa was watching curling her fist – this angered her and she knew she had to do something, but she did not know what. She couldn't betray her father and sister. All she could do was watch…

Post Chapter Note 1: Well, a short chapter I know but this is an extra chapter I added in to make part 1 and part 2 of season 2 even after splitting Flashpoint into three. Also, it was better to explain Thomas' history here than in Vigilante Injustice. Made him a little more of a mystery. It was also better to make Wally a speedster in this chapter than as a third side plot in the last chapter which was the original plan anyway as well.

Post Chapter Note 2: there will not be a New Justice update next week. Instead I will be posting a Millma Verse Tale.

Thanks for reading, and as always I love REVIEWS.

Karry Master OUT!


	18. Fear Factor

New Justice: Trials of the League

Disclaimer: The same as always.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note: so we need to talk about a mistake with the spelling of Ghul. You'll notice in this chapter and previous chapters it's been spelt Gaul. Well funny story on how this happened actually. Millie originally looked it up and put Ghul down. Sigma thought it was spelt Gaul though and transformed all Ghul to Gaul. Millie not knowing the spelling did not realize the transform and when she went to look it up afterward she looked it up in her story and put Gaul. So Gaul is how it's spelt on New Justice only and is just an alternate spelling pronounced the same way.

-Beginning December-

Fear Factor

"Father," Nyssa said coming up to Ra's Al Gaul. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I want you to go to Central-National," Ra's Al Gaul said, moving near his daughter. "There is a meta human there I want recruited into our League."

"A meta human?" Nyssa asked, wondering what type of meta human power would get her father to send her out.

"Our sources say she has the ability to paralyze her enemies with pure fear – a useful ability. With our training it would make her a formidable member," Ra Al Gaul explained, handing over a folder to Nyssa. "All the information you need. And Nyssa, if she doesn't want to join us… kill her."

"Yes father," Nyssa said, almost relieved with the ability to leave. She needed time to think away from here anyway.

As Nyssa left, Talia came up to her father, watching where Nyssa had gone.

"Do you really care about this meta human?" Talia asked, curious.

"If Nyssa is able to get her to join, she would be valuable, but Nyssa has had doubts. I think it's better to get her away from here until you and Sah-Vi-Tah are gone," Ra's stated. "Is he ready?"

"He has trained well," Talia nodded. "He is ready now. And our surprise for the Flash."

"Same thing she did to the Reverse Flash," Ra's said with a smile. "Get him." Talia nodded going to go get Sah-Vi-Tah.

-New Justice-

Rae was getting ready to leave her aunt and uncle's house when the backdoor opened. She was surprised when Kara came in with Krypto besides her.

"Kara?" Rae asked confused. She was always happy to see her girlfriend but had no idea why she was here. Clark looked up from his food and barked at his father, Krypto giving his son a little bark and a playful nudge.

"You wanted me," Kara said, seeming to get Rae's confusion. "You… texted me?"

"Actually," Nora entered the room, coming up seeing the confusion between the two. "I took Rae's cellphone and asked you here."

"Aunt Nora?" Rae asked, shocked and turning, wondering why her aunt would do that.

"Richie and Ryan are at school; Henry and you have work and I want to go shopping – I want to get to know my daughter's girlfriend. I thought we could go to the mall together," Nora said giving Kara a smile.

"Um… I do…" Kara hesitated.

"I think it's a good idea," Rae spoke up, surprising Kara as she cut her girlfriend off. "I have spent days with Lois and the kids; you should get to know my family too." Kara looked at Rae with this, and then nodded in defeat. Rae kissed Kara's cheek. "Krypto, Clark come." Rae ordered, and the two dogs followed Rae out.

"Krypto, you're my dog!" Kara complained at the dog easily following Rae's orders, but had to laugh at Krypto following Rae so happily. Krypto had known Rae for a while, longer than Kara had in fact. He had begun to treat Rae as an extra mistress for a while.

"So, mall?" Kara asked looking down at her super outfit. "Let me change." Nora smiled at that.

-New Justice-

"Sah-Vi-Tah," Ra's said when Talia entered with the man. "I have a mission for you and Talia." Sah-Vi-Tah gave a nod. "Your former friend, Rae."

"You want me to kill her?" Sah-Vi-Tah said without hesitation. "I will out run and…"

"You are fast," Ra's said with a nod. "But Rae has had her powers her entire life. I don't want you to go one-on-one with her just yet." Ra's took out a needle as he spoke. "It's the Justice League's own anti-speed formula. They used it on the Reverse Flash and Rae left the needle she used on the building roof – we managed to find it and figure out the formula from what remained. You're going to go back to your life as Wally West, and Talia as Tally. When she least expects it, her friend will turn against her."

"When she least expects it?" Sah-Vi-Tah asked, confused.

"Your sister's wedding. Christmas Day," Talia answered. "The end of the month."

"It's December," Sah-Vi-Tah muttered, not realizing how late in the year it was, but he gave a nod to this. "When do we leave?" He asked, turning to Talia at this.

"Now would be good," Ra's spoke, and the former Wally West and his girlfriend Tally went to get ready to leave.

Ra's sat down, smiling to himself. Now they would see how the Flash reacted and if she and her League are as good as they said.

-New Justice-

Kara and Nora had gone to a local mall, spending hours together and only getting a quick bite to eat for lunch. Nora had kept asking Kara questions about herself and her life – about why she got into being a vet, and who she was.

"Where do you want to go for dinner?" Nora asked finally. "My treat."

"Ms. Al…" Kara started, as polite as possible.

"No, you can call me Nora," Nora said, stopping Kara.

"Nora," Kara corrected. "I'm starting to think there was more to this day than just wanting to spend time with me. Why don't you tell me the real reason we are here?"

Nora sighed. "I was hoping to do this over a meal," Nora stated and Kara waited. She moved over to a free seating area, putting her shopping bags beside her and taking a seat. Kara followed.

"You see…" Nora stated. "Rae, she's my little girl – since the day she was born I was the only mother figure she ever had." Nora smiled at memories of baby Rae, who had been so tiny when she was born Nora had been shocked she could be that small and survive. "I was one of the first people to hold her after Jay, once we were allowed to." Kara nodded, waiting for this to go on. "Rae… she's odd when it comes to her feelings. I don't think anyone knows what she's truthfully feeling sometimes. How can they, when she hides them so well sometimes even, I am not sure what she's feeling?"

Kara wanted to mention how she had been really in sync with Rae lately, but Nora held out a hand. "Please let me finish," Nora said. "Rae might not show it but she feels things deeply. She was so in love with her original… well you know," Kara nodded knowing Nora was talking about the Justice League. "When they died, she broke down. You could see the pain but when she stepped up and started over… you had to be me or Henry to actually see the pain she was in. The look in her eyes she did not want anyone to see. But every time you found someone new, whenever a new person was added, that pain faded."

Nora took a breath. "Then there was Frankie. You might have only seen the end of their relationship but I saw the whole thing. The two of them were best friends and when they started dated… well, I saw a man who had found his way into her heart. She loved him, she really did. I always knew she was into both genders, but I thought that if she never figured it out, at least she did find love. When Frankie did what he did to her she was crushed."

"She was angry, more than anything," Kara said, remembering seeing Rae after the break up during the Green Lantern stuff.

"That came after," Nora said. "Right when it happened though, she was crushed. You saw her after she had cried to me and ate a mountain load of junk food – and I do mean a mountain-load." Kara had to chuckle at that, knowing how much Rae could eat. "I was worried for a bit if she would just close herself off but then you and her… evolved. I watched her fall for you and now, if it's possible, she loves you more than she ever loved Frankie. Which makes me happy but also concerns me." Kara raised an eyebrow. "Rae… mentioned some things."

"Oh?" Kara said, wondering what Rae had told her aunt and uncle. "What about?"

"That something in your past made you afraid of commitment. She didn't say what," Nora reassured the girl. "That you were, shall we say, sleeping around, and that the two of you were just a one-night-stand originally." Kara nodded, not able to deny any of this. "And well… how often does one night last forever? And if you do something to her. If this breaks apart… I'm afraid Rae will block herself off from love forever."

"I get it," Kara said, knowing it was her time to talk. "Rae is your baby girl. I wish my mom was alive to fear for me. I mean, I have Lois, but Lois is happier Rae made me fall in love she has taken Rae into the family already. And I get your concerns… I have been called a slut before; Laurel called me it as a legal defense once. Don't ask." Kara could see the question in Nora's eyes there. "But here's the thing, Rae changed me. It might sound corny but I could never hurt her. I promise you that, and if you can't believe that, just know I wouldn't give my mother's necklace to just anyone."

"Your mother's necklace?" Nora questioned. "The one Rae always wears?" Kara nodded. "I didn't know. She didn't say where he got it."

"I promise you, Nora, I love her," Kara said.

"That's all I wanted to hear," Nora put a hand on Kara's shoulder. "So, dinner? It's on me."

"I can…" Kara and Nora were about to stand when they saw a blonde girl running for the nearby exit, followed by another woman Kara thought she knew. "Nyssa!" Kara yelled out, to make sure. Nyssa stopped at her name and turned to look at Kara. Their eyes met for a split second before Nyssa went back to running after the woman she had been after.

"Friend of yours?" Nora asked as Kara was already on her feet.

"No," Kara said. "I got to take care of this." Nora nodded, used to this by now as Kara ran out, sorry she had left her Supergirl outfit back at the Allens in Rae's room.

"I got the bags," Nora chuckled, glad now Kara had barely brought anything.

Kara had followed Nyssa and the blonde to a parking garage, easily able to see through walls and doors to track them.

"I said no!" The blonde shouted.

"There isn't a no – it's either yes or death," Nyssa stated, her weapons out.

Kara was ready to jump in but when she came into view the blonde turned. "Oh, brought a friend? Well for both of you…" the blonde said, confusing Kara until she felt an overwhelming wave of fear overcome her from nowhere.

The blonde headed to stairs up to the top as Kara felt her head spinning.

She was no longer in the parking garage – she was in her pod and she was 13. Her mother was telling her to protect Kal as her pod closed and shot out of the launch bay, away from her city, her planet and her family.

Her heart was pounding as the sky turned black and her pod rocked and span, and she faced with the sudden vision of what was her planet only moments ago. It was just rock and cooling magma. It had gone! She had no idea what to do, where her pod was going. She was trapped with only a thin sheet of glass protecting her from the cold space beyond. She couldn't even see Kal's pod either.

Her own pod rocked again and suddenly she was crashing – a blue and green world below coming faster and faster into view as she screamed, knowing this was going to be the end, knowing she was going to be in Rao's light.

She had no idea where her cousin was – she didn't even know what had happened, but she knew she had failed on her parents' request. She would always fail.

-New Justice-

Rae was silently singing to one of her favorite songs as she cooked.

Carter and Dawn were still at school, both having some after-school activity, and dinner was to be ready when they got back. Cat had been at the office but was going to go to each separate school to collect Dawn and Carter when ready. Annie wasn't around either, and the best part was Joel had taken Penny to a doctors' appointment and then to his office. This all meant Rae had spent the whole day without having to worry about Penny or being attacked by spatulas. It was just her and the dogs in the apartment.

She had used the chance not only to cook dinner, but to bake deserts and bread too. To get meals ready for people to take to lunch or to have when she had a day off. She usually cooked things for the next few days and when she was off, but with Penny around that had been lacking. She had just spent the whole day preparing things and she was happy and content. She loved cooking so much – it kept her at peace.

Krypto and Clark had been having fun together too. Krypto, ever the dad, had seemed to be giving Clark some type of lesson today – Rae wasn't sure on what, but her dog was like a solider at attention doing, whatever his father wanted.

Rae paused when she felt a sudden, overwhelming sense of fear. Not from her though. She knew, somehow, Kara needed her and she needed her now. Shutting the stove off fast and pushing aside the fear that wasn't hers, Rae turned to the dogs.

"Boys, Kara is in trouble," was all she said, although Krypto too seemed to have already sensed his mistress' distress as Clark jumped into action, following behind Rae and Krypto as they left the Grant penthouse.

Rae hadn't even got into her Flash outfit and was vaguely aware of the dogs following her. She didn't know how she knew where Kara was, and yet she did, stopping next to her girlfriend who was sitting on the floor, crying and rocking herself.

"Kara!" Rae said, putting a hand on her back. Kara felt Rae's strength. It was enough to get through the fear as she blinked up at Rae. "What happened?" Rae asked, seeing her girlfriend recovering as the dogs stopped, Krypto instantly pushing himself onto Kara, like a big fluffy teddy bear for her to hug. "…is that Nyssa?" Rae asked, noticing the other woman nearby, apparently paralyzed with this unusual fear too.

"Nyssa…? Oh," Kara seemed to shake herself as she held onto Krypto a moment longer, recovering herself. "Oh Rao! There's no time…. I think the girl she was chasing went up the stairs. We have to protect her," Kara jumped to her feet and Rae blinked at the recovery, but nodded, easily running up to the top of the parking structure.

She stopped at seeing a blonde at a car whose tires were slashed.

The blonde had been examining the tires and looked up at hearing the footsteps. "Damn you. I don't want anything to do with your League!" The blonde snapped, Rae having to pause a moment before getting the blonde thought she was with Nyssa – the League of Assassins, not the Justice League. Before Rae could correct her, she felt fear and then saw the ghosts of her past behind the blonde: Diana, Clark, Barbra Gordon, Oliver Queen and so many more. Then there was Frankie and her own father. Leaving her. Barry betraying her. All she knew is they were leaving her. Leaving her again. Like they always left her. Like everyone left her.

It was at that moment that she felt strength overcome her and could feel Kara in her head as the ghost faded, leaving only the blonde by the car. Rae hadn't even noticed she had fallen to her knees until she stood up though.

"How did you do that?" The blonde asked, shocked at Rae's recovery.

"We're not with the League of Assassins," Rae stated, holding up her hand. "We'll protect you. I swear."

The blonde seemed unsure as Nyssa appeared on the scene, jumping athletically onto the car's roof.

"Stay away!" Kara said jumping forward between the blonde and Nyssa, the dogs growling with her. Nyssa took a step back. She had no Kryptonite or anything with her to counteract a Kryptonian, but she took out a throwing star. All she needed to do was get one in the meta human.

"You want to protect me? Prove it," the blonde said to Rae, seeing she was trapped. Rae gave a smirk and ran, grabbing the blonde. Kara gave a smile before she and the dogs flew off after her.

Nyssa was not sure if she was disappointed or relieved as she put down her weapons. She didn't even know if she wanted to attack the girl. Still, she took a deep breath, knowing she had to tell her father she had failed.

-New Justice-

Wally was in front of the house, taking a deep breath. He had to pretend to be the naïve fool he had before Talia had took him home. It was the only way to make this work. He walked into the house.

"Mom, dad!" He called out, trying not to bite his tongue as he said it.

"Wally," Francine said, appearing from the living room, hugging him. "We've been so worried! It's been months. You didn't call or write."

"Sorry we were… having the time of our lives," Wally said taking out doctored pictures the League of Assassins had made of the two around the world together.

"Well son, got to tell you Iris might give you hell," Joe said with a laugh as he moved into the entrance hall to look over the pictures with Francine. He frowned at the images though but didn't say anything on them."She was getting nervous you would not be back in time for the wedding."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Wally said, putting a smile on his face.

-New Justice-

Rae had gone back to work with the dogs and finished cooking dinner, using Krypto as an excuse to get out a little early. Saying she had to return him to his owner at a certain time.

Cat Grant had let her off and now she was in Home Base where she had brought the blonde meta human. She learned her name was Gayle Marsh and had the ability to see into a person's mind and bring up their biggest fears – it had to be a strong mental ability since sometimes mental abilities did not work on speedsters; Paranormal's Maxwell Lord being evidence of that.

"If I had known you two were Supergirl and the Flash I wouldn't have whammied you," Gayle apologized. Rae and Kara were there both now in their outfits and petting their dogs. Kara had been quiet since they had gotten Gayle to safety though. "That… nut… she wanted me to join a League of Assassins. She was pressuring me, annoying me at work. Then when I finally said I would never join… well… you saw."

"She tried to kill you," Sara spoke up, having come running the minute she heard there had been a run in with Nyssa. "League of Assassins 1-0-1. If the person you're recruiting does not want in, kill them – especially if they are meta human."

"Well, no need to worry Psi," Rae said happily. "We'll keep you safe."

"Psi?" Gayle frowned, but Rae had already moved on.

"Sara, I don't like this," Rae said to her third in command, deadly serious now. "First that run in you had with them a while back, now trying to recruit meta humans… I think we need to keep a closer eye on the League of Assassins." Sara gave a nod. "Red, start watching." Red Tornado had come in when he had heard, along with all three nerds who Rae was starting to wonder if they ever actually worked. "Sara will help you."

Red gave a nod and Sara moved over to him.

"Nerds!" Rae called to them. "We need to protect Psi here. Standard Justice League protection. Get her somewhere safe and give her the same device I gave Replicate, so she can alert us if she needs help."

"How did you know?" Kara abruptly asked, making all attention go to her.

She had stood up, finally finding her voice and Rae could tell she was being deadly serious, but Rae did not understand the question. "How did you know I was in trouble? Where I was? Did Nora call you?"

"Um… no…. I just… knew," Rae said, not having had time to think about this since it had happened. "Why?"

"It's just like when I knew you were in trouble all the way on Karry," Kara stated. "I should have realized it then. I am so sorry Rae. If I had known… I might have been able to stop it." Kara sat down again and Rae could practically feel the guilt coming off her. "This should have never been done to you."

"I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?" Rae asked, coming over to her girlfriend and bending down taking her hands to comfort her.

"Kryptonian Mental Bonds," Kara said, making Rae raise an eyebrow. "It's… something that happens to Kryptonians. We can form mental bonds with a person who… well completes us. Our true love they say. Although Twins can get from it with each other too; that's more because they were once one egg."

"You're not making sense," Rae cut off Kara's ramble, something she was not use to her Kara doing, but Karry Kara's rambled sometimes too. "I can't read your mind."

"No," Kara said with a nod. "Since you're human and with my former commitment issues I suspect we will only get the weakest form of the bond – feeling each other emotions. It will be heightened in times when we're in distressed, calling out to each other. When it was forming I might have been able to stop it, but… I suspect it's fully developed now. The only way to break the bond will be one of us dying. I'm so sorry."

"I don't understand. What exactly does this bond mean? And how exactly is it bad?" Rae asked, noticing the rest of the League seemed to be busying themselves even Gayle was looking elsewhere, pretending to be distracted. She was suspecting they were still listening though. "We just feel each other emotions…"

"And since we made this bond by being romantic it means… well we won't ever be attracted to someone else. Unless the bond breaks. Basically, we're stuck with each other," Kara said, and Rae knew she was worried for some reason – not looking Rae in the eye.

"That is the most wonderful thing I have ever heard," Rae said smiling, and Kara looked up in shock. "Kara, when Psi hit me with her power, my greatest fear was the people who left me. I guess you can say I have abandonment issues. Knowing you can never leave me is very comforting."

"If I was to die, you would feel like a part of you is missing," Kara warned.

"Like a gaping hole in my heart?" Rae asked.

"That's how Lois describes it," Kara said with a nod.

"And that's how I described being in Flashpoint to Lois, when you didn't know me there," Rae said, and could feel Kara's surprise. "That foster mother of yours knew it though; it was the reason why she hugged me when she did. We were bonded back then and didn't even know it. You're a part of me now Kara and I love it." Rae kissed Kara's hand. "Come on, let's go back to your place." Kara smiled as the two left, their dogs following them.

"Why do they always do that?" Jess complained.

"Do what?" Sara asked.

"Have these intense personal conversations with us around as if we're not here," Jesse said. "It's like we're side characters in the story of their life."

"It's more Rae's life than Rae and Kara's," Adam pointed out, but he and Jesse shut up from the look Sara gave.

"Psi," Winn spoke up, ignoring his friend and holding up a device. "This is for you. The button will connect you to our system and let us know you need us. Just press it if you're in danger and we'll come running – you're a friend of the League now."

"Nice. And since when am I called Psi?" Gayle asked.

"Oh, that's just the Flash," Jess laughed now.

"She has this way of naming people," Adam added in, he and Sara having been around the longest in the group – aside from Red Tornado, but the A.I. seemed content to stay out of this. "If you don't have your own hero name, she'll name you. And she does it in this way that you don't get a choice. She just starts calling you it and then it catches on. She named Wonder Girl, Miss. Martian, Superboy…"

"Basically, name yourself or the Flash will do it," Sara summed up. "Psi." Sara added for good measure with a smirk and Gayle sighed, knowing the name was stuck.

-New Justice-

Kara, Rae, and the dogs walked into her house. Both were smiling as Krypto and Misty greeted each other. "You know they have the bond too," Kara pointed out at the dogs and then stopped, suddenly chuckling. "You know, Nora was concerned about us. About me hurting you for my past."

"Oh," Rae said, feeling suddenly guilty for this. "I didn't think…"

"It's fine. I get it. How many one-night-stands last?" Kara said with a smile as a song came to her head. A smile on her face as she took Rae's hand and led Rae to den like room where there was a piano. Rae rarely spent time in this room and she noticed Streaky, an orange cat that reminded Rae of Alien's Earth cat, sitting by the window. She kept herself to herself though, like cats do, so didn't see her often enough.

Kara sat down on the piano bench and started pushing a few notes. "Good. Still in tune," Kara said, and Rae raised an eyebrow. She did not know Kara played piano. Kara then started playing another tune that sounded kind of familiar to Rae.

"Tonight, your mine completely. You give your love so sweetly. Tonight, the light of love is in your eyes. But will you still love me tomorrow?"

Rae had to smile as she sat on the bench next to Kara just looking at her as she continued the Carol King song. "Is this a lasting treasure? Or just a moment's pleasure. Can I believe the magic in your sighs. Will you still love me tomorrow?" Kara smiled as she continued to play. "Tonight, with words unspoken. You say that I'm the only one. But will my heart be broken. When the night meets the morning sun. I'd like to know that your love is a love I can be sure of. So tell me now and I won't ask again. Will you still love me tomorrow?"

Kara sang the last line again and finished the melody off on the piano. Rae had leaned in and when the song was over the two kissed… until a cough made them break apart.

Turning as one on the bench stool, they say Chris standing there. "Sorry to interrupt," Chris said. "But Ben and Mary from school are coming over to work on a group project. Might want to get changed out of that and get the dogs changed."

The two looked down noticing their superhero outfits were still on. "We'll take care of it," Kara said with a nod.

"And maybe tone down the kissing?" Chris said with a smirk and ducked out as Kara tossed a cushion at him. The two laughing as Rae giggled.

Rae and Kara took the outfit off their dogs and went up to the rooms to change. "I didn't know you played the piano," Rae finally said.

"Been a while," Kara nodded. "Lois suggested it when I got here. I was having trouble when I first landed but loved music, especially the piano, so she signed me up for lessons. It helped to control my strength at the time too – had to push the keys carefully. Carol King was always a favorite of mine."

"Can you play again?" Rae asked, having changed into her normal clothes. "Please. You have such a good voice. I mean I knew that already, but that was the first time I heard you sing… well, this-you."

"What other me have you heard sing?" Kara asked, getting what Rae meant.

"Karry," Rae said. "A Whole New World when she came here with Barry and they sang a special song at their kids' birthday. Seems to be a thing there. I think Cisco said something about a Karry Karaoke."

Kara chuckled, taking Rae's hand. "Can you sing?" Kara asked.

"Not as well as you," Rae said, seeming nervous.

Kara kissed Rae's forehead at this, to calm her down. "Doesn't matter," Kara said. "Let's have fun." Rae smiled as she followed Kara back to the music room.

-New Justice-

Nyssa slowly approached her father.

"Well…?" He asked.

"The meta human was saved by the Flash and Supergirl," Nyssa said truthfully. "I think she might be joining them now. It was a failure."

"That is… disappointing," Ra's said, but did not move.

"Father, why did you really send me there?" Nyssa asked, knowing something was up from the start. She wasn't just a pretty face in this family.

"You're no fool, my daughter. Which is why I wanted you gone when I sent Sah-Vi-Tah and Talia on their mission," Ra's stated, he had no problems in tell telling his younger daughter this now. "We are testing the Justice League."

"You have officially gone too far to turn back," Nyssa said, disappointment in her voice as she could not look at her father anymore and turned to leave.

"Daughter?" Ra's asked.

"You've known my position on this for a while now, father," Nyssa said from the doorway, looking back in his direction, if not looking him in the eye. "I know you prefer Talia over me, and that my opinions do not matter as much, but I am still a Daughter of the Dragon, I should have had say in this matter. Whatever happens next falls on all of us."

"What happens next will prove once and for all if your ex-girlfriend made the right choice to betray her real League," Ra's commented as Nyssa scowled at this comment, leaving the room without further word.

It all came down to that original confrontation, when the Flash started to re-form her League and Sara had joined. Sara had been the key to everything – even though she wasn't in Nyssa's life any more, and had moved on, she remained a key voice in Nyssa's head, to do right by even when she did wrong.

"Do I stay loyal to my father?" Nyssa asked aloud once in the privacy of her own room, remembering Sara's words when they had fought last. About her not being sure why Nyssa let her father control her. "Or do I warn them and stop my greatest fear from possibly becoming reality…?"

Nyssa looked at the nearby mirror now, almost expecting her reflection to answer her question. On one hand she did not want to turn on her father or her sister, but on the other, the recent meta human had made her realized what she really feared about her father testing the League: It wasn't the Flash going on a path of revenge… it wasn't even a war.

It was being put in a situation where she would have to kill Sara. The woman she still loved.

She knew in her heart she couldn't do it.

Post Chapter Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed this. There are four more chapters to New Justice left so we are getting to the end now.

As usual, please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	19. Little Moments

New Justice: Trials of the League

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note: This chapter is a little different to the others as it will cover smaller stories of our Justice League.

Little Moments

-Adam, Jess, Winn, and Red Tornado-

"Okay men," Adam stood in front of Winn and Jess. They were gathered in the Watchtower meeting room in their normal clothes, but Adam was very serious as he talked. "We are about to embark on a mission that will test our strength, our endurance, and our loyalty… I won't lie this will be long and hard, but together we can do it. I am proud to lead you in this."

He paused before he stated seriously: "MIA, game plan."

A hologram board appeared in font of Adam with writing on it. "I have planned every detail of the mission. Unfortunately, we start on dangerous ground, but we must push through it. We start with The Phantom Menace," Adam pointed at the name at the top with his pointer.

"Unpopular opinion but I like The Phantom Menace," Jess said making Winn and Adam look at him. "Well it's true. It was my childhood."

"Then," Adam said, ignoring Jess. "We move onto the other two prequels. Afterward we watch Solo and then Rogue One."

"Should it not be Rogue One, then Solo?" Winn asked.

"No, Solo is young Han and Rouge One goes right into a New Hope which is next on our list, followed by the next two of the original trio. We end with The Force Awakens and then The Last Jedi," Adam instructed. "Now, there are bathroom breaks scheduled in between each movie, but if you must go during, you either have to hold it in or miss bits. The movies will not be paused. There are longer breaks after Solo and after Return of the Jedi for lunch and dinner."

"These are just movies, correct?" Red Tornado asked. He had been at the computers watching the League of Assassin movements as Rae had asked of him, but had turned when Adam started his speech and found himself confused when he realized what Adam was talking about.

"These are not just any movies," Winn said proudly as he, Jess, and Adam all looked to him. "This is Star Wars. One of the best SciFi series out there. And we are watching them in space. We never have watched them in space before!"

"Star Wars in space," Adam repeated, but Red Tornado was still not understanding. "You should join us Red."

"I believe I will pass," Red said.

"We need to talk to your creator about your personality," Winn joked, to a look from the AI. "Just kidding!"

"You couldn't anyway. My creator is dead," Red pointed out.

"Who did create you?" Adam asked, shocked by that. Information on Red Tornado's original creator and designed was limited.

"Martin Stein," Red said.

"Firestorm," Adam, Winn, and Jess all said together.

"I was his first creation to get into the Justice League, but he made me to have my own personality and be an individual; not to follow him. He also created himself and Ronnie as Firestorm and Firehawk. Of course, it was Karry Universe's Ray Palmer who restored me," he nodded to Adam, this worlds' version of Ray.

"Interesting… but we need to get back to task," Winn said. "Jess, supplies?"

"Popcorn, chips, Doritos, candy, soda, water, juice. We have everything," Jess said with a nod. "And Rae was kind enough to make us sandwiches for lunch and a dinner – they're in the refrigerator."

"Good. Winn, most importantly…?" Adam said.

"Movies ready to be played. Sound system checked. I made sure everything was ready," Winn said with a nod.

"And I made sure we would not be contacted today unless it's a red alert," Adam said. "We are good to go."

Adam was about to say more but stopped when a portal opened – from the portal came a single version of Frankie with long hair and no mustache.

"Erm… Can we help you?" Adam asked, hoping the multiverse was not changing his plans. "What Earth are you?"

"Mutant and I want in," Cisco said, confusing the group. "Your Star Wars Marathon… I want in."

"Were you spying on us?" Jess asked, having heard stories about how Frankie and his alternate could spy on other worlds and their own.

"I check over the multiverse every once in a while, I saw this, and I want in," Cisco said. "Probably should have told Prime but oh well."

"The more the merrier. We set it up this way." Adam, Jess, and Winn left the meeting room to head to another part of Watchtower with mutant Cisco.

"I am starting to understand why Rae calls them the nerds," Red said to himself after a moment.

-M'Gann, Frankie, and Gypsy-

M'Gann was in Home Base putting together a device when the portal opened and out came the real Frankie.

"No one else is here," M'Gann said airily, turning back to what she was doing.

"Well, where is everyone? I need help," Frankie said.

"Day trips, dates, shopping," M'Gann waved this off. "The nerds are doing a Star Trek Marathon."

"Well can… wait, Star Trek?" Frankie said, not wanting to get distracted but that caught his ears. "Original, Next Generation, Voyager… which?"

"Um… I don't know. The one with Luke," M'Gann said with a shrug.

"Luke? You mean Star Wars," Frankie said annoyed.

"Is there a difference?" M'Gann asked distractedly. Frankie opened his mouth, about to go into extreme details about the difference but then decided to drop it. "Is there a reason you're here?" M'Gann was not a big fan of Frankie and, as such, she tended to try to avoid him and his alternates.

"I'm here for the Justice League, but this seems to be the League's day off or something. What's going on here?" Frankie asked, annoyed now.

"See that," M'Gann said, pointing with her wrench at the board; the one that showed the color-coded mission. It was of the world. Frankie turned to see a few greens. "Been like that for days. It's like someone threw a behaving potion into the water supply. The highest level we had was a yellow in Britain and that was an accident. A government scientist, someone called RM, was experimenting with some alien technology and it activated. There's nothing for the League."

"Well I need help. Can you call them in? At least maybe just Rae." Frankie said.

"What's wrong?" M'Gann asked, finally putting her tools down.

"A bounty we were tracking got the better of us. We did not know he was a meta human – it was not in his file. He's holding Gypsy hostage. Wants me to use my power to break his girlfriend out of Alcatraz. I need help saving Gypsy and capturing him."

"Their power?" M'Gann asked

"Controlling metal," Frankie said.

"I'll help," M'Gann said, making Frankie raise an eyebrow. "You know how many powers I have right?"

"Yeah, but you're… well you're not the first person anyone thinks of when it comes to the Justice League," Frankie said truthfully. "And my girlfriend's life is on the line here."

"Would it help if I looked like this?" M'Gann sighed, changing her face to suddenly look like Rae, surprising Frankie.

"Yeah… Green Martian," Frankie muttered, realizing the truth of her powers at least.

"I can help," M'Gann said, turning back to her usual human form, eyeing Frankie. "And if you don't want me you can go interrupt Rae and Kara's day yourself. I know you can find them and it would be faster than me messaging them."

Frankie groaned, knowing she was right – one of the reasons he had come here was, so he didn't interrupt anything private. "Okay, M'Gann. You're right, you are helpful," Frankie said.

"What's the plan?" M'Gann asked.

"I open a portal, we take him out," Frankie said. "What?" Frankie asked when he noticed the annoyed look.

"That's your plan? And you wanted to be second in command of the Justice League," M'Gann scoffed. "What does this girlfriend of his looks like?" Frankie turned to the computer, bringing up an image of the woman and her bio. "So… like this." Again she shapeshifted, but this time into woman on the screen.

"Oh, that could be helpful," Frankie said with a smirk, taking out handcuffs. "Let's wookie this."

"What?" M'Gann asked.

"Star Wars… forget it," Frankie said, remembering M'Gann didn't know the difference. He indicated for her to turn, still holding the handcuffs and confusing her now. "I am not actually putting these on you – I'm only making it look like I am keeping you prisoner." Frankie put the handcuffs on after a moment, and then opened a portal.

Going through it to another location, M'Gann noticed they were in some type of basement. She noticed Gypsy being pinned down by metal sheets.

"Frankie, no!" Gypsy yelled, seeing them.

"So… you got her," the man appeared, smirking at Frankie. "Come over here my love." Frankie nodded, lightly pushing her away, and M'Gann walked over, not saying anything and just smiling – not knowing this woman's voice, she did not want to give it away in case she made a mistake. "Take the handcuffs off."

"Not until I get my girlfriend," Frankie said and Frankie noticed the metal around Gypsy get tighter and Frankie opened a portal. "You kill her, and I bring you both in."

"Fine," the man said and the metal around Gypsy loosened and she was free. Frankie ran to her side.

"Frankie you shouldn't have!" Gypsy said, almost scorning though.

"I didn't," Frankie muttered with a smirk, confusing Gypsy now.

"Now the handcuffs," the man said, not having heard Frankie's reply to his girlfriend.

"Don't need to," Frankie said, and the man turned to them.

M'Gann dropped the handcuffs and then punched the man hard, tossing him against a wall and then knocking him out.

"What…?" Gypsy asked was shocked as the woman turned back to the vibes, smirking as she turned into M'Gann. "Oh, you little sneak!" Gypsy was laughing as she got the full picture.

"It was actually M'Gann's ideas," Frankie said with a smile.

"What are you going to do with him?" M'Gann asked now, pointing at the unconscious man.

"He's still a bounty," Gypsy said. "We got him. Better tell them he's a meta human."

M'Gann gave a nod. "Mind sending me back?" M'Gann asked and Frankie opened a portal.

"M'Gann, thank you. I hope well…" Frankie paused, not sure what else to say.

"We will never be friends, but you're the Flash's friend," M'Gann said simply. "So, this was for her." M'Gann went into the portal disappearing and Gypsy chuckled.

"You burned a lot of bridges with the Justice League," Gypsy commented, and Frankie nodded a sullen expression on his face. "Lucky the Flash is forgiving." Gypsy kissed her boyfriend's cheek before opening a portal for the three of them.

-Laurel, Dinah, Tim, Thea, and Arthur-

"Why did I get dragged into this?" Tim complained as he walked in the mall. Somehow Laurel, Dinah, and Thea had decided to go on a shopping spree with Arthur, and Tim had gotten asked along.

It was worse that, since Thea had moved to this Earth, she hadn't bought clothes of her own and was using this-world's Thea old clothes. She felt she should get her own though, so the girls were practically buying a whole new wardrobe and Tim was somehow carrying all the bags.

"Well, we needed a bag boy – and someone to watch over Arthur when we are changing," Dinah told her little brother with a smirk as they walked into a store that sold dresses.

Tim dropped the bags and sat down. Arthur was on the floor playing with some dinosaur toys he had bought along. Taking out his cellphone he groaned when he saw there was no signal. All he could do was sit as the girls picked out dresses to try on and watch as they came out in them.

"You're beautiful," Tim finally groaned at the third dress Laurel came out in to look over. "Just buy it."

"Wow, men have no clue, do they?" Thea muttered as she joined them wearing a red dress.

"Wow," Laurel looked over her friend, "you are buying that one! We will find you a boy to go out with to show that off."

"Who said I date boys?" Thea asked quickly

"Oh…" Laurel hadn't expected this response as she glanced to Dinah now who was smirking, but Thea laughed. "You were messing with me?" Laurel finally concluded

"Honestly I can go either way," Thea shrugged. "And I do like this dress."

"You look good," Dinah added in looking into a mirror herself. "And damn, so do I. Definitely getting this one." She was wearing a black dress that worked well for her.

Tim groaned. "I got this," Arthur spoke up, surprising Tim. "Mama Laurel." Arthur had started calling Laurel 'Mama Laurel' instead of just Laurel – Laurel loved it, being his mom now. "I'm hungry. Can we go eat?"

"It is getting to lunch time," Laurel said with a nod. "Cheese Cake Factory?"

"Yes," Arthur said as the girls went to go get changed and buy their dresses. Tim smirked, glad to have the boy with him. "Mama Laurel, after food can we go to a toy store?"

"Sure, anything you want?" Laurel asked.

"Nintendo Switch," Arthur said.

"Oh, this kid is good," Thea laughed. "We're going to need video games as well."

"And Aquaman stuff," Arthur said with big eyes. "And Canary stuff. Oh, and Super."

"We can get it all," Dinah laughed.

"Absolutely," Laurel agreed, putting an arm around her adopted son. "We're going to need to make a trip to the car to drop some bags off, so Tim can carry more." Tim, who had collected all the bags he had been carrying, groaned as the girls headed out. Dinah gave him a playful punch on the shoulder at this.

Arthur turned to Tim with a smirk. "My bags will be heavy," Arthur said before running after his adoptive mom and aunts.

"I take it back, that kid is an evil mastermind," Tim muttered with a laugh as he went to follow.

-Jade, Jessica, and Jon / The Three Js-

"Ugh," Jessica Cruz, one of the three Green Lanterns and the three Js, as Rae dubbed them, moaned as she walked into the apartment and crashed on the couch. "War is hell."

"Because everyone just assumes it's a walk in the park?" Jade said sarcastically. "It's over. We're good – and we're home." Jade smiled as she took a seat.

"Wonder what the League has been up to since what's his name's defeat," Jon stated thoughtfully.

"Savitar," Jade supplied, remembering him despite the battles they'd been in.

Jon waved her off as he turned to a computer. "Huh, seems we got three new members," he commented after a moment.

"Who?" Jessica asked, not getting up.

"Thomas Queen," Jon said.

"I thought he was dead," Jade said, remembering the name.

"Apparently not," Jon shrugged. "Tim Drake, who I guess is Dinah's brother given the last name. And… Thea Queen."

"Speedy," Jade and Jessica said together, knowing of the former League member.

"Oh, she's from another world," Jon said, having look at the bio. "Apparently her world is destroyed and she's living here now." The two girls nodded as Jon told them their hero names.

"Let the League know we're, back would you?" Jade asked, not wanting to get up. Jon sighed at this, going to send a message. "Miss anything big?"

"Seems like a lot of mission took place. Some big some not so big… Wait…" Jon said as he scrolled through missions they had missed on the computer. "No way!"

"Oh, spit it out," Jessica said, annoyed at Jon's need to get people to ask for more.

"We were invaded by Nazis," Jon said – and that got the two girls' attention; both jumping up, seeming confused. "Nazis from another world came here and tried to invade…" Jon read off the brief explanation in the computer and then turned the chair around. The three Green Lanterns looked at each other.

"We missed a Nazi invasion," Jade said, blinking almost not believing it.

"Damn I could have punched a Nazi," Jessica said to a laugh from both her friends.

"What happened?" Jade now asked though.

"Sent the Nazis back home," Jon surmised. "Their world order is Nazi-run, so Rae didn't want to change that – or police the world once she pushed them back home. Makes sense. Who knew there were such odd worlds in the multiverse?"

"There are odd worlds in this universe," Jessica commented, the others agreeing with this one.

-Caitlin-

Caitlin was setting the table for her sister's birthday dinner while Daphne was playing with her camera; Daphne had decided she wanted to be a professional photographer so their father, Charles and her mother – Caitlin's step mother – Sophie had bought her the equipment, which she had spent a while reading the directions and setting up.

"Say cheese," Daphne said, but before Caitlin could even react, Daphne had taken a picture. "Not bad…" Daphne commented with a smirk. "I could take a nice one of you and your boyfriend. If I knew who he was."

"When are you bringing him here?" Charles asked, ever the father.

"Which one is he anyway?" Sophie asked. "Atom?"

"Stopwatch seems cute," Daphne said.

"Um… what?" Caitlin asked. She had not told her family she had joined the Justice League – she hadn't been sure how to break it to them that she had decided to follow in Crystal's footsteps.

"Come on, even if I could not read your mind," Daphne said, pointing out her own power. "You get fired, your planning on fighting it, and then the Flash needs you. Suddenly you get a teaching job and the Justice League has a fire meta on the team."

"We all know you're Wild Fire," Charles said with a nod. "Been waiting for you to tell us."

Caitlin looked down at that, not sure how to word it now. "I didn't know how," Caitlin said. "With Crystal death… it was just…"

"If this is what you want to do," Charles said. "We support you. Are you happy?"

"Yes," Caitlin said with a smile, thinking of the Justice League. "I finally understand what Crystal meant about the League being family. They are my family. I love them all. I would not want to be in R… the Flash's shoes." Caitlin made sure not to use Rae's actual name. Crystal had always been careful with names after all, although Caitlin also knew Rae had told her family so there seemed to be a difference. "She loves us. You can tell she would lay down her life for every single one of us – but she's also a true leader. Thinking of the world she has to protect. She would order us to our death if she had no other choice. The way she is… I think she was born to be the leader of the League. And Supergirl was born to be her second. They are such a pair. Truly in love."

"And your boyfriend…?" Sophie could not help but pry. She was not Caitlin's mother, but Caitlin's real mom had been out of her life for a long time. Sophie had stepped into the role of mother long ago.

"Jess," Caitlin said with a smile. "Angel. We make a good pair. I really like him."

"Well, invite him over," Daphne said. "I got to make sure my sister's heart is in the right place."

"Um… no," Caitlin said with a headshake. "He is in the middle of a Star Wars marathon and I am not interrupting that." The three blinked. "Did I mention Flash called Stopwatch, Atom, and Angel her nerds?"

"You fell for a nerd," Charles said, with a chuckle. "I think I am going to like him. Where is this Star Wars marathon taking place?"

"Justice League's top-secret headquarters," Caitlin said with a smirk. "Trust me, Crystal probably wanted to tell you as much as I do." A thought came to Caitlin's mind at that though. "There is something I have to tell you actually… Flashpoint." She could see the confusion. "The Flash… she can time travel. She does not like doing it but on accident she changed the timeline. She made a timeline where the Reverse Flash never existed, while Crystal and her old League were alive." She could see the group was stunned. "And Crystal helped fix the timeline. To bring back this time."

"Why?" Daphne asked, her face unreadable now.

"To stop me… to stop me from killing myself," Caitlin said, not looking up. "Things did not go well for me in that timeline. Crystal chose between me and her and chose me. I would choose her if I could but I had no choice. Flash was bringing back this timeline. It was the old League who could have stopped or supported her. Crystal, along with others, choose to support her. To die for us. For me."

Caitlin felt an arm around her. Tears were in her eyes now.

"I could never choose between my daughters," Charles said. "I know you always thought Crystal was my favorite but her power… What it did to her originally. She needed some attention; some extra things to make sure she did not lose herself. You got a handle on yours rather quickly. I love you both and I wish I could have both of you but if it's one or the other… well Crystal chose. You're here." Charles kissed Caitlin's head at this and Caitlin leaned into her father.

"Oh, I'm in," Daphne said, jumping into a hug and Charles put an arm around his youngest. Sophie then entered the group hug as well and Caitlin smiled.

"It's dinner time," Sophie finally said after the hug was over and the group went to eat.

-Aqualad and Aquagirl-

Selena was in her and Kaldur's apartment when Kaldur walked in. He smelled of chlorine like he usually did when he got home from work as he worked at Metropolis College Pool as a life guard and a coach for the swim team.

"How was the swim meet?" Selena asked, putting the fish on the table.

"Good," Kaldur said. "We won. How's the aquarium?"

"I like it there," Selena said with a nod. "Laurel sent me pictures. Took Arthur shopping today and he got a lot of toys." Selena showed a picture of Arthur with an Aqualad and Aquagirl toy on her phone. There was also a Black Canary toy in the background. Arthur was smiling a hug smile. "She's doing really well with him. She was a good choice as mom."

"She was," Kaldur agreed, taking a closer look on the picture. "I wish we could have kept him, but with Atlantis…."

"It was for the best," Selena said with a nod. "Being in the Justice League makes us safe, but they would have tried for Arthur. Laurel keeping him keeps him safe, until he can be King." Kaldur nodded as he poked at his fish and vegetables. "Something wrong?" Selena noticed he was not eating. "I know I am not a great cook but I know how to make fish."

"Ever think about it?" Kaldur asked, confusing Selena. "Having kids of our own?" Selena put the fork down at that. "You can carry a child."

"I'm not sure it would work on land," Selena said truthfully, and could see Kaldur's look. "It just, medically…. We are born to be in the water. Breathing air from birth…. It might be impossible for a baby. It would be a lot of risk." Selena reached over to take Kaldur's hand. "I just don't know. Maybe, but we would need to talk to Caitlin first. Let her study us and Arthur. See if it would be too dangerous."

"And then we can have a little Selena," Kaldur said. "Or a little…"

"Jackson," Selena said with a smirk, and Kaldur laughed as Selena used his human name. "Eat." Kaldur smiled as he turned to his food and took a bite.

Chewing for a while he finally voiced: "Maybe you could ask Rae for cooking tips."

Selena threw a piece of broccoli at Kaldur, making her husband laugh.

-Donna-

Donna smiled as she showed the woman the move again. It was one taught to her on Themyscira that was perfect for women against men of the same or higher power level. Something they had not learned here. Since finding the island and her brother, Donna had loved it and came here as often as possible. The magic user on the island had made her her own magic coin to get there. After her photo shoot today, she had come to the Herculean Island.

"Donna!" Nisos called running up to her. He had no shirt on and his hair was wet, indicating he had been swimming. "I would have come sooner but I just got told you were here." Donna laughed at him as she looked him up and down, noticing his athletic form. The two had gotten close. "Can we go for a walk?"

"I think we're good for today," Donna said with a nod, telling her trainees they were done and following Nisos along the beach. The island was as beautiful as her island – the ocean a nice clear blue just like Themyscira. "Your island is beautiful."

"You've said that many times, but consider it your island as well," Nisos said. "You're welcome here. As I hope… maybe one day I could see Themyscira."

"Um…" Donna paused. "If I could get you on, maybe for a day its possible, but like I said before no man is allowed to live on Themyscira. There's nothing anyone can do for that rule." Nisos gave a nod at that. "Why are you so curious about Themyscira?"

"It's your home and well… my mom is still there somewhere," Nisos admitted and Donna gave a nod, that not coming to her mind. Which of her sister Amazonians had conceived, birthed, and left Nisos? Maybe it was best she didn't know. "Also, we spend a lot of time with me showing you around my world. I would like to see yours."

"Well, why don't you come to the world of man with me?" Donna asked, making Nisos raise an eyebrow. "The world I choose to protect is as much my world as Themyscira now. And they have so many wonders: TV shows and movies, amusement parks and cities. Oh, Supergirl runs a Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary too. Animals from her home world of Krypton – and they are expanding to an amusement park as well. We can do so much there."

"I would like that," Nisos nodded. "When?"

"Well, I am off from work next weekend. We can spend a weekend together. If I do not get a Justice League emergency," Donna said.

"Good," Nisos smiled as the two continued to walk. The waves coming up off the shore and hitting their feet.

"You know," Donna said. "The world of man calls what we are doing dating."

"Dating?" Nisos asked.

"When a man and woman or sometimes two women or two men want to see if they will be good mates, they go on dates. Which can either lead to them vowing to be with each other forever or breaking it off and looking for their next partner," Donna said. "Do you… want to be dating me or just friends?" Donna face was going red as she asked this.

"I think you would make a great mate," Nisos said, a smile on his face. "I like this dating thing."

"Well there is something people who date do," Donna said, and Nisos raised an eyebrow. Donna didn't wait another moment as she kissed him. Nisos was stunned for a moment but kissed back.

When they spit, Nisos smiled. "Yeah, we do that too," Nisos said, putting his arms around Donna and brining her closer to kiss again.

-Sara and Thomas-

Thomas had decided to bring Sara on a day-long date, starting the day off with breakfast and then had activities planned, ending with a movie and then a reservation at an expensive restaurant. He had already pre ordered everything, giving Sara some pause, but she had to smile when she saw her meal.

"Okay, everything was perfect today," Sara said, having been worried about what Thomas' surprises were, but she needn't have been worried – planning everything, she had loved. She had a perfect day.

"And…" Thomas said as the waiter brought out desert. Sara gave a smile at the cake, taking one of two spoons. "I know you well." Thomas smiled at her. "We have been dating for years."

"Months," Sara corrected. "We've been dating for two months."

"We dated for years before the shipwreck separated us," Thomas pointed out. "That time does not go away. Our relationship does not restart. We just pick up where we left off."

"We are very different people," Sara said, playing around with the chocolate syrup on the cake.

"No, we're still the same people. Just enhanced," Thomas said with a smirk. "Come on, if we had dated for a couple of months this day would not be so good. I would have planned all the wrong things, ordered all the wrong food, said everything awkward and you would be sitting there wondering why you agreed. Instead here we are having a great time."

"Okay," Sara agreed. "You proved your point," she put her spoon in her mouth that had more whip cream on it than cake. Thomas cut off a piece of the cake with his fork.

"You know where we would be now if that ship had never sunk?" Thomas asked before taking a bite.

"Where?" Sara asked playfully.

"Married with kids," Thomas said after he was done chewing.

"Really?" Sara asked, seeming amused.

"Yep three," Thomas said playfully, making Sara raise an eyebrow. "A boy named Sammy. And two girls. One named Dinah for your family tradition and another Cindy."

"Random names," Sara said there, laughing at that. "So sure, we would be a thing if the boat had not sunk?"

"No doubt in my mind," Thomas said, going for more cake.

"Yeah, me too," Sara said, the two continuing on their cake in silence for a moment.

"So… you want to?" Thomas asked.

"Want to what?" Sara asked, not knowing what Thomas was asking of her.

"Marriage, kids. Sammy, Dinah, Cindy," Thomas said. "Want to?"

"Oh, yeah sure," Sara said and the two continued eating.

"Wait…" Sara asked after a moment. Putting the fork down a bit as she looked at Tommy. "Are… are we engaged?"

"I don't know," Thomas said after a moment. He had no ring – he hadn't planned that at all, but it might have been a proposal.

"Sounded like a proposal to me," a voice said, and Sara turned around and Thomas stood a bit to see an elderly couple on the table behind them. It was the woman who spoke. "You two go for it. Those three kids are waiting."

Sara gave a wave and the two laughed, turning back to their almost-finished desert.

-Rae, Kara, and Chris-

Rae and Kara had spent the entire day curled on the couch watching musicals. Rae had the day off and Kara managed to free herself from the Sanctuary for the day.

Since discovering their bond, the two had been especially close. It was night now and they were snuggled under a blanket on the couch watching 'The Sound of Music' with Rae mumbling along to '16 going on 17'.

"You really like this one," Kara whispered when the song was over, and it went to Maria talking to the maid.

"One of my favorite movies," Rae said. "How do you solve a problem like Maria?" She giggled to herself, snuggling into Kara with her head on Kara's shoulder and Kara had an arm around her. The dogs were lazily laying on the floor besides Dizzy, who was jumping around chasing her own tail. "I can't believe we just discovered we both like musicals. We should go see a Broadway play. I hear Beautiful is good. And the actress they have playing Carol King right now is supposed to be amazing. Some girl, Melissa Bens."

"I'd like that," Kara kissed her head as the door opened and Chris came in kissing a girl.

Kara took a remote and paused the movie just as Maria started to pray.

"Excuse me!" Kara called out to her cousin, making him split from the girl. Seeming embarrassed.

"Kara, Rae, I did not think you would be here," Chris said.

"That's obvious," Kara said and Rae had to chuckle. "Going to introduce us?"

"Erm… Kara, Rae this is Katie from school," Chris said, and the young girl waved. "Katie, this is my cousin, who I live with, Kara and her girlfriend who does not live here but is always here Rae." Rae gave a wave.

"And what exactly were you two doing?" Kara asked.

"Well we… were… well there's this party," Chris said.

"And did you finish all your homework?" Kara asked, giving Chris a look but Chris looked away. "You're not going to any party. Say goodbye to Katie. Krypto, Misty, show Katie out." Krypto and Misty popped up at that, and Clark did too.

"You better go," Chris said to Katie, telling her goodbye and the dogs led her out.

"Seriously?" Chris asked once she was gone. "That was so embarrassing!"

"What exactly were you going to do if we were not here?" Kara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… I…" Chris said seeming stunned.

"I think Chris has got a little girlfriend," Rae chuckled.

"Oh no. She's just cute," Chris said, making Rae blink and then slap Kara over the head.

"Hey, what's that for?" Kara complained, putting her hand over her head. Since she was under the red sunlight here it hurt as she had no powers.

"You gave him bad habits," Rae said.

"No, I didn't. By the time he was made I was already in love with you," Kara said.

"Ah," Rae said and then went to kiss Kara's cheek. "Sorry."

"Forgiven," Kara said, bringing Rae close to her again. "But Chris, go up to your room and do the homework."

"But the pa…" Chris stopped at the glare Kara gave him. "Fine!" Chris sulked up the stairs, making a loud bang with his door. He wasn't super under the dome either, so the door didn't break.

"You realize his just going to climb out the window, right?" Rae asked.

"I'd be disappointed if he didn't," Kara said, pushing play again and watching the movie. But her mind was thinking over something Chris said and she paused it again right before 'My Favorite Things' started. Rae looked over at Kara, confused but could feel Kara was serious about something. "Why don't you?"

"Why don't I what?" Rae asked, not sure what the question was about.

"Live here," Kara said, making Rae blink. "We're bonded. You're here all the time. Your aunt and uncle take in a ton of foster kids making you want to leave the house anyway. Live here. Move in all your stuff."

"Really?" Rae asked.

"Yes," Kara said.

"Okay," Rae said, not even second guessing the decisions as she kissed Kara. Kara went to go start up the movie but they heard a loud crash and Chris's voice cursing. "And we let him be Superboy?" Rae giggled as she said it.

"I was going to give him until the movie was over, but I can't ignore that," Kara said, getting up and handing Rae the remote so she could push play as Kara went to take care of her little cousin.

Post Chapter Note 1: And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just something for everyone inside the Justice League – and the Three Js are back right in time for the three-part finale.

Post Chapter Note 2 (IMPORTANT): Next week there will NOT be a new New Justice chapter - due to getting a Christmas job, Sigma is behind on editing (and writing) so needs some time to catch up.

Please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


	20. Wedding Disasters

New Justice: Trials of the League

Disclaimer: The same as always.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page.

Notes: So you all know, this starts the three part finale.

Wedding Disaster

-December 23rd 2018-

"Thanks for the help," Rae said as she tossed some things into boxes; Jade, Jon, and Jessica were in her aunt and uncle's house with her, helping her pack some of the last of her stuff from her bedroom – she had been slowly moving everything out of her aunt and uncle's to Kara's house. "Kara was going to help herself, but she had an emergency at the Sanctuary."

"Not a problem," Jon said, grabbing the box with a smile. "I'll bring this to the Sanctuary."

"You know, it's good to have you three back," Rae said with a smile at the three Js, just as Jon left.

"You've said that about a thousand times," Jade commented with a laugh.

"Hey guys, I put some cookies out on the table," Nora appeared by the door. "You're all welcome to it."

"I'm in," Jessica said, as she and Jade went to get the cookies.

Nora looked around, noting the bare room.

"Wow, this… looks like before you moved back in," Nora said – the room was completely bare, besides Clark laying on the bed with one of his toys. Karry Universe had showed them how to make strong dog toys ones for Kryptonian animals and Adam and Winn were more than willing to get on Clark's good side, so he had a mountain of toys now – they were in fact some of the last things Rae had to move.

She was also thinking of getting Clark a yellow sun light collar, so he wasn't powerless under the red dome all the time. Krypto was used to being powerless under the dome, but Clark did like his powers after all and struggled a little when without them.

"Yeah can't believe how much stuff I packed in here in one year," Rae said, not having thought moving out again would have been difficult since she had moved back in a year ago after breaking up with Frankie. "I'm making sure I leave nothing behind. Kara has room for all my stuff."

"You don't have to do that," Nora said.

"I figured you'd want to use this room to take in more foster kids," Rae said, knowing how much Nora and Henry loved their foster kids – in fact, they were in the process of adopting Ryan and Richie, but they also had a baby girl here presently.

"This room… no, it wouldn't feel right," Nora said, shaking her head. "This will always be your room," Nora put her arms around Rae.

"Aunt Nora, this time it's real – not like Frankie and me. Kara is the the real deal," Rae said. She had explained the bond to her aunt and uncle once, not entirely sure they understood what she meant, but Nora had been happy when Rae explained it meant she and Kara were forever.

"I know," Nora said. "Maybe me and Henry will use this for things we do not want to get into children's hands. It does have that lock." Nora gave a smirk at this. "Or maybe, one day we can put our grandchildren in here." Rae's face went red. "You always wanted kids. A little speedster. Make sure you get them some day."

"Um, yeah. I need cookies," Rae said, wanting off the conversation and going down the stairs to see Jade and Jessica had been joined by Walter and Julia. "Hey, Plus, Minus, what are you doing here? I thought Iris was driving you wedding-crazy." Iris and Eddie's wedding was on Christmas day. The rehearsal had been last night, so they could have some Christmas celebrations today and tomorrow before it all went down.

"We're avoiding Wally and Tally," Julia said taking a cookie. "Since they came back, Wally is like a whole new man."

"And not a good one," Walter sighed and that struck Rae.

"Dad gave him the whole 20 questions thing he only gives suspects because he thought something was up," Julia continued with a shrug. "Passed with flying colors."

"Really?" Rae stated, a little too airily – she had not forgotten Savitar's face – the Wally who had tried to kill her. She had not been checking on Wally with his long vacation, but the way he had looked at her yesterday during the rehearsal had been odd. He had barely said two words to her, too.

"You know, he threw a hissy fit when Iris told him he was not walking with you down the aisle or into the reception. That was odd," Julia said, and that gave Rae an even worst feeling. "He seemed determined to accompany you and wouldn't give up until Iris changed the order and let him walk with you."

"Where is he?" Rae asked, feeling the pit of her stomach drop at all this information.

"Him and Tally are going to be heading to dinner soon. I think they are going to that restaurant… Road House. For steak," Julia said and Rae gave a nod.

"That's in the National part of the city." Rae had heard of the new restaurant. "I got to head back to work. Clark – I kind of need you. Walking you was my excuse to leave!" Clark came trotting down the stairs at this, one of his toys in his mouth. "Drop it." Rae added softly, Clark giving her sad eyes as he put the toy down then looked up at Rae. Sad. "Ugh, fine take it."

Clark gave a bark and picked the toy up, wagging his tail happily.

"Julia, Walter mind helping Jade and Jessica move the last of my stuff into Kara's?" Rae asked and barely heard their 'no problem' before leaving.

-New Justice-

Rae walked into the Grant/Foster penthouse, seeing smoke and firemen.

"What happened here?!" Rae asked waving her hand, wishing she could do it at super speed to help, but she was Rae right now, not the Flash. Clark even looked around, seeming shocked at all the smoke.

"You left the oven on!" It was Joel, and he was angrier than Rae had ever seen him.

"I didn't even use the oven today," Rae countered, trying not to yell back.

"Don't lie. If you admit you made a mistake…" Joel snapped.

"Joel," Cat said, stopping him. "I don't think this was Rain."

"If I may," a fireman interrupted. "The reason the kitchen caught on fire is someone left an oven mitt inside." The firemen held up a burnt oven mitt and Rae immediately went into the kitchen, going into the draw Cat told her was hers. She could leave anything in it and no one would touch it – looking for her oven mitt. It wasn't there.

"My oven mitt," Rae said a tear appearing in her eyes. Remembering when Clark Kent gave it to her. It was when she first got the job – she had been excited as she told Clark and he had presented her with the mitt. She laughing at the Flash symbol on it. It was Clark's idea of a joke as he warned her about his old friend Cat Grant. She had joked she would never use it but first day of the job she had brought it with her and left it here ever since.

"Oh, are my cookies done?" It was Penny Foster as she came down the stairs. "So many people here, I hope I made enough."

Rae saw Joel's shocked as Cat put a hand his shoulder. Rae was still mourning her oven mitt as Clark rubbed his head against her leg. Carter and Dawn were sitting in the living room, safe. "No cookies Penny," Cat said, turning to her husband. Rae knew Joel had been in denial on how bad his mother was, but this was hard proof.

"Oh, that is sad," Penny stated, turning and heading back up the stairs.

Rae looked around the kitchen – it was ruined. "I can't cook here tonight," Rae said sadly. "How about I bring Carter and Dawn out for dinner while you two talk?" She remembered what she needed here. She needed Carter. His powers of being able to see meta humans.

"Thank you," Cat said, accepting the offer with a nod. Rae signaled to Dawn who took Carter's hand to lead him to Rae. "And Rae..." Rae paused as Cat used her name. Cat never used her real name. "We'll replace the oven mitt for you."

"Thank you," Rae said, trying to sound happy about it but Cat Grant knew.

"But I can't… can I?" Cat said her reporter instincts in play. "Replace it, I mean. Who gave it to you?"

"The man I named my dog after," Rae said and Clark barked. "Clark, stay here." She couldn't bring him to a restaurant anyway. Clark moaned but picked up his toy and went to his spot playing with it as Rae left with the kids and Cat took Joel to the couch as the firemen started to leave their job done.

-New Justice-

"Carter," Rae whispered after getting out of the Uber she had ordered. She hated cars, but it was the only way with Dawn in tow. Both had been ecstatic to go to the Road House when Rae had suggested it. "I need your power." Rae whispered this as Dawn walked into the restaurant in front of her. "I need you to use them on the man I am going to call Wally. Got it?" Carter nodded as Rae lead him into to where Dawn already was at the front.

"I gave our names," Dawn said with a smile.

Rae smiled as she scanned the room, looking for the two people she knew were here and finding them at a table.

"Tally, Wally!" Rae called out in false joy, moving to the table. She turned Carter towards them and could feel Carter stiffen.

"Rae, what are you doing here?" Tally asked, putting a smile on.

"Small world," Rae said with an equal fake smile. "Had to take the Grant kids out after a small fire in the kitchen."

"Grant party of three?" A host called.

"That would be us," Rae said, knowing that's the name Dawn gave and she followed the host, leaving Wally and his mysterious girlfriend.

"So?" Rae whispered silently to Carter.

"Meta," Carter whispered back. "A speedster, like you."

"You sure?" Rae asked, and Carter nodded.

"I mean he has the same radiance but it's slightly… odd," She had been hoping Carter would say no. That she could go on denying her Wally was Savitar, but Carter had just taken away all hope.

"Odd?" She asked back, worry in her voice.

"I can't explain it too well, but when I see you it makes me happy, but seeing him… it gives me a bad feeling. Kind of like…. Similar to the guy who took HR and Tracey." Carter muttered back.

"Are you two alright?" Dawn called to her brother and Rae, as Rae quickly pulled a smile at the girl. She had to pretend everything was okay, even though she now knew exactly who Savitar was. This was bad.

-New Justice-

After dropping Carter and Dawn back off at home and giving Cat and Joel the takeout that she had ordered for them, she took Clark to Watchtower. There she called Sara and Kara to her; both came; Kara had Superdog by her side.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked knowing right away. "I've been getting odd feelings from you for an hour."

"It's not a multiverse doppelganger," Rae responded darkly, confusing the two. "Wally." They understood then and Kara took Rae into her arms right away, knowing Rae was upset and why she had been getting those off vibes, but trying to hide it. Rae put her head to Kara, holding back the tears and felt Sara put a hand on her back. Rae knew this was going to harm the Wests in a way she never wanted to. They had been family friends all her life – who knew what would happen after, what state they would be in once Wally… once everything came full circle.

"I know how much you wanted it to be someone else," Sara said, and Rae nodded. The two had been very supportive of her looking elsewhere for another Wally who could be evil – checking other worlds' Wally on the down-low.

"Did he do anything?" Kara asked.

"No," Rae said. "He doesn't know I know. I used Carter." Kara gave a smirk at this. "But I am calling a full League meeting right now." The two nodded as Rae went to the computers. Being Christmastime, people were either out taking care of the normal small crimes or with family. Rae put in an emergency meeting notice though, and one by one all members of the League came in.

Rae watched as the members of the Leagues filled the room – all of them wondering about the emergency meeting, but once everyone was there, Rae took a breath, feeling Kara through their bond sending her strength. Rae smiled now, wondering how she ever lived without this.

"The first thing I have to say is that I'm sorry," Rae said, confusing them more. "I… I lied to you." That shocked people. "I lied to you for what I thought was a good reason. And I would do it again. Don't be mad at Kara and Sara though; I asked them not to tell you when I told them the truth. I know who Savitar is. I knew his face. I knew who he was."

"Savitar?" It was Thea who had not been in the League at the time, or on the Earth – even Tim and Thomas had at least heard of Savitar though, they were also new members.

"A speedster from the future who wanted to kill Rae," Laurel explained simply. "But why did you withhold the truth?"

"Because the face I saw when his suit was finally unraveled was someone… I consider family," Rae said.

"Not another Barry?" Winn spoke up, but Kara glared him to silence.

"It was Wally West." There were confused looks around the room now from this, people not knowing who that was. "Plus and Minus's older brother." Rae clarified. "We… I… I was hoping it was not our Wally – that it was another Wally out there in the multiverse, but I have just been proven it is our Wally, and I fear his going to do something bad. At Iris's wedding." Rae remembered Julia and Walter's comment on Wally throwing a hissy fit about the wedding and having to walk with Rae. "Which is Christmas day. I'm sorry, but I need you to cancel plans with family. I want to send a lot of you undercover into the wedding."

"We're there," Adam was the one who said this, and people followed suit without question.

"How are we doing this?" Dinah was the one to ask.

Rae had to smile at her League happy to follow her.

"I've been thinking of this too…" Rae then took out a cellphone now and dialed Iris.

"Hey Iris?" Rae said when Iris answered the phone. "I need a favor. You know Kara has a cousin? Well we need to bring him with us to the wedding. Kara will pay for the last minute-plate." Kara raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"That's fine," Iris said. "What's his name?"

"Chris," Rae said, wondering.

"Good, I will write the card for him and squeeze him into your table," Iris said, and Rae could tell she was going into wedding-administration-mode.

"Thanks," Rae said before she hung up the phone.

"Ah, who's going in as Chris?" Winn asked conspiratorially.

"Chris," Rae said simply, and Kara chuckled. "But I need you in." Rae pointed at Winn, dialing another number. "DJ Smoak? Flash here." Rae vibrated her vocal cords as she spoke.

"Preparing for the wedding," Felicity responded instantly.

"About that. Do you usually have an assistant with you?" Rae asked.

"Yeah," Felicity said.

"Your using Stopwatch on Christmas," Rae said. "You don't have to pay him either." Rae added since Felicity was silent at that.

"Okay," Felicity stated, not arguing.

"Good, bye," Rae said hanging up the phone. "You're in." Winn blinked but nodded. "M'Gann, you can shapeshift into a waitress?" M'Gann gave a nod. "Donna, join her as waitress."

"I'm a pretty good bartender," Sara added.

"Maybe you should open one," Laurel said, and Sara giggled at that. "I'm serious. I'll pay. Just to get you working."

"Maybe in Gotham," Sara said, giving Thomas a wink. "Going to have to move in with my husband eventually…." That made everyone turn around to look at them.

"Um. Did we not mention we're engaged?" That distracted them for a moment as Laurel and Dinah went to hug Sara. Rae smiled, giving Sara a hug too as the men gave Thomas playful punches. "Back on topic." Sara gave a nod to Rae. They would celebrate later for her. "I can be a bartender at the reception."

"Who's the photographer?" Caitlin asked. "If we can get him not to show, me and my sister can go in. She's studying to be a photographer and my dad just got her a good camera for her birthday."

"If she messes up those photos I will be on the hook," Rae said, biting her lip and not wanting Iris's wrath. "But do it. Someone get the photographer to be a no-show. Oh, and Caitlin I need some anti-speed formula."

Red Tornado gave a nod at this though as he went to the computer. "Adam, stick with Rae," Kara said, making Rae blink. "Small, on her shoulder I mean."

"Oh. Good idea Supergirl!" Rae said. "Aquas, you'll be with Superdog and Flash Pup nearby – easily able to come in. People can go into the back of the church, stick nearby at the reception if you cannot figure out a way in. We have a day to plan." There were nods around as everyone figured out how to get into the wedding.

-Iris's Wedding Day/Christmas Day-

Caitlin held the camera equipment as she and Daphne move up to the West house. Red Tornado had gotten the photographer to not turn up by getting him a free vacation – then interrupting the phone call to the Wests so they never knew. Daphne and Caitlin were going in his place, pretending to be coworkers.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Daphne whispered worriedly as Caitlin knocked.

"Just act like you've done this before," Caitlin said calmly; she had spent the entire day and night convincing her younger sister to do this, after all.

Francine West opened the door, the two explaining that the photographer won a vacation but had spent his protégés in his place. Francine gave a worried nod and Caitlin had to smirk – she could see in the room beyond that Rae was already in her dress.

"Pictures?" Caitlin said, and saw Rae annoyed look but smiled for Daphne. "And I want that one." Caitlin whispered, and Daphne gave her a look. This was the only time they could one-up Rae and Caitlin wanted a picture of her in the dress.

Kara was there as well, in a similar dress, and Chris was sitting on the couch in his suit. Apparently, Iris had insisted Kara join and Chris as well, which was for the best. Rae sat next to them and Kara put an arm around her as Caitlin and Daphne took pictures of Iris getting makeup and hair done. She was far too busy to question the photography any more than the brief statement from earlier.

Wally came the down stairs at that moment in his suit, looking irritated already.

"Heading to the church," Wally said, almost bored.

"Take Walter with you!" Joe called out.

"Read his mind," Caitlin whispered into Daphne's ear, low enough not to be heard by normal humans but Caitlin knew Kara had heard it. Daphne seemed surprised but turned to look at Wally.

"How about a picture of the bride and her brothers?" Daphne suggested before they left.

"I like," Iris said with a smile. "Wally, Walter?"

Wally groaned but went to one side of Iris and Walter the other. Walter give a big toothy smile while Wally just plastered on a grin. As Daphne took the pictures, she concentrated on Wally's mind, hearing the thoughts… seeing what he had experience. She blinked, horrified by what she saw.

"That's good," Daphne said, her voice suddenly hoarse, looking at the photos on the camera. After a few more photos, Daphne and Caitlin said they had to get to the church to take pictures there before the ceremony. They left quickly, but not before Rae gave them a determined look.

"So…?" Caitlin asked, when inside the car. She was driving.

"You know that vigilante?" Daphne asked, sounding worried now. "Yellow Arrow or something? The one who was killed." Caitlin nodded. The Justice League had made no headway on that at all – Thomas had searched the streets of Gotham looking for any clue, but none had come. "I think he killed her. I saw it… he's the reason we're doing this?"

"Yes," Caitlin said, reaching for her coms as she did. "Justice League be advised: Wally is the one who killed Mia Dreaden."

"How do you know that?" Thomas asked.

"Long story," Caitlin said as she pulled up to the church.

….

Rae was very aware of Adam, small and chilling on her shoulders – or when bored, flying around her unseen by anyone else.

The ride to the church was short in the limo, and throughout the entire walk down the aisle, Rae couldn't think of anything but the man walking next to her. She trusted Caitlin when she said he'd killed Yellow Arrow – she did notice some of her Justice League hanging out in the back of the church.

She barely paid attention to the ceremony, or the limo ride to the reception. Then the millions of pictures that they had to take at Iris's perfect picture spot.

"Boyfriend?" Daphne asked her; apparently, every bridesmaid or groomsman were able to get photos with their mate.

"No… girlfriend," Rae said, annoyed – not at Daphne, but about the pictures in general.

"Sorry," Daphne said, glancing at Caitlin, picking up the annoyance as Rae called Kara over.

"She has a lot on her mind," Caitlin told her sister in reassurance, Rae not detecting her rudeness in her own alertness of Wally nearby.

"Caitlin, get this over with," Rae mumbled, as she and Kara put on a smile.

"I think we're done with the bridesmaids," Caitlin said to Daphne after some more picture were taken.

"Yeah," Daphne said, letting Rae and Kara go into the cocktail hour of the reception, the two having to smile at Chris eating everything.

After the food, Rae lined up with the others for the entrances as Kara and Chris went in to find their table. She tried not to tip off Felicity on who she was, as Felicity asked for her name to announce, but gave Winn a nod.

As she took Wally's arm to go into the hall, she felt something pinch her arm. "Ow," Rae mumbled.

"You okay?" Wally asked, an unmistakable smirk on his face.

"Yeah," Rae said, confused as Felicity announced Rae, escorted by Wally.

Iris and Eddie danced to their first song as husband and wife and Rae sneaked away to Kara's side.

"Anything?" Rae asked. Kara shook her head "Adam what about you?"

"I think Wally hit you with something," Adam said. "When you said ow, but I could not see what."

Sara was having fun mixing drinks at the bar, but the smile left her face when she saw someone, and she ducked down under the bar. "What is Talia Al Gaul doing here?" Sara asked, sitting on the floor of the bar, unseen by Tally.

"Talia Al Gaul?" Rae whispered, taking Kara's hand and going onto the dance floor to make it look good.

"Nyssa's big sister," Sara said, urgently. "She's with Wally."

"Tally…" Kara whispered in realization as the two turned – Tally and Wally were looking at them, almost glaring at Rae.

"She looks younger than Nyssa," Rae commented.

"She uses the Lazarus Pit to stay young," Sara answered.

"The League of Assassins was making the anti-speed formula," Caitlin commented on the coms now.

"The long vacation," Kara commented. "She was making Wally an assassin and a speedster!"

"How?" The question was asked to Sara, but Caitlin was the one who answered.

"The metamorphosis. I have been looking at what the League of Assassins was trying to buy – remember back when we faced off Nyssa?" Caitlin reminded them. "I was theorizing they were trying to remake the metamorphosis, but I could not figure out why."

"They think they have you trapped," it was Donna who had said this – she was walking around as a waitress, along with M'Gann who had shaped-shift into a young Africa American woman.

"They don't know the anti-speed formula has been used on me. Or that it only works once," Rae said, remembering when the time traveler had used it on her last year. Karry had first introduced it to their world to stop her Barry. "I say we spring their trap and see what happens."

Rae gave Kara a smirk before pretending to faint in her arms – Kara got this move right away, pretending to help Rae off the dance floor and back to the table. Chris was sitting there, eating the salad but he had a com as well and understood what was going on.

"Rae, are you okay?" Nora asked, coming up to her now, concerned. She and Henry had gotten a babysitting for their foster kids, Ryan and Richie, a little upset they were not going to be with them the entire day but had been happy with their presents.

"Yeah," Rae said, trying to act weak but not to worry her aunt and uncle. She had not told them what was going on. "I think I just need some air."

"Want me to come?" Kara said, playing along.

"I'm good. You eat before Chris eats everything," Rae said, grabbing her bag. She had made the anti-speed formula as well and had it in her small pocketbook. She headed for the door to the outside.

"Stay with Nora and Henry," Kara whispered to Chris. Just in case. Chris gave a nod, getting up to follow the two.

…

Rae walked down the path and to a fountain. She had been aware of Wally and Tally following her and saw their shadows. She still had Adam with her on her shoulder.

"Wally," Rae said calmly, turning around. "Tally. Or should I say… Talia Al Gaul."

"You know?" Talia said, seeming surprised.

"It doesn't matter. I injected you," Wally said, vibrating his hand threateningly.

"About that…" Rae said kicking off her shoes and running fast. Taking the formula out of her bag and running behind Wally, injecting him with it before he could react; Wally instantly fell to the floor, the formula taking effect on him. "It only works once!"

Adam took the hint and unshrunk himself holding out his gun at the two. "I think this is over," Adam said.

"Oh, don't worry, we have a back-up!" Tally snapped, taking out a button and pushed it.

Rae felt the explosion before she saw it – part of the reception hall was suddenly engulfed in flames as bits of brick and glass shot out.

"No!" Rae cried angrily.

"Whoa," she heard Winn say, in retaliation inside.

"Stopwatch freeze!" Rae called, knowing Winn had done it when the fire froze. She could hear people screaming and then another explosion, deeper inside.

"It doesn't matter, Flash – there are multiple bombs inside," Talia laughed. "You can either save the people… or stop us from leaving. Isn't that your M.O.?"

"Atom go." Adam flew up right away going to go help get people away. "Aquas, we need your power. Send in the dogs." Rae ignored Talia as she knew the Aquas were nearby, pretending to tour the local area to be nearby. Red Tornado had the dogs, and they also had Rae's outfit. Rae ran into her outfit, phasing out of the dress as she did so.

She heard another explosion as she ran in. "If you can't move fast, get out yourselves! If you can move grab someone." Rae called out, seeing the sudden panic of her non-League friends and family.

"M'Gann, get out!" It was Donna's voice yelling at M'Gann. The fire was a Martian's weakness and M'Gann's personal fear.

"I got your aunt and uncle," Chris said, and Rae was thankful for him.

"I got Felicity out," Winn voice was heard.

"Me and Daphne are clear," Caitlin said on the coms.

"What about the husband and bride?" Rae asked, looking for Iris and Eddie now. This was what she feared for this wedding, especially for Iris.

Another explosion as Rae was grabbing people though – bringing them to a door and out. Rae ran in one more time, finally seeing Iris, unconscious, on the floor and grabbing her. She noticed Eddie nearby, but his face was burned nearly beyond recognition and she knew he was dead – they must have been right near an explosion. She had no time to regret this or mourn him yet.

Another explosion and Rae ran out with Iris in her arms. Clark and Krypto were using their freeze breath along with Red Tornado and his winds to put the flames out, but Rae watched as there was another explosion, this causing the building to collapse. Iris was still in her arms – she didn't even have time to grab Eddie's body

"Flash!" Rae turned; it was Joe and standing next to him was Francine, Julia, and Walter.

"I'm taking her to the hospital," Rae said, knowing Iris needed medical attention right away and ran off. Of course, the Wests knew she was the Flash – she wondered if Joe would piece together what had turned this wedding day into a disaster.

-New Justice-

Rae came into Watchtower later that night – her League was fine, all of them having gotten out.

"Eddie Thawne is dead; his body was recovered half an hour ago – and it looks like Iris's spine was compressed in the explosion. She… she'll never walk again," Rae said to the room at large. She was sad, but Kara could feel her anger overwhelmed this.

There had been more than one wedding reception taking place in that building, and the Justice League had not been able to save everyone. In fact, considering they were at Iris's wedding, they got more people from that wedding out than any other. Rae didn't want to know how many couples had been forever split because of Wally and Talia.

"Sara… why?" Rae turned to Sara now, wanting to know what kind of motivation would lead to the League of Assassins targeting Rae herself, and Iris's wedding.

Sara knew the League of Assassins the best, but she shook her head. She had never heard of them doing something like this before. "I… I don't know," Sara said. "This looks… like it was a targeted attack against you."

Rae gave a nod, not understanding it herself. Why her? The League of Assassins had never done anything like this before to the Justice League – she knew the old League's history, and even though both the Justice League and the League of Assassins had clashed, it had never culminated to something like this.

Clark rubbed against Rae as Rae turned to Red Tornado. "Clear the board Red," Rae said confusing everyone but the robot.

Red Tornado turned to the computer and pushed a button. The map of the world that showed the color-coded missions was wiped clean – no missions able to be taken.

"White Canary, I want you to put all the League of Assassin bases you know on that board," Rae said, surprising Sara. "Nerds, use Sara's knowledge, start hacking the League of Assassin, finding bases she does not know – find where any and all League of Assassin members and their missions. They have gone too far this time. Their last straw. We will destroy their bases. Stop their missions. We won't stop until the League of Assassins is gone. Got it?"

No one argued.

No one disagreed.

The League of Assassins had just attacked their leader, hundreds of innocent people and the Justice League too – Rae had just declared war on the League of Assassin and the Justice League had work to do.

As Christmases went, this wasn't the best.

Post Chapter Note: So… the first part of the finale over. Hope you liked. Poor Iris and Eddie though. This will affect the Wests for a long time to come.

It's kind of awesome that the start of this chapter takes place on the same day I posted it.

Merry Christmas Everyone.

Please Review.

Karry Master OUT!


	21. Recruiting an Army

New Justice: Trials of the League

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Recruiting an Army.

-December 28th-

"Another one destroyed," Rae called as she came into Watchtower. A couple of league members behind her.

Since the wedding three days earlier, the Justice League had been hunting down and destroying any and all League of Assassins bases – and stopping all their assassins.

"Kara, how did saving that scientist go?" Rae turned to her second-in-command, all business now.

"Easy," Kara said with a nod, petting Krypto – Clark came running up to his father, wagging his tail, while Beppo was on the chair behind Kara. "Alpha was pretty easy to stop," She added – Alpha was a member of the League of Assassins. Sara had told them of all the members she knew during her time, including pictures when she could find them.

"Sara, nerds, how's planning the attack on Nanda Parbat going?" Rae asked. She had put Sara in charge of making the plans for Nanda Parbat, the League of Assassins' main base, since Sara had lived there during her time as an assassin.

"It's not going to be easy, but we're getting there," Sara said with a determined nod.

"Well, I think we can call it quits for…" Rae was about to let everyone go home when Adam interrupted her.

"You might want to see what's going on at CatCo," Adam said, pulling up a video. It was Ra's Al Gaul, along with Nyssa and Talia. A man stood there with the Grants – he had a mask on, but his vibrating made it clear this was Wally – and where they were was the Grant's living room. Everyone was there, including Adam and Annie. The only one missing was Penny.

"Someone's got to be kidding me!" Rae groaned, looking at the screen.

"Flash," Ra's Al Gaul said on the screen. "Come here to talk to me. Without your League – or I'll start killing them! Starting with the youngest." Talia grabbed Dawn and put a very long blade to her throat. "You have 5 minutes to get here before I kill her. Then I kill one every half an hour unless you show."

"I guess I have to go save the Grants again," Rae said as everyone looked to her. "Krypto, Clark, Beppo, with me. You're technically not in the League." She smirked at this as Clark and Krypto shot up from their sitting positions to join Rae. Beppo jumped through the air to land on Rae's back. "And I honestly think Carter needs a Kryptonian seeing eye dog because this is starting to get ridiculous…." She moved to open zap tunnel and Rae and the Kryptonian animals went through.

"You know I don't think she was joking…?" Laurel said thoughtfully. "About making a Kryptonian dog a seeing eye dog, I mean."

"Oh, she was deadly serious," Kara said, knowing that for a fact. "Besides, the Sanctuary has too many dogs and cats lately anyway, so not the worst idea."

-New Justice-

"It looks like your time has run out," Ras' Al Gaul said to Dawn, Talia's blade pressed tightly to her throat.

"No!" Joel yelled, wanting to stand up, but Wally pushed him back.

"Dad?" Nyssa said, seeming nervous as she looked around the room. Killing a child was not something she wanted them to do.

Before Talia could move however, there was a flash and Rae was standing there, in her Flash, outfit holding Ra's Al Gaul and vibrating her hand close to his heart. Krypto and Clark were growling at the three and Beppo was flying above. "You touch her, and I rip your daddy's heart out of his chest!"

"Cutting it close, Flash," Ra's said, giving Talia a nod who let go of Dawn, letting her go back to the couch. Rae let go of Ra's with a little shove. "I said come alone though." Wally moved but Ra's held out a hand. "Sah-Vi-Tah, hold on," Rae did not react at the name, but she knew the League gave unusual names to their members. Sa-Vi-Tah was how Wally started to call himself Savitar, it seemed.

"No, you said come without my League. The animals are not members of the League," Rae said to a bark from the two dogs and Beppo pounding his chest and shrieking. "I would say I can't believe you went this low, but you have proven you're the scum of the Earth. The most disgusting and disgraceful human being to exist – worse even than the Reverse Flash."

"Really? The Reverse Flash killed your League," Ra's said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, when he hated me, he went after my League, the people with powers who could defend themselves and could have won. It was a direct attack. But you…. You go after people with a mild connection, people who cannot defend themselves. It's low and I thought assassins were supposed to have a code of honor, but clearly you do not," Rae said, letting her anger show. The Grants/Fosters were remaining silent throughout this.

"I needed to get your attention," Ra's Al Gaul said. "Your League has been very busy. …attacking us."

"After what you did, did you expect us to not fight back?" Rae said, her eyes going to the speedster she knew was Wally. "After what you took, you attacked us, attacked the Justice League, and I warned you once that I was willing to go to war with you."

"I attacked you?" Ra's Al Gaul said.

"There's no difference. You attack one of us you, attack us all," Rae said – it had been a motto of the League for a long time. They had each other's back. She knew it was the same across the multiverse of known Justice Leagues too, no matter what name they went by. "I didn't start this war, but I sure as hell am going to finish it. I'll keep destroying your bases, stopping your assassins. I will not stop until your League of Assassins is history."

"Yes, very impressive today. How did you know of that warehouse?" Ra's Al Gaul asked. "We got that after your White Canary left."

Rae smirked. "You think the best weapons are your swords and your training? You're wrong. The best weapons are a nerd with access to the best computer systems on this planet. And I got three of them on the team, and two in the reserves." Rae took a step back. "What do you want from us?"

"For this to end," Ra's Al Gaul said. "I discovered what I wanted from my attack – your League somehow found out what we were doing and countered. You are clearly as good as the old League, which is all I wanted to test. Now… we can stop this and go back."

"Wait," Rae said remembering back when she threatened the League to release Sara just after she had restarted the League. She remembered Ra's saying that if they were not as good as the old League, he would come back for her. "That's what this was all about? Testing us?" Rae's anger grew at that, not believing this to be possible.

"Well, when releasing the Reverse Flash did not work as a test since, we did not see what…"

"You released him?" Rae cut off Ra's, figuring she should have known. "I had to put a sword through his heart to stop him!"

"Congratulations," Ras said.

"Not everyone is as blood thirsty as you," Rae snapped at him. Her cousin death was a sore spot for her. Clark's eyes lit up though, knowing his mistress was angry and Krypto followed his son.

"The point being…" Ra's said seeing the anger in the Flash's eyes, and the dogs, and turning to Nyssa. Nyssa had her arms on her hips and a look in her eyes, almost saying 'I told you so'. "We can end this now. The old League never chose to attack us. There's a reason for that."

Rae actually laughed. "You think the old League was scared of you?" Rae said. "Oh, they would have been pleased to destroy you! Your little League disgusted them. The reason why we never did – you weren't important enough." Rae looked Ra's right in the eye as she said that. "Your band of assassins, hiding in the shadows, is not big League when you have aliens threatening to destroy the world. Chaos across the globe. You were not a priority, but congratulations, you elevated yourselves to the big time."

Ras sighed. "Fine, since our Leagues cannot exist together anymore, I propose a finale battle. We fight it out – one League comes out the winner. The other does not," Ra's said. "Get it over with."

"That's not a good idea," it was Sara in Rae's ear on the com. "They have no idea where our bases are. We still have the advantage with the way we're doing it."

It wasn't Sara that Rae was hearing though, it was Savitar. She remembered hearing his words: 'winning the finale battle was not enough for you'. Her eyes were to Wally at that for a split second – he was Savitar, or at least would be. Meaning the finale battle happened and the Justice League won for Savitar. Meaning… it had to happen again.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Where and when?" Rae asked.

"How about January 1st?" Ras said with a smirk. "Unless you have other plans…?"

"Nowhere I would rather be," Rae said not caring he had chosen her birthday. She didn't like her birthday anyway.

That seemed to surprise Ra's, but he was good at not letting it show. "You can choose where," Ras said.

"Samsins," was the first thing out of Rae's mouth.

"Seriously?" It was Adam in her ear. "What is it with us and that place?"

Rae ignored this comment. "An abandoned amusement park just outside the cities. Noon on January 1st," Rae said.

"Until then, no more attacks. We both get ready for the battle." Rae gave a nod at that. "And no Code Dominate," Ra's added. "Let's leave this as heroes against assassins."

"More like Heroes and Villains," Winn growled in, Rae trying not to smirk at the wordplay.

"Fine, but here's my warning," Rae however did say. "You touch anyone connected to me or someone in my League again and this final battle is done; I will active Code Dominate and blow Nanda Parbat off the face of the Earth. Got it?" Rae didn't need the countries' nuclear weapons to blow up the League – she was sure Watchtower had something that could. But she wanted to make the threat, to make it clear how deadly serious she was.

"No harm will come to anyone," Ra's said with a nod, signaling for his daughters and the speedster to leave. They did quickly, thanks to Wally.

Rae turned to the Grants/Fosters once they were gone.

"Hey… god, I'm sorry this happened again," Rae said, stepping towards the Grants.

"Well…" Before Cat Grant could finish her sentence, Penny Foster came barreling out of another room, cane above her hand and moving with surprising speed.

"Stay away from my family!" She yelled, going to hit Rae with the cane. Rae turned to catch it with speed, but as she caught it Beppo jumped on Penny's back covering her eyes with his hands and causing Penny to scream and try to hit him with the cane that just broke on his back.

Krypto and Clark barked, jumping up and grabbed the monkey from the older woman. "Okay…" Rae said, almost not believing what she just saw. "Bringing the monkey was a bad idea." Beppo gave a look at her with big, almost sad eyes. "Get over here you, trouble maker." Beppo gave a toothy grin before jumping onto Rae's back, reaching for her helmet, but Rae put a hand on it to stop him. "I better go." Rae told the family before they could say anything, Penny now shockingly subdued due to the change of attack and Rae ran out, the dogs following her.

"You think they realized no one turned off the live stream to CatCo?" Annie asked, pointing at the camera still set up.

"Doubt it," Cat said going to turn off the camera and take it off its stand.

That was when Joel's phone messaged.

"Rae," Joel said looking at the text. "No surprise… she's using those vacation days we owe her. Says sorry for the short notice but with the kitchen wrecked anyway she's not really needed."

"Why is that no surprise?" Dawn asked, and the three adults exchanged looks. It was time to come clean with the kids. It would distract them from this latest attack anyway.

"Kids, this is something we figured out a while ago, but Rae does not know we know," Cat started. "But you should know now too… Rae is the Flash."

"I didn't tell you!" Carter said instantly defensive, and then put a hand over his mouth. Eyes turned to him, not that he could see.

"You knew?" Annie asked.

"My power… The one that turned me blind." Carter started.

"Do you have any others?" Cat interrupted her son with a raised eyebrow.

"Urm, no," Carter stated. "But I can see meta humans and Rae… she's beautiful. All glowing. She told me the truth when I went blind," Carter admitted feeling sorry he did but they had already known. "You should hear her stories."

"I kissed the Flash," Adam said after a moment. A grin on his face.

"You also got dumped by the Flash," Carter added.

"For Supergirl," Adam added. "I can live with that."

"Is Rae going to be okay?" Dawn asked worried now, her hand rubbing her throat. She could still feel the cold steel Talia had placed there.

"Hey…" Cat said bending down so she was on eye contact with her daughter. "Any day, any time, no matter the challenge… I would put all my chips on the Scarlet Speedster." Cat wiped a tear from Dawn's eyes. "She knows what she's doing." Dawn hugged her mother at that. "Come on, we need something to take our mind's off this latest attack on our family," she stood at that, looking at Joel and Annie, who nodded. Penny, somehow, had fallen asleep on the couch.

-New Justice-

"Do you know what you're doing?" Sara had to questions Rae when she walked back into Watchtower. "A war with the League of Assassins?! A final battle! I just…"

"I know what I am doing," Rae said with a nod, stopping Sara's rant. "The plan is all laid out – all I have to do is follow it, and we win." Rae made it sound like she had a plan but she knew the truth: She wasn't making any decisions. She was decoding her clues from Savitar and the speed force. Everything she needed was right in front of her. She had already done it. Sort of.

"They can get a lot of people to that battle field – more than us," Sara pointed out.

"No, they can't," Adam said. "We've got the multiverse on our side. 20 worlds of Flashs and Supergirls come in and…"

"No," Rae cut off Adam suddenly, remembering what the speed force had told her about this. "We can't use the multiverse." Rae turned to Kara as she said it; Kara being the only one she told about the speed force warning.

"You're sounding like Frankie used to…" Winn pointed out with a frown.

"But for good reason." Rae replied simply.

"This is the time you were warned about...?" Kara however spoke up now, looking at Rae. "This is what the speed force meant?" Rae nodded at that. "Okay, so no multiverse."

The two turned to Sara; they did not need her, but they wanted her. Sara sighed, but she knew Rae and Kara well – and she knew the multiverse was more Rae's friend than anyone elses here. If she was saying no it must be important.

"The speed force?" Sara finally decided upon, and Rae nodded again. "You trust the speed force."

"Yes," Rae replied.

"Okay, no multiverse," Sara said. "but we still need more people."

"Maybe we can help…" the three leaders had not noticed the portal open and the rest of the League had not said anything. "Nice you're finally not using the multiverse."

"Not because we are on your motto," Rae said, glancing to Winn who had pointed this out to her. "And what are you two doing here?"

"You think the Justice League can go to war and we would not join?" Frankie pointed out, Gypsy smirking beside her.

"The live stream to CatCo was still on... The whole world knows. Some are freaking out and I am pretty sure people have already started selling Team Justice League shirts," Gypsy pointed out, seeing the confusion. No one in the Justice League had noticed the live stream still going it seemed, having relied on Rae's com to hear what was going on instead. "And consider us part of the League. We want to help."

"Um Flash?" Jess said before Rae could respond to her ex. "The communication devices you gave Psi, Replicate, Batgirl, and that Felicity chick have activated. I'm putting them on screen."

"Not exactly a good time," Rae said, once all four females were on the screen.

"Calling to help you," all four said as one, making Rae blink.

"Batgirl will fight with the Justice League," Stephanie Snart said defiantly – since Rae had given her the outfit, she had shone as Batgirl, taking over the mantle of Barbra with pride. "I've been good. Ask White Canary." Rae looked at Sara who had been training Stephanie since Rae had asked her. Sara gave a nod.

"The League of Assassins tried to kill me. I'm more than willing to lend my power to your cause," Psi said with a smirk.

"I offered once to replicate members of the League to help you fight. I think it's time you need it," Replicate pointed out.

"I know I am not a fighter and you have that MIA A.I., but having a person on your computer can do wonders," Felicity said.

Rae gave a smirk, but before she could say anything Winn interrupted. "Someone is trying to use a zap tunnel with an old code. The code use to belong to… no way! It's Animal Man."

"Open it," Rae said, turning with speed to the zap tunnels as one opened. Two people came in though; one a white man, and one an African American woman. Rae eyes went right to the man though. "Buddy Baker," Rae stated simply.

"Rae Garrick," Buddy said with a smile, and the two hugged, neither bothered or surprised they'd used each other's last names for formality.

"I've been looking for you," Rae said having given up finding Buddy a year ago when trying to rebuild her League.

"Sorry," Buddy said. "I wasn't ready, you know…" but Rae eyes went to the girl next to him. "This is…"

"Tantu Tayler," Rae finished for him.

"How did you know?" Tantu asked.

"Besides the fact you look exactly like your grandmother," Rae pointed out, "you're also wearing Mari's necklace." Rae pointed at the necklace around Tantu's neck, she putting a hand on it. "Becoming Vixen, I see?"

"I just put it on," Tantu admitted. "My grandmother… she died. It's why me and Buddy were in town. We've been… in Africa together." And now Rae understood why Buddy left the Justice League. Mari must have introduced them and the two hit it off, leaving together.

"My condolences," Rae said to Amaya's death, remembering the fierce older woman she had met. The one who she had a lot in common with.

"I know how to use it though. Grandma trained both me and Mari," Tantu said. "I can fight besides you."

"We both want to help," Buddy pointed out.

"See, we got numbers," Rae said, turning back to the room at large, nodding too to the four women still on the screens. "We also have Superdog, Flash Pup, Super Monkey, and Super Horse." The animals in the room gave a cry out at them being named.

"I could possibly grab an extra animal," Kara said. "And of course, we have Chris."

"Anyone else?" Rae asked, looking for ideas.

"Plus and Minus," it was M'Gann who suggested it and Rae paused, not sure how the two were doing – the last time she had seen the Wests they had not been in good shape given the devastation that Talia and Wally had caused them.

"Someone can go see if they are up to it," Rae stated, unsure, knowing it was not going to be her.

"I know," Donna finally shot up, having been quiet "where there is an army waiting for a war that might never come."

"The Amazonians?" Rae questioned. The thought never coming to her mind. "Will they help?"

"Not all, but I think I can get some. Even if I get one. I can be there and back before the 1st," Donna said.

"Go," Rae commanded, and one of the nerds opened a zap tunnel for her and she was gone.

"We shouldn't just rely on the female Amazonians," Thomas voiced. "There are males just as powerful who I think I can get to come." Rae waved her hand the single for Thomas to go.

"Three Js, what's with the whispering?" Rae asked noticing her three lanterns whispering to each other throughout the recruiting.

"We…" Jade started, looking at the two who nodded. "We can send a message out to the Corp. See if any lanterns would be willing to join. There's no guarantee though."

"Do it. A slim chance is better than none," Rae said and the three Js nodded. "Someone get our four volunteers; bring them to Home Base. And don't plan on going home yourselves – we have a war to get ready for. Get off of work. Start preparing." Rae was putting her helmet back on.

"Where are you going?" Sara asked as Rae opened a zap tunnel.

"To get our three Frenemies," Rae answered as she exited.

"Frenemies?" Stephanie asked over the com, fearing she knew the answer but wanted confirmation.

"Your brother and sister, along with Mick," Kara answered for the girl who sighed. She had not told them she was Batgirl. It seemed they were going to find out though.

-New Justice-

Rae didn't run to where she knew the Snarts and Mick were – instead she made sure her com was disconnected and ran into STAR Labs. She had something to do first, after all.

HR and Tracey were in a lab and Rae stopped before them. "Flash, catch," Tracey said, seeming unphased as she threw the ball and Rae caught it with speed, confused. "This is not working."

"What?" Rae asked. Clark gave a bark at that. He was always by Rae's side, after all.

"Sorry, been trying to make an anti-speed device. In case we have to imprison a speedster again…" Tracey was cut off by Rae.

"Don't. With my luck it would be used against me," she threw the ball back and HR caught it. "Remember when Savitar took you and told you that you made a trap in the speed force for me to use against him?" The two nodded at this, glancing at one another. "I need you to do it and I need it done by January 1st."

"Okay," Tracey said, surprising Rae. She expected some argument.

"I figured he was a time traveler that we would have to make that trap for, so we have been working on it," HR explained with a smile. "Thinking of putting this in my next book actually…" Rae rolled her eyes, not that it could be seen with her goggles on.

"We'll be ready," Tracey said determinedly.

"I'll keep you up to date," Rae said with a nod, running out.

….

Rae ran into where Snart and Mick were drinking, along with Lisa.

"Do you three live together or something?" Rae asked as she stopped before them.

"No," Snart said.

"So why are you always…?"

"I meant no, we are not helping with your war," Snart said. Clark gave a growl.

"You don't have a pardon this time," Mick growled, and Rae shook her head.

"You might want to rethink that," Rae said with a smirk. "Because the new Batgirl is joining."

"So?" Snart asked.

"Stephanie is Batgirl," Rae stated, and both Snart and Lisa stood at this.

"You made my sister a vigilante?" Snart was more pissed now, his grip tightening on his beer bottle. Clark light up his eyes but stopped when Rae held out a hand.

"She made herself a vigilante," Rae replied simply. "She was doing it on her own without you – I just made sure she had the right equipment and training to succeed. And she is good." Rae had kept a bit of a watch on Batgirl after all, and she was doing well for herself.

"I'm in," Lisa said right away. "Can't let my little sister fight a war without us." Snart gave a groan and then a nod.

"Fine," Mick said, taking another sip of his beer. Rae smirked at this.

Before they could react any more, Rae quickly ran all three to the zap tunnel and opened one up to Home Base, going through.

"At least let me finish my beer," Mick now groaned as he shook himself, frowning at his empty hand, which to him had only just had a drink in it. But Rae wasn't listening – her eyes had found two more people waiting.

"Plus… Minus… What are you doing here?" Rae asked the duo. Psi and Stephanie were already in Home Base and Stephanie had her hands down as Snart stared at her, while Walter and Julia were looking at Rae. They looked tired.

"I went and asked them," Kara spoke up. Rae had given the order for someone that was not her to go ask, and Kara knew them a little so had gone, it seemed.

"We want to save Wally. So, we're in," Julia said, and Walter gave a nod as well.

"You have to leave Wally to me," Rae said quickly, keeping a stoic expression as she said this. "He's a speedster. Only I can take care of him." Rae made sure to phrase her comment to be simple, but knew she was only giving the false hope.

"You'll save him," Julia said with a nod.

Rae didn't answer, letting the two assume as she felt guilty. But in truth, what was going to happen to Wally already had happened. It was destiny. She'd deal with the fallout when it came around though. She couldn't think about it now – and she knew Kara knew as the two then left to Watchtower.

"Rae, what are you hiding?" Kara asked as they stepped into Watchtower, expecting only Justice League members to be there.

"Don't ask me that, Kara," Rae said as she gave Clark a pet. Krypto rubbed Kara's leg.

"Rae," Kara said as everyone inside remained silent. "We're going to war…"

"I know and I know what I am doing but don't ask me," Rae said. "Cause if you ask me I will tell you. This is something I need to keep to myself though. So please, just let it be." Rae looked up at Kara and Kara gave a nod. Not liking it, but knowing Rae had some plan.

"Hum… guys?" Adams spoke up, and the two finally noticed both Felicity and Replicate in the room.

"What are non-Justice League members doing here and not at Home Base?" Rae asked.

"We figured we would show Felicity the system," Winn said.

"And we're making devices so Replicate can control her clones from here," Jess added.

Rae didn't know what to say to that. She and Kara had just used their real names.

"About the names…" Rae started.

"Oh shush – I figured who you were the minute you gave me your name at the wedding," Felicity said with a smirk. Rae and Kara looked at each other but then shrugged. Felicity figuring out Rae's identity was not important.

"Okay, nerds we also need anti-Kryptonite devices," Rae sighed, turning back to her nerds and remembering Flashpoint. She had told the nerds about those devices and the three had been studying it from what she understood. "And I know we have a war to prepare for, but it is getting late. Make sure we all get some sleep so we're not dead-tired on the 1st."

-New Justice/December 29th-

Donna had reached the island in the early mornings and, after a short rest, stood before her mother and Princess Emma explaining the dire situation.

"You want us to leave the island and go to the world of man for a war that is not ours?" Her mother asked, seeming confused by this.

"It's my war. I am just asking for some people – not all, but some to help me and the Justice League. Besides, we're meant to fight in a war, who says it can't be this one?" Donna reasoned. "And you said yourself the war you're waiting for might never come…" Donna used her mother's own words against her reasoning

"The world of man and this war might be yours, but it is not ours," Hippolyta stated firmly, and Donna knew her decision was finale.

"You care nothing about what's outside this island." Donna said, shaking her head. Normally when her mother made a command she followed, but now she had grown since then. "Not even your own son…" she added, and Hippolyta seemed shocked. "Yes, I know about him – I met him. I've been with him and all the other sons of the Amazonians. They are alive, strong, and maybe I should have gone to them for help."

"Donna, you know our sons cannot stay here!" Hippolyta said sharply.

"And that's what I told them, but there's a reason why most of them hate us," Donna said. "And maybe now I can see it."

"Donna…" Hippolyta said, not knowing what to do. This had never happened with Diana, but it seemed Donna had found something Diana never had.

"I'll go," Emma said before Donna could say anymore, both turning to her. "I'm volunteering to go fight in this war."

"Emma?" Hippolyta said. "The reason you became Princess is, so you can be here in case something terrible happens."

"If war was to come here and you are killed, how can I lead if I have never been in a war myself?" Emma asked. Emma was not as young as Donna but she had been born after the Amazonian fought in ancient Greece.

"I'll go," Isabella interjected, this conversation far from private – and then two other Amazonians volunteered.

"I could forbid it," Hippolyta spoke up. "But I have a feeling you would go anyway." She gave a smirk, as if she was proud. "Go then, before I change my mind." Donna and Emma gave each other a nod and then the four Amazonians rallied around Donna, who lead them away from the group, not looking back.

-New Justice-

Like Donna, Thomas had slept on Herculea before going to talk to Jace about the war – how they needed help and about how Donna was going to Themyscira to get help there. Jace gave a nod once the tale had been told, and then went onto the stage, calling everyone to him.

"Thomas has come here with a request for help. The Justice League is going to war and they need more people," Jace started. "I am going to go help them. If you want to join us, speak up now. But before you do, know that Donna has gone for help. We will be working with more Amazonians than just her. Our estranged mothers, and sisters."

"I'm in," it was Nisos who spoke up. "Donna needs help. I am there."

It was a few moments of people whispering before Timeos stepped up too.

"I will," Timeos said, followed by Anastaios.

Jace gave a nod, realizing who was stepping up. "Lead the way Thomas," Jace now simply said to Thomas.

-New Justice/December 30th-

Kara was in the Sanctuary. She had given her duties to someone below her saying she was going on a vacation, but she had to figure out what animals to take. So far, she was thinking letting the orange cat, Streaky, who liked to hang around the house join them.

"Kara?" Kara heard a familiar voice and looked up in surprised. Standing there was another version of her, but with darker hair.

"Kayla?" Kara asked, not having seen the hitchhiking Kayla for a while. She gave Kayla a quick hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted some rest. Thought the Sanctuary would be good… What's going on?" Kayla knew her sister too well, even if this was an alternate version of her sister – there was something wrong and Kayla wanted to know what.

"Um… well…." Kara paused, remembering the no-multiverse-rule. "You know, what I think one extra from the multiverse is fine."

"What?" Kayla asked, frowning.

"Come," Kara said as Streaky jumped onto Kayla's shoulder.

….

"Nerds, progress!" Rae called out, back in Watchtower.

"Well, my uncle figured out the anti-Kryptonite devices," Jess said, referring to HR, of course. "He's already making them."

"And we have been able to make a device to let Replicate control her clones from anywhere," Adam said, as Replicate's powers had a proximity limit without them. "Now all we need is to know how many clones we need."

"Add one more anti-Kryptonite device," Kara said, coming through a Zap Tunnel with Kayla after her. Rae gave Kara a look, and Kara knew Rae was annoyed. "Hey, I didn't call her. She showed up. One from the multiverse… not so bad. She knows everything, and willing to help and not tell the rest of the multiverse."

"I think I barely count anyway," Kayla shrugged at this. "I don't look for a place in the multiverse, compared to any other world hoppers you could ask. I'm like an anomaly," she seemed pleased about this, however the wording.

Rae tried to remain with the look but couldn't help but smirk. "Okay then – one," she said, holding up one finger. "Welcome aboard Kayla." Kayla was still petting the cat but gave Rae a nod and smile.

"Green Lanterns want in with two extras. They said the two know about Watchtower anyway," Adam spoke up, and Rae gave a nod. A moment later, in came in five Green Lanterns: Their normal three Js, Guy Gardner and an unknown older male.

Before Rae could question Guy's involvement, Kara cut her off. "Ha-Pri?" Kara asked, almost not believing it. "It's… you… Oh Rao. Rae, this is the Green Lantern who saved my life!"

"Kara Zor-El, since when were there two of you?" Ha asked, stepping forward and seeing Kayla.

"I'm from another earth," Kayla said, watching as Ha brought this Earth Kara into a hug.

"You have the bracelet," Ha noted, seeing the bracelet on Kara's wrist giving Kayla a smile but not seeming phased about her being an alternate. "I remember giving this to your Aunt. To this day I wish I had taken her with me; I thought she was better off." Ha looked somber at this, and Kara was stunned. However, she remembered the alternate Astra who had told her the only man she ever loved gave it to her. Kara hugged Ha again and Rae had to smile at the exchange, even if she couldn't quite keep up.

"Ha, urm, this is my bonded and leader around here: Rae, or the Flash," Kara said, pulling herself together and putting a hand out to Rae.

"Welcome to the team," Rae said with a nod her eyes going back to the arrogant Guy Gardener. "Someone tell me what's he doing here?"

"He volunteered," Jessica said with a shrug.

"Look, I know we did not get along," Guy said – this was an understatement. "But this is my planet too, I want to defend it." Rae tilted her head at this. "And they gave me the riot act. I get I am joining the Justice League for this. I will follow you." Guy sighed. "You know me and Hal were once best friends – then I ended up in a coma and when I woke… I don't know. I was so angry. But being undercover in the red lanterns gave me perspective. I want to be here."

Rae shrugged, she needed all the help she could get, and besides, Frankie had once been a jerk and he was now here and helping – and importantly, helpful.

"Okay then," Rae said with a nod. "I got to go somewhere, though. Fill our lanterns in, nerds." With that, Rae left through the Zap Tunnel and ran to STAR labs with Clark.

She had been keeping tabs.

"We're ready," was all Tracey said when she ran in. "And with a day to spare."

-New Justice/December 31st-

Nyssa was determined as she ran through the halls of Nanda Parbat and to her father.

"Father, you can't do it!" Nyssa said instantly. She had just heard her father's plans. "That virus is deadly! Dangerous! You release it and it will kill thousands – it could kill us on the battle field. But it won't affect the Justice League. Most of them are aliens or meta humans already."

"Nyssa…" Ra's sighed, turning around. "Don't you see? The virus will be the death of the Justice League. Once it's released it will make meta humans ten times more powerful than the League. The League will be dead – they will not be able to protect anymore."

"And what of the people it kills?" Nyssa asked.

"Who cares?" Ra's snapped, and Nyssa shook her head, scowling and left.

Going outside, her head spinning, she watched the sun rising, trying to make sense of it all. It was still early morning and she knew she had to make a choice right now: Stand by her father and watch him bring this world to hell, or betray everything and everyone she had known her whole life.

"It's decided," Nyssa knew what had to be done as she moved forward, away from Nanda Parbat. She had to make it to Washington DC by nightfall.

….

Sara came into Watchtower now.

"Okay last vigilante training sessions done," Sara said, having spent the last few days doing last-minute training for anyone who wanted, alongside Stephanie. "How's figuring out who's being cloned?"

"Well, we figured our vigilantes with no powers were useless," Jess said. "No offense..." Jess held up his hand at the look Sara gave him. "The training and skills they have comes from their own processes and skill set; cloning those would be hard for Replicate to focus on compared to meta human powers which comes from DNA," Sara nodded thinking it made sense.

"Replicate says she can do aliens now," Kara added, putting a hand on Chris. He was there and had been looking at his creator but had also not said a single word to her since they officially met the other day.

"But meta humans are the best," Replicate spoke up at this.

"But Rae does not want to be cloned," Adam voice, Rae having been quiet. "So far we're thinking Winn is definite." Winn gave a wave at that. "Caitlin's a maybe. Me and Jess need our suits so no-go there."

"What about this?" Caitlin asked coming up with a piece of hair, holding it up to Replicate. "Can you use this?"

"Any bit of DNA," Replicate said, taking the hair and blowing on it. Her breath changed on impact with the hair, becoming a purple mist as she let go of the hair, letting the mist form into a shape – but the group were surprised when it was fully made. It was not Caitlin, but instead Crystal. The frozen look of Frost intact as Caitlin put some clothes around her sister.

"Cait?" Jess said, surprised at his girlfriend.

"You know that's not Crystal," Rae added, feeling this just got weird. Clark had jumped on top of her when Crystal was formed, almost sensing his mistress' shock and wanting to comfort her.

"I know," Caitlin said with a sad look. "But her power will be useful."

"And think about how shocked they will be at former members of the League fighting with you," Replicate said with a small smirk.

"Ugh," Rae said with a sigh, and Kara gave her a look at the odd feelings that came through the bonds. "I'm about to hate myself… Come." Rae opened a new zap tunnel. Clark, Kara, Krypto, Sara, and Replicate followed her. The clone of Crystal also walked out with Replicate, much to Caitlin's dismay. Jess put an arm around her, reminding her that the clone was only an extension of Replicate.

…

In Washington DC, inside the Hall of Justice, Rae and the group walked in. Rae pushed a button and three long containers came out of the wall, lining up to stand. Rae wiped the cover at head-height so the three could see the three bodies, perfectly preserved.

"Courtney Whitmore, also known as Stargirl." Rae pointed.

"Nate Heywood, otherwise, Citizen Steel," she nodded at the second, but paused at the last one looking at the man within.

"Mon-El, also known as Valor," she stared at the older man with the beard within, her mind momentarily going to Flashpoint. He had been against her changing the timeline back, because he died. What would his opinion had been if they both knew what was to happen now? That she was electing to clone him?

"You still had their bodies," Kara muttered quietly, shocked. Not realizing Rae still had them.

"I didn't know what to do with them," Rae supplied. "None of them had any family or anyone to give them the burial they deserve. If I left them somewhere they would be given a poor man grave. They deserve better, even if it's just a coffin inside the Hall of Justice." This place was not used much now – only really when Rae let press around, but that was more using the outside of the place. Besides, since Home Base had been reopened, it had taken over as second headquarters. Rae was fine leaving her friends here in an unknown, silent, stasis. "Time to use them to save the League... I think they would appreciate it."

Rae opened each with care, taking a strand of hair from each of them before putting the coffins away. Letting them rest once more.

She handed the hairs, one by one to Replicate – Courtney first, then Nate. Both hairs turned to smoke, then became the people they were meant to be, and Kara rushed to give both outfits stored inside the Hall.

"He was an alien," Rae said, holding up the last hair.

"I got it," Replicate said, taking the hair. Once more she blew on it, and once more a purple mist formed around the hair as the DNA began to transform… and Mon-El did form – only he was younger than his original. Not a teen like Chris, but more the same age as Alien Earth's Mon. He did not go crazy though, remaining silent and staying by his creator and other clones as he too was given clothes.

Replicate turned to her four clones, Crystal still with them, and one by one, tested their powers: Nate easily turned to steel; Mon was just as strong, and Crystal's ice was working perfectly, but Courtney did nothing. Replicate turned to Rae, concerned.

"Oh yeah," Rae said, realizing. "Her powers came from this…" Rae took the staff from a display she had in the room. The clone took it from Rae and instantly it worked. Rae raised an eyebrow.

"I think there's some type of muscle memory inside that staff," Replicate said. "It recognizes it's master in the clone."

"Well good, we…" Before Rae could finish, an alarm went off and Rae checked the computer. "We have a break in here!"

Sara was the first to the door, bo staff out but Rae beat her to the front with speed. Kara joining the three, who paused at seeing Nyssa standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Rae asked, defensive now. "The fight is tomorrow. This…"

"I'm not here to fight," Nyssa said, holding up her hands. "I'm here to join you." She could apparently see the confusion. "I am here to join the Justice League. To help you defeat my father and sister. I know what they are doing is wrong. What they did to Wally West was wrong. I should have stopped it, but I didn't. I need to make up for my mistake."

The three leaders of the Justice League gave each other looks at this, not sure what to say. Was this a trap, or genuine? Rae had to figure out fast.

Post Chapter Note: And there's one chapter left. Hope you enjoyed this one.

Karry Master OUT!


	22. The War of the Leagues

New Justice: Trial of the League

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me but the idea.

Note 1: So just to remind you guys, certain aspects (particularly when it comes to the League of Assassin) there are differences between our Millma Verse and other source materials, so please don't point out any 'mistakes' we make as they are on purpose here.

Note 2: So… this is the finale of New Justice's second season! Can you believe it? I hope you enjoy.

The War of the Leagues

The three leaders of the Justice League stood looking at Nyssa Al Gaul, unsure what to say.

It was Sara who broke the silence though.

"You want to join us?" Sara seemed surprised by her former girlfriend.

"Yes. I am betraying the League of Assassins, my family… for you," Nyssa stated; Rae took a breath in, remembering Savitar telling her she always had her betrayers. Was this what he meant?

"Why?" Kara asked though, suspicious of Nyssa's sudden change in heart – even if she could feel Rae's shock.

"My father… He's going to do something. He plans on releasing a new Metamorphosis," Nyssa said heavily. "He'll be using the battle as a forefront to release it – the new Metamorphosis will make more powerful meta humans. Sah-Vi-Tah… Wally, I mean… so far is the prime example. But if this Metamorphosis does not make you meta human, it will kill you."

"What?!" All three said in shocked unison.

"The death tolls will be about a third of the Earth's population – maybe even more," Nyssa explained. "I may be an assassin, but even I can't fathom such a decimation of the population. I simply can't let this happen."

"Why?" Rae asked. "I mean, why release this?"

"Because, like the old Metamorphosis, it does not work on Aliens or already-made meta humans, meaning your League would be outclassed, out of date. These new metas would be more powerful, worthier in my father's eyes. You all would be done," Nyssa stated. "So please, let me help. There's a kill-switch, of sorts, a way to destroy it, built into the formula. We can destroy it forever if we do so before it's released into the atmosphere, otherwise it'd be too late."

"Rae, I don't know…" Sara said extremely unsure.

"Donna has the Lasso of Truth," Kara suddenly remembered. "We can make sure she's telling the truth."

"You can Lasso of Truth her if you want," Rae said with a nod, knowing Nyssa was who Savitar's had meant those months ago, that Nyssa was on their side, "but I believe she's telling the truth." That surprised everyone in the room. "Sara, talk to her, figure out a game play to stop this Metamorphosis. Everyone else, make sure to get some sleep. It's a big day tomorrow."

-New Justice-

Talia came up to where her father and Sah-Vi-Tah were waiting.

"Nyssa is gone," Talia stated, the place busier than normal. All League of Assassins members having come back to prepare for this battle. To take down the Justice League for good. "She must have gone to the Justice League."

"I knew she was having doubts, but to betray us…?" Ra's said, taking a breath and shaking his head, angered at his youngest daughter's betrayal.

"I can go…" Sah-Vi-Tah started, but Ra's held out his hand.

"No," Ra's said. "And at this point we cannot change where we are releasing the virus from. Talia, you'll have to skip the battle." Talia gave a smirk, knowing what her father wanted.

-New Justice-

The next morning Rae sat in Watchtower petting Clark as Kara and Sara came in. Krypto was by Kara's side and Clark gave a bark at his father.

"Tell me, how did you know?" Kara asked before Rae could even speak. They had Lasso of Truth still around Nyssa's wrist, just to make sure Rae was right, and of course, she had been.

"It will make your head spin, sweetie," Rae said with a smirk, kissing Kara on the cheek as Donna took the Lasso off Nyssa. "Sara, I got your plans." Sara gave a nod at that, having sent Rae a text of ideas earlier. "Going to give you exactly who you said you need; all will get a clone for the main war… Including you." She had arranged with them all to clone nearly everyone, to double their numbers.

"Super Horse?" Sara asked, wondering if the horse was included too. She had requested taking the horse with her, after all.

Rae gave a nod. "Kara grabbed another one for your clone but Kal is yours," Rae said.

"Nerds!" Rae called to the three who all turned around; Felicity and Frankie, who were with them, turned too, and Rae had to smirk at that. "Put us through to Home Base and the Hall of Justice." Their army was in all three places, waiting in Justice League bases.

"Got you," Adam said, and pushed a button. "It's on. Just talk."

Rae knew what she had to say as she moved over to the mic.

"Okay Justice League, friends of the League, frenemies… All of you. I want to thank you ahead of time for coming to help us. Today is a war, and today we win," Rae paused for a second as there was some cheers – none of course knowing they were destined to win. "White Canary will be taking Wild Fire, Atom, Super Horse, and Nyssa Al Gaul to the League of Assassin's main base in Nanda Perdat to stop this new Metamorphosis. Meanwhile Supergirl will be leading you all against the League of Assassins."

That surprised everyone, even Kara. "I know that shocks you," Rae stated, but early that morning she had gone to STAR Labs to have a meeting with HR and Tracey in private. The two were already waiting, the trap set. "But I will be fighting their speedster one-on-one. I will not be able to lead, but Supergirl is ready. You're in good hands. So, get ready to head out." Rae gave her nerds a nod and they shut off the communications.

"You're taking on Wally alone," Kara said quietly. "We could…?"

"No," Rae said, knowing her girlfriend was worried but she had to put her foot down this time. Wally was her battle and hers alone. "The Justice League needs you. They need you to lead our League against the League of Assassin. There are too many of them." Rae put a hand on Kara's shoulder. "You're not the same person Karry Kara brought into here you know."

"I know," Kara said, remembering the person she had been back then, the person so afraid of commitment, of taking the lead. She had changed. Rae had changed her.

"It's not just that," Rae said with a smile. "I took a chance on you when I made you my second. You had no experience, but I knew – I knew you would be great, and you have proven it time and time again. You're ready to lead the Justice League. You can do it."

Kara gave a smile and brought Rae into a hug. "Come back to me," Kara whispered to Rae.

"Don't worry," Rae whispered back, and then turned to Sara. "You're ready too." Rae told the White Canary. "You have grown a lot from the woman hiding from the League of Assassins."

"If it wasn't for that, this would never have happened. If I had not… you hadn't," Sara said, not looking Rae in the eyes. "I'm sorry Rae. You lost a friend… Wally…"

"No," Rae said firmly. "I stood before the League of Assassins and defended you and I would do it again, even knowing everything I do now. I have no regrets. Neither should you. Go and give the League of Assassins hell." Sara gave a smirk at this.

"Time to head out," Rae said after a moment, looking over her League and then at the time. "Nerds start opening zap tunnels. Let's go to Samsins." Rae gave Felicity and Replicate a nod, being the only two to stay here in Watchtower – Felicity on the computer, and thanks to the nerds, Replicate would be able to control all her Justice League clones from here. It would be difficult for her, but Replicate would be able to do it.

The group started to head out leaving them alone.

-New Justice-

Rae ran into Samsins first with Flash Pup by her side. Kara was quickly behind her, with Krypto and Beppo. Kayla came up on the side, still with the Kryptonian cat Streaky. Chris came next with the other Kryptonian animals – all Kryptonians were wearing anti-Kryptonite devices. Sara's clone came next, riding on top of the horse Kara had got for her. Kal was a pure white horse, but this one who'd been called Sargent, was brown.

It wasn't long before all the members of the League were there. Rae could hear Winn's bike and other types of vehicles coming up, with people who could not fly or run fast.

"It's not too late," Rae heard the voice and Ra's appeared, literally stepping out from what little shadows there were in the park, his League of Assassins appearing seconds later. Rae recognized Deathstroke and Wally, in the same speedster outfit from earlier. Lady Shiva and her daughter Cassandra were present, along with the six men and one woman who made up the Seven Deadly Men Sara had informed her of. There were a lot of members there Rae did not recognize. People Sara did not know and had not been in Justice League database.

"Wait…" Ra's paused looking over the group. "Frost, Citizen Steel…. You're using clones?" The man was not dumb, so Rae just gave a smirk. "Nice horse. Where's the white one?" Ra's continued "And where is my daughter?"

"If you can't keep track of your daughters, it's not my fault," Rae said, noticing Talia was not present. They had not made a Nyssa clone so there was not a Nyssa on their side. "But we did not come here to talk." Rae held out her palm to Flash Pup and then pointed at Kara, telling her dog not to follow her and to stay with Kara.

Rae ran fast and before anyone in the League of Assassin could react, she had grabbed Wally. "It's me and you. One on one," Rae said, knowing her attack would start the battle; her League going after the Assassin.

At that time, the Assassins had let out some green mist that Rae had no time to think about.

"Fine by me," Wally replied to her, and the two started, running throwing out punches, but Rae was easily more skilled as she got the upper hand.

As she ran, Rae took out her normal com and stepped on it, breaking it. Taking out a new one, she put it in her ear. Her League couldn't know about this.

"HR, Tracey, are you ready?" Rae asked as she continued to fight against Wally.

"We are ready," Tracey's voice replied. "But you two need to be running faster." Rae gave a nod. She had to do what she did on Karry Universe: Let go of her own mental limitation and let herself get faster, tap into her true potential.

-New Justice-

As the Leagues were fighting, Sara was on top of Superhorse landing in front of Nanda Parbat. Nyssa was on the horse with her, along with Caitlin. Adam was tiny, flying on the hairs since he could not keep up with the horse's speed.

"I see why you like this horse," Nyssa said as she got off and helped Caitlin off; Adam just flew up and grew big. "But any reason why we need him?"

"Kal's Kryptonian. He's useful and will be a good guard horse," Sara said, petting the horse and telling him to stay by the door and to stop anyone but them. Knowing the horse was only one whistle away if she needed him.

They walked in quietly after that.

"Nice place," Adam muttered sarcastically, noting the dark and dankness of the place as they walked through the halls – the League of Assassins bases were anything but inviting; cold and lonely. "But no activity… Are you sure they didn't move…?"

"Hello sister," a voice spoke, and Nyssa turned. Talia must have been waiting. "Or should I call you betrayer?"

Nyssa stepped in front of the group to protect them, taking out her weapons. Talia already had hers out.

"You know what father is doing is wrong," Nyssa said. "It took me a long time to realize I did not belong here. I belong with them."

"Then you die with them!" Talia said. There was no love lost between these sisters.

"Us against you," Sara said, taking out her bo staff. "I like these odds."

"No, they need you," Nyssa said. "To lead them to where the metamorphosis is. You know this place as well as me. You need to stop the Metamorphosis." Talia did not wait for the conversation to be done as she jumped Nyssa, who blocked her. Holding Talia off. "Go!" Nyssa gave Sara a glance at this, and Sara nodded.

"Nerd, Wild Fire," Sara said, running past them and down the hall.

"Since when am I called a nerd on a mission?!" Adam complained, but followed their leader anyway. They had picked up their pace as they heading to where Nyssa had told them the virus was going to be released. At least Sara knew these halls too.

-New Justice-

Kara coughed as she fought – the green mist the League of Assassins had released seemed to be some form of airborne Kryptonite, but with the anti-Kryptonite devices, the Kryptonians were not overly weakened, but it had leveled the playing field for now, making the League of Assassin an actual threat to them. The green mist was gone now however, and Kara knew it would wear off eventually. They just needed to fight and being weaker was stopping none of the Kryptonians; although she kept one eye on Chris, concerned for her cousin.

Kayla was in a fight with Whip – the only female member of the Seven Deadly Men. At the same time also taking on Hook – another member of the Seven Deadly Men – who had a hook for a hand. Streaky was by her side, hissing and scratching. Krypto and Clark stayed by Kara, who was running through the battle keeping an eye on their members and helping when possible, giving orders when she had to. Beppo was jumping around the battle as well, flying from one point to the next, jumping on the enemy to knock them over and screeching in happiness.

The clone of Sara had been hit with an arrow a little too easily and killed – Replicate had a lot of clones to control, after all. She fell off Sargent, the horse, who had never seen a day of fighting in his life didn't run though, making sure to fight back.

Kara was nearly hit by a sword and put her hand up to block, not sure if she would get injured or not, but she never figured out. A Flash interjected, taking the sword out of the wielder's hand and knocking them over. For a second, Kara thought it was Rae, but standing before her was a familiar sight of a Barry Allen.

"What…?" Kara was looking around for portals but there was none. No extras. They weren't allowed extra. "What world are you? Why are you here?!"

"You don't know it, but I have been here before," the Barry said, and Kara remembered the mysterious Barry who had come to help during the Nazi battle. "So, I'm here. What can I do to help?"

Kara almost wanted to send him after Rae to help her, but she knew Rae would not want that. Hell, she might freak if she knew another person from the multiverse was here.

"Find someone and join in. An extra speedster can do wonders. In fact, make sure Plus and Minus don't end up dead," Kara said pointing at the two sibling – while doing good, the two seemed to be having some difficulties. They needed to hold hands or be in contact in some way for their powers to work after all. Barry gave a nod and went off to the two to give an extra hand.

"You should have kept him," Kara heard a voice, and standing before her was Ra's himself, holding his swords out. Kara noticed the green on the blades – it was Kryptonite, which, even with the device on, would hurt her in this form. "Me and you Supergirl. Unless you're scared…?" Clark and Krypto growled.

"Of you? No freaking way!" Kara snapped. "Bring it on,"

And that was when Kara and the leader of the League of Assassins started fighting – Clark and Krypto helping her.

….

M'Gann was in a battle with Deathstroke, Donna by her side.

The Dark Archer jumped out from battle with another Amazonian, distracting Donna. That was when Deathstroke threw aside his smaller blades for a sword, swinging it at M'Gann, who barely flinched as she did however duck from the blade. She kicked out at Deathstroke, who took a step back.

"It'll take more than a blade to stop me," M'Gann almost laughed as she noticed Deathstoke hesitate – M'Gann was not scared of the sword, that was until it caught fire. That made M'Gann pause, staring at the fire as her worst fears came back to haunt her.

"I know your weakness, Martian!" Deathstroke laughed he swung at the frozen M'Gann, who's head was sliced clean off by the flaming sword.

"No!" Donna yelled, unable to free herself from battling the Dark Archer to help her friend. But a portal opened, and M'Gann's body was taken – Frankie or Gypsy having agreed to take the injured and dead away.

Deathstroke laughed but Donna saw red, taking out her sword just as male Amazonian distracted the Dark Archer, she moved on the attack, clashing with Deathstroke's fire sword.

"My sword is Amazonian! Your fire will do nothing," Donna said, anger in her voice as she fought, barely noticing Emma had now joined her, yet the pair worked seamlessly off each other, working back-to-back as Deathstroke was quickly disarmed.

Emma gave Donna a look who responded with a nod, taking out the Lasso of Truth. Using it as a weapon, she struck at Deathstroke who caught the Lasso.

"You think this can defeat me?" Deathstroke called.

"No, but it can distract you," Emma said coming up from behind, sword in hand. She knocked his masked off and forced him down. Donna was quick and put her sword right through Deathstroke good eye, straight into his brain.

"How are our sisters doing?" Donna asked as she pulled her sword from Deathstroke's head, not bothered as his body slumped to the ground. She wanted a quick word with her sisters.

"Two have been struck down," Emma said, the battle still going on around them. "But Isabella and I are still fighting." Donna didn't have time to think about two of her fallen sisters as she had to fight again. She saw Jace tossing some lightning bolts along with other males Amazonians and went to join them.

-New Justice-

In Nada Parbat, the room with the Metamorphosis had guards protecting it, but Sara was a better fighter. Caitlin tossed out a few fireballs and Adam had shot a few. They were able to get to the machines as Sara was still fighting the only guard with some skill.

Throwing him back a second later, Caitlin hit him with a fireball off-handed.

"Seems they expected Talia to be the one to get us," Caitlin said, knowing the main forces were at Samsins fighting the Justice League. "We got this. Go help Nyssa."

Sara gave a nod as she ran back out, running down the hall to where she heard the fighting. She arrived just in time to see Talia's weapon to slice through Nyssa's abdomen, from above her hip to just before her midriff. Nyssa fell to the floor, her body almost split in two at the waist.

"No!" Sara shouted, taking out a bo staff and moving to attack Talia, who blocked it fast; but Sara was angry as she sought to avenge her former girlfriend.

"You're still not good enough," Talia said as they fought, their weapons clanging in the silent halls. "You should have stayed with the League of Assassins, Ta-er al Usfar."

"The name is White Canary," Sara growled, ducking an attack, but Talia got her against a wall. That was when Sara gave out a whistle.

"I will enjoy killing you slowly," Talia said putting her own blade to Sara's neck.

"Not today," Sara hissed, and Talia heard the stomping. Kal had heard the whistle from outside and came charging in destroying – destroying all in his path as he did. Grabbing Talia from Sara before she could react with his teeth, he tossed her up in the air. Talia momentarily screamed as she hit the ceiling hard, then landed with a crack on the floor.

"Good horse," Sara breathed she pulled herself together.

Sara didn't linger with her horse and bent down to where Nyssa was. She surprised to find her still alive, but she had lost a lot of blood and was white as a sheet.

"Lazarus pit," Sara thought instantly. If she put Nyssa in the pit she would heal before she could die. But she couldn't move her. "Felicity!" Sara said now into her coms. "We need Premo or Gypsy. I need…"

"They are a little busy," Felicity said over the com.

"Sa…ra," Nyssa managed to rasp. "It's over… my insides are out… be happy." Nyssa whimpered, and then then stopped.

Sara knew she was gone and felt the tears before she could stop them. She did not love Nyssa anymore; not in that way, anyway, but part of her heart would always belong to the woman. The woman who had just scarified everything for her and her Justice League.

"White Canary?" She heard a voice she knew as Adam but did not turn to them. "We destroyed the Metamorphosis."

"We should see if they need help in the main battle," Caitlin said, and Sara stood up, wiping her tears.

"No… there's something we need to destroy first," Sara said confusing the two. Wanting to save Nyssa had reminded her of something – something that had tipped the balance in favor of the League of Assassins for years. But no more.

"Kal, follow me." The horse followed Sara as she walked quickly, the two other Justice League members running after her. They reached a pair of double doors which Sara threw open. Within was something that resembled a spa, except there was only one large steaming pool near the wall. "Destroy it Kal," Sara pointed to the Lazarus Pit. She could no longer save Nyssa, her spirit having left her body now, but she could stop Ra's from living forever.

"White Canary…?" Caitlin asked, confused.

"This is what kept Talia young. It's what's kept Ra's alive for centuries," Sara explained. "It's the Lazarus Pit. Under normal circumstances it would be impossible to destroy, but I think Kryptonian heat vision should boil it away in no time."

Kal neighed at this, his eyes lighting up, heat vision directed at the pit.

Sara watched with satisfaction as the water from the pit steamed and boiled hotter than normal, boiling away to nothing within minutes; all three of the League members remaining quiet until Kal finally depowered his eyes, turning back to Sara.

"Now we can go join the others," Sara said, glad now it was done.

-New Justice-

Rae kept going faster and faster, riving Wally to go faster as they ran.

"No!" Wally cried as he missed her. "I am superior! I was made with a better Metamorphosis." Wally screamed as he missed Rae again.

"In case you forgot…" Rae called as she hit Wally, not noticing the colors behind her, but she knew she was going fast – faster than she normally ran, "I was born with my speed!" Rae dodged his attacks easily enough. "Me and the speed force are one – I am its biological child. You're just a stray; a dog it took in."

Rae wanted to get his anger higher, to get his speed going. But there was another thing she had to make sure of, to close the loop.

"You might consider a better suit, Savitar," she made sure to use the name she had known him as, the name he would come out of her speed force trap as – not to mention the need for a different suit, even if Savitar's suit's purpose was to stop Wally from unravelling. The ideas were already sown now.

"You're going fast enough," HR's voice stated in her com. "Get to us now – you're going to have to trigger the trap."

Rae gave a nod at this.

"Catch me if you can," Rae said, running back – and fast. She could see Wally on her tail again, and she saw HR and Tracey coming into view. Rae grabbed the small device on the floor and threw it back at Wally, transferring her speed into it so it would go fast too. She needed the right aim, though. She only had one chance at this.

The device hit into Wally and spread around him, laser-red chains going around him.

"What?!" Wally called loudly; he was still vibrating and going fast, but he could not move. "What did you do?" His eyes caught HR and Tracey now. Something else he had to know.

"We trapped you," Rae said as Tracey activated the second part of the trap – the thing Rae threw at Wally was just to focus his speed force energy, the second part was a gun, and the beam hit into Wally, the energy around Wally and from the gun sparked and then the ground shook.

Rae looked up, and it looked like the sky was ripping open. The speed force was opening on their Earth and was literally grabbing hold of Wally.

-New Justice-

Dinah was fighting against Cassandra Cain, Lady Shiva's daughter. Both were equally matched thanks to Dinah's training with Sara.

That was when Cassandra pulled out a small dagger and, with Dinah momentarily distracted, stabbed the Grey Canary. Before she could take the knife out though, Laurel was on her with her Canary Cry. The scream distracted Cassandra, the woman turning towards Laurel, her ears started to bleed at the concentrated scream, just as Stephanie Snart came up from behind and took her out with one blow.

Laurel stopped her scream at this, bending down to where Dinah had fallen. Dinah was having trouble breathing.

"It's okay…" Laurel said, putting her hand on Dinah's side, around where the dagger was still embedded in her waist.

"Leave the dagger in." Dinah complained, looking pale and shocked.

"Good idea, if we take it out, you'll bleed out," Laurel commented, concerned.

"Laurel, go!" Dinah said. The battle was still going on around them.

"Where's Gypsy or Frankie? They are supposed to take injured!" Laurel demanded into the coms.

"Frankie's here," Felicity's voice said on the coms. "He's injured – stitching himself up to get back out. Gypsy's a little busy too."

"Too bad we couldn't use the multiverse," Laurel complained. "Could have done with extra Frankies, or whatever they call themselves." Laurel didn't notice Lady Shiva coming behind her as she complained, but before Lady Shiva could strike she was hit in the face by an arrow.

Thea came up as Lady Shiva's body fell, drawing Laurel's attention. "You got to move, or you'll die!" Thea called, noticing Dinah on the floor.

"Go," Dinah said.

"I'm not leav…" Laurel didn't finish as the Earth shook and the sky ripped open. Everyone's attention was drawn to the sky, all fighting stopped as League of Assassin members started running from what seemed to be the blue electricity, shooting from the broken sky.

"What is that?" Thea asked, pointing with her bow but no one had an answer, as all remaining Justice League members stood to attention.

….

Kara was fighting Ra's still when the sky ripped open; Kara taking advantage of the distraction to snap Ra's neck with ease.

She looked up at the horror happening above, and Clark moaned as he looked up as well.

"No way!" It was the extra Barry, who had sped to Kara's side, looking up too. "That's not possible…"

"What is it?" Kara asked – this Barry seemed to have some idea of what was going on.

"That's the speed force!" Barry said, pointing up. "It's opening up on the world."

"Rae, what have you done…?" Kara said, feeling Rae through their bond, knowing she couldn't reach her girlfriend on the coms. She was calm, though – this was exactly what she wanted. "You, with me." Kara could not stay away any more and Barry gave a nod the two ran towards where the speed force was opening some distance away. The two dogs following them as they did.

….

Wally was screaming as he was dragged in, the lightning wrapping itself around him as Tracey still aimed her gun.

"I win!" Rae yelled out to him. "I win the battle and win the war." She needed Savitar to come after her, and that was still ahead for Wally. He needed to be angry with her. She had already implanted ideas into his head, now she just needed his anger. "You can never defeat me, Savitar."

As Wally was being dragged upwards, and Rae noticed Tracey getting dragged forward too, unable to turn off her gun – or unwilling too. Rae was withstanding the forces pulling towards the speed force, but Tracey could not.

Rae ran quickly, grabbing hold of Tracey.

"I'm not letting you go in there!" Rae said, a little forcefully as she used her speed to pushed Tracey past the energy, to where HR was standing safely away from the speed force crackling on the ground from the sky... But Rae's footing started to go – she tried running, but the force was too much.

Then she was then hit by lightning.

She screamed out, feeling as if her skin was burning. Her new suit destroyed by the blast; the heat. Was she on fire? She couldn't withstand the force as she was dragged in too! Before she could follow Wally into the trap though, a strong arm caught her.

She looked up to see her father's arms around her. But it wasn't her father, not really. This was the speed force.

"Only one person allowed in this trap, Rachel. The space is taken," her speed force father said. "And I'm very proud of you Rae – you took my advice and figured it out. You did what you needed to. There's a reason I love you most."

"I want to go back," Rae said, knowing she was standing in the speed force, but a window was still open to her world. She wondered how this must look to those back on the world. Was she consumed by light? Was there danger to the world now the speed force had taken Wally?

"Let me go back…" She felt weak though as she said it – her whole body was aching. Her suit was gone, she was battered from the battle, and her skin was burnt from the lightning.

"Eventually," the speed force said. "But not now."

Rae was vaguely aware she was now facing her speed force father as he whiped the tears away from Rae's eyes.

"Don't worry Rae… You'll go home when you're ready. Now you need to rest."

The speed force Jay Garrick took Rae's helmet off her head as he spoke. "They're going to need this..." and he tossed the helmet out of the shrinking portal to her world. "And, of course, this…" The speed force also took the goggles off Rae's face and threw them out, "to find you when the time is right." All Rae had left was the necklace Kara gave her hanging off her neck. "You can keep that one." The speed force pointed at the necklace as he said it.

Rae turned her head and caught one last glimpse of her world, seeing Kara coming up before it was gone. "You're safe… Don't worry."

And with that, Rae passed out.

….

Kara got to the STAR lab van just as the sky portal into the speed force closed. She barely caught a glimpse of Rae before it, and she, were gone. Clark barked, trying to go where Rae was, flying around the spot, but the portal was gone now.

Kara looked down, seeing and picking up the helmet and goggles from the floor. "What just happened?" Kara asked wearily, not caring as she heard in her ear that the League of Assassins were trying to retreat. With all their leader dead, they seemed to get the hint that their speedster was gone, and they were done.

"The Flash," Tracey said, shocked herself. "She saved me… saved me from going into the speed force."

"You opened a door into the speed force?" Kara asked. She was confused and angry and she didn't know where Rae was. She could still feel Rae but it was distance. Weak. Like she was across a large ocean on a distant island Kara just couldn't quite reach.

"A trap," HR explained, "for Savitar."

And Kara suddenly understood. Wally was Savitar; Savitar had to be trapped in the speed force by HR, Tracey, and Rae so he would go back. Everything that had happened months ago would happen now because they had made it so. Rae had set everything up to keep this the same, including not telling them she was working with HR and Tracey.

"Where's my girlfriend?" Kara asked now.

"I would guess in the speed force," Barry said, having remained quiet as he had followed Kara. Clark was moaning, and Krypto was rubbing his son's head.

"Feel sorry for her. The speedforce can be a bitch but there's nothing I can do." Barry gave a smirk. "Besides, it sounds like this war is over. Two wars, a couple months apart. This world is fun – more fun than mine with Iris... Well, I'll see you again some time." With that, Barry ran off at speed, Kara watching as a portal opened for him in the distance, and he was gone.

"I will never understand that Barry," Kara said still holding onto the helmet and goggles but people were regrouping now, asking her what to do – apparently, Dinah was badly injured along with some of the others on their side.

"Get Wild Fire to Watchtower to treat injured. Round up all the members of the League of Assassins that you can. Let's get them to a prison – I am sure they are wanted somewhere. Get their bases… I suspect the League of Assassins is now dead along with their leader." Kara had to lead the Justice League now, and then she could figure out what happened to her girlfriend.

"And will someone make sure HR and Tracey get home safe?" She nodded to the two at this.

-New Justice-

It was a couple of hours after the battle had ended – they had jailed all the League of Assassin members they could, but there were a lot of them dead. Kara had asked Snart, Lisa, and Mick to hold down their main base in Nanda Parbat; the three had been unwilling until Kara told them they could keep whatever gold and jewels they found – seeming more eager after that.

"I've done all I can," Caitlin interrupted the somewhat morbid gathering in Watchtower. She was exhausted and treated many of their injured. "Dinah… I had to send her to the hospital, to get better treatment," she directed this to Sara and Laurel, who stood together now. "She lost a lot of blood, I don't know what the prognosis would be but she's a meta human and you know how some doctors are with us. We can only hope for the best," despite everything, Caitlin was still bitter about how her job had ended a while ago, and the prejudices against them.

This made the the total deaths on their side four – M'Gann, two female Amazonians, and Nyssa – while the injured were nearly all of them. Jess had been badly wounded, as had one of the male Amazonians. Animal Man had a broken leg and mostly everyone had some scrap or injury.

Of course, almost all the clones had been killed, but they barely felt like they counted, while only three had survived: Crystal, Mon, and Courtney. Nate's clone had died earlier on, sadly. Caitlin though had said she wanted the Crystal clone to live, and Kara had put a stop on Mon being un-made, but Courtney had no one willing to defend her, or take the clone in, so she had been un-made by Replicate, who was exhausted at all the clones she had had to control.

"We won," Kara said, looking at the remaining League now, nodding at Caitlin. "Rae was right. We got through it."

"But… we lost our leader," it was Winn who said this. Rae had put the New Justice League together – it had been her, her League. Everyone felt a little lost without her taking charge, while Clark gave out a moan, wanting his mistress. Krypto was comforting his son, knowing the loss Clark felt.

"She's not dead," Kara said firmly at this though.

"Are you sure? I mean you could just be in denial…" Adam said a little quietly.

"The bond I share with her would make me very well aware of her death – I would feel it and know she's not there anymore, but I can still feel her," Kara said, knowing Rae was somewhere. She was far away, unreachable, but Rae was not dead.

"I agree with Kara," Frankie said. His left hand was bandaged up – apparently, someone had gotten him with a knife. He wasn't sure if it would ever heal properly, but he needed his hands for his power.

Everyone that was in the League when Frankie was having his troubles gave him a look though, shocked at him agreeing with Supergirl – even Kara had to double take.

"What? When Kara's right she's right. I premo'ed Rae – she's still alive somewhere. I just can't get to her." Frankie shrugged at this, his powers able to see somewhat into the speed force, even if he couldn't interpret his visions from there.

"I agree with them as well," Gypsy said. "Your leader still lives."

"And we're going to find her," Kara said, putting Rae's helmet and goggles down in the center of a panel, "no matter how long it takes."

-New Justice-

"Shellcase…" a man said that night, zipping to the ground from a zip line attached to an arrow.

They were in an alley. The man who had talked was in a dark outfit with a hood over his face – he had recently been in the war of the Leagues and survived and was clearly an archer. He took down his hood and removed his mask to reveal the face of Malcolm Merlyn.

"Dark Archer," Shellcase said, removing his own mask to reveal Asian features, brow furrowed. "Have you seen anyone else?"

"Ra's is dead, as are his daughters. Lady Shiva, Deathstroke, Cassandra are deceased," Malcolm listed them off, "as are all the other members of our Seven Deadly Men. The entire leadership is gone, while the Justice League has all our bases. All other members are either going to jail, dead, or in hiding. There's no one left. Even the Lazarus Pit has been destroyed. The League of Assassins is dead."

"Who'd have thought they win? The filthy Justice League won," Shellcase muttered, shaking his head.

"Zheng, I didn't much like Nyssa, but she was right. All those times she said not to do this, going against the Justice League… it was stupid," Malcolm said using Shellcase real name.

"What do we do now?" Shellcase, or Zheng as he was called, asked.

"Go our sperate ways," Malcolm said, looking doubtful as he said this.

"Well you know that's just a stupid idea…" a voice spoke, and the two men turned to see Killer Frost and Harley Quinn standing in the entrance to the alleyway.

"So what? The Justice League beat your little League of Assassins. About time too." Harley commented.

"I think it's time to start a new alliance… An Injustice Alliance, if you will." Killer Frost said with a smirk.

"Join us boys," Harley continued.

"We can work together to make all our dreams come true," Killer Frost finished; the two men looking at each other wondering...

To Be Continued!

Post Chapter Note: And that's the finale. I hope you enjoyed it – it was fun to write (and edit). Season 3 will be coming after Karry Universe's next segment, which itself will be returning in FEBUARY to allow myself time to finish writing it, and Sigma time to edit it.

Now, you're probably wondering why I killed off M'Gann? Well, honestly, I have gotten tired of using Martians in my stories. They are too powerful, and I had no plot for her. If you look at Karry Universe, J'onn and M'Gann are barely used there either – but I have plans for them. Not like in his story though. They will live on Karry.

As usual, please REVIEW.

Karry Master OUT!


End file.
